Tome 2 : La Contre - Attaque d'une Poufsouffle
by Sengetsu
Summary: Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a un an que moi, Crystall Entwhistle, je deviendrais membre de l'Ordre du Phénix j'aurais conseillé à la personne en question de suivre une cure d'électrosort à Ste Mangouste. Mais la soif de vengeance nous amène à faire des choses qu'on aurait jamais pensé faire. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts peuvent s'inquiéter. La Poufsouffle a une revanche à prendre!
1. La Citadelle

_Bonjour ! _

_Je suis de retour avec la suite de « Le réveil d'une Poufsouffle ». Ce tome couvrira la vie de Crystall depuis sa sortie de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année 1981, il sera donc plus long que le précédent. J'espère que ceux qui ont lu le tome 1 l'apprécierons autant ! La forme est toujours la même : celle d'un journal intime, ou journal de bord comme préfère l'appeler Crystall. _

_Pour les nouveaux arrivants, mieux vaudrait commencer par le tome 1 histoire de comprendre de quoi on parle. Mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas le courage, je fais un topo rapide. _

_Crystall Entwhistle est une Sang – Pure qui a été plus ou moins mise à l'écart de sa famille pour une raison non __encore __expliquée. Durant sa dernière année à Poudlard son meilleur ami Gregory, également Poufsouffle, a été tué sous ses yeux par des Mangemorts alors qu'il la protégeait. Elle a décidé de le venger et est entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix en compagnie des Maraudeurs sur la proposition de Dumbledore. _

_Cliché des clichés, elle sort avec Sirius et est devenue amie avec James, Remus et Peter après avoir découvert bien malgré elle le secret de Remus. Elle vit provisoirement chez les parents de Gregory puisqu'elle est à la rue et n'a pas d'argent pour se payer un hôtel ou un studio. _

_Dans ce premier chapitre, elle va rencontrer Zilphya Gryphem un fantôme avec qui elle a conclu un marché après la mort de Gregory. _

_Voilà en gros ce qu'il se passe. Mais comme dit, il vaudrait mieux aller lire la première partie vu qu'il y a des OCs de tous les côtés. _

_Je vous laisse sur ce premier chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira !:)_

* * *

><p><strong>La Citadelle<strong>

_Lundi 3 juillet 1978 : assise à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur_

Si Zilphya Gryphem n'était pas un fantôme, je lui enverrais bien un coup de pied aux fesses dès que je la verrais. Elle m'avait dit d'être devant le Chaudron Baveur à 7h30. Il est 8h et il n'y a toujours pas de trace de l'elfe de maison que je suis censée rencontrer. Si elle me dit qu'elle a eu un contre temps, je me fâche. Elle est voyante, alors je parie qu'elle le fait exprès.

Je suis donc partie de chez Richard et Elisabeth tôt ce matin. Je me suis sentie très gênée qu'Elisabeth se lève exprès pour me préparer un petit déjeuné. Surtout qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Je n'ai jamais vu mes propres parents en tenue de nuit alors ceux de Gregory… Ça m'a fait bizarre de me réveiller dans la chambre de Gregory. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rappeler où je me trouvais et pourquoi j'y étais...

J'étais en train de penser à lui pendant que je tournais en rond devant le Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'on m'a interpellée.

La voix me disait quelque chose, mais ça n'a été qu'en découvrant ses yeux verts et son piercing que j'ai reconnu Dante, le crackmol qui m'a tatoué en mars dernier. Il avait une coupe bizarre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en des dizaines de petites couettes un peu partout sur son crâne. En voyant mon regard interloqué, il a éclaté de rire.

- Ma sœur a décidé que mes coiffures étaient trop monotones alors elle s'est levée exprès pour ça ce matin.

- Tu as du courage pour te pointer sur le chemin de Traverse avec une telle tête.

- Bah, tout le monde ici pense déjà que j'ai un pète au casque. Et si je n'ai plus ces couettes ce soir, Monroe va me tuer. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends quelqu'un… qui est en retard visiblement.

- Je vais me prendre un petit dej'. Installe toi avec moi.

Je ne connais pas Dante plus que ça vu que ça n'était que notre deuxième rencontre. Mais j'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis ma naissance. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer...

Je suis trop spontanée en sa présence. Si je ne savais pas qu'il est crackmol, je l'aurais accusé de m'avoir jeté un sort. Ça n'est pas du tout mon genre d'agir comme ça. Je suis quelqu'un de méfiant.

Pourtant, je me suis posée avec lui sur la terrasse, sans cesser de guetter l'elfe de maison que j'attendais. J'avais décidé de m'en aller s'il n'était pas là à 8h30.

- Alors, tu as fini ta scolarité ? s'est –il enquis après avoir commandé son petit déjeuné.

- On dirait bien.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Pour le moment, je vais travailler à la Ménagerie Magique. J'ai un contrat jusqu'à fin août. Si je travaille bien peut être que je serais embauchée plus longtemps.

- Je te voyais plutôt te lancer dans des études supérieures.

- J'imagine que c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été déshéritée.

- Bah, t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une façon de le faire regretter à ta famille.

- Ça ne me ressemble pas.

- Venant de quelqu'un qui a aussi mauvais caractère que toi, ça me surprendrait beaucoup plus que tu ne cherches pas à leur prouver ta valeur et la stupidité de leur choix.

J'ai grimacé. Dante devine trop bien. C'est assez effrayant. J'ai tout à fait conscience que mon caractère n'est pas le plus agréable qui soit. Je suis rancunière, colérique, agressive, j'ai l'insulte facile sans compter mon obstination toute récente et la vengeance que je veux accomplir.

Après la mort de Gregory il fallait que ma vie change. Plus question de me vautrer dans la lâcheté et l'indifférence alors que son meurtrier court dans la nature, libre de commettre d'autres atrocités et de suivre Voldemort. Même si je ressens au moins une fois par jour l'envie de tout laisser tomber, de me rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger.

Donc Dante a raison, j'ai bien l'intention de donner une raison à toute le famille Entwhistle de regretter de m'avoir bannie. Maintenant, je n'espère plus qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision comme ça a été le cas durant presque toute ma scolarité. Non. Je suis contente qu'ils l'aient fait.

- On verra, me suis -je contentée de répondre le faisant à nouveau sourire.

Il a tout le temps l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Il a fini par s'en aller en me souhaitant une bonne journée. C'est lui qui devait ouvrir la boutique de tatouage. Bon, je vais devoir attendre toute seule l'hypothétique arrivée du messager de Zilphya.

_*Manoir Gryphem*_

Alors là, je te dis merde Journal.

Au moment où je quittais la table de la terrasse pour laisser ma place à d'autres sorciers, un elfe s'est matérialisé à l'endroit où j'avais attendu avant l'arrivée de Dante. Le fameux Zek dont Zilphya m'avait parlé.

La première chose qui m'a choquée chez lui, ça a été que ses vêtements n'étaient ni crasseux, ni tâchés, ni déchirés. Ils étaient propres et semblaient presque neufs. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un elfe de Maison aussi bien habillé. La deuxième chose qui m'a frappé, ça a été la taille de ses oreilles. Elle sont gigantesques pour un être de sa taille. C'est à se demander comment il peut bouger la tête sans en être déséquilibré. Il a levé ses grands yeux bruns vers moi.

- Est – ce vous Miss Crystall Entwhistle ? a t –il couiné quand je me suis arrêtée devant lui.

- Oui. Tu es Zek, l'envoyé de Zilphya ?

- La Maîtresse à ordonné à Zek de ramener Miss Crystall Enwthistle à la Citadelle. Miss Crystall Entwhistle veut – elle bien que Zek la touche pour la transporter ?

- Pourquoi ne pourrais –je pas transplaner directement ?

- Zek n'a pas le droit de répondre aux questions Miss Crystall Entwhistle. Seule la Maîtresse en a le privilège.

- Très bien, je demanderais à Zilphya alors. Allons –y.

Je n'avais jamais été transportée par un elfe de maison. Leur téléportation est bien plus agréable que le transplanage qui vous comprime et vous donne une grosse envie de vomir. Et encore, seulement si vous supportez ce mode de transport. Si vous ne le supportez pas, c'est bien pire.

Avec le _crack !_ habituel signalant la téléportation d'un elfe nous avons disparu pour réapparaître dans un endroit beaucoup moins animé que le Chemin de Traverse.

Face à moi, il y avait un imposant mur qui devait bien faire trois mètres de haut et une grille rouillée en fer forgé sur laquelle on pouvait néanmoins nettement lire l'inscription "Gryphem" élégamment ouvragée. En dessous du nom de famille, il y avait un blason que je n'avais jamais vu. Deux têtes de griffons regardant chacune dans une direction opposée et en dessous de leur cou qui se rejoignaient au centre du portail se trouvait un œil.

J'ai su rien qu'à la rouille et à l'état du mur, envahit par le lierre, que l'endroit devait avoir été laissé à l'abandon pendant des dizaines d'années. Au-delà du portail, il n'y avait que le ciel, donc nous devions nous trouver en haut d'une pente suffisamment raide pour qu'on ne la voit pas. Sans doute en haut d'une falaise.

- Zek est désolé, Miss Crystall Entwhistle. Zek vous a fait arriver dans le mauvais sens.

J'ai baissé le regard vers l'elfe de maison avant de faire demi tour. Et je suis restée bouche bée. Réellement. J'aurais pu gober des mouches sans le remarquer.

On ne peut même pas qualifier de Manoir la demeure des Gryphem tellement elle est vaste. Bien entendu, elle n'est pas aussi grande que le château de Poudlard, mais elle n'en est pas très loin non plus. L'édifice de pierre blanche semble pouvoir toucher le ciel via l'unique tour qui se dresse à des centaines de mètres au dessus sol.

Au dessus de cette tour, le ciel est rouge et non plus bleu. La couleur pourpre s'atténue jusqu'à disparaître au niveau du sol, mais elle atteste de la présence d'un bouclier extrêmement puissant qui entoure le tout comme une cloche.

Des tourelles beaucoup plus modestes entourent la partie principale de la Citadelle qui compte suffisamment de fenêtres pour qu'on soit découragé rien qu'à l'idée de visiter un quart des pièces . Il n'y a cependant aucun lumière allumées derrières ces fenêtres comme c'est le cas à Poudlard.

Le lierre qui couvre le mur d'enceinte a aussi envahi celui de la demeure sur plus de 20 mètres de hauteur, atteignant le premier pan de toit que possède l'édifice. Certaines fenêtres sont brisées. L'apparence de la Citadelle parle d'une puissance passée et oubliée. On la voit partout où on pose les yeux et ce même sans pénétrer à l'intérieur. Mais à présent, c'est juste un endroit fantôme et glauque. Ça m'a sincèrement faire de la peine.

- Veuillez me suivre, Miss Crystall Entwhistle, est intervenu l'elfe alors que je tournais le regard vers la végétation laissée à l'abandon qui envahissait l'espace entre le portail et la porte d'entrée. Et veillez à rester sur le chemin, je vous prie. Zek ne pourrait pas vous sauver si jamais vous vous faisiez piégée par les sorts où les plantes.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui demander de quel chemin il parlait. Mais en baissant le regard, j'ai pu voir entre les touffes d'herbes qui m'arrivaient presque au genoux l'éclat blanc d'une dalle. En avançant vers la maison, l'herbe se faisait plus courte et j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait effectivement un dallage qui devait autrefois former un chemin. A présent, elles sont fracturées et désolidarisées les unes des autres.

Nous sommes arrivés devant une porte à double battant en bois aussi démesurée que l'édifice qu'elle ferme. Les marches menant à la porte sont assez hautes pour que Zek soit obligé d'utiliser ses mains pour les gravir.

Il y avait une inscription en lettre dorée sur cette porte, mais elle a tellement subi les aléas du temps que j'ai été incapable de la lire à part une lettre ça et là. Zek a levé son petit point et a frappé trois fois sur le battant. Les coups se sont répercutés comme dans un écho à l'intérieur de la Citadelle et après quelques secondes, les deux battants de la porte qui ne comportaient ni serrure ni clenche se sont ouverts vers l'intérieur.

Il y faisait noir comme un four et j'ai vraiment hésité sur le porche. J'admets que j'étais effrayée. Il y avait de quoi. Zek est entré, ses pieds nus claquant contre le carrelage et s'est incliné quelques pas plus loin.

- Maîtresse, Miss Crystall Entwhistle est arrivée.

- Merci. Tu peux disposer après nous avoir fait un peu de lumière.

Après une nouvelle courbette, l'elfe a disparu dans les entailles de la Citadelle. Zilphya, dont j'avais reconnu la voix, s'est avancée vers la porte bras croisés dans le dos. Elle n'a pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Cette remarque est stupide, étant donné qu'elle est un fantôme et que les fantômes ne changent pas. Mais c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en la voyant. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Pas juste jolie, belle.

- Soyez la bienvenue en ma demeure Crystall Entwhistle. Vous êtes la première vivante à contempler la ruine qui reste de la gloire des Gryphem. Je ne puis affirmer qu'il s'agit là d'un honneur.

- Que s'est –il passé ici ? ai –je soufflé.

- Rien de plus que les ravages du temps. Zek est un elfe efficace, mais il ne peut entretenir tout le domaine à lui tout seul. Voudriez –vous bien entrer ?

- C'est sans risque ?

- Tant que vous écouterez ce que je vous dirais, vous ne risquez rien entre ces murs. Le jardin est bien plus dangereux quand bien même il n'en a pas l'air.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers le jardin en question. Il avait l'air moins sinistre que l'intérieur, mais connaissant le genre de plante et de créatures qu'on peut trouver dans un jardin de sorcier, j'ai cru le fantôme sur parole. J'ai prudemment avancé dans la demeure.

Les portes se sont refermées sur moi et il y a eu quelques secondes de noir total qui ont réussi à me foutre les jetons de ma vie avant que les plafonniers ne s'allument. Il s'agissait de lustres en cristal et en or qui n'émettaient qu'une lumière diffuse. Cette lumière déformait les objets et ne rendait pas du tout rassurant ce hall lugubre.

- Hum… j'avais oublié que ces lustres émettaient si peu de lumière, a dit Zilphya. Je pense qu'un Lumos Maxima serait le bienvenu.

Je me suis empressée de m'exécuter trop heureuse d'éclairer un peu mieux l'endroit. Mon sort était bien plus puissant que les pauvres loupiotes des lustres. Il m'a permis de voir nettement l'étendue de ce hall. Un clan de géant aurait pu y passer la nuit sans être serré.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et j'ai vu certains personnages se frotter lentement les yeux après avoir été réveillés par ma lumière. Mais d'autres n'ont pas bronché comme si, avec le temps et l'immobilisme, ils étaient "morts". A gauche, il y a une arcade qui s'ouvre sur une vaste pièce, mais dès que j'ai fait mine de scruter plus en détail ce qu'il y avait dedans, un mur est tombé du plafond pour la cloisonner, me faisant sursauter.

En face de la porte, il y a un escalier de marbre blanc, royal, qui mène aux étages. Mais ce qui a le plus retenu mon attention a été l'élégante petite table qui était installée au beau milieu de ce grand hall quasiment vide et le confortable fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté, tourné vers la porte.

Ça faisait un peu tâche et très étrange. Je me suis approchée, manquant de tomber en trébuchant sur les irrégularités du sol. Il y avait sur la table trois objets : une théière et une tasse (vides mais soigneusement nettoyées), ainsi qu'un livre intitulé "_Le regret : remède de la magie noire_". Le tout sans un seul grain de poussière. J'ai voulu le prendre pour le feuilleter, mais Zilphya est intervenue :

- Ne touchez pas à ça Crystall.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait ici ? Un hall n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour prendre le thé.

- Je suis morte devant ce fauteuil.

Je me suis tendue. J'ai de la peine pour elle. J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais faire la remarque. Je me suis tue, embarrassée. Même si j'aurais bien aimé lui demander comment elle était morte. J'ai toutefois gardé ma curiosité malsaine pour moi.

- Être curieuse n'est pas une tare, Crystall, a souri le fantôme en se plaçant entre moi le fauteuil. Il faut juste exercer sa curiosité avec prudence. Tom se tenait exactement là où vous êtes quand il m'a assassinée. Un simple Avada.

Il m'a fallu un moment pour me rappeler de qui était Tom. Quand j'ai compris que je me trouvais à un endroit où Voldemort s'est tenu, je me suis écartée d'un pas. Mettant un peu de distance entre Zilphya et moi par la même occasion. Nous nous trouvions presque nez à nez avant.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? ai –je chuchoté sans trop savoir si je voulais qu'elle entende.

- Non. On ne se rend même pas compte qu'on quitte notre corps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Levis n'a pas souffert lorsqu'il est mort.

Je ne me suis pas étonnée un seul instant qu'elle devine que ça n'était pas pour elle, mais pour Gregory que je posais la question. Ça n'aurait rien changé, mais je suis quand même soulagée qu'il n'ait rien senti en mourant.

- Bien, Crystall. Il me semble que nous avons du travaille. Suivez moi. Faites attention où vous posez vos pieds et gardez votre baguette à la main.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans ces murs ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Mais avec les années et l'obscurité omniprésente ici, les épouvantards se sont mis à pulluler sans que Zek ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Alors tenez vous prête si jamais.

Nous avons gravi l'escalier blanc. Je ne saurais pas dire comment nous sommes arrivés dans la bibliothèque. J'étais complètement perdue au bout du deuxième couloir. Si elle m'avait abandonné là bas, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé la sortie. Zek se trouvait déjà dans la bibliothèque quand nous sommes arrivées. Il tirait de ses bras maigres les imposants pans de rideau qui empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer par les hautes fenêtres qui trouaient le mur.

Ce geste soulevait des nuages de poussières phénoménaux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tousser. Pour chasser les particules de poussière et l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait, Zek a ouvert les fenêtres en grand. J'ai voulu lui donner un coup de main, mais Zilphya a refusé, disant que c'était son travail et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. J'avais des choses plus important à penser selon elle.

Elle m'a entraînée entre les rayonnages de livres. Ils étaient tous poussiéreux et avaient l'air très anciens. Certains bouquins tremblaient et on entendait parfois des gémissements s'échapper d'eux. Les livres qui font ça ne sont pas très recommandés à la lecture en général.

Au fond de la bibliothèque, à l'abri du courant d'air qui balayait la pièce, se trouvait un banc rembourré. Je me suis assise dessus sur l'invitation de Zilphya, me glissant derrière la table. Un fin carnet de cuir teinté en rouge accompagné d'une bouteille d'encre et d'une plume d'un bleu vif provenant d'un oiseau qui m'était totalement inconnu reposaient dessus.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Ouvrez ce carnet et écrivez sur la première page : Guide de Voyance. Dicté par Zilphya Gryphem, écrit par Crystall Entwhistle.

- Mettre mon nom dedans est vraiment nécessaire ? me suis –je enquise.

J'étais réticente à l'idée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire de ce que j'allais écrire. Surtout que le nom "_Guide de Voyance_" est extrêmement louche. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me mêle à des choses auxquelles je ne souhaite l'être.

- Oui, votre nom est essentiel. Ça ne vous attirera pas d'ennuis, je vous le promets.

- Oh, attendez, avant que j'aille plus loin, nous n'avons pas parlé de votre partie de ce contrat.

- Très juste, a t –elle dit vraisemblablement agacée que je m'en sois souvenue. Hé bien, je vous écoute, qui voulez vous sauver ?

- Je veux que vous m'aidiez à sauver la famille de Gregory. Ses parents et son petit frère ou sa petite sœur.

- Nous n'avions parlé que d'une personne. Ça en fait trois.

- Non négociable.

- Vous vous trouvez en ma demeure. Si je le voulais, je pourrais vous garder enfermée dans ces murs jusqu'à ce que vous écriviez ce livre pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir vous en aller.

Un frisson d'effroi m'a parcourue l'échine. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail en essayant de jouer à la plus maligne. Je me suis dit que comme elle avait absolument besoin de moi (ça me semble évident, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais fait venir ici), je pouvais essayer d'en tirer un maximum d'avantage.

Je n'avais toutefois pas envie de revenir sur ma décision. Alors j'ai croisé les bras pour essayer de cacher l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur moi et paraître plus déterminée que je ne l'étais en réalité. Elle m'a longuement fixée avant de sourire. Un sourire carnassier qui ne m'a rien de dit de bon.

- On dirait que vous avez trouvé un peu de courage au fond de vous, Crystall. Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas vous faire du mal. Votre comportement faisait peine à voir. Soit, je vais vous aider à sauver ces trois personnes.

J'étais prête à me réjouir même si sa remarque sur ma vie m'a foutue en rogne. Mais ce veracrasse de fantôme a repris la parole quelques secondes plus tard au moment où je me disais que j'avais gagné. Elle avait juste attendu le temps qu'il fallait pour pouvoir casser ma joie.

- Mais alors vous allez devoir faire quelque chose de supplémentaire pour moi. Sinon le marché n'est plus équitable.

- Quoi comme ? ai –je grondé.

- Comme vous l'avez déjà noté, il y a un certain nombre de tâche à accomplir ici qui nécessitent une baguette. Alors vous allez faire ça pour moi.

- Ça consisterait en quoi exactement ?

- D'abord, se débarrasser des épouvantards. Et si nous avons encore du temps par la suite lever quelques sorts qui ont perdu leur utilité au fil du temps.

Je me suis demandée si j'avais vraiment le choix. Au final, c'est elle qui dispose de toutes les cartes. La famille de Gregory ne serait pas immédiatement en danger, du moins je l'espère, alors j'aurais achevé d'écrire ce bouquin et d'effectuer ces quelques tâches avant qu'elle n'ait pu ne serait –ce que commencer à remplir sa part du marché. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai accepté.

Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que j'écrivais. Les notions qu'elle a évoqué me sont totalement étrangères. Elle paraissait tellement sûre de ses paroles que je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'elles n'ont pas de sens à mes yeux. De toute façon, ce livre n'est pas pour moi.

Vu la façon dont elle dicte le texte, je pense qu'elle doit préparer cet instant depuis des années.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, pour ce premier chapitre qui est assez court, je dois dire. <em>_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos impressions. _

_A suivre..._


	2. La Terrible Grand - Mère

_Contente de te retrouver pour le tome 2 **Cracky64 **! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !:) Par contre, il faut juste que je précise quelque chose : le nom du fantôme est Zilphya. Ça m'a particulièrement interpellée parce que mon chat s'appelle Zephyra XD _

_Merci **La Plume de Sucre** ! ^^_

_Salut **Alyce **! Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle c'est Crystall qui écrit ce livre. Zilphya ne fait jamais rien sans avoir une bonne raison. Mais elle ne sera pas dévoilée avant un long moment. _

_Pour le moment ma fic est encore en cours d'écriture. J'en suis au chapitre 15 de ce tome. A priori je vais continuer à publier un chapitre par semaine le samedi après – midi. _

_Après, ça va dépendre de comment j'avance dans l'écriture. Il y a des périodes où j'écris jusqu'à 2 chapitres par jour et d'autre où je carbure à même pas un par semaine... Ça dépend de mon inspiration et du temps libre que j'ai. _

_Mais en tout cas, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'à la fin du tome 3 ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>La Terrible Grand – Mère <strong>

_Samedi 7 juillet 1978 : chez les parents de Gregory_

Ça fait presque une semaine que je vais quotidiennement à la Citadelle des Gryphem. Elle n'en paraît pas moins effrayante. J'ai toutefois fini d'écrire ce que Zilphya désirait ce soir. Elle m'a gracieusement accordé mon dimanche de libre. Elle savait sans que j'ai eu besoin de lui dire que je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu venir.

Richard m'a dit que sa mère (donc la grand-mère de Gregory) a décidé qu'elle viendrait manger chez eux demain. Pour me rencontrer. Madame Margareth Levis est également au courant que son petit fils était un sorcier. Elle sait aussi comment il a péri. Et donc mon rôle dans cette histoire.

Ai –je besoin de dire que cette grand-mère me fait peur ?

Je suis en train de penser à une chose... Ça n'a rien à voir mais... Zilphya devait savoir que je ne mettrais pas deux semaines à écrire son bouquin. Elle est voyante après tout. Alors pourquoi a t – elle immédiatement dit que je devrais rester deux semaines en sa compagnie ?

Je me demande si je ne me suis pas fait rouler dans la farine dès le début. Quelles sont les chances pour qu'elle ait su que je lui demanderais de m'aider à sauver 3 personnes, ce qui lui permettrait de m'exploiter plus longtemps ? La réponse à cette question me fout les jetons.

_Dimanche 8 juillet 1978 : dans la chambre de Gregory_

Je suis remontée ici pour me changer. Quand je suis rentrée après avoir couru une bonne heure dans le quartier ce matin, Elisabeth était en train de cuisiner. Je me sens coupable d'habiter sous son toit sans jamais aider à quoi que se soit.

Je lui ai donc proposé de l'aider et elle a accepté en souriant. Je suis rapidement passée sous la douche avant de la rejoindre. Je me suis occupée des légumes. Je n'avais jamais cuisiné de ma vie. Mais en fait, ça ressemble beaucoup aux potions. Quand elle a posé les yeux sur ce que je coupais, elle a eu l'air stupéfaite. Je me suis donc inquiétée en cherchant ce que j'avais pu faire de mal.

- Ça n'est rien, m'a t –elle assuré pour me calmer. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire des dés parfaitement similaires en découpant des pommes de terre.

- Ben… Je suppose que c'est une habitude qui me vient de potion. Si on découpe les ingrédients de façon inégale on peut louper une potion. Je n'avais jamais fait de cuisine. Je ne savais pas que ça n'était pas important.

- Tu n'as jamais cuisiné de ta vie ? s'est – elle étonnée en mettant mes légumes dans la casserole.

- Non. Mes parents jugent la tâche avilissante. Ce sont les elfes de maison s'en chargent.

- Alors il faut changer cela, jeune fille. Tout le monde devrait savoir cuisiner. C'est une des bases pour être un jour capable de s'assumer seule.

- Je veux bien vous aider dès que vous le souhaitez.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai adoré cuisiner. Mais je suis contente qu'on serve à table quelque chose que j'aurais contribué à préparer. Ça sera une grande satisfaction pour moi.

J'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius. Les Potter sont partis en vacances en Transylvanie. Et comme Sirius habite chez eux, il a été embarqué avec.

Apparemment, ils sont partis à la chasse aux vampires. Et ils en ont trouvé. Il ne disait pas grand-chose dans cette lettre. A part que je lui manquais et qu'il s'amusait comme un fou. J'imagine que partir à la chasse au vampire doit être un divertissement extraordinaire pour un Maraudeur. Je n'aimerais pas le faire, personnellement.

Je me demande comment va évoluer mon histoire avec Sirius maintenant qu'on est sorti de Poudlard. Il va entrer en formation pour devenir auror, je vais aller de petits boulots en petits boulots. Je n'ai pas d'argent et ni lui ni moins n'avons de famille...

Sans compter l'Ordre du Phénix dont je n'ai pour l'instant reçu aucune nouvelle. Sans doute Zilphya a t –elle averti Dumby que je devais être à sa disposition pendant deux semaines entières. Je viens d'entendre une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison.

Madame Levis doit être arrivée. Courage Crystall !

_*Dans le jardin*_

On s'est tous installé sur les chaises longues dans le jardin pour prendre le soleil. Scoubi est en train de dormir les quatre pattes en l'air tandis qu'Elisabeth lui gratte distraitement le ventre. Dragon est caché dans les buissons un peu plus loin. Il a filé se cacher dès qu'il a vu Margareth. Je le comprends.

Margareth est une femme de petite taille (elle est encore plus petite que moi qui ne suis déjà pas très grande) et tout maigre. On dirait qu'elle va se briser au moindre coup. Vu le nombre de ride qu'elle a et ses cheveux blancs, on lui donnerait bien plus que 65ans. Pourtant elle a réussi à me donner l'impression qu'elle pourrait me foutre une raclée en utilisant juste son petit doigt. Même ma baguette, que je portais à la taille, n'a pas réussi à me faire passer cette désagréable sensation.

Son regard bleu, le même que celui de Richard et de Gregory, m'a transpercée comme si je m'étais trouvée en face de Dumbledore. Elle a l'air sévère et elle l'est. En tant que femme d'un militaire mort pendant la dernière guerre mondiale moldue et ayant elle-même participé en tant qu'infirmière, elle a des raisons d'avoir une personnalité affirmée et un caractère dur.

Elle s'est plantée devant moi et m'a scrutée avec une méfiance non cachée. C'est étrange de voir tant de suspicion dans les mêmes yeux que Greg. J'ai incliné la tête et je l'ai saluée poliment en me présentant.

- Alors c'est toi Crystall Entwhistle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi. Et je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça.

- Et comment m'imaginiez vous Mrs Levis ? Si je puis me permettre.

- Plus grande et plus impressionnante. Si on t'enlève cette cicatrice, tu ressembles à une poupée de porcelaine. Tu n'as pas l'air de la combattante que me décrivait Gregory. Es - tu bien sûre d'être celle que tu prétends ?

- Maman ! s'est exclamé Richard scandalisé. Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

S'en est suivi une discussion animée entre la mère et le fils. J'en étais le sujet. D'après ce que j'ai compris Margareth n'aimait pas du tout qu'il ait accueilli une étrangère sous son toit pour la simple et unique raison qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure amie de son fils. Je suis d'accord avec elle, à vrai dire. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui les a poussé à faire ça.

Elisabeth a joué les arbitres et vu son habileté à faire cesser la dispute, j'ai deviné qu'elle faisait ça souvent. Le repas s'est passé dans un silence tendu. Un peu plus et j'avais à nouveau l'impression de me retrouver chez mes parents.

- Alors, Miss Entwhistle, a soudainement fait Margareth en reposant son verre de vin. Comment vis – tu le fait d'être responsable de la mort de mon petit fils et de t'incruster comme un parasite chez mon fils et sa femme en profitant de leur chagrin?

Cette fois, Richard n'est pas intervenu devant les propos de sa mère. Sa mâchoire s'est décrochée et il l'a fixée comme s'il s'attendait à la voir se transformer en monstre d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai tenté de me contenir. Vraiment.

Elle a raison. Greg est mort parce que j'ai été incapable de le protéger et de me battre. S'il n'avait pas été obligé de me rattraper nous aurions tenu assez longtemps pour que les Maraudeurs nous rejoignent et il serait encore vivant. Sans doute.

Elle a aussi raison en disant que je me suis incrustée comme un parasite chez son fils. Mais j'avais beau savoir qu'elle avait raison, j'ai senti la colère monter en moi.

Je me demandais quel droit avait cette femme de me critiquer alors qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle avait l'air de se moquer comme d'une guigne de la mort de Gregory.

Je n'ai remarqué que ma fourchette était en train de se torde dans ma main qu'en entendant Elisabeth pousser un glapissement. J'ai lâché tout ce que je tenais et j'ai posé mes mains sur mes genoux en gardant mon regard planté dans celui de Margareth qui attendait toujours une réponse. Elle, elle n'a pas tiqué en voyant la fourchette fondre dans ma main.

- Que voulez vous que je vous dise Mrs Levis ? Que je suis désolée d'avoir été incapable de sauver Gregory ? Que je suis coupable de sa mort ? Hé bien je le suis et je le regrette sincèrement. Je n'ai rien à offrir pour compenser cette perte. Je peux seulement veiller à ce qu'il reste de sa famille vive tranquillement. Je peux seulement vous ramener la tête de son assassin dans un panier en osier et tenter de faire cesser les agissements des mages noires qui ont provoqué sa perte.

- Tu n'es pas coupable, s'est récrié Richard furieux. Maman, tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler ainsi. Et ne parle pas de choses aussi morbides à cette table Crystall.

Un sourire dur a étiré les lèvres de la grand mère de Gregory. Je n'ai pas vraiment su comment l'interpréter.

- Vous en avez peut être plus dans le ventre que je ne le pensais en définitive. Il faut au moins ça pour survivre à une guerre. Je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à vous aimer Crystall. Mais je pourrais finir par vous apprécier.

- Je ne vous demande même pas de m'apprécier. Me laisser veiller sur les membres de votre famille est déjà suffisant.

Les parents de Gregory ont échangé un regard consterné. Je crois que Margareth et moi avons conclu une sorte d'accord tactique. Mais elle me fait peur quand même.

_*Dans la chambre de Gregory*_

Avant de partir, Margareth a daigné me serrer la main. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de me briser tous les os. Je n'ai bien sûr rien laissé transparaître. Je crois qu'elle me teste en fait et que ça n'est que le début.

D'un côté, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'accepte immédiatement comme ça a semblé être le cas pour les parents de Gregory. D'un autre, ça fait du bien de voir que tous les membres de la famille Levis ne font pas confiance au premier coup d'œil à une inconnue – ce que je suis encore pour le moment au sein de leur famille.

_Lundi 10 juillet 1978 : à la table de la salle à manger de chez Greg_

Je n'ai pas chaumé chez Zilphya aujourd'hui. C'était beaucoup plus tranquille quand je devais écrire au lieu d'user de ma baguette.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir combattu une centaine d'épouvantards dans cette maudite Citadelle. Il y en avait à tous les coins de murs. Je me suis aussi fait attaquer par des Doxy qui infestent certains rideaux et tapis.

J'ai souffert du venin le temps que Zek ne s'occupe de trouver un antidote dans les placards de potion de la Citadelle. Il s'est donné des coups de tisonnier quand il s'est dit que c'était de sa faute s'il y avait des doxys dans les tapis parce qu'il avait mal fait le ménage.

J'ai halluciné en voyant Zilphya le regarder faire à plusieurs reprises, comme si c'était normale, avant de lui ordonner d'arrêter. Cette femme est cruelle. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un fantôme et ne puisse plus me toucher ni user de la magie.

Les épouvantards ne prennent plus la même apparence qu'il y a quelques années. Quand je les ai étudié en DCFM, ils devenaient mon père qui me chassait à grand renfort d'insulte de chez moi. Je préférais encore ça à vrai dire. A présent, ils prennent la forme de Gregory. Parfois avec son apparence avant de mourir, parfois sous l'apparence d'un inferius. Et il m'accuse de l'avoir tué.

Et comme j'ai eu le droit d'affronter des épouvantards en bande, je me suis retrouvée face aux deux versions en même temps et en plusieurs exemplaires. Quelle journée de merde.

Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne que l'épouvantard prenne cette apparence. Zilphya qui avait semblé très curieuse de voir quelle forme il prendrait n'a fait aucun commentaire, ce dont je lui suis gréée. Je n'avais pas besoin de son avis sur la question en plus. Elle a juste marmonné que c'est étrange qu'il puisse prendre deux formes. Ça signifie juste que je n'ai pas une seule plus grande peur, mais deux. Ça ne m'avance pas.

A midi alors que je mangeais ce que m'avait préparé Zek (qui cuisine très bien soit dit en passant), Zilphya est venue me tenir compagnie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait la semaine dernière.

Je m'étais retrouvée à manger toute seule au bout d'une longue table qui pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine d'invités. J'ai compté le nombre de siège.

Ça m'a donné l'impression de me retrouver quelques années en arrière, alors que je mangeais seule au Manoir des Entwhistle. Je n'ai plus eu le droit de manger avec mes parents ou mes frères et sœurs dès le moment où j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle.

J'ai donc été contente lorsque Zilphya s'est installée en tailleur face à moi, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus de la table. Elle m'a regardée manger avec une sorte d'envie sur le visage avant de me dire :

- Combien de sorte de magie différente existe t –il ?

- Hein … euh… Pardon ?

- Combien de sorte de magie différente existe t –il ?

- Deux, ai –je répondu sans voir où elle voulait en venir. La blanche et la noire.

J'allais retourner à mon poulet quand elle a répondu d'un ton acéré :

- Faux ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on vous enseigne à Poudlard de nos jours ? Venant d'une Née moldue, ça aurait été moins grave, mais tu es de Sang – Pur nom d'une gargouille ! Tu aurais déjà dû savoir ça bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard !

- Si vous connaissez la réponse mieux que moi, il ne fallait pas poser la question ! En plus elle était inutile.

- J'essaye de faire un peu travailler ton cerveau, vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir t'en charger toi-même.

Je me suis dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être un fantôme. Parce que je ne peux pas me venger. On dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, c'est pour m'insulter ! Décidément, je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

- Il existe trois types de magie : la blanche, la noire et la rouge, a t –elle fini par dire plus calmement.

- La magie rouge ne peut pas être utilisée toute seule, il faut qu'elle soit associée à la blanche ou la noire pour fonctionner. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas citée.

- Je suppose que ce sont tes parents qui t'ont dit ça ? Il me semble que Dumbledore a retiré la magie rouge du programme de son école.

- Nous n'en parlons effectivement pas en cours. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit un jour.

- Mon dieu, mon dieu, a t –elle soupiré en se frottant les yeux, l'air désespéré. Si même les plus anciennes familles de Sang – Pur ont des notions erronées de la magie, ça va être compliqué. Bon, pour ton information, sache que la magie rouge est une magie qui peut parfaitement s'user toute seule. Elle est cependant le plus souvent associée à la magie blanche ou noire pour faciliter son utilisation.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

- D'abord parce que certains sorts que je veux que tu lèves appartiennent à la magie rouge. Ensuite parce que tu ne peux pas espérer faire quoi que se soit contre Tom et ses partisans sans avoir une vue d'ensemble de la magie. Ce qui inclut aussi la magie noire.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette magie là ! me suis –je exclamée scandalisée.

- Ne sois pas stupide. On ne peut pas combattre ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Je ne te demande pas de l'utiliser, mais juste d'en intégrer les notions. Les sorciers et leur manie de ne jamais vouloir se mouiller ! A mon époque, on était beaucoup plus ouvert sur le sujet !

- A votre époque, il n'y avait pas encore Voldemort !

- Oh si, il était bel et bien là. Seulement Tom savait se faire discret. Si les sorciers du ministère ne souhaitaient pas garder leur blancheur virginale, ils auraient tout de suite remarqué qu'il représentait une menace.

- Mais vous, vous le saviez non ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ?

- J'ai été tuée.

J'avais déjà ouvert la bouche pour une nouvelle accusation quand elle m'a répondu. Et du coup, ça m'a coupé le sifflet. Effectivement, la mort est une raison valable. Et je dois admettre que même Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Au début du moins : je parle de l'époque où il était encore étudiant.

- Tom a toujours été dangereux, même avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, m'a confié Zilphya. Mais ça n'est qu'à sa sortie de l'école, qu'il a vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter. J'aurais sans doute pu y faire quelque chose, mais à ce moment là j'ai été appelée à prendre la tête de ma famille après la mort de ma mère.

- C'est Voldemort qui l'a tuée ?

- Non. Et c'est bien la seule mort de ma proche famille dans laquelle il n'a aucune part de responsabilité. Bref, revenons –en à nos dragons. La magie rouge en premier lieu. Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Pas grand-chose. C'est une magie basée sur le sang. Que se soit humain, animal ou de créatures magiques. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait faire rien qu'en utilisant cette magie …?

- Un Pacte par le Sang, par exemple.

J'ai dû avoir l'air vraiment étonnée parce qu'elle a compris rien qu'à m'a tête que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Elle s'est redressée et est descendue de la table en marmonnant. Apparemment, j'ai une fois de plus fait preuve d'une ignorance crasse.

- Un pacte par le Sang est un peu comme une Serment Inviolable. Ça au moins tu connais ?

- Oui.

- Il ne nécessite aucune baguette mais il faut savoir invoquer la magie du sang. Ce pacte peut se faire entre deux sorciers ou entre un sorcier et une créature magique. Ça ne fonctionne pas avec des animaux classiques comme les chats et les chiens sauf s'ils ont subi des modifications magiques préalables.

- Des modifications magiques ? ai –je demandé en me demandant si ça n'allait pas encore plus la contrarier.

- Je te ferais voir une autre fois. Pour ce pacte, on fait intervenir la magie qui se trouve dans le sang même.

- J'ignorais qu'un flux magique circulait dans le sang.

- Si on fait le compte de tout ce que tu ignores, on sera encore là dans 10 ans, a t –elle ironisé avant de continuer : je disais donc qu'on peut faire ce pacte qu'avec des personnes où des animaux ayant de la magie dans le sang. Impossible d'en passer un avec un moldu par exemple.

- Et avec un crackmol ?

- Là, c'est possible. Ils ont quand même de la magie en eux puisqu'ils ne sont pas repoussés par les sorts anti moldu et voient les détraqueurs.

- Et quelle est l'utilité de passer un Pacte de Sang ?

- J'ai croisé quelqu'un qui a invoqué ce pacte face à un dragon qui voulait le dévorer. En échange de la vie sauve, il a accompli quelque chose pour le dragon.

Ça m'a étonnée et impressionnée. Zilphya n'est pas une menteuse. Alors je l'ai cru. Je me demande juste comment une quelconque forme de magie, en plus sans baguette, a pu stopper un dragon affamé. Tu ne trouves pas ça extraordinaire Journal ? Moi si.

- Et quels sont les inconvénients de ce pacte ?

- La magie du sang est en général dangereuse, il ne faut pas l'employer à la légère. On se sert après tout de son propre sang. Ce sorcier qui a passé un pacte avec un dragon a vu des écailles lui pousser sur les bras et le dos, parce que la magie du sang de dragon était bien plus puissante que celle de son sang à lui. Il n'en a pas souffert, mais il n'a jamais pu retrouver une apparence humaine. Pour éviter ce genre de choses et des conséquences bien plus fâcheuses encore, on mêle en général cette magie à une autre. Mais ça en diminue aussi considérablement les effets du coup.

J'aurais bien voulu l'interroger plus en avant. Mais elle a brusquement décidé qu'elle avait suffisamment parlé de ça à l'inculte que je suis et que j'avais du travail. Ce qu'elle raconte est passionnant. Je me demande si je vais avoir le droit à d'autres leçons de ce genre les prochains jours.

Ce soir, je vais commencer à éplucher les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Gregory n'a pas jeté un seul des journaux qu'il a reçu durant les 7 années qu'il a passé au sein du monde des sorciers avant de mourir.

Je n'espère pas y trouver grand-chose. Juste une photo ou un portrait qui ressemblerait à son assassin. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune piste, aucun indice. Avant que je ne quitte Poudlard, Dumbledore m'a dit que les deux seuls mangemorts qu'il connaissait et qui correspondaient à la description que j'ai faite s'appelaient Igor Karkaroff et Vadim Kniasev. Je ne crois pas que chercher des indices dans la Gazette va beaucoup m'avancer. Mais pour le moment je n'ai rien de mieux sous la main. Et il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je ne peux pas essayer de faire abstraction de la mort de Greg. Pas quand je vis sous le toit de ses parents qui veulent que je sois une sorte de grande sœur pour leur enfant à venir. Pas quand tous les matins j'emporte sa baguette magique avec moi dans le plus grand secret. Pas quand je me réveille en sursaut la nuit après avoir cauchemardé de ce jour maudit.

Je ne trouverais pas la paix tant que cet assassin ne sera pas mort et que ses petits copains ne soient pas tous morts ou en prison.

_Mardi 11 juillet 1978 : dans le jardin des parents de Greg_

Ma journée avait plutôt bien commencée : pas d'épouvantard au programme aujourd'hui. Zilphya m'a confié une tâche ingrate, comme elle semble ravie de le faire depuis deux jours.

Aujourd'hui, elle voulait que je réveille les nombreux tableaux qui somnolaient dans le hall. Quelle est l'utilité de ce travail ? Aucune idée. Mais elle doit sans doute la voir, elle. Bref, j'étais en train de tapoter le tableau d'un homme bedonnant qui ronflait, une flasque d'alcool dans la main, quand un pan de mur s'est ouvert.

J'ai poussé un glapissement tout à fait indigne et je suis presque tombée à la renverse tellement j'ai reculé précipitamment. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de voir le mur coulisser pour dégager une petite entrée, faisant disparaître le tableau de l'homme ivre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Un vent frais est sorti de l'ouverture avec un grondement sourd absolument pas rassurant dans cette maison glauque. Le grondement a résonné dans le hall, comme si les fondations de la Citadelle en tremblaient. Je me suis approchée et j'ai lancé une boule lumineuse dans la galerie qui s'est dégagée.

Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers, mais le chemin était très clairement en pente et après 5 mètres tournait, avalant la lumière. Je me suis dit que le mieux à faire, c'était de faire comme si ce mur n'avait jamais bougé. Je me suis éloignée pour continuer ma tâche, mais je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner malgré moi. J'avais peur qu'un truc pas net jaillisse dans le hall. Et vu là où je me trouvais, je crois que c'était tout à fait légitime.

- Vous devriez descendre, m'a soudainement dit un vieillard dans un tableau. Et éloignez cette baguette de mon nez. Je ne suis pas endormi moi !

- Qu'y a t –il en bas ?

- Le cruel destin des Gryphem. Je vous ai vu venir tous les jours. Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus long sur cette famille, vous devriez descendre.

- C'est dangereux ?

- La curiosité est une chose à exercer avec prudence, m'a t –il philosophiquement dit.

Je n'ai pas compris le rapport avec ma question, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à m'en dire plus puisqu'il s'est retourné face à la femme contre qui il jouait aux cartes. Et d'ailleurs, vu son jeu, il allait perdre. C'était une façon comme une autre de me dire "_va voir ailleurs_". Ce que j'ai fait.

Je me suis rapprochée de l'entrée de cette galerie et j'ai allumé ma baguette. J'étais encore plus curieuse qu'effrayée. Il y a tant de mystères qui entourent cette famille Gryphem et leur demeure que je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus long.

J'ai fait deux pas dans la galerie et je me suis retournée pour m'assurer que la porte ne se refermerait pas sur moi. On ne peut pas transplaner ici, alors je n'avais pas envie de finir enfermée sous terre. C'est stupide comme mort. Mais comme il ne s'est rien passé, je suis allée jusqu'au tournant et je me suis à nouveau arrêtée.

Devant moi, la galerie mal taillée et étroite laissait place à une galerie aux parois lisses, large de cinq mètres et haute d'au moins trois. Le chemin se transformait en marches. Mais des marches d'une longueur anormale, comme si ceux qui devaient l'emprunter n'avaient pas des pieds d'une taille normale, mais de 2 mètres de longs.

Je me suis interrogée sur ce qui pouvait m'attendre en bas. Le plafond était trop bas pour laisser passer un géant. C'était déjà ça. Mais un troll pas trop grand, oui. Ou même un dragon. Il y a des espèces de dragons qui restent petites.

J'ai lancé un lumos maxima pour tenter d'apercevoir la fin des escaliers. Il s'arrêtait une dizaine de mètres en contrebas par une ouverture tout aussi large et haute que la galerie. A cause du dénivelé, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui m'attendait, le plafond me bloquait la vue. J'ai continué à descendre avec prudence, prête à faire demi tour et à détaler au moindre signe de danger.

Je suis arrivée en bas de l'escalier sans que rien n'ai bougé. Quand j'ai posé le pied sur le sol de la salle souterraine, toutes les bougies et les torches se sont allumées d'un coup. J'ai sursauté, mais ça m'a permis de voir ce qu'il y avait là.

Les torches étaient accrochées tout autours de la salle et les bougies flottaient toutes plus ou moins haut dans les airs. La pièce (même si on ne peut pas appeler une pièce un endroit aussi démesuré) devait s'étendre sur toute la superficie du domaine Gryphem, et le plafond culminait sans doute à 5m.

C'est un endroit d'une taille colossale, et de construction magique. Il n'y a pas un seul pilier pour soutenir le plafond. Si des moldus avaient réalisé une telle salle souterraine, le plafond se serait écroulé depuis longtemps.

Une fois que j'ai cessé de m'impressionner de la taille de l'endroit, j'ai baissé le regard pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une pierre me tombait dans l'estomac. Il n'y avait que des tombes. Des centaines de tombes soigneusement alignées toutes surplombées d'une même pierre tombale sombre et ovale. On ne pouvait pas distinguer les tombes les unes des autres.

Le destin des Gryphem, hein ?

Je me suis approchée de la première rangée sur ma droite. Toutes les pierres tombales étaient gravées de la même façon : le nom et le prénom, la date de naissance et de mort, et en dessous une phrase en runique disant "_Mort pour la Famille_" puis, en grand, l'emblème des Gryphem avec les deux têtes de griffons et l'œil.

Les noms et prénoms sont écrit en tout petit alors que l'emblème de la famille est surdimensionnée. Il y a une chose qui ressort de ce cimetière : l'uniformité et l'effacement de l'individualité des morts pour une identité commune. Ils étaient les Gryphem. Rien d'autre. Ce que je trouve affreux.

Alors j'ai bien pris le temps de lire chacun des noms devant lesquels je suis passées : Micah Gryphem, Jean Gryphem, Fidelia Gryphem, Oscar Wise – Gryphem, Hugo Wise – Gryphem, Orville Gryphem, Marine Gryphem, Lydia Gryphem, Harland Gryphem, Imogène Gryphem, et Zilphya Gryphem qui se trouvait tout au bout de la première rangée. Elle a été la dernière à être enterrée d'après la date.

Toutes les personnes que j'ai cité sont mortes la même année. Et sur les trois rangées suivantes, toutes les tombes portaient la même année de décès (même si le mois changeait parfois). Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que tous ces gens décédés la même année ont été tués par Voldemort et ses partisans.

Zilphya m'a dit que la seule personne dont Voldemort n'avait pas provoqué la mort était sa mère, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il a été à l'origine des autres. Il s'est livré à une extermination minutieuse et il n'a rien laissé au hasard. D'après sa pierre tombale, Hugo Wise – Gryphem n'avait même pas deux ans quand il est mort.

Je me suis dit que je me devais de fleurir leur tombe vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire. J'étais en colère. Très en colère. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. C'est un acte immonde que de traquer une famille jusqu'à son dernier membre. Je me demande quand même pourquoi Voldemort a exterminé une famille entière de Sang – Pur. Ça ne rentre pas trop dans sa doctrine. J'avais entamé le fleurissement de la deuxième rangée de tombe lorsqu'une voix m'a dit :

- Ne te sens pas obligée de mettre des fleurs sur toutes les tombes de ce cimetière. Tu mourrais avant d'y arriver.

J'ai sursauté et j'ai failli lâcher ma baguette. Zilphya était apparue (sans bruit, évidemment puisqu'il s'agit d'un fantôme) dans mon dos. Je m'attendais à voir sur son visage de la colère puisque je n'étais pas censée me trouver là, et de l'ironie vu le ton de sa voix. Mais on ne pouvait voir que de la tristesse. Je lui ai demandé combien il y avait de tombes tout en continuant à fleurir celles - ci.

- Je ne sais pas, a t - elle répondu. Tous les Gryphem depuis la construction de la Citadelle sont enterrés ici. Même les maris et les femmes qui n'ont jamais eu notre sang dans les veines, mais qui ont accepté de porter le fardeau de notre nom, sont là. C'est la tradition. Quand un Gryphem naît, on appose son nom dans le Registre et on installe ici une pierre tombale avec son nom et sa date de naissance.

- Et si l'un d'eux voulait être enterrés ailleurs ?

J'ai trouvé l'idée extrêmement glauque. Une pierre tombale comme cadeau de naissance, c'est pas vraiment idéale selon moi.

- Les Gryphem ont de nombreux ennemis et sont tous liés plus ou moins étroitement par le sang. Il aurait suffi qu'un de nos ennemis déterre l'un des nôtres ou prélève un échantillon de sang sur un cadavre encore chaud pour qu'il puisse lancer sur notre lignée un Empoisonnement au Sang. C'est un sort de magie rouge extrêmement puissant, a t –elle expliqué en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour la questionner à ce sujet. L'Empoisonnement au Sang aurait touché tout le monde, des plus jeunes au plus âgés. Malgré toutes nos précautions, c'est arrivé une fois et nous avons failli être décimés à cette époque. Ne crois pas que la menace n'était pas réelle. Donc, aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais été enterré ailleurs. J'ai fait bien attention à rapatrier tous les corps des miens ici avant de mourir moi-même dans l'enceinte de cette maison. Ainsi, la tradition a été respectée et le danger écarté.

- Mais… Puisqu'il n'y a plus de Gryphem vivants, quelle était l'utilité de ramener tous les Gryphem assassinés par Voldemort pour les enterrer ici ? Votre lignée est éteinte, on ne peut plus vous menacer par un empoisonnement au sang !

Elle n'a pas répondu, mais un étrange sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. On aurait dit que je venais de faire une bonne blague qu'elle était la seule à comprendre. Mais Dieu seul sait ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de ce fantôme dérangé. J'ai préféré ne pas insister et j'ai terminé de fleurir mes tombes.

Au moment où j'ai quitté le cimetière pour monter sur la première marche menant vers le hall, toutes les bougies se sont éteintes. Je suis redescendue et elles se sont rallumées. Zilphya a dû me rappeler à l'ordre pour que je cesse d'allumer et d'éteindre les bougies et les torches. Je me demande quel sort a été employé pour donner un tel résultat.

Le mur s'est refermé avec un claquement sourd quand je me suis retrouvée dans le hall. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a déclenché son ouverture. OU sa fermeture d'ailleurs.

Zilphya m'a dit que je pouvais m'en aller alors qu'il était à peine 4 heures de l'après midi et que d'ordinaire elle me retient jusqu'à 20h. J'aurais bien voulu profiter de ce répit inattendu pour lire un livre ou deux de sa bibliothèque, mais elle avait déjà disparu quand j'ai voulu lui demander la permission. Et Zek était là pour me ramener sur le chemin de Traverse.

Je pense que je vais aller continuer mes recherches dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Après avoir constaté un nouveau crime perpétré par Voldemort et ses acolytes, je suis plus que jamais motivée.

_Mercredi 12 juillet 1978 : chez Zilphya_

Zilphya a décidé que je devrais travailler deux fois plus aujourd'hui pour rattraper ce que je n'ai pas fait hier en partant plus tôt. Cette femme est une garce. Je la déteste. J'ai l'impression d'être une elfe de maison.

Elle m'a regardé écrire dans tes pages Journal. Et elle m'a dit que ça n'était pas prudent de noter tout ce que je sais, je fais et pense dans un carnet que j'emporte constamment avec moi et que n'importe quel bon sorcier pourrait facilement désensorceler.

Je suis vexée par le "facilement" sachant que j'ai mis toute ma puissance dans les sorts qui t'entourent, Journal. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de la préoccuper. Mais elle a raison. Quand je le lui ai dit, elle a déclaré que c'était normal qu'elle ait raison. Elle donne l'impression que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé d'avoir tord alors que je sais que ça a été le cas au moins une fois : quand elle a estimé que Voldemort, qu'elle appelle si tendrement Tom, ne représentait pas un réel danger.

- Je ne peux toutefois pas arrêter d'écrire, lui ai –je dit.

- Je sais, a t –elle rétorqué avec un sourire quand je l'ai fusillé du regard. Sans quoi tu perdras ton bon sens. Même si tu n'en as jamais eu beaucoup de mon point de vue. Alors tâchons de préserver le peu que tu as. Le principe n'est pas nouveau : beaucoup de grands sorciers tiennent des comptes rendus très précis de ce qu'ils pensent et expérimentent. Arrête de sourire comme une imbécile Crystall, je ne sous entends pas que tu es une grande sorcière. Tu ne l'es pas et tu le sais. Je veux juste dire que tu n'es pas la seule à faire ce genre de chose. Et c'est bien moins dangereux qu'une pensive. Quels imbéciles, les utilisateurs de pensives !

- Dumbledore en a une.

- Albus est un imbécile fini. Un crétin de la pire espèce : celle qui se croit plus intelligente que le reste du monde. Une pensive ne possède aucun sort de sécurité. Si on l'ensorcelle, elle peut perdre toutes ses propriétés magiques. Donc quiconque trouve une pensive peut en exploiter les souvenirs sans avoir autre chose à faire que d'y plonger la tête. Bref, Albus n'a jamais voulu m'écouter. Pour en revenir à ton carnet, il existe un sort qui est capable d'envoyer n'importe quel objet dans un endroit hors d'atteinte pour quiconque ne sait pas déjà où il se trouve. Tu as déjà entendu parler du Non – Être ? On peut aussi dire le Tout, mais je trouve ça moins révélateur.

- Euh… non ?

- La profondeur de ton ignorance ne cesse de m'exaspérer. Tu n'as rien fait d'autres durant tes années à Poudlard que d'essayer de te cacher pour vivre le plus tranquillement possible ?

- Non. Pas avant que Gregory ne meure en tout ça.

- Quelques mois ne suffisent pas à combler l'abîme de lacunes et de sottises que tu as entretenu le reste du temps. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée où allaient les choses qui disparaissaient ? Je ne te parle pas de celle qu'on fait disparaître d'un endroit pour le faire réapparaître à un autre, ça c'est une simple et bête décomposition/ déplacement/ recomposition de la matière, mais de celles qu'on ne veut pas faire réapparaître.

- Non.

Elle a soupiré et est restée un moment silencieuse. J'imagine qu'elle devait compter jusqu'à 10 histoire de se calmer. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi stupide que depuis que je parle avec elle. Ça vient sans doute du fait que les professeurs de Poudlard ne montrent presque jamais leur exaspération.

- Quand on fait vraiment disparaître un objet, il va dans un endroit qui a été nommé le Non – Être. En réalité, rien de disparaît réellement de la surface de la terre, puisque même envoyé là bas, on peut récupérer ce qu'on y a mis. C'est juste un endroit où on peut y laisser l'objet à jamais.

Elle ne s'est pas étalée sur le sujet, mais elle m'a appris comment envoyer les choses dans le Non – Être et surtout comment les faire revenir. Parce que les expédier dans cet endroit est beaucoup plus facile que de les reprendre. Zilphya n'a été satisfaite qu'au moment où j'ai totalement compris le truc. Alors elle m'a demandé d'aller rechercher tous les objets de sa maison sur lesquels je me suis entraînée au début et que je n'avais pas réussis à ramener.

Je n'allais pas tout de suite essayer avec toi, Journal. J'ai bien trop peur de te perdre. Ça m'a pris un bon moment de récupérer toutes les choses qui avaient servi de cobayes. Ça me rends quand même nerveuse de t'envoyer magiquement dans le Non – Être. Mais c'est toujours plus sûr que te garder sur moi.

Zilphya a décidé à la fin de sa leçon que je l'avais suffisamment exaspérée. Alors elle a pris congé et cette fois j'ai réussi à lui demander si je pouvais lire quelques livres de sa bibliothèque avant de partir.

Elle a dit que je devais voir avec Zek ceux que je pouvais livre et ceux que je ne devais pas approcher. Zek m'a déniché un livre qui parle de l'utilisation concomitante de deux baguettes lors d'un duel pour lancer deux sorts différents. Cet elfe de maison a une mémoire incroyable pour se rappeler qu'il y a dans cette bibliothèque un ouvrage aussi spécifique et surtout savoir où le trouver.

Je n'ai pas renoncé à l'idée de combattre un jour avec deux baguettes : la mienne et celle de Greg qui semble m'accepter comme Maître le temps qu'on venge son premier possesseur. Après, elle va certainement mourir. Ollivanders a été étonné que ça n'est pas été le cas dès le décès de Greg. Apparemment les baguettes en noisetier avec un crin de licorne sont particulièrement périssables.

_Jeudi 13 juillet 1978 : assise sur un banc du chemin de Traverse_

Aujourd'hui, Zilphya a décidé que j'ai fini les tâches importantes que je devais faire dans la Citadelle. Alors elle s'est attaquée au jardin.

Depuis le début de la semaine, elle me parle de la magie rouge, notamment de la manière de la percevoir.

Le premier jour où Zek m'a amenée à la Citadelle, il m'a conduite à l'extérieur, certainement pour que je puisse apprécier la taille du monument. Mais les jours d'après il nous a directement téléporté dans le hall. Alors c'était la première fois que je ressortais dans le jardin. Il faisait si beau, que Zilphya a quasiment disparu sous la clarté. C'est la dure loi des fantômes : quand il fait trop clair on ne les voit pas ou peu. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude, quoi.

J'ai à peine posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui séparait le jardin du reste de la citadelle que je me suis figée. La magie _rampait_ sur mon corps, essayant de s'insinuer en moi en passant à travers ma peau. Je ne pourrais pas le décrire autrement. Je suis remontée sous le porche et la sensation a disparu, ce qui m'a fait soupirer de soulagement.

- On dirait que tu es plus réceptive à la magie rouge que je ne le pensais. C'est pas de chance.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? ai –je rétorquée alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

Chaque fois que je la rencontre, j'aime moins ce fantôme. Alors j'ai fini par passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

- Oui. On ne rencontre pas souvent ce genre de personne. Être réceptif à la magie rouge n'est pas vraiment un cadeau. Dieu merci, ça n'a jamais été mon cas.

- Si je suis réceptive à ce point là, pourquoi je n'ai rien senti à mon arrivée le premier jour ?

- Parce que pour sentir la magie rouge, il faut déjà l'avoir pratiquée. Ce que tu as commencé à faire quand je t'ai appris à la déceler. C'est comme pour la magie noire : tout le monde peut la reconnaître, mais quand on commence à tremper dedans on y devient peu à peu insensible.

- Tu me parais bien renseignée sur le sujet.

- Je parle en connaissance de cause.

- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu pourrais sous entendre. Je fais comment maintenant ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de retenter l'expérience.

- Tu vas le devoir pourtant. Ça sera moins pénible au fur et à mesure.

- Pourquoi c'est aussi pénible, justement ?

- La magie rouge est une magie sauvage. Tout ce qui est relié au sang a quelque chose d'indomptable. Quand les sorts qui en découle trouvent quelqu'un qui les sent, alors tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne vont plus le lâcher. C'est le même principe qu'un tournesol : les sorts de magies rouges vont converger vers celui qui les sent comme le tournesol vers le soleil.

- Super. Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir que ça allait être mon cas avant que je n'apprenne à la reconnaître ?

- J'ignorais que tu la percevrais à ce point.

- Menteuse.

Elle n'a pas répliqué. J'en ai donc déduis qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Comme je l'ai déjà dit : plus je la côtoie, plus je la déteste. Mais ce qu'elle raconte est passionnant et ce qu'elle me doit (la vie de la famille de Greg) est trop important pour que je ne me barre en la maudissant et en me jurant que je ne la reverrais jamais.

- Que sont censés faire ces sorts de magie rouge ?

- Hum… Quand Tom m'a tué, il comptait exploiter les richesses de la Citadelle pour son profit. Ma réincarnation en fantôme n'a pas pris longtemps, une minute peut être. Il était donc encore dans le hall quand je suis revenue. Je lui ai permis de me tuer, mais pas de prendre possession de choses sur lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun droit.

- Que…

- Je te le dis pour que tu comprennes. Tais toi, veux –tu ? La Citadelle est dotée de nombreux sorts imbriqués les uns dans les autres dont certains qui se déclenchent à la voix dans des conditions particulières. Que je devienne un fantôme n'a pas altéré ma voix. Alors j'ai déclenché les sorts de la Citadelle destinés à parer les intrusions. Personne ne peut plus pénétrer entre ces murs, sauf si Zek et exclusivement Zek l'y emmène. Et si jamais cette personne qui entre n'a pas le sang des Gryphem dans le veines, il mourra.

- J'aurais pu mourir en venant ici ? ai –je demandée tellement abasourdie que je n'ai même pas songé à me mettre en colère.

- J'ai soigneusement étudié ta lignée et la mienne avant de décider que nous nous rencontrerions ici et non dans une des demeures annexes qui m'appartiennent. Le risque était minime. Je ne me suis de toute façon pas trompée, alors quelle importance ?

- Ça veut dire que j'ai un peu de sang Gryphem dans les veines ?

- A peine. Le frère de l'arrière grand oncle de ton grand père parternel a épousé la cousine de la sœur du fils de la tante au troisième degrés de ma mère, si tu veux savoir notre lien de parenté exacte.

- Tu sais quoi Zilphya ?

- Oui ?

- Toutes ces conneries me dépassent. J'en ai assez d'essayer de comprendre ce qui peut te passer par la tête quand tu fais quelques chose. Alors je vais aller voir quels genres de mauvaises herbes on trouve dans ce jardin et ensuite, j'irais sur le chemin de Traverse pour chercher les désherbant adéquat.

- Ça aurait déjà été fait si tu cessais de poser des questions inutiles.

Je l'ai fusillée du regard, bien qu'elle soit presque totalement invisible sous le soleil éclatant qu'il y a aujourd'hui. Et je viens de réaliser maintenant que je l'écris qu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma question...

J'ai dû prendre mon courage à deux mains pour retourner me confronter aux sorts de magie rouge. Ils se sont jetés sur moi dès que j'ai descendu la première marche.

J'avais l'impression physique qu'on était en train d'appuyer des mains sur moi. Une fois arrivée sur l'ancienne allée, j'ai dû lutter pour avancer jusqu'aux mauvaises herbes indiquées par Zilphya. Elle m'a dit qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à les identifier parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose (et je ne la crois absolument pas).

Moi, j'en ai été capable parce que toutes les mauvaises herbes magiques entrent dans la composition de l'une ou l'autre des potions que j'ai étudié. Mais, je dois dire qu'il y avait aussi des plantes que je ne connaissais pas...

Je ne me suis pas attardée plus que nécessaire dans ce jardin, je suis vite retournée me mettre à l'abri de la magie rouge qui a semblé me lâcher à regret.

- Ça a été extrêmement divertissant, m'a fait remarquer Zilphya d'une voix rieuse. Je crois qu'en réalité, tu es la pire réceptrice de magie rouge que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Ou alors c'était parce que les autres avaient plus d'entraînement. On aurait dit que tu avançais dans de la gelée.

- Si tu n'étais pas un fantôme, je t'en aurais déjà balancé une en pleine tronche.

- Réserve ça aux mangemorts, veux –tu ?

- Tu es aussi au courant pour Regulus ? Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas à mon propos ?

- Si tu cesseras un jour d'être aussi exaspérante.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

Suis –je la seule à trouver ça vraiment flippant qu'elle sache tout de moi sauf ça ? Ça me fout les jetons. Vivement que je n'ai plus besoin de la revoir…

En attendant, j'aimerais bien que Zek bouge un peu son cul d'elfe de Maison. Comment se fait –il qu'il ne soit jamais mais alors jamais à l'heure quand il doit me récupérer pour me ramener à la Citadelle ? Surtout que j'ai l'air con avec mes bidons de désherbant.

Je serais prête à parier le reste des gallions que j'ai dans ma chambre forte que Zilphya l'oblige à me laisser attendre parce qu'elle sait très bien que je déteste ça. Qu'elle soit maudite !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	3. Le verdict tombe

_Merci pour la review **Marrie09** ^^ Si Crystall avait côtoyé Zilphya de son vivant, leur relation aurait été explosive ! Des décennies sous la forme d'un fantôme ont quand même un peu changé le caractère de Zilphya. _

_Sirius revient dans ce chapitre ! Voilà ton souhait exaucé ! _

_Merci **Maia30** :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Le verdict tombe <strong>

_Vendredi 14 juillet 1978 : Assise au milieu d'un terrain vague de Coventry que Greg m'avait montré _

Berk, berk, berk. Je me sens sale.

Si je suis venue ici pour écrire, c'est parce qu'il est hors de question que je parle de la magie noire sous le toit d'Elisabeth et Richard, même par écrit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écouté Zilphya m'en parler pendant toute une après midi. Ça me dégoûte d'écrire que j'ai trouvé ça intéressant. Je me sens souillée. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse ne serait – ce que parler de magie noire sans entacher son âme.

Elle m'a dit qu'à l'origine la magie noire n'était pas illégale comme elle l'est devenue au fil des siècles. Au départ les trois magies (rouge, blanche et noire) étaient utilisées en concert. La blanche pour la défense, la noire pour l'offensive, la rouge comme un lien entre les deux. La magie blanche n'est pas faite pour l'attaque à l'origine.

C'est pour ça qu'un sorcier qui utilise la magie noire sera toujours plus puissant qu'un sorcier employant la magie blanche. Mais cette puissance supplémentaire peut disparaître si le sorcier usant de magie blanche connaît la magie noire et est donc capable de la contourner.

J'ai demandé à Zilphya pourquoi la magie noire a été abandonnée si elle est si puissante que ça. Tous les sorciers cherchent la puissance.

- La magie noire est certes puissante, mais elle a beaucoup d'effets néfastes. Une personne qui utilise de la magie vraiment très noire peut faire des choses extraordinaires. Des choses que tu n'arriverais même pas à imaginer. Mais ça laisse des traces.

- Quoi comme ?

- Ça modifie l'apparence par exemple : regarde Tom. Il était si joli garçon avant de commencer à jouer avec. De même, si un sorcier a été soumis à de la magie noire dès son plus jeune âge, il en est perverti. Il a une nette propension à la violence, au meurtre et devient dépendant. Il doit user de la magie noire sinon il peut perdre la raison. Note bien que cette magie modifie le comportement, mais ne rend pas fou si la dépendance est gérée. Les mages noirs sont beaucoup de choses, mais surtout pas fous. Au contraire, la magie noire aiguise l'intelligence surtout pour tout ce qui a un rapport avec le malheur des autres.

- Est-ce que tu en as utilisé toi ?

- Oui.

Je me suis étonnée qu'elle avoue aussi naturellement avoir pratiqué de la magie noire. Comme tout le monde le sait, c'est totalement illégal. On peut finir à Azkaban rien que pour un soupçon de pratique de la magie noire. Quand on voit tous les dégâts qu'un seul mage noir peut faire, je comprends ces précautions.

Mais bon, elle est morte. Je vois mal qui que se soit essayer de la mettre en prison...

- Les Gryphem étaient déjà une vieille famille quand ils ont pris ce nom il y a un millénaire. Nos traditions sont strictes et la connaissance de la magie noire bien que répandue dans nos rangs est extrêmement surveillée. Si un mage noir apparaît parmi les nôtres, nous savons parfaitement l'arrêter : sa tombe est déjà prévue dans le sous sol.

Elle était tellement sérieuse que je n'ai pas osé continuer sur le sujet. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle ait tué quelqu'un de sa famille de son vivant. Elle est impitoyable. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu vivre pour être comme ça.

A la naissance, on est ni bon ni mauvais, c'est la suite de notre vie qui en décide. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à affirmer que Zilphya est du mauvais côté du mur. Je ne la connais pas et sans doute ne la connaîtrais –je jamais suffisamment pour avoir le droit de la juger. Mais si je devais dire maintenant si elle est du côté du "bien" ou du "mal", je serais bien emmerdée parce que je ne saurais pas où la mettre.

Elle m'a parlée de sorts tous plus odieux les uns que les autres, de la façon de les exécuter et heureusement aussi de les parer en employant la magie blanche. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Bon, il va falloir que je rentre. Il commence à faire nuit et je n'ai pas envie qu'Elisabeth s'inquiète. Même si je ne risque rien. Ma baguette ne me quitte plus, comme Andréas me l'avait conseillé.

_Samedi 15 juillet 1978 : Dans la bibliothèque de la Citadelle_

Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie. Les Gryphem étaient une famille de malades, j'en suis convaincue à présent. Je suis sortie dans le jardin tout à l'heure. Et tu ne devineras jamais avec quoi je suis tombée nez à nez.

Une Acromentule.

Deux fois plus haute que moi trois fois plus longue. Ses 8 yeux m'ont scrutée comme on regarde le premier repas bien en chair qu'on voit depuis des décennies. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai reculé dans le hall et j'ai refermé précipitamment les portes d'un coup de baguette en voyant l'acromentule approcher avec toute la vitesse que ses 8 pattes pouvaient lui conférer. Il y a eu un choc sourd contre la porte en bois qui en a tremblé.

Si je n'avais pas été certaine qu'elle avait été renforcée par la magie, j'aurais couru me réfugier dans une pièce quelconque. Le monstre a frappé plusieurs fois sur les battants avant d'admettre sa défaite.

Zilphya est arrivée, alertée par le bruit et m'a demandée ce qu'il se passait. Il m'a fallu 5 bonnes minutes pour arriver à faire une phrase compréhensible.

- Il y avait une acromentule de la taille d'une maison dans le jardin.

- Oh ! Tu as vu Hortence alors ? Ça m'étonne d'elle. Généralement, elle est très timide même si elle adore parler avec les nouvelles têtes.

- Parler ? Les bouffer tu veux dire !

- Ne sois pas stupide. Zek lui apporte régulièrement de la nourriture. Elle se fait vieille et il n'y a pas grand-chose à chasser dans ce jardin.

- Elle courait vite pour une vieille.

- Je suis sûre que tu as fait quelque chose pour l'énerver, m'a dit Zilphya en me gratifiant d'un regard mauvais. Hortence n'a jamais été belliqueuse. Quand elle vivait encore dans la Citadelle, elle se laissait caresser comme un petit chien.

- Ce monstre vivait à l'intérieur ? Avec vous ?

- Bien entendu ! s'est offensée le fantôme. Nous n'étions pas des barbares. Hortence était la confidente de ma tante Imogène. Quand celle –ci est morte, et qu'Hortence s'est faite trop grande, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de tisser sa toile dans le monde extérieur. Je n'ai toutefois pas eu le courage de l'envoyer trop loin, alors elle est restée dans le jardin. Crystall, je t'interdis formellement de l'asticoter de nouveau.

Tu y crois, à ça journal ? Une acromentule de la taille d'une petite maison m'attaque et c'est encore de MA faute ? J'ai bien entendu tenté d'argumenter. Je n'ai strictement rien fait pour m'attirer les mauvais sentiments de ce monstre. Faudrait être stupide et suicidaire pour fait ça.

Mais Zilphya n'a tout simplement pas voulu me croire. J'ai une tête de coupable d'après elle. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait un animal tel que celui – ci dans le jardin laissé à l'abandon entourant la Citadelle, je ne m'y serais pas baladée aussi allègrement pour y répandre le désherbant acheté sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis sûre que Zilphya a essayé de me tuer indirectement.

Et franchement ? Hortence ? Qui va appeler une acromentule Hortence ? Il faut être complètement siphonné. Même si pour avoir une de ces bêtes comme confidente il faut déjà avoir un sérieux pète au casque.

_*Dans la chambre de Greg*_

Ça y est, j'ai fini mon travaille à la Citadelle auprès de Zilphya. Je lui ai fait remarquer que ça ne ferait deux semaines que demain. Pas parce que je tenais à sa compagnie une journée de plus, mais parce que je voulais être bien sûre que cela n'influerait pas sur l'aide qu'elle m'apporterait pour garder la famille de Gregory saine et sauve.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se parjurerait pas et tiendrait sa promesse. Elle en avait apparemment juste assez de ma compagnie. Même si elle adore m'ennuyer avec ses paroles et ses demandes mesquines, elle ne m'aime pas plus que je ne l'apprécie.

Avant que je ne quitte pour la dernière fois la Citadelle, Zek m'a remis le livre que j'ai écrit sous la dictée de Zilphya. Je l'ai pris avec curiosité.

- Il reste une dernière chose que tu vas accomplir pour moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas une tâche difficile. Tu devrais t'en tirer à merveille.

J'ai haussé un sourcil attendant la suite. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle me redonne ce livre.

- Tu vas le conserver et le remettre à la personne à laquelle il est destiné.

- Je me transforme en hibou, c'est ça ?

- Je ne veux pas mettre ce livre entre les pattes d'un animal. Il est trop important et indispensable qu'il parvienne au bon moment entre de bonnes mains. Te le demander est la meilleure solution.

- Bon, d'accord. Je t'écoute.

- Il va falloir que tu le donnes à une personne nommée Isobelle Malone. Tu la rencontreras devant le Chaudron Baveur le 27 juillet 1994. Elle a des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Elle portera un short blanc et un débardeur bleu ainsi qu'un collier en argent représentant une étoile sertie d'une émeraude.

- Hé minute ! Me suis – je exclamée alors qu'elle énumérait le tout comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Tu as bien dit 1994 ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est dans attends... Dans 16 ans !? Tu veux que je garde ce livre en sécurité pendant presque 20 ans et que je me souvienne de tout ça ?

- C'est exacte.

Elle m'a répondu avec tellement d'aplomb que je suis restée muette une moment. Elle ne semble jamais douter de rien ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait annoncer que le monde lui appartient sans avoir l'air de raconter une énormité.

- Mais comme tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à penser durant les prochaines années, je pense que je t'enverrais quand même une lettre pour te le rappeler le moment venu. Je ne voudrais pas trop te surcharger l'esprit.

Elle avait l'air trop compatissante. Du coup, ça m'a vexé. Je l'ai insultée un bon coup. Mais j'ai fini par ramener ce bouquin avec moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Je me demande si je peux l'envoyer dans le Non – Être en toute sécurité. Au moins je serais sûre de ne pas le perdre si je le mets au même endroit que mes Journaux.

Ça fait un peu bizarre que cette histoire avec Zilphya est terminée. Je m'attendais à être soulagée, mais ça n'est pas exactement le cas. Ça me fait mal de l'écrire, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner à la Citadelle. Pas pour ce fantôme de malheur, bien sûr, même si avoir une voyante sous la main fut elle aussi chiante que celle – ci c'est toujours bien. Non. Je voudrais bien pouvoir accéder à nouveau à sa bibliothèque.

Mais je sais où trouver une autre bibliothèque aussi fournie que celle – ci : à Poudlard. Reste à savoir si Dumby et Mme Pince me laisseraient y accéder pendant les vacances. Zilphya a raison, j'ai entretenu un abîme d'ignorance pendant trop longtemps. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour le combler.

Demain Sirius revient. Est-ce que j'ai l'air vraiment trop idiote de dire que je suis contente ? Et impatiente de le voir.

_Dimanche 16 juillet 1978 : a la terrasse installée devant chez Florian Fortarôme_

Sirius s'est coupé les cheveux. Ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Et ça m'a fait grimacer. J'aimais bien ses boucles. Il m'a promis en riant qu'il les laisserait repousser.

…

Je suis contente de le voir. En fait, il m'avait manqué cet idiot.

- Comment c'était la chasse aux vampires ? lui ai –je demandé.

- Génial ! C'était encore mieux quand j'étais transformé. James n'a pas pu faire pareil parce qu'il se serait fait bouffer sous sa forme de cerf. Mais il a loupé quelque chose d'énorme.

- C'est vraiment un sport national en Transylvanie ?

- Oui.

- Pauvres vampires.

- Ne sois pas si compatissante. Je t'assure que les vampires que nous avons chassés n'ont absolument rien de civilisé ou de semblant d'humanité. Ils ne sont plus que des bêtes à visage humain. C'est très encadré et nous n'avons pas le droit de leur faire du mal. Il faut juste les capturer. Et je t'assure que ça n'en est encore que plus difficile.

Il m'a décrit précisément ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leur séjour. Mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose que le préoccupe. Il ne tient pas en place. Il veut qu'on aille dans un endroit moins exposé. Apparemment, il veut me parler d'un truc loin des oreilles qui traînent toujours partout sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_*De retour chez les parents de Gregory*_

Quand on s'est levé de la terrasse, on a croisé Dante. Il a laissé tombé la coiffure bizarre qu'il avait lors de notre dernière rencontre. Il portait également des habits moldus dont un marcel qui exposait ses bras que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Ils sont tellement recouverts de tatouages colorés qu'on ne voit plus sa peau en dessous et qu'on ne sait pas où terminent et où commencent les différents dessins.

- Hey ! Salut Crystall ! On dirait qu'on arrête pas de ce croiser ces derniers temps !

- Vu que je vais travailler sur le chemin de Traverse dans les prochains mois, ça risque de continuer. Tes tatouages sont normaux ou de type sorcier ?

- Malheureusement, ils sont juste là pour faire joli ma belle. Ton ami n'a pas l'air content de me voir.

J'ai tourné la tête vers Sirius qui effectivement fusillait Dante du regard. Il dévisageait le crackmol d'une façon que je n'arriverais pas à décrire. Presque de la même façon que quand il regarde Rogue. J'ai décidé d'intervenir avant que la situation dégénère à cause de son impulsivité.

- Dante, je te présence Sirius Black, mon petit ami. Sirius, je te présent Dante, dont j'ignore totalement le nom de famille.

- White, m'a dit ce dernier. Je m'appelle Dante White. Black et White, drôle de coïncidence, n'est ce pas ?

J'aurais pu lui demander s'il était sérieux où s'il s'agissait juste d'une blague, mais je n'avais pas de doute sur la véracité de ses paroles. Dante, bien que je me tue à me dire que je ne le connais pas, a ma confiance. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça se fait. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux.

- Et franchement, tu me déçois Crystall : sortir avec un beau mec de Poudlard… Je te croyais plus créative que ça.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il venait de Poudlard.

- Mais tu ne me diras pas non plus que je me suis trompé, non ?

- Tu sais, Dante, tu me fous les jetons.

- On me le dit souvent.

N'y a –il pas quelque chose d'effrayant qu'il devine sans cesse juste à mon propos? Moi, je trouve que si. C'est plus flippant encore que Zilphya, parce qu'elle je sais qu'elle sait tout ou presque à mon propos parce qu'elle est voyante. Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle sait autant de choses. En revanche pour Dante, c'est totalement incompréhensible qu'il puisse deviner aussi juste à chaque fois. En tant que Crackmol, il ne peut pas être voyant.

Sirius était étrangement silencieux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne lâchait pas Dante du regard, ayant visiblement envie d'en découdre. Il avait posé une main sur ma taille et me serrait contre lui dans un geste possessif.

- Pour répondre à ta dernière remarque, je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne crois pas que la créativité ait quelque chose à voir là dedans.

- Tu n'as pas tord.

- Crystall, il faut qu'on y aille, m'a dit Sirius.

Je n'ai pas protesté. J'avais toujours à l'esprit qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose qui nécessitait un changement de lieu. J'ai salué Dante avant de suivre Sirius qui m'a fait savoir dès qu'on a été hors de porté des oreilles de mon ami tatoueur qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Ça sentait la jalousie à plein nez, mais je ne l'ai pas taquiné sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à trouver ça drôle dans l'immédiat.

Je me suis attendue à me sentir agacée quand j'ai compris qu'il était jaloux, mais en fait, je ne l'ai pas été, pas plus que pour la possessivité dont il a fait preuve à mon encontre. Il n'avait rien dit, mais la façon dont il m'avait attirée à lui était une marque suffisante pour que je comprenne. Dieu me vienne en aide, j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

On a fini par trouver un endroit à l'abri des oreilles sorcières indiscrètes puis, il m'a annoncé que ce soir, il y aurait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et que les Maraudeurs et moi-même étions conviés. Il ne m'a pas indiqué le lieu, sans doute est –ce mieux ainsi. Nous avons rendez vous ce soir près de King's Cross pour transplaner ensemble. Sirius a l'air de savoir où nous allons, lui.

Je suis à la fois excitée et effrayée par l'idée. Je crois qu'avant ces deux semaines passées avec Zilphya, je n'avais pas pris conscience de l'ampleur de ma médiocrité. Je suis en réalité un boulet. Il va falloir que je bosse dur pour tenter de me rattraper. Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi je pourrais être utile à l'Ordre actuellement quand bien même je souhaite réellement m'engager contre Voldemort. Je suis anxieuse.

J'en ai parlé avec les parents de Greg. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire grand-chose. Déjà parce que moi-même je ne suis pas informée, ensuite parce que je ne souhaite pas les mettre en danger (même si pour cela, il serait plus sage que j'aille habiter ailleurs), et enfin parce que leur esprit n'est pas protégé. J'estime toutefois qu'ils ont le droit de savoir dans quoi je m'engage et qu'ils peuvent choisir de me demander de m'en aller s'ils le souhaitent.

Ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Ils se sont inquiétés. Et s'ils n'ont pas insisté quand j'ai confirmé que c'était ce que je souhaitais, ils n'ont pas l'esprit tranquille. Ça se voit. C'est peut être mal, mais leur inquiétude pour moi me réchauffe le cœur. Ils ne seront jamais mes parents, ils ne pourront jamais me donner une enfance différente de celle que j'ai eu, mais parfois, il m'arrive de penser que c'est bon que des gens se soucient de mon bien être.

Tous les parents devraient être ainsi. Chaque fois que je connais un peu mieux Richard et Elisabeth, je les aime de plus en plus. Selon la doctrine de Voldemort, ils ne sont rien, pas mieux que des animaux qu'il faudrait anéantir. Mais il a vraiment tord. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux.

_Dimanche 16 juillet 1978 : après la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Sirius et moi avons transplané jusque devant la maison de l'un des membres de l'Ordre. Dedalus Diggle, le sorcier à qui appartient la maison en question, nous a regardé d'un air suspect avant de poser une question bizarre à laquelle je n'ai absolument rien compris. Les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Pourtant, Sirius, lui, a paru comprendre et a répondu un truc tout aussi incompréhensible. Après un dernier regard, Diggle nous a ouvert sa porte avant de nous accompagner jusqu'à son salon. Il n'était pas très grand, mais joliment décoré.

James, Remus et Peter étaient déjà présents. James semblait tout à fait à son aise et souriait comme une imbécile heureux. Ce qu'il était sûrement : imbécile et heureux. Remus était quelque peu nerveux, sans doute parce que la pleine lune arrive d'ici 4 nuits, et Peter semblait souhaiter se trouver partout sauf dans ce salon trop plein.

Nous étions les plus jeunes, bien qu'une sorcière qui est arrivée depuis la cuisine avec un plateau rempli de biscuits ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que nous. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts et elle respirait la bonne humeur. On n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on s'apprêtait à parler de la meilleure façon de couper court à la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

- C'est Marlène McKinnon, m'a dit Sirius en voyant qui je regardais. Elle faisait sa 7ème année quand nous sommes entrés à Poudlard. Elle est très douée et a reçu plusieurs prix en sortilège.

- Elle ne me dit rien du tout.

- Je le sais parce que les Black m'en ont parlé, a t –il grimacé.

Tu as noté, Journal ? Il a dit "les Black" et non "ma famille". Ça prouve à quel point il s'est dissocié d'eux. Moi, quand je pense aux Entwhistle, je les appelle "ma famille". Je dis mon père, ma mère, mon frère et mes sœurs. Je parierais que Sirius, lui, ne le fait plus.

Près d'une fenêtre, se tenaient deux frères Gideon et Fabian Prewett. L'un était grand et brun, l'autre massif et avec des cheveux aussi oranges que des carottes. Ils discutaient à voix basse tout en scrutant l'extérieur

On a sonné à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, un chat gris tigré de noir est entré dans le salon. J'ai immédiatement reconnu McGonagall qui a repris sa forme humaine en un clin d'œil. Si je n'avais pas assisté aussi souvent à cette métamorphose, j'aurais sans doute été aussi étonnée que Sturgis Podmore qui est arrivé à sa suite. Il avait sans doute cru qu'il s'agissait de l'animal domestique de Diggle jusqu'à la voir se transformer.

Les discussions se sont toutes brutalement éteintes quand Alastor Maugrey est entré dans le salon depuis le couloir avec l'air de vouloir bouffer quelqu'un. Son regard s'est immédiatement fixé sur les Maraudeurs et moi – même. Et on ne se sent vraiment pas bien quand on est observé de cette façon. Il n'avait pas l'air content de nous voir.

Dumbledore est ensuite entré suivit de l'Auror Franck Londubat que j'avais vu le jour où les Mangemorts avaient attaqués le train. Il s'est galamment effacé devant une femme aux courts cheveux noirs pour qu'elle entre en premier dans la pièce. Avec un sourire qui a illuminé son visage, elle s'est exécutée. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, même si je ne les connais pas.

- Diggle, pose ce plateau, on est pas là pour prendre le thé, a aboyé Maugrey.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire mon devoir d'hôte.

- Prewett, rien de suspect ?

- Non, on a apposé les sorts habituels, a répondu le plus grand.

Le rouquin est resté posté à la fenêtre pendant que nous nous réunissions en cercle. Nous n'étions pas très nombreux. J'ai espéré qu'il y avait plus de membre dans l'Ordre. Sinon, on était mal barrés.

- Bien, a commencé Dumbledore. Bonsoir à tous. Nous sommes en comité réduit aujourd'hui, alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. Depuis notre dernière réunion, Edgard Bones a été évacué de l'hôpital moldu dans lequel il a été envoyé suite à un duel conte un Mangemort dont il est toujours incapable de nous parler. Les Guérisseurs sont actuellement en train de travailler sur une méthode pour lever le verrou dans son esprit. Caradoc Dearborn a lui aussi dû effectuer un séjour à Ste Mangouste suite à sa rencontre hasardeuse avec Bellatrix Black qui l'a semble t –il reconnu dans la rue quand il allait faire ses courses. Les oubliators du Ministère ont dû intervenir puisque ça c'est passé en plein Londres, au milieu des moldus.

- Que fichait Dearborn au milieu des moldus ? a grogné Maugrey. Je lui avais pourtant dit que ne pas se montrer en publique depuis que nous avons empêché les partisans de Voldemort de torturer cette famille la semaine dernière.

- Je n'en sais rien, Alastor, mais toujours est – il qu'il s'est bien défendu. Il y avait sur place du sang ne lui appartenant pas, ce qui me fait penser qu'il a dû blesser Bellatrix Black. Il n'a pas été gravement blessé et est actuellement hébergé chez Edgard Bones puisque celui – ci est dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de ses plantes qui nous sont très précieuses par ailleurs.

Nous n'avions abordé que le cas de deux personnes de l'Ordre et je me demandais déjà si j'avais eu un vraiment bonne idée en m'engageant. J'aurais peut être dû plus y réfléchir. Comme d'habitude, mon cerveau me faisait défaut. Je n'avais pas pensé aux représailles éventuelles. Personne d'autre que moi ne semblait affecté.

- Marlène, ici présente, a poursuivi Dumbledore en adressant un petit signe de la tête à la concernée, a aidé à la capture de trois Mangemorts la semaine dernière. Ils sont actuellement à Azkaban. Et plusieurs sortilèges de l'Imperium ont pu être levé suite aux informations recueillie par Alastor, Franck et Alice. Par ailleurs, les Potter, qui, sous le couvert de vacances se sont rendus en Transylvanie, ont confirmé que Voldemort tentait d'obtenir le soutient de la colonie de vampire qui se trouve là bas et qui en plus d'être la plus nombreuse est aussi la plus puissante. Pour le moment, il semblerai qu'aucun accord n'ait été trouvé et que l'un des mangemorts chargé de la négociation ait péri. Mais je ne pense pas que cela suffira à décourager Voldemort.

De nombreuses attaques de détraqueurs ont été relevée à Liverpool. Des Inferi ont débarqués dans de petits villages isolés de moldus faisant de nombreuses victimes. On n'en saurait encore rien si une Crackmol n'avait pas été parmi les habitants et n'avait par réussi à s'enfuir. D'après son témoignage, on peut dénombrer les inféri à plus d'une centaine. Il y a aussi eu une attaque massive de loups – garous près de Glasgow à la dernière pleine lune. Du moins, d'après les traces retrouvée, nous pensons qu'il s'agissait de loups – garous. Il n'y a plus aucun témoin, ni aucune victime de cette attaque.

- Ils sont morts ? s'est enquis Remus.

Il avait pâli. C'est plutôt compréhensible quand on connaît son propre statut de loup – garou. Il ne souhaite ce sort à personne. Alors forcément apprendre qu'une attaque massive a eu lieu n'allait pas le réjouir.

- Non, Monsieur Lupin. Ou du moins, je ne le pense pas. Ils sont portés disparu. Après être sortis de l'hôpital, les sorciers comme les moldus ont perdu toute trace de leur présence. Je pense qu'il est raisonnable de penser qu'ils ont été emmené par d'autres loups dans une de leur colonie.

Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il existait des colonies de loups – garous. Mais Remus si vu l'expression qu'il a eu en apprenant la nouvelle. Je parierais que ça n'était pas une vie des plus agréables qu'on y avait. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont Remus s'est tendu. Comme un loup avant d'attaquer, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Un jour, je lui demanderais. Nous n'étions pas assez serrés les uns contre les autres pour que je puisse lui prendre la main ou juste le toucher pour le rassurer. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop clair pour les autres quant à sa nature. Et ça n'était pas souhaitable.

- On a aussi relevé un nombre élevé de catastrophe que semblent plus ou moins naturelles pour les moldus : écroulement de bâtiments, pannes électriques d'envergures, inondations, froid anormal venant probablement de détraqueurs, incendies… A chaque fois, il y a eu de nombreux morts et blessés et je pense, ainsi que le Ministère, qu'il s'agit d'actions de Mangemorts.

- Que sait –on des espions au Ministère ? a demandé James.

Oui, James. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit déjà à ce point impliqué dans l'Ordre. Mais il est parti avec ses parents et Sirius pour surveiller les vampires, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir été mise au courant du véritable objectif de ces "vacances" qui avaient en effet été prises alors que l'Ordre semblait avoir vraiment besoin de renforts. J'aurais peut -être pu m'en douter toute seule...

- Il semblerait que nous en ayons trouvé un qui n'est pas soumis à l'Imperium. Il est surveillé de près par le bureau des aurors. Mais pour l'instant il n'a commis aucune erreur. Nous finirons par l'avoir.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'arrêter ? a interrogé Sirius en se tournant vers Maugrey.

- Parce qu'il est proche de d'Harold Michum, notre Ministre de la Magie. Il dispose d'une immunité suffisante pour qu'on ne puisse pas simplement déclarer qu'il doit être arrêté. Il nous faut des preuves.

La réunion ne s'est pas éternisée après ce compte rendu. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'on ait un plan de bataille, mais il n'y en a aucun. Sauf peut être "limiter les dégâts". J'ai naïvement pensé jusqu'à maintenant que l'Ordre était un genre de mafia capable de tout contrer. Mais nous ne sommes qu'un petit groupe de sorciers impuissants, incapables de faire barrage à la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Je pensais qu'on serait plus nombreux, mais on est au plus une vingtaine. Ça prouve que le gens veulent qu'on arrête Voldemort, mais ne sont pas près à mettre leurs vies en péril pour ça. Le pouvoir de la peur, j'imagine.

Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas peur moi aussi, parce que ce serait un mensonge. Mais la vengeance est un sentiment bien plus puissant. Ne te fait pas d'illusion, Journal, je ne le fais pas pour le bien de la société Sorcière, mais seulement pour leur faire payer et retrouver le meurtrier de Greg.

A la fin de la réunion, je me suis rappelée au dernier moment qu'il fallait que je parle avec Dumbledore. Il se trouvait avec McGo quand je l'ai abordé :

- Professeur Dumbledore, puis –je vous parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr, Miss Entwhistle. Que puis –je pour vous ?

- J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible que je me rende à Poudlard durant mon temps libre afin d'accéder à la bibliothèque.

- Il est déplorable que vous n'en ayez pas fait plus ample usage lors de vos études, m'a répliqué McGo avec un regard sévère.

Je parie 10 gallions qu'elle sait que j'ai loupé mon épreuve de métamorphose pour mes ASPIC. Le professeur Dumbledore s'est montré plus clément et m'a dit qu'il en parlerait avec Mme Pince et me ferait parvenir la réponse par hibou en même temps que mes résultats d'ASPIC qui ne devraient plus tarder.

J'ai été étonnée qu'on les reçoive aussi tôt, mais apparemment cela permet de valider les entrées dans les diverses écoles le plus rapidement possible.

Quand je suis revenue chez les parents de Greg, ils dormaient déjà. J'ai été accueillie par Dragon qui m'a fait la peur de ma vie et a failli me tuer en me faisant trébucher dans les escaliers. Scoubi dormait comme un bienheureux dans son panier et Doo était sortie pour la chasse. Scoubi n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Tu parles d'un chien de garde !

_Lundi 17 juillet 1978 : durant ma pause de midi_

Mon patron s'appelle Alphonse Twain. C'est un sorcier de petite taille presque aussi large que haut avec une barbe grisonnante et de courts cheveux bouclés. Il doit avoir dans la cinquantaine et il se dégage de lui une sorte d'aura tranquille. C'est sans doute pour cela que tous les animaux de la Ménagerie se calment quand il s'approche de leur cage.

Il m'a fait faire le tour de sa boutique, m'interrogeant sur les divers animaux qu'il a en magasin. J'avais peut être quelques lacunes, mais rien qui n'a paru le rebuter. Je dois donc être relativement compétente.

En fait, ce qui va me poser le plus de problème, ça n'est pas de m'occuper des animaux. Ce sont les clients. Ma sociabilité n'est pas légendaire, ni ma patience d'ailleurs, alors je risque d'avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement avant d'accueillir les sorciers et sorcières venant pour des soins ou un nouvel animal de compagnie avec un sourire professionnel et sans laisser transparaître mon irritation.

Quand Monsieur Twain a appris que je me débrouillais bien en potion il a presque remercié le ciel. Il prépare lui-même tous les médicaments qu'il vend et apparemment son assistante qui était partie chercher je ne sais quelle commande d'un client était nulle et archi nulle dans ce domaine. J'ai vu quelques recettes, et ça ne me paraît vraiment pas compliqué. Je devrais me débrouiller de ce côté-là.

Il y a un peu de tout dans la Ménagerie. Des chats, des chauves souris qui dorment bien sagement dans l'arrière boutique la plupart du temps, des tritons, des strangulots bien enfermé dans leurs grands aquariums, des escargots venimeux oranges aussi grands qu'un chat pour certains d'entre eux, des rats magiques capables de faire des calcules simples (j'ai essayé et le pire, c'est qu'ils savent vraiment calculer mentalement) et d'autres choses tout aussi inutiles, des serpents plus ou moins venimeux, des hiboux et j'en passe.

Il y a aussi une liste très précise des animaux plus gros et souvent plus dangereux qui ne sont pas présentés en boutique mais que les sorciers peuvent aussi nous acheter : dragon, hippogriffe, chimère, griffons, rougeoyant, niffleur et quelques autres que j'ai oublié entre temps.

Je sens que je vais aimer ce travail d'autant plus que Monsieur Twain est sympa.

_Mardi 18 juillet 1978 : dans la chambre de Greg_

Ça y est mes résultats d'ASPIC sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Doo a travaillé toute la nuit. Quand elle est partie hier soir, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle reviendrait avec un document aussi important.

ACCUMULATION DE SORCELLERIE PARTICULIÈREMENT

INTENSIVE ET CONTRAIGNANTE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Troll (T)

CRYSTALL LUNA ENTWHISTLE

Soins aux créatures magiques : E

Rune : E

Sortilège : E

Défense contre les Forces du Mal : O

Botanique : E

Histoire de la Magie : A

Métamorphose : P

Potion : O

J'ai bien relu dix fois mes notes et revérifié deux fois plus qu'il s'agissait bien de mes résultats d'ASPIC et pas de ceux de quelqu'un d'autres. Mais, non ce sont bien les miens. Et je suis super contente. J'ai visiblement foiré la métamorphose, mais autrement, j'ai obtenu toutes mes ASPIC, soit 7 en tout ! Plus que je n'avais jamais espéré. Avec 2 Optimal en plus ! Je dois dire que je m'attendais à celui de potion, mais celui de DCFM m'étonne quand même un peu. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, hein !

Mais je ne suis pas aussi joyeuse que j'aurais pu l'être. Je n'oublie pas qu'en ce moment, Greg aussi aurait dû découvrir ses résultats. On se serait vu ce soir et on aurait discuté de nos ASPIC, pesté sur ceux qu'on avait loupé, je me serais vanté de mes deux Optimal et je l'aurais charrié parce qu'il avait loupé l'Histoire de la Magie à force de dormir durant les cours de Binns.

La vie est franchement injuste.

_*Pause de midi au Chaudron Baveur*_

Tous les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse ont le droit à des réductions quand ils viennent manger ici. Alors je ne vais pas m'en priver puisque ça ne me coûte presque rien. Ma pause de midi est trop courte pour que je fasse un allé retour chez Elisabeth et Richard sans que ça ne soit la course.

Il fait toujours agréablement frai dans le Chaudron Baveur, mais aujourd'hui je me suis assise sur la terrasse. Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça à l'extérieur et j'aime regarder les gens passer. Après avoir commandé mon repas, j'ai été rejointe par quelqu'un que je commence à croiser régulièrement ces derniers temps : Dante.

- Salut Crys ! m'a t –il dit en venant s'asseoir en face de moi. Je me disais aussi que je te croiserais ici. Alphonse est quelqu'un de gentil, mais il fait bosser ses employés jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total. Tu aurais dû demander un boulot à Arlem.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide. Et je dessine comme un pied.

- Tout le monde n'a pas mon talent.

- Ni ta modestie, ai –je rétorqué sur un ton mordant mais toujours en plaisantant.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de faire preuve de modestie.

Je crois que je vais m'habituer assez rapidement à l'avoir comme voisin de table à midi. Il m'a plu dès notre première rencontre, il ne semble jamais pouvoir se vexer malgré toutes les remarques que je peux lui faire, et il a un avis sur tout. Il n'est peut être jamais allé à Poudlard, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de beaucoup lire. Comme il me l'a si justement dit "_je suis dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques, pas de cerveau_". Il ressemble un peu à Sirius, aussi sûr de lui, presque aussi arrogant, mais avec quelque chose en plus où en moins je ne sais pas trop.

Dante ne semble jamais avoir connu de problèmes familiaux. Il a grandi aimé, encouragé, choyé et entouré de gens qui le prenaient comme il était. Pas comme Sirius qui était un paria parmi les siens.

Je me rends compte qu'il a été le premier que j'ai mis au courant pour mes résultats d'ASPIC et le premier à me féliciter (Richard et Elisabeth n'étaient pas encore levés quand je suis partie ce matin et je ne voulais pas les réveiller pour ça). C'est bizarre. De toutes les personnes que je connais, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça serait lui. Mais ça n'a pas une grand importance.

Je vais y aller. Comme l'a dit Dante, Monsieur Twain est sympa, mais très à cheval sur la ponctualité et l'efficacité au travail. Ça tombe bien, je suis une Poufsouffle adepte du travail acharné. Peut être mon patron s'est – il retrouvé dans la même Maison que moi à Poudlard.

_*Tard le soir dans la chambre de Greg*_

J'ai à peine eu le temps de rentrer du travail, de parler un peu avec Elisabeth (notamment de mes ASPIC), que j'ai dû repartir.

En fait, je pensais que j'allais passer ma soirée comme toutes les autres c'est-à-dire à éplucher la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche de tout ce que je pourrais trouver comme indice sur le meurtrier de Greg (je refuse de croire que jamais il n'y a été évoqué), quand le téléphone a sonné.

C'est une drôle d'invention le téléphone. Les moldus s'en servent pour parler à d'autres moldus. Mais moi, dès que je décroche le combiné, je n'entends qu'un bip. Il n'y a jamais personne pour me répondre. J'ai cru jusqu'à tout à l'heure que ce téléphone était de la magie moldue qui ne fonctionnait que pour les moldus comme celle des sorciers. Mais pas du tout.

J'ai donc, moi, reçu un coup de téléphone en début de soirée. C'est vraiment bizarre de parler dans le combiné du téléphone. J'entendais la voix de Lily, mais je ne la voyais pas. Elle se trouvait chez elle à des kilomètres de Coventry. Et pourtant, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Les moldus m'impressionnent. Si les partisans de Voldemort étaient au courant de seulement la moitié de l'ingéniosité des moldus et de leur extraordinaire capacité à obtenir par la "téknologi" ce que les sorciers font par la magie, ils changeraient d'idée concernant leur infériorité.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? ai –je demandé dans le téléphone en me sentant stupide.

Au moins Elisabeth n'était –elle pas à côté. J'avais moins l'impression d'être une idiote. Et elle ne m'a pas vue sursauter quand Lily m'a répondue. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Journal, ça fait un choc la première fois.

- Salut Crystall ! Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir composé le bon numéro ! Mais je suis contente de ne pas m'être trompée.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette histoire de numéro. Mais soucieuse de ne pas laisser voir mon ignorance, je n'ai pas posé la question. Je crois qu'il y a des bouquins d'Étude des Moldus à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je ferais bien de commencer par là ce week – end.

Oui, avec mon résultat d'ASPIC, il y avait un mot de Dumby me disant que Mme Pince qui de toute façon sera présente dans la bibliothèque me permettait de venir y lire des livres. Pas de les emprunter, mais de les lires sur place. Je mentirais si je disais que ça m'étonne. Pince interdirait à quiconque de sortir les livres de sa bibliothèque si elle le pouvait

- Lily ? ai –je demandé comme si je ne l'avais pas reconnue.

- Oui, bien entendu. Qui veux –tu que ce soit ? Tu as reçu tes résultats d'ASPIC ?

- Oui, ils sont bons, sauf en métamorphose. Je suppose que tu as eu Optimal partout ?

- Non, j'ai eu E en astronomie.

Je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir laisser tomber cette matière après mes BUSEs, je dois dire. Franchement, regarder des étoiles qui se ressemblent toutes pour établir une carte qui ne servira à rien, ça m'a toujours paru inutile. Aussi avais –je laissé tombé, même si j'ai passé ma BUSE avec succès.

- Mais ça n'est pas bien grave, a t – elle continué. Je n'aurais pas besoin de cette ASPIC pour les études que j'envisage.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit quelles études tu voulais faire.

- Je voudrais rentrer au Ministère de la Magie. Département de la Justice Magique.

J'ai gardé le silence. Ça lui ressemble bien de vouloir travailler là bas. Et elle en a les capacités. Le problème est tout autre. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une Née – moldue, aussi brillante soit –elle, a pu obtenir un haut poste dans quelque département que ce soit. Les sorciers sont trop conservateurs pour ça. Les Nés – Moldus ne sont jamais capables de s'élever dans la hiérarchie et finissent par abandonner et se cantonner aux postes les plus bas. Secrétaires, sorcière d'accueil, coursier, sorcier d'entretien ou femme de ménage.

- Ça risque d'être compliqué, lui ai – je dit vu que je ne voyais pas comment dire ce a quoi je pensais vraiment.

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre, a t –elle répliqué. Je ne me suis jamais laissée faire par ce racisme concernant la pureté du sang et ça ne va pas commencer. Si le Ministère pense gagner, il va découvrir la défaite avec amertume.

Sa tirade m'a fait sourire. Ça lui ressemble bien de dire ça. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée faire, et jamais elle ne se laissera faire. C'est une femme gentille, douce et souriante la plupart du temps, mais elle peut se montrer aussi dure et acharnée que n'importe qui. Elle est digne d'admiration.

- Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien toi.

- Et comment ! Mais je ne t'appelais pas pour ça. James, Remus, Sirius et Peter ont prévu de fêter notre réussite ce soir. Comme personne n'aurait pu te contacter rapidement et que nous ne savons pas où tu vis, je me suis dit que le plus rapide était d'essayer le téléphone. Tu viens ?

- Oui. Non, attends deux minutes.

Je me suis ravisée parce qu'il me semblait plus polie d'aller demander la permission à Elisabeth. Elle a paru surprise que je le fasse, mais ça ne l'a pas dérangée que je sorte.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et moi-même sommes allés manger dans un restaurant moldu. C'était excellent d'ailleurs. Pas que j'ai douté du talent des moldus à faire la cuisine. Elisabeth est un vrai chef. Et ensuite on est allé danser sur la musique des Bizar Sister, un groupe de chanteur fantôme qui ont un talent fou. Se sont les étoiles montantes de la chanson sorcière.

James a loupé son ASPIC de botanique ce qui n'est pas surprise. Sirius l'a eu, mais de justesse. Ils ont eu beaucoup d'Optimal eux aussi. Remus n'a loupé aucune des ASPIC qu'il a passé, même s'il n'a pas eu d'aussi bonnes notes que Lily, James ou Sirius. Peter a été plus discret quant à ses résultats. Mais j'ai réussi à comprendre qu'il n'avait réussi que quatre ASPICs. J'aurais sans doute trouvé ça drôle, s'il n'avait pas eu un E en métamorphose. Je suis la seule à m'être plantée là-dessus. Il va falloir m'y faire, je ne suis pas douée pour ça…

En tout cas, c'était une soirée géniale. De quoi fêter dignement notre réussite. C'est juste dommage que Remus ne soit pas resté jusqu'au bout. Mais je sais pourquoi. La pleine lune sera là demain soir.

Et un loup – garou aussi proche de sa métamorphose ne fait pas bon ménage au milieu d'un publique en sueur et excité en train de danser. Avant qu'il ne parte, Sirius a insisté pour qu'il reste encore un peu. Sachant que son ami ne l'écouterait pas, Remus a tourné le regard vers moi. Un regard qui brièvement n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain.

Ses iris grises étaient devenues du doré que j'avais aperçu ce jour de lune bleue l'année passée. Ça a disparu après un clignement d'œil, mais ça m'a suffi pour que je fasse taire Sirius. Il ne semble jamais avoir conscience du danger, mais moi, si. Remus m'a accordé un sourire de remerciement avant de transplaner dans un endroit qui exciterait moins sa bête qui n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface. Je me demande où il va aller se transformer maintenant qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard.

On a croisé quelques autres élèves de Poudlard au concert, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Leur musique est géniale.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	4. Créatures Magiques

_Salut **Marrie09 **! Pas la peine de t'excuser, je trouve déjà ça sympa que tu prennes la peine de poster une review pour me dire que tu aimes :) Mais si jamais tu as une question n'hésite pas !;)_

_Hello **Faenlgiec **! Merci pour tes review ! Pour ce qui est de la remarque de Crystall disant « qu'elle soit maudite » au chapitre 2, je rappelle juste qu'elle parle d'un fantôme. C'est difficile de maudire un fantôme, du moins de mon point de vue. Et Zilphya pense de toute façon qu'elle est déjà maudite alors..._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Créatures Magiques<strong>

_Samedi 22 juillet 1978 : en sortant du travail_

Un hibou est arrivé pendant que j'étais en train de travailler. J'ai été assez étonnée en voyant que ça venait d'Aaron. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir à nouveau de ses nouvelles maintenant que nous avons quitté Poudlard.

_Chère Crystall,_

_Je pense que tu as comme moi reçu les résultats de tes ASPIC. Je t'écris pour t'informer que j'ai réussi celui de potion haut la main et pour te remercier. Sans toi, j'aurais sans douté été incapable d'obtenir un Optimal et devenir chercheur en potion m'aurait été plus difficile._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Ma famille et moi – même partons ce soir pour la France. Ma sœur a échappé de justesse à une attaque des suprématistes Sang – Pur ce qui a quelque peu précipité le jour de notre départ. Donc, quand tu liras ces quelques mots, je ne serais plus en Angleterre. _

_Ne te laisse pas abattre quoi qu'il arrive, _

_ Aaron Ells _

_PS : ne me répond pas. _

Je dois dire que cette lettre m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je suis contente qu'il ait réussi ses ASPIC, mais ça n'est pas ce qui a le plus attiré mon attention. On peut même dire que je m'en fiche. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il allait déménager. Je n'aurais cependant pas pensé que se serait aussi précipitamment. Son écriture, loin du soin habituel qu'il y met, montre plus que tout qu'il s'agit d'un mot écrit à la va vite.

Je suis inquiète pour lui. J'espère que sa sœur va bien et qu'ils ont réussi à partir sans encombres. On vit vraiment à une sale époque.

_Mardi 25 juillet 1978 : chez Greg_

Le ventre d'Elisabeth commence à être bien rond. Elle va bientôt entamer le dernier trimestre de sa grossesse. Les manifestations magiques autours d'elle se précisent et deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que le bébé grandit. Ce gamin va avoir un potentiel magique énorme. Même chez les plus anciennes familles de sorciers, il est extrêmement rare que ce genre de choses arrivent. Comme quoi, la puissance magique ne dépend pas du nombre d'ancêtre sorcier qu'on a !

Comme ça handicape Elisabeth, qui n'a évidemment pas l'habitude de ça, j'ai décidé de passer à Ste – Mangouste cet après-midi après le travail. Et qui j'ai vu là bas ? Kathie, l'ex Préfète de Poufsouffle qui avait hurlé de terreur en me voyant la dernière fois que nous nous étions croisées. Je n'oublierais jamais ça. Jamais. Et sans doute n'oubliera t –elle jamais non plus. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à la recroiser aussi tôt.

Je l'ai toujours bien aimée, mais là, j'aurais préféré ne jamais la revoir.

Elle a visiblement réussi toutes les ASPIC nécessaires pour pouvoir devenir guérisseuse. On est restée face à face comme deux idiotes. Avant, on se serait salué et on aurait échangé deux ou trois banalités. Ça n'était plus possibles maintenant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Crystall ? m'a t –elle finalement demandé.

- Je suis à la recherche d'un sort pour stopper les réactions magiques provenant d'un bébé encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Ça n'était peut être pas très clair, mais toujours est – il qu'elle m'a comprise. Elle m'a conduite à la Guérisseuse assermentée qui est son Maître. Une grande femme avec de courts cheveux platines qui avait l'air plus que compétente. Il lui a fallu deux minutes, trois questions et trente secondes de réflexion pour me donner la formule du sort à appliquer.

Elle m'a assuré qu'il était inratable et que ça ne causerait aucun dommage au bébé ou à la mère moldue. J'aurais bien voulu avoir plus de détail, mais si elle avait commencé à me parler de l'aspect technique du sort, j'aurais sans doute été rapidement perdue.

Je suis repartie immédiatement après. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à Ste Mangouste, et ça me rappelle un de mes oncles qui est mort ici. Je l'aimais bien. J'étais dans le hall, sur le point de ressortir du côté moldue de l'hôpital, quand Kathie est arrivée, s'époumonant pour que je l'entende. Je me suis retournée, surprise. Elle a dû dévaler les étages et courir comme une dératée parce qu'elle était essoufflée.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée, m'a t – elle dit.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis désolée. Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Tobias m'a raconté. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te dire que je suis désolée.

Je suis resté un moment muette. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à des excuses. Ça m'a paru déplacé dans notre situation. Certes, sa réaction m'avait vraiment blessée, mais je pouvais comprendre que le choc et ma ressemblance avec Queenie aient été responsable. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Il n'y a pas besoin d'excuses, Kathie. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Je… je me fais suivre par une psychomage. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à surmonter, mais je vais essayer.

Et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça. Elle et moi, on s'est toujours bien entendue et on a vécu dans le même dortoir pendant 7 ans, mais jamais nous n'avons été amies. Pas à cause d'elle mais de moi : mon seul ami a longtemps été Gregory et il me suffisait.

- Tu vas y arriver, lui ai -je affirmé ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Bonne soirée, Kathie.

- Oui, merci. A toi aussi.

Je suis un peu perturbée par cette conversation alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

J'ai testé le sort sur Elisabeth. Ça a l'air de marcher. Je me rends compte d'à quel point cette femme me fait confiance. J'ai débarqué ce soir en l'informant que j'avais trouvé un sort pour que son bébé arrête de l'ennuyer avec sa magie. Elle n'a pas posé de question, elle a juste demandé à ce que je l'applique.

Tu te rends compte, Journal ? Ça me fait peur qu'on ait confiance en moi à ce point. Moi-même, je ne me fais pas autant confiance. Gregory et sa mère sont les seuls a avoir eu foi en moi aussi fortement. C'est tellement effrayant.

Pitié, faites que je ne la déçoive pas !

_Jeudi 27 juillet 1978 : au Chaudron Baveur_

Ha ! Je suis énervée. Il y a une cliente qui est venue ce matin pour un conseil sur la meilleure façon de soigner sa colonie de croup. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces créatures. Elles explosent pour un oui ou pour un non et elles essayent systématiquement d'agresser tous les moldus qui leur passent a porté de croc.

La première chose que m'a demandé cette vieille chouette a été "_vos parents sont sorciers au moins ?_ ". Comment voulais –tu que la suite de notre entretient se passe bien après une telle entrée en matière ? Qu'est ce mon ascendance pouvait bien lui faire, hein ? Et elle a osé contredire chacun de mes conseils. Au final, Monsieur Twain a dû intervenir parce qu'on était en train d'effrayer les animaux et les clients à débattre en criant sur nos points de vue. J'ai honte de moi.

Mais apparemment, la sorcière qui est repartie en jurant de ne plus remettre les pieds chez nous, est une cliente habituelle. Elle dit toujours qu'elle ne reviendra jamais, mais elle revient en moyenne deux fois par mois pour parler d'une hypothétique créature magique qu'elle garde chez elle et qui a soudainement une maladie étrange.

Et elle passe sont temps à nier chacune des choses qu'on peut lui dire. C'est comme un passe temps un peu mesquin et Monsieur Twain lui-même s'est énervé au final contre cette abominable femme. Du coup, tout va bien pour moi. Il ne m'a pas sanctionnée. Mis à part cet incident, je n'ai encore tenté de bouffer aucun client. Miracle. En général, ils sont plutôt aimables.

_Dimanche 30 juillet 1978 : Bibliothèque de Poudlard_

Je reviens tout juste des cuisines pour ma pause de midi. Pendant les vacances, Poudlard est bien vide. C'est bizarre de parcourir ses couloirs, de voir le hall et la grande salle vides, les cuisines pratiquement à l'abandon. Certains professeurs demeurent ici, mais on les voit rarement.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai aidé Pince à ranger des livres. Apparemment après que les élèves aient quittés l'école, il faut qu'elle passe près des deux mois de vacances à réordonner la bibliothèque et à faire un peu de décrassage. Elle m'a regardée comme un crapaud à trois têtes, mais elle a apprécié mon aide, je pense.

Quand elle n'est pas fâchée et qu'elle se détend un peu, elle devient bavarde. Et on se rend compte que cette femme, malgré qu'elle soit la bibliothécaire de Poudlard depuis une année seulement et qu'elle ne soit pas très vieille, est déjà une encyclopédie vivante. On a l'impression qu'elle a déjà tout lu quand on l'écoute parler. Et elle est passionnée par son métier.

Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir exercer un métier qui me plaît autant. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce métier pourrait être et que de toute façon, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me permettre d'arrêter de travailler pour suivre une formation quelconque. Je pourrais si je demandais aux parents de Greg de contribuer financièrement, mais franchement, l'idée est d'une absurdité aberrante. Mes propres parents ne vont rien débourser pour ça, alors ceux de mon meilleur ami n'ont pas à le faire.

Hors de question que je demande ça. Ils me donnent déjà assez et j'ai déjà beaucoup trop l'impression de vivre à leur crochet. Bon, il faut que je continue à travailler. Je crois que jamais en 7 ans à Poudlard je n'aurais autant souhaité travailler que maintenant que je n'y suis plus.

_Mardi 1er août 1978 : Ménagerie Magique pendant que mon patron regarde ailleurs_

Ce midi, Sirius est venu manger avec moi. Quand Dante l'a vu, il a été d'une discrétion dont je le remercierais demain. Il m'a discrètement saluée de la main et s'est installé de façon à ce que Sirius ne le voit pas. Dante et moi, on ne fait que manger ensemble à midi, mais il a été clair et net que Sirius l'a détesté dès le premier regard. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche exprès.

Il m'a dit que lui et James ont trouvé des aurors qui acceptaient de les aider à se préparer pour le concours d'entrée au Centre d'Enseignement Intensif de Magie Offensive et Défensive ou CEIMOD où chaque étudiant souhaitant devenir auror, entre autre, doit entrer. C'est un concours difficile et il est absolument impossible de le passer avec succès si on n'a pas suivi une formation préalable. Qui n'est proposée nulle part.

C'est quand même mal fait : Poudlard ne prépare absolument pas à ce genre de chose. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas seulement le cas au CEIMOD. Il y a un concours d'entrée pour toute les universités regroupées à Brocéliande, la cité universitaire des Royaumes-Unis. Mais c'est vraiment stupide comme manière de faire. Et ceux, comme moi, qui n'ont ni contact dans la branche souhaitée, ni argent pour se payer cette aide indispensable, comment font -ils ? Ils échouent et doivent se contenter un boulot minable parce que les ASPICs ne suffisent pas à obtenir un quelconque travail digne de ce nom !

Après avoir réussi ce concours, Sirius et James vont devoir suivre 3 ans d'enseignement puis 2 ans d'apprentissage auprès d'un auror certifié toujours en activité avant de passer l'examen final. Autrement dit, ils ne sont pas encore sortis de l'école, eux qui détestent les cours.

Quand j'ai appris qui étaient les deux aurors en question, j'ai souri. Alastor Maugrey et Franck Londubat. Deux membres de l'Ordre qui n'avaient rien à perdre à apprendre aux nouvelles recrues comment devenir de bons chasseurs de mages noirs. Apparemment, Maugrey a insisté pour prendre Sirius en apprentissage.

Je soupçonne que ce soit parce qu'il provient d'une famille de la noblesse Sang – Pure que tout le monde sait partisane de Voldemort. Il doit vouloir garder le fils Black à l'œil. Je me demande si Maugrey fait confiance à qui que se soit, lui excepté.

En tout cas, Sirius m'a informée que Maugrey lui avait ordonné de m'amener à leurs "cours du soir". Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer le vioque, mais il paraît assez ouvert quant à l'idée de me former un peu. Apparemment Franck va aussi enseigner quelques trucs à Remus. Et Alice s'occupera de Lily.

Quand je me suis enquise de qui s'occupera de Peter, Sirius m'a dit que personne ne l'avait jugé apte à suivre une telle formation. Il a été catalogué trop peureux, trop émotionnel et trop maladroit pour que ça soit utile. Personne n'avait de temps à perdre et Peter ne semblait pas très enclin à apprendre ce genre de chose non plus.

Personnellement, je pense que Peter n'est entré dans l'Ordre que parce que tous ses amis l'ont fait. Il ne voulait pas être laissé à la traîne. Mais ça n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, je pense. J'espère que ça ne va pas le faire tuer. Je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que des autres Maraudeurs, mais c'est un ami de Sirius, James et Remus et il est assez sympa, alors oui, j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas mourir bêtement à cause de ça.

_Mercredi 2 août 1978 : de retour chez les parents de Greg, tard le soir_

J'ai mal partout. S'il y a une seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que Maugrey est un véritable salopard. Je n'aime déjà pas l'avoir comme camarade, alors l'avoir comme ennemi… Même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une différence dans sa tête entre alliés et ennemis.

Il dit que la meilleur façon d'apprendre, c'est la pratique et je suis d'accord avec lui. Sauf que ce qu'il appelle "la pratique" c'est se battre contre lui. Il ne fait aucun cadeau, lance des sorts de bâtards et donne l'impression qu'il tient vraiment à nous envoyer à Ste – Mangouste. Tout ce que Sirius et moi avons pu faire, c'est courir comme des lapins, se couvrir mutuellement et plonger derrière des arbres pour nous abriter (même si on a dû laisser tomber cette option après qu'un arbre ait essayé de nous écraser avec une de ses racines). On a même pas réussi à placer un seul sort d'attaque. En bref, on a été nuls.

A la fin, Sirius et moi étions crevés tandis que Maugrey ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir fait le moindre effort.

J'ai l'impression que mes journées n'ont jamais été aussi longues… Mon travail à la Ménagerie Magique, le soir je potasse les notes que j'ai prise le week – end à Poudlard, et maintenant ça. Je sens que je ne vais pas survivre à ce mois – ci, si ça continue sur un rythme aussi infernal.

_Mardi 8 août 1978 : dans le jardin chez Greg_

J'ai vécu un truc qui n'arrive pas dans une vie normalement. Ce matin, monsieur Twain m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, la boutique serait fermée. Nous avons transplané quelque part en Angleterre. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on ait encore été en Angleterre. Mais il y avait sur place une petite dizaine de sorcier et un carré avait été délimité magiquement au beau milieu de la plaine déserte où nous nous trouvions.

Une sorcière s'est vivement approchée de nous et nous a détaillé avant de demander:

- Vous êtes le spécialiste des Créatures Magiques que nous attendons ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Alphonse Twain et voici mon assistante Crystall Entwhistle. Elles sont déjà arrivées ?

Pour toute réponse, la sorcière s'est retournée et à pointé le ciel du doigt. J'ai dû plisser les yeux, mais il y avait bien quelque chose de gros qui s'approchait dans le ciel sous le couvert d'un nuage qui avançait plus vite que les autres. Les moldus ne voyant que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir, il n'y avait pas de risque que l'un d'eux s'interroge sur la raison pour laquelle ce nuage là semblait doté de réacteurs.

Quand le sort s'est dissipé, je suis restée bouche bée. Les quatre cages qui se sont révélées ne contenaient rien d'autre que des licornes ! La première chose qu'elles ont essayé de faire quand on les a libérés dans l'enclos qui avait été prévu pour les accueillir, ça a été de s'enfuir. Elles étaient au nombre de 13 en comptant les poulains. Il s'agissait d'un troupeau complet, avec son mâle et ses femelles. Et ce mâle là était particulièrement impressionnant.

Il naît peu de licornes mâles et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont recensés avec un intérêt tout particulier. Le mâle devait faire bien trois mètres de long. Plus de deux mètres aux garrots, et des sabots plus grands que la paume de ma main. Sa corne frontale, magnifique, était plus grande que mon bras et presque aussi épaisse que mon poing à sa base. Contrairement aux femelles dont la robe est toujours blanche, la sienne tirait plus sur l'argenté et ses naseaux étaient gris foncés comme s'il les avait plongés dans un pot de peinture.

Généralement, les licornes ne sont pas des créatures agressives, mais dans un contexte aussi stressant, elles ont tendance à charger dès qu'on veut s'approcher d'elles. Et quand elles chargent, c'est corne en avant. De quoi vous embrocher sans difficulté.

- Il a eu un abattage massif de licorne ces dernières années dans notre beau pays, m'a dit Monsieur Twain. Leur disparition à un impact important sur la nature et le monde sorcier. Alors on a dû en importer de Sibérie.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des licornes en Sibérie.

- Pas naturellement. Elles avaient été importés par un Tsar sorcier qui voulait les chasser. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais réussi à les trouver puisque dans la neige, elles passent entièrement inaperçues et donc, leur population a rapidement augmentée.

Parfois la bêtise des sorciers me sidère. Déjà importer des licornes juste pour les chasser alors que ça a dû lui coûter une fortune, c'est totalement contre productif et ça ne démontre pas d'une intelligence extraordinaire, mais en plus se débrouiller pour les "perdre"… Bref, ça se passe de commentaire, la situation est suffisamment éloquente.

Cette journée a été extraordinaire. Une fois que les licornes se sont calmées, on a commencé par les mettre en confiance. J'ai ressentis un petit plaisir mesquin en remarquant que les seuls autorisés à entrer dans l'enclos étaient mon patron et moi-même. Pourtant, ça n'était pas l'envie qui manquait aux autres. Ça se voyait sur leur visage.

Une fois que nos invités surprises ont compris qu'on ne voulait de mal à personne, on a pu les approcher et ils ont été incroyablement coopératifs. Même le mâle qui pourtant aurait pu m'envoyer à Ste – Mangouste d'un coup d'épaule. On a vérifié qu'ils ne véhiculaient aucunes maladies qui pourraient contaminer les animaux ou les sorciers. On a pris leurs mesures, leurs signes distinctifs et tout un tas de truc dont je n'ai pas compris l'utilité.

Quand on les a relâché, elles n'ont toutefois pas demandé leur reste. Les licornes ne sont pas des animaux domestiques. Il y en a qui ont essayé d'en garder une ou deux dans leur jardin. Et chaque fois, elles ont dépéris en même temps que l'endroit dans lequel elle vivait.

On peut les apprivoiser et les habituer à l'homme, comme celles qu'on trouve dans la forêt Interdite de Poudlard et qui sont utilisées pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques depuis des dizaines d'années. Mais elles restent toujours sauvages et surtout libres. C'est ce qui explique sans doute l'acharnement qu'ont les gens à essayer de les capturer. Aucun humain, moldu où sorcier, n'aime que quelque chose lui échappe. D'où notre acharnement à détruire ces magnifiques créatures.

A la fin de la journée, j'ai accompagné Monsieur Twain jusqu'à chez Ollivanders où il a négocié à un prix exorbitant les crins de licorne qu'il avait récupéré au cours de la journée. Mon patron est un commerçant jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et un commerçant redoutable. Il sait que les animaux qu'il vend produisent des extraits (baves, excréments, plumes, poils, mues et j'en passe) très prisés dans divers domaines (potions, baguettes …) et il ne se prive pas pour les vendre cher.

Mais il vend de la qualité, comme il me l'a dit en voyant ma tête en sortant de chez un Ollivanders scandalisé (mais qui nous a quand même tout acheté). D'ailleurs en plus de ma paye, il m'a donné un supplément par rapport à la vente de crins de licorne.

Ma chambre forte à Gringotts est toujours désespérément vide par rapport aux souvenirs que j'ai de celle de mes parents. J'avais de l'argent au début, mais quand j'ai été disgraciée, j'ai dû me payer toutes mes affaires scolaires et mes vêtements et ça n'est pas gratuit. Et la bourse d'aide de Poudlard n'est que pour les enfants issus de familles pauvres où les orphelins. Autrement dit, tout mon contraire.

J'espère bien un jour ne plus devoir compter mes gallions, mes noises et mes mornilles à chaque dépense.

_Vendredi 11 août 1978 : chez James _

Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je me fais soigner. Je ressors d'un entraînement avec Maugrey et Sirius. J'avais crû que Maugrey avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait dès nos premiers entraînements. Je me trompais. Il s'est retenu jusque là. Et il aurait continué si je n'avais pas réussi avec le concours de Sirius et une bonne dose de chance à lui envoyer un sort et à le toucher pour la première fois depuis qu'on a commencé à suivre son entraînement de forcené.

Il a alors cessé d'être gentil et est devenu un vrai démon. Il me fout plus les jetons que les mangemorts, c'est dire. Et il n'utilise plus des sorts bien gentils. Je le sais, parce que c'est moi qui ait subit le doloris. Sirius lui a crié qu'il était malade.

- Et les mangemorts, tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi ? Qu'ils vont se retenir parce qu'elle est femme ou parce que vous sortez juste des jupes de vos mères ? Tu crois qu'ils vont se priver de vous torturer ? Qu'ils ne vont pas s'insinuer dans la moindre de vos failles ? Vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard ! Vous êtes dans la vie réelle ! Il est temps de grandir sinon vous allez mourir.

J'étais encore en train de me remettre de la douleur quand il a dit ça à Sirius. Au moins, n'a t –il pas prolongé le doloris au-delà que quelques secondes. Mais ça a quand même fait un mal de chien. Je n'ai pas tout compris de son petit discours sur le moment (j'ai demandé à Sirius de me le répéter), mais la dernière phrase étaient parfaitement clair.

Maugrey est un salopard sans aucun tact ni aucune compassion, mais il ne fait pas ça par plaisir. Il le fait par devoir et c'est ce qui le différencie des mangemorts plus que tout autre chose (vu qu'il n'a aucun scrupule à contourner la loi à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables comme il l'a prouvé. Et ce malgré qu'il soit à la tête des Aurors.). En fait, il essaye de nous garder en vie.

On a continué l'entraînement un sacré bout de temps. Sirius et moi avons été plus prudents et plus attentifs que jamais, mais ça n'a pas suffit à nous sauver. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez Elisabeth et Richard dans cet état là alors j'ai accompagné Sirius chez James (vu qu'il habite toujours sous une tente sur leur propriété) pour me faire soigner. J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'en occuper personnellement.

La mère de James, Elisabeth Potter, une petite rousse aux gestes vifs, secs et précis était encore debout quand Sirius et moi-même sommes arrivés tant bien que mal jusque dans la maison. Je n'ai pas aperçu son mari jusque là et d'après les ronflements qui proviennent par intermittence de l'étage, je pense qu'il doit dormir comme un bien heureux. La mère de James a bien failli avoir une attaque en nous voyant. Elle a crû que nous nous étions battus avec des mangemorts avant qu'on ne lui explique qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement.

Sirius a eu le droit à une potion de régénération sanguine. Ses blessures étaient plus physique qu'autre chose. Moi, mon problème venait plus des sortilèges doloris que j'avais subi. Non, Maugrey n'a pas cessé d'en user et non, je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour éviter les rayons de lumière rouge. Chaque fois, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Mais ces quelques secondes m'ont à chaque fois paru des heures.

Le Doloris ne cause aucune blessure, mais il donne une douleur plus insoutenable que n'importe quelle torture "à l'ancienne". J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir de la lave dans les veines, qu'on déchiquette mon corps, qu'on me brûle le cerveau. Et il n'y a rien pour remédier à cela. Je suis sûre qu'à trop forte dose, le Doloris peut rendre fou quelqu'un. Oui, maintenant je suis persuadée qu'on peu avoir mal à en perdre la raison. Putain, quelle expérience désagréable.

_*Dans le lit de Greg*_

Elisabeth Potter m'a proposée de rester dormir chez eux. Elle n'a cependant pas protester quand je lui ai dit que je préférais rentrer chez moi. J'ai dit "chez moi" à défaut d'autres mots. Je n'arrive pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'affection que j'ai pour les parents de Greg, et la gentillesse dont ils font preuve à considérer leur maison comme la mienne. C'est celle de Greg. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place. Logique, puisque normalement, c'est la place de mon meilleur ami.

Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai écris un peu plus haut "dans le lit de Greg". Pas mon lit, le sien. Ça veut tout dire.

_Samedi 12 août 1978 : bibliothèque de Poudlard_

J'avais vraiment une sale tête ce matin, comme me l'a délicatement fait remarquer Monsieur Twain. Mais à présent, je pense que les dernières réminiscences des doloris sont définitivement passées. Je vais m'attaquer aux livres de la Réserve cet après midi. Quand j'ai croisé Dumby dans les couloirs, je lui ai demandé si j'y avais le droit.

Apparemment oui. Je ne suis plus élèves à Poudlard (là il fallait une autorisation spéciale d'un professeur), je suis majeure et diplômée, ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'assez mature du point de vue de Dumby et de Mme Pince pour un accès illimité à toute la bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas persuadée que cette politique puisse s'appliquer à tout le monde...

_Dimanche 13 août 1978 : jardin des parents de Greg_

Les parents de Greg ont dans un coin de leur jardin un petit cabanon qu'ils n'utilisent que pour ranger quelques outils de jardins et leur tondeuse. Comme ils n'y vont pas autrement, je leur ai demandé la permission de le modifier un peu. C'est-à-dire appliquer un sortilège d'Extension. Je sais qu'il en existe qui sont indétectables, mais je n'ai pas encore le niveau pour en jeter un. Je modifierais le sort quand je serais sûre de ne pas provoquer une catastrophe.

Au départ, j'avais pensé lancer sur sort sur un placard de la chambre de Greg. Mais vu ce que je prévois de faire dans ce cabanon, ça ne m'a pas paru une très bonne idée de le faire dans un placard directement dans la maison d'Elisabeth et Richard, surtout avec un bébé en devenir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais vivre chez les parents de Greg et si je n'étais pas persuadée que ça va encore durer longtemps, je n'aurais pas besoin d'une pièce spécialement pour la préparation des potions. Mais nous sommes en pleine période de guerre et je suis tombée sur un ouvrage de potion intéressant : "_Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_". Je l'ai feuilleté rapidement et je l'ai trouvé tout bonnement fascinant. Bien entendu, il y a certaines de ces potions que j'ai réalisé en classe. Les moins dangereuses.

J'ai décidé de confectionner du Polynectar. Je suis sûre que ça pourra être utile à l'Ordre. Il y a également dans ce livre un antidote au philtre de Mort Vivante. Sachant que Rogue est dans le camp adverse et que ce philtre n'est pas des plus compliqué à réparer, je pense que ça ne sera pas une mauvaise idée d'en avoir l'antidote.

Et je vais aussi préparer Felix Felicis. En secret, parce que la préparation sans en avoir obtenu l'autorisation préalable est punie par la loi. Mais vu que le Ministère de la Magie est surveillé par Voldemort et que la demande d'autorisation risque de prendre des mois à aboutir à cause de l'enquête associée, je ne peux pas rester dans le cadre légal.

De toute façon, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en servir pour tricher à un jeu où à des examens. Je vais en préparer si jamais quelqu'un en a besoin dans la lutte contre Voldemort et je pense que ça ne sera pas du luxe. Je vais peut être me lancer également dans la confection de Veritaserum.

Ces quatre potions prennent toutes les trois pas mal de temps, même si Felix Felicis remporte la palme avec son année de préparation. C'est d'autant plus rageant que les ingrédients pour la confectionner sont très rares et très chers et donc qu'on ne peut en faire de que très petites quantités. J'espère que je ne vais louper aucune des potions. Ça prendrais trop de temps de les faire l'une après l'autre. Sauf peut –être pour l'Antidote au filtre de Mort Vivante.

_*Avant d'aller me coucher*_

Il m'a fallu une journée même avec l'aide de la magie pour arriver à ce que je veux, du coup, je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard aujourd'hui, mais ça n'est pas grave. Je suis satisfaite. A présent, quand on rentre dans le cabanon, il y a une seconde porte qui débouche sur une pièce de 15m².

J'ai installé des étagères contre les murs et une grand table au centre. Avec l'autorisation des parents de Gregory, j'ai pris possession de toutes ses affaires de potions. J'ai donc 6 chaudrons à disposition même si ceux en étain ne peuvent plus me servir au niveau de difficulté auquel je travail. Il va falloir que j'achète un chaudron tapissé de kethril, oui la matière utilisées pour les Pensives. Autrement dit, si je veux de la qualité, ça va me coûter les yeux de la tête. Hum… Je me demande si le professeur Slughorn ne verrait pas de mal à me vendre l'un des siens. Je sais qu'il en a plusieurs.

_Mardi 15 août 1978 : chambre de Greg_

La date d'aujourd'hui m'a terrassée plus facilement qu'un dragon. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en ouvrant les yeux ce matin.

Aujourd'hui, Gregory aurait eu 18 ans. Il aurait atteint la majorité moldue. Il est mort trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Si seulement sa place et la mienne avaient pu être échangées... Ça aurait été plus juste, moins terrible, je pense. Mais la vie n'est pas juste et est terrible. On dit toujours que se sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier. C'est vrai. Greg me manque.

Je me demande ce que je devrais faire et dire face à Richard et Elisabeth. Ni eux, ni moi ne pouvons faire comme si de rien n'était. Ma présence même sous leur toit est un rappel de notre perte. Je crois que je suis soulagée de devoir aller travailler aujourd'hui. Je ne veux vraiment pas affronter leur tristesse toute la journée. La mienne me suffit. Oui, c'est de la lâcheté.

Je me sens tellement mal. J'aimerais bien avoir un endroit où me rendre pour lui rendre hommage. Mais il n'y en a pas. Richard et Elisabeth ne lui ont pas organisé d'enterrement et je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur demander pourquoi.

Il n'y a rien à enterrer et ils espère toujours qu'on retrouvera son corps. Que _je_ retrouverais son corps. Je l'espère aussi. C'est encore pire de ne pas savoir où est sa dépouille, ce qu'on fait à son corps… Même si je suppose que Dumby doit avoir vu juste en disant que Voldemort va en faire un inferius. C'est immonde.

_* Chaudron Baveur*_

Je ne suis pas sur la terrasse aujourd'hui. Il pleut des cordes, comme si le ciel pleure aussi la disparition prématurée de Greg. Ça n'est qu'un phénomène climatique : il a fait très chaud ces dernières semaines, alors fatalement il a fallu qu'il pleuve à un moment où à un autre. Mais je préfère me dire que le ciel pleure. Il ne _peut_ pas faire beau un jour comme celui – ci.

Je n'ai pas la tête à grand-chose aujourd'hui. Dante est avec moi, comme tous les midis depuis près de deux mois. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne dit rien. Il m'a apporté de l'encens magique avec comme inscription "fait s'envoler la tristesse" pour ce qui concerne les propriétés.

- Je me suis dis que tu en aurais peut être besoin, m'a t –il dit quand j'ai levé un regard curieux et incrédule vers lui.

- Comment tu …

- Je l'ai deviné.

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Comment pouvait –il deviner ? Je ne pense pas que qui que se soit puisse deviner. Il a souri.

- Non, je plaisantais. Pour une fois je n'ai rien deviné du tout. Je t'ai croisée ce matin et tu avais une tête à aller à un enterrement.

- Je ne t'ai même pas vu.

- Tu ne voyais pas grand monde. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui et à moins que tu ne veuilles m'en parler, je ne veux pas savoir. Mais je suis désolé pour toi.

Je l'ai un moment observé. J'aurais pu l'envoyer balader, mais il y avait toute la sincérité du monde dans ses yeux, alors je me suis contentée de répondre :

- La seule personne qui doit être désolée ici, c'est moi. Et je ne veux pas en parler.

Il a hoché la tête et n'a pas insisté. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais vraiment pas évoquer Greg avec qui que se soit.

_*De retour chez Greg*_

Richard et Elisabeth étaient tous les deux présents, les traits tirés. Vu les yeux rouges d'Elisabeth, je pouvais supposer qu'elle avait pleuré. J'ai posé l'encens et la fleur bleue (de l'exacte couleur des yeux de Greg, elle était magnifique) que j'avais acheté sur le chemin de Traverse pour m'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Ça n'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire ça. Mais sur le coup, ça m'est venu naturellement. Elle en avait besoin, j'en avais besoin. Richard nous a serré toutes les deux contre lui.

C'était agréable et apaisant. Une sorte de communion autours de notre perte. On se comprenait parce qu'on partageait la même douleur. Ça ne l'a pas fait disparaître. Mais on la supportait mieux tous ensemble que seuls.

_*Cabanon, dans le jardin*_

Avant de sortir de la maison, j'ai mis l'encens que Dante m'a offert à brûler. Les encens sorciers ont de puissantes propriétés. Je ne suis pas restée pour ne pas en inhaler. Je ne veux pas que ma tristesse parte. Bien sûr, l'effet de dure que tant que le bâton brûle, mais quand même.

Mes potions avancent bien pour le moment. Demain, je pourrai mettre en bouteille l'antidote. Il faut absolument que je m'achète un chaudron plaqué de kethril.

Il va falloir que je rentre pour dormir. Je travail demain. Difficile de se dire que le monde ne s'arrête jamais quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que l'on ressente.

Greg me manque plus que jamais. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là.

_Jeudi 17 août 1978 : Poudlard _

L'Ordre s'est réuni ce soir dans l'école de sorcellerie. C'est évident que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr de Grand – Bretagne actuellement. Je ne trouve pas l'idée stupide. On est attablé dans la Grande Salle et les fantômes flottent au dessus de nous, attentifs à ce que nous allons dire. Ils ne doivent pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi excitant tous les jours.

Lily Evans est présente et elle me fusille du regard. Elle m'en veut et elle en veut aux Maraudeurs pour ne pas l'avoir mise dans la confidence plus tôt. James a l'air malheureux, certainement parce qu'elle lui fait la gueule.

Pour l'heure, on attend Dumby qui aime vraisemblablement se faire désirer. Il y a presque tous les membres de l'Ordre qui sont là, exceptés McGo et Remus.

_*Dans le cabanon chez Greg*_

Il n'y a de nouveau eu que des mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire que la dernière fois. Il n'y a pas de membre de l'Ordre sur le carreau pour aujourd'hui, mais on a un autre problème : nous sommes 24 et nous avons de plus en plus de mal à recruter à chaque fois que Voldemort avance d'un pas tandis que ses adeptes sont de plus en plus nombreux.

Comparativement, ses mangemorts et nous sommes à nombre égal, mais en comptant les détraqueurs, les inferi et apparemment aussi les géants qui migrent d'après les dires de Hagrid… Voilà quoi. Et je ne parle pas des gens qui soutiennent ouvertement ce maudit mage noir et qui n'hésitent pas à afficher leur parti prit.

Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec la doctrine de Voldemort préfèrent se terrer. Ce sont en général des Nés – Moldus ou des sorciers mariés à des moldus. Peu de Sang – Pur s'opposent à Voldemort et ceux là sont dans l'Ordre dans général. C'est du moins ce que nous disent les divers rapports des membres de l'Ordre. En bref, on a un gros problème de recrutement.

Avant de partir, j'ai remis à tout le monde une fiole d'antidote. Ils m'ont tous attentivement écouté quand j'ai énoncé les propriétés de la potion que je leur ai donné. En réalité, le philtre de Mort Vivante est le poison le plus puissant qui existe dans le monde sorcier. Il combine divers poisons et donne une mort presque instantanée grâce à une seule goutte.

Du coup, son antidote est un antidote à un bon nombre de poison. Je leur ai dit que le boire en cas de doute causerais moins de problèmes que de ne pas le boire. Un antidote de cette force ne posera jamais de problème en cas d'empoisonnement. Je leur ai expliqué qu'il y avait maintenant parmi les mangemorts un potionniste plus que doué et que je préférais prendre les devants.

J'ai au moins eu l'impression d'être un peu utile. J'ai confié la fiole pour McGo à Dumby et je passerais moi-même chez Remus demain. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

_Vendredi 18 août : cabanon dans le jardin_

Je suis passée chez Remus aujourd'hui. James, Sirius et Peter ne paraissaient pas très enclins à me donner son adresse, mais ils ont fini par se laisser convaincre. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui apporter son antidote aujourd'hui et on ne pouvait pas confier ce soin à quelqu'un n'étant pas au courant de son Secret. Pas alors que la pleine lune est ce soir.

Il habite avec ses parents dans un petit village moldu tout a fait charmant. C'est sa mère qui m'a ouvert. Elle avait l'air encore plus malade que Remus qui a toujours eu une apparence quelque peu maladive et fatiguée. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle, elle n'est pas un loup – garou. Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer au début, mais a rendu les armes quand je lui ai dit que je savais la vérité à propos de son fils.

La maison était spacieuse et lumineuse. J'ai attendu dans l'entrée que Remus descende. Sa mère l'appelle "mon chéri", mais on sent que ça sonne faux. Elle a peur de lui. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il la terrifie et comme je le connais, je sais que ça doit l'anéantir. Faire peur à sa propre mère, celle qui est censé vous réconforter et dont l'amour ne devrait jamais être mis en doute, ça fait mal. Mais la réalité n'est pas ainsi, l'amour maternel ne suffit pas à tout résoudre. J'en suis la preuve, Sirius en est la preuve, et Remus aussi dans une moindre mesure.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Je crois que ça devient une manie. Mais je voulais montrer à cette femme (Je n'ai rien contre elle. Je pense juste que si elle avait moins peur de Remus, il se sentirait moins monstrueux) que son fils était une personne normale. Il a eu un instant de stupéfaction, mais il a fini par me rendre mon étreinte. Je l'ai senti respirer profondément de ma peau (et pas comme si j'avais changé de parfum) et j'ai discrètement tiré une mèche de ses cheveux pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore un mangeur de chair. Il s'est vite repris et a paru relativement embarrassé.

Il semblait aussi désireux de m'éloigner de sa mère que de savoir la raison de ma venue. Quand il m'a entraînée à l'étage, sa mère m'a regardé disparaître dans l'escalier avec de l'angoisse dans ses yeux noirs. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, je pense.

La chambre de Remus m'a paru étrangement… dépouillée. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il vivait ici. Les tableaux aux murs devaient dater d'avant sa naissance. Il n'y avait pas de poster de son équipe de Quidditch préféré, par exemple. C'était totalement impersonnel comme endroit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'est – il inquiété.

- Tu n'es pas venu hier.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sage que je sorte d'ici avec la pleine lune approchante.

- Ça n'était pas une accusation. Je suis venue pour te donner ça.

Il a pris le petit flacon d'antidote et l'a observé un moment avant de me demander :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un antidote. Maintenant que Rogue est dans le camp adverse, on est sûr qu'ils ont un potionniste dans leur groupe, alors ça ne m'a pas semblé aberrant de préparer un contrepoison.

- Oui…

Son regard c'est un moment égaré sur mon avant bras exposé par mon T-shirt moldu. Mes veines bleutées se détachent nettement sur ma peau qui n'a pas bronzé cet été vu le temps que je passe à travailler à l'intérieur. Je l'ai bougé, ce qui l'a fait sursauter et reporter son attention sur mon visage.

- Est-ce que tu… retournes à Poudlard pour te transformer ? Ai -je finalement osé lui demander.

Je ne l'avais jamais questionné sur son état de loup – garou. J'ai toujours estimé qu'il ne devait pas avoir envie d'en parler. Mais là, il fallait meubler le silence (ne serait – ce que pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur autre chose que moi, parce que la façon dont il m'observait n'était pas totalement dépendante de sa volonté humaine), et j'étais quand même curieuse.

- Non.

- Et… c'est indiscret si je te demande comment tu fais maintenant ?

- Non, a t –il souri pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je faisais avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?

- Non, je ne sais pas de quand date ta morsure.

- Sirius ou James ne t'en ont jamais parlé ? s'est –il sincèrement étonné.

- En fait, j'ai une fois posé une question à ce propos à Sirius… Mais il m'a dit que ça n'était pas à lui d'en parler et que je devais te demander si je voulais savoir. Je n'ai pas insisté et… enfin, je ne voulais pas te forcer à m'en parler.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, observant la pièce –tout sauf moi. Mais il a bien été obligé de reporter son attention sur ma petite personne au bout d'un moment.

- J'ai été mordu à l'âge de 4 ans. C'était un soir d'été et on mangeait dehors avec des sorciers de la famille de mon père. Ça a été un vrai carnage. Ma tante et ses deux fils sont morts. Et moi, j'ai été contaminé. Cette maison est occupée par des sorciers depuis des générations et jamais on avait vu de loup – garous dans la région. La pleine lune d'après, je suis devenu un monstre.

- Il est plutôt rare d'être contaminé si jeune, ai –je chuchoté.

- Oui. Mon père a dû prendre des dispositions en conséquence. Il a fait construire par des artisans Gobelin une cage en composite d'argent. J'y ai passé toutes mes pleines lunes avant Poudlard, et je risque d'y passer toutes les autres à présents.

J'ai tendu la main vers lui, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il s'est brutalement rejeté en arrière. Si vite que son mouvement a paru totalement flou à mes yeux. Je me suis figée.

- Désolé, m'a t –il dit sans pour autant se rapprocher. Mais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne me touches pas.

- Je t'ai touché plus que ça avant, ai – je répliqué en abaissant ma main doucement.

Son mouvement avait été quasiment irréel. Ça, c'était quand même assez perturbant.

- Ne commence pas à avoir peur, me dit –il. Tu te débrouillais bien jusque là.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Pas encore. Dans mon état, je préférerais éviter tout ce qui peut exciter la bête, elle n'est pas très loin. La lune monte et le jour s'en va.

C'est vrai que je suis passée le voir après le travail. Il faisait encore jour comme nous sommes actuellement en été. Mais comme il l'a si justement dit, la pleine lune arrivait.

- Ta mère est terrorisée, lui ai –je fait remarquer.

- Oui, je la terrifie. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle attire moins le monstre que toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, n'ai pas peur. Sinon, va t –en. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et ça risque d'arriver.

- Pourquoi je l'attire plus, moi ?

Il a froncé les sourcils. Visiblement, il aurait préféré que je ne relève pas cette partie là de sa phrase. Ses yeux ont un moment dérivé avant de se poser sur mon cou. Bien malgré lui je pense. J'ai consulté ma montre du regard. 19h30. Quand j'ai reporté mon attention sur lui il était debout et ses yeux étaient devenus ambrés. Un frisson de peur m'a parcouru.

Il a tendu la main vers moi par à-coup, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même. Et là, j'ai fait la chose la plus intelligente qui soit : je n'ai pas bougé. Je me suis dit que les seules choses qui fuient devant le grand méchant loup, ce sont les proies. Et c'est certainement la meilleure idée que j'ai eu ce soir.

- Remus, ai –je dit le plus calmement possible. Reprends –toi

Aucun résultat. Il ne paraissait même pas m'entendre. Sa peau était brûlante quand ses doigts ont effleuré mon cou. Doucement, mais l'endroit était suffisamment éloquent pour que la peur essaye une nouvelle fois de se frayer un passage dans mon esprit. Avec un relatif succès. C'est là que la porte s'est ouverte, on a tourné dans un geste particulièrement synchronisé notre tête vers sa mère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Quand elle l'a vu, elle n'a pas crié. Mais un gémissement pitoyable de terreur s'est échappé de ses lèvres scellées. Le reste a été un peu confus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dégainer ma baguette. Remus a tenté de se jeter sur sa mère. Entre moi qui restait aussi immobile qu'une pierre et une proie tremblante, la bête en lui n'a pas hésité. Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait, moi, quand l'idée qu'il allait choper sa mère et certainement lui faire du mal m'a traversé l'esprit ? Je me suis jetée sur lui.

C'est une réaction d'une intelligence remarquable, n'est ce pas ? Moi, qui, en tant que Poufsouffle est censée avoir un instinct de survie à toute épreuve, j'ai prouvé que j'étais quelque peu masochiste. Mais ça a été une impulsion. Comme il était debout et moi assise, je me suis jetée de toutes mes forces sur lui. Les jambes humains sont beaucoup plus puissantes que les bras, alors en utilisant l'extension de mes jambes quand je me suis levée, j'ai pu le repousser. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas aussi bien marché si je n'avais pas réussi à le surprendre.

Heureusement pour Remus qui a encaissé le choc quand on est tombé ensemble, son lit était juste derrière. Sa mère a hurlé cette fois, et son hurlement à accompagné notre chute. Il a refermé ses mains sur moi, me tenant avec une force impressionnante. J'ai plaqué ma main libre sous son menton pour l'obliger à garder la bouche fermée. Je savais que des crocs pouvaient lui pousser avant qu'il ne se transforme, j'en avais été témoin. Et rien ne m'assurait que ces crocs là ne pourraient pas me contaminer.

Je peux dire merci à l'adrénaline, à mes heures d'entraînement avec Maugrey qui m'ont appris qu'il ne faut jamais laisser l'initiative à l'adversaire, et aussi à mon mauvais caractère. J'ai planté mon regard dans le sien pendant qu'il écrasait mon bassin contre lui pour m'empêcher de fuir et tentait d'attirer ma gorge à sa bouche en utilisant mon bras comme levier.

- Remus ! lui ai –je crié avec toute la colère et l'autorité dont j'étais capable. STOP !

Il s'est arrêté. Vive moi. Il me faisait mal, mais il avait cessé de bouger.

- Remus, reprends toi ! Madame, ça aiderait beaucoup si vous foutiez le camp à un endroit où il ne sentira pas votre peur.

Ma propre peur avait été balayée par l'adrénaline. Je n'avais plus eu le temps d'être effrayée.

La porte à claquée et il a fallu une bonne minute durant laquelle j'ai continué à lui parler le plus fermement possible pour qu'il revienne.

- Hé merde, a t –il dit avec conviction. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me broyer avec tes mains. J'apprécierai assez que tu me lâches, à la vérité.

- Que s'est –il passé ? s'est –il enquis en s'exécutant.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Quand la transformation est imminente, je perds des bouts de temps. Ça arrive généralement dans la journée qui précède la pleine lune et ça devient de plus en plus fréquent jusqu'à la transformation où là, je ne me rappelle jamais de rien. Ou presque.

- D'accord. Au début, tu t'es contenté de toucher mon cou. Et ta mère est arrivée.

- Elle voulait certainement vérifier que je ne t'avais pas mangée, a t –il tenté de plaisanter, mais l'amertume dans sa voix était trop prononcée pour qu'il y réussisse.

- Peut être, mais toujours est –il que c'est sur elle que tu as sauté. Je me suis interposée et du coup, je crois que tu as essayé de m'arracher la gorge.

- Ah. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je rejoigne ma cage.

Je me suis redressée en première vu que je l'immobilisais sous moi et je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Il a froncé les sourcils, mais il a fini par accepter de la prendre. Je voulais lui montrer que le fait qu'il avait essayé de m'égorger n'allait pas changer mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui.

Les loups – garous n'ont aucun contrôle sur leur transformation et ce qu'ils font lors de celle – ci. Je ne pouvais pas l'accuser. En plus, c'est mon ami. Avant de descendre dans "sa cage", il m'a donné un livre intitulé _"Un mois dans la vie d'un loup – garou par Mishka Renjoyeu"_.

- Un très bon bouquin. Le guérisseur de Ste – Mangouste qui m'a soigné juste après ma morsure l'a conseillé à mon père. Lis le, je pense que ça répondra a toutes les questions que tu pourrais te poser. Moi, en tout cas, ça m'a aidé.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu en librairie.

- Il a été tiré à une centaine d'exemplaire. Ça n'a intéressé personne quand ça a été publié.

Ensuite, je l'ai personnellement bouclé dans sa cage. Une cage impressionnante qui à mon avis pourrait retenir un troll si elle avait eu les dimensions souhaitée. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'enfermerais de mon plein grès un ami dans une cage pour son propre bien, j'aurais traité ce "on" de fou et l'aurais envoyé se faire soigner. La cave ne contient rien d'autre que cette cage et est lugubre au possible, bardée de sort. Bon, si je devais garder un loup – garou déchaîné dans ma cave, moi aussi je prendrais toutes mes précautions.

J'ai laissé sa mère relativement nerveuse, même après que je lui ai assuré que son fils transformé n'allait pas venir la dévorer. Cette femme a dû subir un traumatisme vraiment profond par rapport aux loups – garous et le fait que son fils en soit un ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Je comprends pourquoi Remus ne quittait pas Poudlard pendant les vacances. Je me demande si c'est la même chose avec son père.

Si j'attrape le loup qui l'a mordu, je le découpe en très fines tranches. J'en ai rien à battre qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	5. La Une de la Gazette du Sorcier

_Merci **Marrie09** :)_

_Salut **Faenlgiec **! Oui, la vie de famille de Remus n'est pas très drôle... Mais je trouve qu'il s'en sort encore bien par rapport à certains autres loup -garous ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>La Une de la Gazette du Sorcier <strong>

_Dimanche 20 août 1978 : Poudlard_

Sirius a râlé qu'on ne se voyait pas assez. Il n'a pas tout a fait tord. On ne se voit pas beaucoup ces temps – ci, sauf quand on se fait taper dessus par Maugrey. Qui paraît toujours ravi d'avoir deux sorciers incompétents sur qui passer ses nerfs. Autant dire que ça n'est pas très romantique.

Bon, d'accord, notre rendez vous n'avait rien de romantique. On a beaucoup parlé de l'Ordre (en faisant bien entendu attention à ne rien révéler à des oreilles inopportunes) et quand on est passé devant Gringotts, on s'est assis là et on a échafaudé pendant un long moment un plan totalement loufoque pour cambrioler la banque. Avant de nous demander ce que les gobelins faisaient des voleurs. On en entend jamais plus parler en tout cas...

C'est derniers temps, les mesures de contrôles ont été renforcées un peu partout. Maintenant, il faut presque 5 heures pour accéder à sa chambre forte. Et on dirait que tous les sorciers veulent subitement s'y rendre en même temps alors que d'habitude, ça n'est pas la cohue. Les gobelins sont obligés de faire des heures sup'.

Et puis LA bonne nouvelle de la journée : j'ai trouvé un chaudron plaqué de kethril. On était en train de remonter l'allée des Embrumes (je n'avais jamais osé y passer avant aujourd'hui) quand j'ai vu un sorcier sur le trottoir en train de vendre des chaudrons.

Sirius m'a dit par la suite qu'il s'agissait de Mondigus Fletcher, un membre de l'Ordre qui n'a pas paru nous reconnaître plus que moi je l'ai reconnu. Cet idiot n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il vendait. D'accord, le chaudron est tout crasseux et je vais en avoir pour des jours à lui rendre son aspect premier, mais il était encore impeccable. Le kethril est une matière très dure et très difficile à manipuler. Généralement, un chaudron plaqué en cette matière là suffit pour une vie, même pour un grand préparateur de potion.

Mon tout nouveau chaudron est un authentique, pas une merde qu'on trouve dans les commerces douteux (même si celui de Mondingus Fletcher semblait des plus douteux). Et je l'ai eu pour la somme dérisoire de 5 gallions. Alors qu'en réalité, il se vend 100 fois plus cher dans le meilleur des cas. J'étais presque en train de sauter de bonheur sur place en retournant ma nouvelle acquisition dans mes mains quand Sirius m'a dit :

- Je me trompe où tu es plus contente d'avoir trouvé ce chaudron que de me voir ?

Interloquée, je me suis tournée vers lui. Je crois que je l'avais vraiment vexé.

- Bien sûr que non ! me suis –je indignée. Ça n'est simplement pas mon genre d'accueillir les gens en sautant comme ça.

- Pourtant, Remus m'a laissé entendre que tu lui avais dit bonjour de façon très chaleureuse quand tu es allée chez lui.

- Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux ?

- Je serais idiot de ne pas être jaloux quand tu sautes au coup de tous les hommes sauf au mien.

- De tous les hommes ? N'exagère pas ! C'était Remus, voyons !

Il m'a lancé un regard qui disait clairement qu'il s'en foutait que se soit Remus ou un chien à trois têtes comme de son premier sort. J'aurai pu envenimer la discussion en lui disant que j'avais le droit de serrer qui je voulais dans mes bras. Mais franchement, je n'en avais pas du tout l'envie. Ma relation avec Sirius est plus simple que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé. Je n'allais pas envenimer les choses exprès.

Et puis, ça aurait été totalement hypocrite de ma part de répliquer parce que si c'était lui qui avait pris une femme dans ses bras (peut être que je ne dirais rien pour Lily), j'aurais sans doute réagi de la même façon. Je me demande encore parfois comment ça se fait qu'on sorte ensemble alors…

Je me suis approchée de lui et je l'ai forcé à se baisser en tirant sur le devant de son T-shirt pour ne pas me tordre le cou, tout en me haussant sur la pointe des pieds : on faisait chacun la moitié du chemin c'était équitable.

- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi peut – il douter un seul instant de son charme ? ai –je chuchoté presque contre ses lèvres.

Ça n'est pas juste une question de beauté. Il a aussi beaucoup d'esprit, par exemple. Mais ma phrase aurait vraiment été trop longue si j'avais commencé à tout énumérer. Et il a déjà assez la grosse tête comme ça... Notre premier baiser n'a été qu'un effleurement de lèvres, mais l'intensité est vite montée.

Je ne le lui dirais jamais, mais je passerais bien le reste de ma vie à l'embrasser. J'ai cependant assez de dignité pour ne pas me laisser aller à cette tentation. Enfin, pas tout le temps... Sirius Black en entier est une tentation. Même s'il m'arrive de m'oublier par moment. Là, en l'occurrence, j'ai totalement oublié où on se trouvait. Soit en pleine rue, comme a fini par me le rappeler une vieille sorcière verruqueuse.

- On est dans la rue ici coureuse de rempart ! a t – elle grincé. Allez faire vos saletés ailleurs !

Je suis restée abasourdie. Les expressions médiévales, je connais. J'aime bien les jurons un peu imagés, même si les miens sont en général moins subtiles. Mais là, j'ai été totalement choquée. Cette vieille bique venait quand même de me traiter de putain. J'ai ouvert la bouche, outrée et prête à répliquer vertement, mais Sirius m'a devancé :

- Hé orchidoclaste, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis. La rue est à tout le monde.

J'avoue, je ne la connaissais pas cette insulte là. Sirius m'a dit que c'était un savant mot pour "casse couille", quand je lui ai demandé plus tard. Je la retiendrais. La vieille a semblé se transformer en dragon, même si elle n'avait plus aucune dent. Elle nous a chassé à coup de canne. On était complètement mort de rire quand on a fini par échapper à cette vieille peau.

Sirius aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi j'avais besoin de ce chaudron, mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. J'ai juste de bonnes raisons : tout d'abord, je ne suis absolument pas certaine de réussir Felix Felicis, ensuite, je ne veux pas qu'on accuse qui que se soit de complicité si jamais je suis découverte (je viole quand même la loi, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le règlement de l'école : je risque bien plus qu'une retenue ou un renvoi), et finalement, il s'agit d'un as dans ma manche, un truc que je ne veux pas que quiconque sache.

Et l'esprit de Sirius, quoi qu'il en dise n'est pas très bien protégé. Il est relativement nul en occlumencie et vue qu'on va être au contact des Mangemorts… Imagine un peu, Journal, que Voldemort mette la main sur Felix Felicis avec ses ambitions ? Je ne pense pas que Rogue ait assez d'audace pour s'y essayer. En tout cas, je l'espère.

_Lundi 21 août 1978 : Ménagerie Magique_

La rentrée approche. Ça se voit . Les élèves de Poudlard commencent à envahir le chemin de Traverse et remplacent peu à peu les clients habituels. C'est vraiment extrêmement bizarre de se retrouver de l'autre côté du comptoir. L'année dernière, c'était moi qui faisait mes achats sans grand entrain. Greg devait venir avec moi, mais un malheureux concours de circonstance m'avait obligée à venir seule.

On ne vend rien de bien intéressant aux élèves de Poudlard : chat, hibou, crapaud, rat. Un furet ou deux. Ça m'a fait la sursauter la première fois qu'on m'a appelé Madame. Les clients habituels disent "Miss" parce que je suis plus jeune qu'eux. Alors que je suis plus âgée que tous les élèves de Poudlard...

Monsieur Twain me laisse tenir la boutique pendant qu'il trafique je ne sais trop quoi à l'arrière. Il faut dire que pour vendre un chat ou un rat, je n'ai pas besoin de lui… Il y a des têtes qui me sont familières.

_Mercredi 23 août 1978 : cabanon dans le jardin de Greg_

Le polynectar avance sans anicroche. Le veritaserum tourbillonne tranquillement dans son chaudron. J'ai enfin réussi à nettoyer le kethril de toutes les cochonneries incrustées dessus. Et j'ai gravé mon nom à l'extérieur du chaudron. Je ne veux pas qu'on me le vol, alors c'est toujours dissuasif de graver dessus à qui il appartient. Je l'ai fait sur tout mes chaudrons et sur ceux de Greg.

J'ai étudié avec attention la recette de Felix Felicis que j'ai recopié à l'insu de Mme Pince à la bibliothèque. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour être certaine de ne pas me tromper où que se soit dans la recette. Une erreur serait fatale, et dramatique. Surtout quand on sait le nombre de gallion que j'ai dû dépenser pour avoir suffisamment de chaque ingrédient qu'on peut acheter en commerce.

Felix est un potion réellement compliquée. On ne peut pas commencer à la préparer à n'importe quel moment du mois ou de l'année. Il y a certaine plante qu'il faut cueillir à la pleine lune et qui ne se conservent pas plus que quelques heures (et qui en plus ne poussent qu'à une période donnée de l'année), certaines étapes à effectuer en lune montante ou décroissante, dans un ordre et à un moment très précis.

Et il y a nécessité de réaliser à côté en parallèle d'autres petites potions à incorporer dans la préparation de Felix et qui elles aussi ont certaines particularités ennuyantes. L'une d'elle va nécessiter que je reste H24 à côté pendant 2 jours durant lesquels je ne pourrais pas dormir. En attendant samedi 2 septembre, nuit de lune noire parfaite pour commencer Felix, je vais préparer les potions annexes et établir un emploi du temps très détaillé de la prochaine année en notant à quel moment je dois faire quoi.

L'important dans la préparation des potions, c'est la logique, la rigueur et l'organisation.

_Samedi 26 août 1978 : dans le lit de Greg_

Je. Déteste. Maugrey. Si seulement je pouvais me venger, l'enrouler autours d'un lampadaire, le laisser à la merci du Saule Cogneur, le découper en très fine tranche ou un truc comme ça… Je me sentirais tellement mieux !

Il m'exaspère ce gros connards arrogant avec ses cicatrices ! Je déteste avoir l'impression d'être aussi nulle en combat. Il peut même se payer le luxe de nous provoquer ! Je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire l'état de frustration dans lequel je me trouve. Merde !

_Dimanche 27 août 1978 : Poudlard_

Les profs reviennent de vacances. J'ai croisé Slughorn qui à la peau presque noire après deux mois à se dorer la pilule dans le sud de la France. Apparemment, un de ses élèves, dont j'ai oublié le nom, l'a remercié de lui avoir présenté je ne sais plus qui en lui offrant des vacances dans la villa de luxe qu'il possède là bas. Petit veinard.

McGo qui est passée à côté de nous quand on discutait nous a jeté un regard noir. Elle avait l'air aussi sévère que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés et je crois qu'elle ne me pardonne toujours pas mon P en métamorphose. C'est la seule discipline que j'ai complètement raté et ça lui reste sans doute en travers de la gorge. Pas de vacances pour elle.

J'ai aussi tapé la discute avec les fantômes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. C'était la première fois que je voyais la Dame Grise de près. Elle a l'air toute fragile, toute timide et d'une tristesse absolue. Déprimante quoi, tout l'opposé du Moine.

Mme Pince devient de plus en plus tendue à chaque heure qui rapproche les élèves, ces petits délinquants sans savoir vivre, de sa précieuse bibliothèque.

Dumbledore m'a fait passer un message via Sir Nicolas : il voulait me voir dans son bureau. Interloquée, je m'y suis rendue. J'ai pensé un instant que ça avait à voir avec l'Ordre, mais pas du tout en fait.

Quand je suis arrivée dans son bureau (la gargouille qui garde l'escalier était déjà déployée), il n'était pas seul. J'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer en avant première le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal nommé Silas Selwyn.

Il doit avoir une trentaine d'année, peut être un peu plus. Ses cheveux noirs descendent jusqu'à ses reins. Son teint est blafard et ses yeux d'un noir charbon sont à vous faire froid dans le dos. Mais il est mignon, sans aucun doute. Et j'aurais parié qu'il susciterait la passion de ses élèves (les filles, bien sûr) s'il ne se dégageait pas de lui une aura malfaisante.

Enfin, malfaisante, c'est un peu exagéré. Disons, que ça ne donne pas envie de lui tourner le dos. Ce que je me suis d'ailleurs appliquée à éviter. Il y a des personnes en qui on a d'emblée absolument pas confiance. Il a beau être diablement séduisant dans son genre (le genre sombre et énigmatique), il fait sans le moindre doute partie de cette catégorie. Et j'ai le bizarre sentiment que quelque cloche sérieusement chez lui.

Dumby m'a chargée de faire visiter le château au nouveau professeur. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il n'avait pas fait ses classes ici, mais ça n'est pas le problème. En réalité, Monsieur Selwyn a un sens de l'orientation totalement déplorable. Ça donne au personnage une petite note accessible et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire sous cape. Ça n'était pas méchant à la base. Il n'a pas aimé et c'est là que ça a dégénéré.

- J'apprécierais que vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi, Miss Entwhistle, m'a t –il dit d'un ton froid et hautain tout à fait caractéristique.

- Vous étiez à Serpentard, n'est ce pas ? ai –je répliqué sèchement.

- Qu'avez-vous contre les Serpentards ?

- J'ai un certain mal à supporter leur façon de prendre les autres pour de la merde. Vos appartements sont derrière vous, j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas d'ici à là bas!

C'était hypocrite, parce que j'aurais bien aimé le voir se perdre et errer un moment dans le château. Depuis le début, il me fixait avec cet air un peu méprisant et condescendant et j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. Mais sa façon de me parler m'a beaucoup trop fait penser à Queenie (même si elle n'est en général pas aussi polie quand elle s'adresse à moi). Plus question de supporter sans rien dire. D'où ma réaction.

Et qu'est ce qu'il croit Dumby ? Que je viens à Poudlard pour jouer les guides touristiques ? Non, je suis là pour bosser moi ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, il faut que je lui demande si je pourrais encore venir à la bibliothèque quand les cours auront repris. Je sais que c'est possible, j'ai vu plein de sorciers qui n'étaient ni des élèves, ni des membres du personnel de l'école venir emprunter ou lire un livre. Mais peut être qu'il faut une autorisation spéciale ou je ne sais quoi.

Je suis bonne pour refaire le trajet jusqu'à son bureau, qui, soit dit en passant n'est pas à côté de la bibliothèque.

_Lundi 28 août 1978 : Terrasse du Chaudron Baveur_

Je suis maudite. Ce matin, j'ai eu la visite d'Elena Beef. Oui, la fille super bavarde du club de sport de Poudlard. Autan dire qu'elle a été plus contente de me croiser, que moi de la voir entrer dans la Ménagerie Magique.

Malheureusement, ces vacances n'ont pas arrangé sa manie de dire tout ce qui lui passe pas tête ou de manquer parfois de cohérence. Il lui a fallu un dizaine de minute de babillage avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle souhaitait faire l'acquisition d'un couple de nos rats cabotins qui étaient occupés à faire de la corde à sauté à l'aide de leur queue dans leur cage, ces petits allumeurs. Ils avaient très bien compris qu'on venait pour eux.

- Et maintenant qu'Aaron a quitté Poudlard, qui va prendre la direction du Club ?

- A propos d'Aaron, est ce que tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Je lui ai écrit plusieurs fois durant l'été et chaque fois mon hibou revenait avec ma lettre accroché à sa patte. Incapable de le trouver. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort j'espère ? Il me faisait braire de temps en temps, mais je l'aimais bien moi. En même temps, quelle autre raison…

- Elena, j'ai des nouvelles d'Aaron. Il va bien, mais tu ne dois plus essayer de rentrer en contact avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui a eu des nouvelles de lui ? Pas que je sois jalouse, enfin si un peu, mais il me connaissait bien et depuis plus longtemps que toi !

- Je ne peux répondre ni à la première, ni à la deuxième de tes questions.

- Mais…

- Tu es aussi bavarde qu'une pie, tu ne sais pas garder de secret, et tu dis tout ce qui te passe pas la tête. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas te dire, petite Serpentard trop stupide.

Il y a deux secondes de silence durant lesquels elle m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds. Mais je savais qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle a quand même un minimum d'intelligence. Quand elle rouvert la bouche, elle a complètement changé de sujet :

- Fernand est devenu Préfet – en – Chef, tu le savais ? Je pense que c'est lui qui va prendre la direction du Club. Andreas ne voudrait pas de cette responsabilité.

J'ai été soulagée qu'elle n'insiste pas. On a un peu parlé des résultats de nos examens respectifs avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Sur le pas de la porte du magasin, elle m'a jeté un regard un coin que je n'ai pas su interpréter. Puis, elle s'en est allée, se fondant rapidement dans la foule.

Je me demande où sont ses parents. Dans un temps aussi troublé que le nôtre, une gamine de 15 ou 16 ans ne devrait pas se balader toute seule, même au chemin de Traverse. Rien n'empêche les mangemorts où Voldemort en personne d'y faire une descente.

_Mardi 29 août 1978 : chemin de Traverse_

Je me suis rendue au magasin d'ingrédient de potion à la place de Monsieur Twain aujourd'hui. Et vu le regard que le propriétaire du magasin m'a lancé quand je suis sortie, je pense que je me suis montrée encore plus redoutable que mon patron.

Je sais de quoi je parle quand il s'agit d'ingrédients destinés aux potions. Si on ne sait pas distinguer la qualité de la camelote, il est impossible de préparer des potions correcte. Je pense même que j'en savais plus long à propos de certaines des substances que j'ai vendu que celui qui possède le magasin.

Monsieur Twain était en train de récupérer une importante commande d'hippogriffe, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu aller lui-même faire cette vente. Mais je pense qu'il sera satisfait du résultats que j'ai obtenu (je ramène plus de gallions que ce qu'il avait exigé, quand même). Il paraissait un peu inquiet en me voyant partir avec sa précieuse cargaison.

Je crains que la fin de cette semaine signe la fin de mon contrat également. Si mon patron avait voulu le prolonger, il m'en aurait déjà parlé, je pense. Je n'aurais donc plus de travail. Ce qui est franchement gênant.

Vu mes notes d'ASPIC, je devrais être capable de décrocher une bourse dans une école, quelle qu'elle soit. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je veux faire du reste de ma vie. Alors je me vois mal entrer dans une quelconque école pour dire "ben finalement, ça me plaît pas, au revoir".

Je vais donc recommencer ma recherche d'emploi dès lundi prochain. Même si j'espère encore un miracle qui permettrait un prolongement de mon contrat.

_Jeudi 31 août 1978 : cabanon dans le jardin des parents de Greg_

Il y a des choses qu'il ne faudrait jamais penser. Je me suis dit il y a quelques jours que les mangemorts pouvaient très bien attaquer le chemin de Traverse. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ça a commencé exactement comme un Prés – au – Lard. C'était une belle journée et rien, absolument rien ne laissait présager d'une attaque. La porte du magasin était ouverte et nous renvoyait le brouhaha de la rue, comme l'air chaud et lourd annonçant un orage de chaleur des plus violents.

Il y a ensuite eu un cri. Maintenant, je sais différencier un crie de peur et les cries de gens s'amusant. J'en ai entendu tellement de la première sorte que je ne peux plus me tromper sur leur nature. Je me suis figée, et je crois que j'ai même arrêté de respirer un moment tandis qu'un frisson de peur me parcourait de la tête aux pieds.

Pour ma défense, je dirais que c'était un rappel presque parfais de la première attaque que j'avais déjà vécue. Une réminiscence des plus effrayante pour moi. Quiconque ayant déjà vécu une telle chose et disant qu'il n'en a pas gardé de profondes marques est un menteur.

- Crystall, quelque chose ne va pas ? m'a demandé Monsieur Twain.

Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Le regard tourné vers la vitrine du magasin donnant sur la rue, mon attention totalement focalisée vers ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il y a eu comme un silence, puis le concert de cri, le même genre que celui de la dernière attaque à retenti. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite, tant sous l'action de l'adrénaline que sous la peur, je crois.

Je me rends compte aujourd'hui d'à quel point j'ai changé depuis mars dernier. Avant, j'avais juste voulu décamper, embarquer Greg et nous mettre à l'abri. Là, je suis restée un instant indécise. D'un côté, j'avais encore un reste d'envie de fuir. Mais de l'autre, il y avait cette nouvelle partie de ma personnalité qui crie "vengeance" à qui voulait l'entendre et qui se prend pour un justicier masqué. Qui disait : plus question de rester inactive et te terrer comme un Poufsouffle persécuté face à ces assassins.

**Plus jamais**.

Je me suis précipitée hors de la boutique alors que les premiers fuyards arrivaient. Ils se précipitaient vers le Chaudron Baveur pour s'en aller. Il y avait aujourd'hui encore plus de monde que d'ordinaire sur le Chemin de Traverse et plus d'étudiant de Poudlard que durant tout le reste de l'année. C'est toujours le cas le dernier jours avant la rentrée des classes.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me diriger vers le lieu de l'attaque vu que tout le monde allait dans le sens inverse. Je me suis résignée à raser les murs, là où il y avait le moins de bousculade et ma baguette devant moi permettait de pousser hors de mon chemin tout sorciers ayant eu la même idée que moi. C'était bien plus efficace que si j'avais été au milieu du chemin.

Se faisant, je suis passée à côté d'une vendeuse ambulante entre deux âges en train de ranger le plus vite possible son stand, tout en essayant de ne rien perdre de sa marchandise emportée par tous ceux qui s'en allaient précipitamment. Et parmi ce qu'elle vendait, il y avait des masques. C'est là que je me suis dit que l'idée des mangemorts de se masquer pour cacher leur identité n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Caradoc Dearborn avait eu des problèmes à la suite d'une action de l'Ordre parce qu'un mangemort l'avait reconnu.

Il était hors de question que ça m'arrive. Je vis avec des moldus, dont une femme enceinte et donc un futur nourrisson. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on m'associe à eux. Ils sont ma plus grande faiblesse et je sais que je serais incapable de les sauver si jamais les mangemorts mettaient la main sur eux. Même si Zilphya et le marché que nous avons conclu devrait parer à ça. Bref, j'ai "emprunté" l'un des masques de cette vendeuse ambulante et je l'ai mis sur mon visage.

Il a fallu que je le sente se coller à ma peau et s'animer pour que je devine qu'il était ensorcelé. Il s'agit d'un masque complet qui couvre tout mon visage, il est blanc et un loup bleu est élégamment dessiné dessus. Il a pris la forme de mon visage, les lèvres du masque bougeant en même temps que les miennes, ses paupières artificielles se collant aux miennes. La magie qui l'imprègne me donne l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine douée de vie. On ne peut pas deviner les traits de mon visage en dessous, malgré que le masque s'y soit adapté, et il change le ton de ma voix, la rendant plus grave. En d'autre terme, c'est un déguisement parfait.

Il y avait trois mangemorts. Ils étaient en cercle au centre du chemin de Traverse, non loin de chez Ollivanders. Certains sorciers, des commerçants certainement puisqu'ils étaient chacun postés devant une vitrine de magasin qu'ils semblaient vouloir protéger plus que tout, tenaient tête aux mangemorts.

Il y avait aussi une femme, dont le bras entier tremblait tellement elle avait peur, qui se battait. Sans doute pour protéger le gamin qui s'agrippait à elle dans son dos. Mais le problème, c'était que les tremblements qui la secouaient lui faisaient systématiquement manquer les mangemorts qui semblaient déterminés à repartir d'ici avec elle et son gosse. Vu qu'elle était encore vivante, on pouvait aisément imaginer que ça n'était pas leur cadavre qui les intéressait. Maintenant que je sais qui sont la sorcière et le gamin, je sais qu'ils cherchaient des otages. Et des otages morts ne servent à rien.

Je suis donc arrivée au milieu d'un combat bizarre. Les mangemorts au milieu avec les commerçants qui les entouraient, mais juste pour protéger leurs magasins (les lâches), et la sorcière dont les sorts faisaient encore plus de dégâts matériels que les mangemorts en auraient fait sans l'intervention des propriétaires des magasins. Vu que tous les mangemorts me tournaient plus où moins le dos, j'ai commencé par stupéfixer le plus proche. Il s'est écroulé sans un bruit.

Il n'y a pas eu de combats spectaculaires, ni de cries d'encouragement venant de notre public de commerçants. Ces connards se sont contentés de regarder. Remarque, ils s'étaient également contentés de regarder la sorcière défendre son gamin. Le deuxième mangemorts s'est tourné vers moi, mais pas assez rapidement. Je lui ai lancé petrificus totatus.

Maugrey nous a entraîné des heures, Sirius et moi, depuis deux mois. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais retenue c'est : l'efficacité avant le style. On ne combat pas un mage noir en faisant de grandes arabesques de sa baguette pour que ça fasse jolie. Les gestes doivent êtres minimalistes pour ne pas créer d'ouverture dans notre garde, efficaces pour ne pas perdre de temps et risquer par la même d'y perdre la vie également et surtout ne pas permettre à l'ennemi de comprendre ce que vous avez l'intention de faire.

Je suis une excellente occlumente, mais au début de mes entraînements contre Maugrey, il pouvait deviner rien qu'à la position de ma baguette et de mon corps ce que j'allais faire. Je pense que je me suis améliorée. Sincèrement.

Le dernier mangemort s'est tourné vers moi, se désintéressant de la femme qui n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir l'atteindre d'un sort même si ça vie en dépendait. Ça a été plus difficile de s'occuper de lui. Vu que j'avais déjà abattu deux de ses collègues, il était plus méfiant. Et il semblait aussi plus doué.

J'ai déployé tout mon savoir. Je n'ai rien laissé au hasard. Je ne voulais pas risquer de me faire submerger. J'avais en tête un autre combat, dans un autre lieu. Je me voyais de retours en mars, face au mangemort qui a tué Greg et contre lequel j'avais été impuissante. Mais ça n'était plus le cas maintenant. Le combat tournait à mon avantage sans que je ne me sente en danger. J'avais confiance en moi. Je savais que je pouvais le faire.

Mais ce qui a le plus joué, ça a été ma rage de vaincre. J'étais prête à l'égorger avec mes dents si ça me permettait d'arriver à mes fins. Je pense que c'est ce qui me manque singulièrement dans mes combats contre Maugrey. J'ai beau ne pas beaucoup l'aimer, je ne le vois pas comme une personne à abattre.

Et finalement, j'ai réussi à le toucher. Et il s'est mis à vomir des limaces tellement forts et tellement souvent qu'à mon avis, il n'aurait même pas pu me lancer un sortilège informulé (vu qu'il ne pouvait plus parler à cause des limaces, il ne pouvait plus lancer de sorts formulés non plus). C'était assez dégueulasse, mais apparemment assez comique pour arracher un rire nerveux au gamin.

La sorcière était restée pétrifiée et donc ils étaient encore sur la scène du crime quand le mangemort cracheur de limace à transplané. Elle a gémi de peur quand je me suis approchée d'elle.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, lui ai –je dit.

Je ne l'ai reconnue qu'une fois que j'ai été proche d'elle. Et à cause d'un coup de bol. Il faut savoir que je suis en train de relire toutes les Gazettes du Sorcier qu'a reçu Greg durant sa scolarité dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur le mangemort qui l'a assassiné.

Je ne perds pas espoir, même si pour l'instant j'ai fait choux blanc. Bref, j'ai relu juste hier soir un article qui parlait de l'élection du Ministre de la Magie, Harold Michum qui date d'il y a deux ans. Et sur la photo qui illustrait l'article, il y avait sa femme et son fils en arrière plan. Voilà comment je les ai reconnu.

- Madame, il est vraisemblable que les mangemorts vont revenir pour vous enlever vous et votre fils. Vous seriez de parfais otages pour faire chanter le Ministère. Venez, allons nous réfugier dans un des magasins et j'enverrais un message au bureau des aurors pour qu'ils vous escortent jusqu'à l'endroit de votre choix.

Elle a jeté un regard derrière moi. Je l'ai imité juste à temps pour voir le mangemort que j'avais stupéfixé s'agripper à celui qui était pétrifier pour les faire transplaner sans demander leurs restes. Puis, elle a reporté son attention sur moi :

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous, vous ne nous voulez pas de mal ?

- Je lutte activement contre Voldemort. Ce masque ne sert qu'à éviter que les mangemorts connaissent mon identité et s'en servent pour s'en prendre aux personnes qui me sont chères, comme ils viennent de le faire pour le Ministre.

Elle m'a soigneusement dévisagée et a fini par hocher la tête avant de prendre fermement la main de son fils. J'imagine qu'elle a le droit de susciter une certaine admiration. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, et ça se voyait, mais elle n'avait pas cédé à la panique hystérique qui avait gagné tout le Chemin de Traverse et avait tenu tête aux mangemorts suffisamment longtemps pour que j'intervienne. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment hyper fière de moi.

On était pas très loin d'Ollivanders, mais je ne les ai pas emmenés se réfugier là bas. Non, je les ai fait entrer dans la boutique "_La Magie de l'Encre_", où je n'étais entrée qu'une seule fois il y a des mois de ça pour me faire tatouer. Arlem était là ainsi que Dante.

- On va juste investir la boutique le temps que les aurors arrivent, les ai – je averti. Asseyez vous, vous en avez besoin.

Ni Dante, ni Arlem n'ont bronché. Ils étaient sans doute trop stupéfaits. Ensuite, j'ai essayé un nouveau sort. Enfin, ça n'est pas réellement un "nouveau". C'est juste que je n'avais jamais utilisé mon patronus pour envoyer un message. Maugrey nous l'a enseigné, et c'est bien pratique, mais c'était la première fois que je le faisais en situation réelle. J'ai juste un peu modifié le sort : au lieu d'envoyer le message via un patronus corporel, j'envoie le message via un nuage lumineux.

Zilphya me l'a fait remarquer : un patronus qui prend la forme d'une créature magique, comme c'est mon cas avec mon griffon ou pour Dumby avec son phénix, est extrêmement rare. On ferait immédiatement le rapprochement avec moi alors que je veux rester le plus anonyme possible. D'autant plus que les mangemorts l'ont vu à Prés – au – Lard.

Un silence tendu c'est installé dans la boutique. C'est un peu de ma faute, je pense. Avec mon masque, je devais être aussi soupçonnable que n'importe quel mangemort, malgré que j'ai sauvé la femme du Ministre et son fils d'un enlèvement.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur ce dernier. Il se tenait debout à côté de sa mère et paraissait bien moins écroulé qu'elle. Il avait posé par terre à côté de lui un chaudron en étain avec ses fournitures à l'intérieur.

- Tu vas entrer à Poudlard, gamin ? lui ai –je demandé.

Il a sursauté, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parle. Il ne m'avait pas regardée jusque là, mais il a semblé que le fait que je lui adresse la parole lui donne le droit de me dévisager. Il avait un regard brun acéré pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il y avait juste de la curiosité dans son regard. Il ne paraissait pas méfiant.

- Oui, Madame.

- Et tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu veux être réparti ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Toutes ont l'air d'avoir leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Sauf Serpentard.

- Hum… je n'ai jamais été une grande adepte des Serpentards non plus durant ma scolarité. Mais j'ai découvert au cours des derniers mois de 7ème année que certains sont fréquentables. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés n'étaient pas à Serpentard. Il en vient de toutes les maisons et de toutes les origines. Sang – Pure, Sang – mêlés, et Nés Moldus. Ne laisse pas des préjugés obscurcir ton jugement, gamin, où tu le regretteras.

Ça n'est pas un discours qu'un enfant de 11 ans peut appréhender. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. C'est un peu sorti tout seul, pour meubler le silence. Pourtant, il n'a pas paru particulièrement hébété par ce que je venais de dire.

- Je ne suis pas "gamin", je m'appelle Timothy Michum et je serais un jour le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre !

Ça m'a fait sourire. Ça, c'est ce que veulent la plupart des enfants sorciers quand ils sont enfants. Joueur de Quidditch ou auror ou ministre de la magie ou maître du monde. Le dernier, pour les descendants de Sang – pur complètement mégalo. Personne ne songe à 11 ans à devenir politicien ou un vénérable membre du Magenmagot.

- Je n'en doute pas Timothy Michum. Tiens, la cavalerie arrive. Avec un temps de retard, je le crains.

Trois aurors, dont Maugrey, sont entrés dans la boutique. Ils ont dévisagés tous les occupants de la pièce avant de reporter toute leur attention sur moi. Cette fois, mon sourire était moqueur. Maugrey ne m'a pas reconnue. Et j'avais bien l'envie de le provoquer un peu.

- Qui êtes vous ? a t –il grogné.

- Celle qui vient d'éviter la prise d'otage de Madame la femme de notre Ministre et de Monsieur son Héritier, à votre place. C'est pas votre boulot de protéger les gens importants ? Je ne tiens cependant pas à abuser de votre temps, alors je vais tirer ma révérence.

J'ai fait la révérence, génuflexion et buste penché, mais j'ai écarté mes bras comme s'il s'agissait plutôt d'un acteur saluant son public après une pièce de théâtre particulièrement réussie. Et j'ai transplané. Juste à temps pour éviter le sort de Maugrey. Ce dont je suis très contente et s'il découvre qui est la mystérieuse femme masquée, je le narguerais avec ça autant que possible. Mais il dégaine extrêmement vite quand même.

Bilan de ma journée : j'ai eu une peur bleue, mais j'ai réussi à gérer de façon plus qu'honorable. Ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et je sens que je vais cauchemarder cette nuit. Mais autrement tout va bien. J'avais un peu les mains tremblantes quand je suis revenue à la Ménagerie Magique.

J'ai essayé de retrouver la femme à qui j'avais juste l'intention d'emprunter le masque. Mais elle avait disparu et personne ne semblait se rappeler qu'il y avait eu une vendeuse ambulante devant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Pas même le propriétaire de l'enseigne en question. Pourtant, en général, les commerçants s'en souviennent très bien. Ils estiment qu'ils se font voler de la clientèle et des gallions par ces sorciers itinérants.

J'ai donc bien malgré moi volé cette femme. Si je le revois un jour, je la payerai. En espérant que ça ne coûte pas trop cher un masque magique de la sorte, parce que comme dit, je ne suis pas (encore !) riche.

_Vendredi 1er Septembre 1978 : chambre de Greg_

Ça fait bizarre de ne pas se préparer pour prendre le Poudlard Express. C'est trop triste de se dire que ma scolarité est terminée.

Bon, c'est vrai, je vais continuer à aller là bas le week – end pour poursuivre mes recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais ça ne sera plus jamais pareil.

D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté une année de plus là bas maintenant que Greg est mort… Non, je ne suis pas contradictoire à part ça.

_* Ménagerie Magique*_

On parle de moi dans la Gazette ! Si, si ! Écoute ça Journal :

_**Les Mangemorts attaquent le Chemin de Traverse !**_

_Hier, les partisans de Vous – Savez – Qui se sont rendus au Chemin de Traverse alors qu'en ce jour de veille de la rentrée des classes ledit endroit était en grande majorité parcouru par les élèves de Poudlard à la recherche de leur dernières fournitures scolaires._

_Les Mangemorts avaient déjà à plusieurs reprise tenté de s'en prendre aux élèves de la très célèbre école de Sorcellerie, notamment au mois de mars dernier où leurs méfaits avaient durement frappé notre communauté provoquant la mort de 19 élèves et l'enlèvement de 8 d'entre eux._

_Leur visite au Chemin de Traverse avait cependant un but beaucoup plus clair que la précédente attaque. Ils n'ont en effet cherché à capturer que deux sorciers de notre communauté et non des moindres : la femme du Ministre Edna Michum et son fils de 11 ans Timothy qui entre ce jour à Poudlard. Cela certainement dans le but de faire pression sur le Ministre qui maintient sa politique anti – Vous – Savez – Qui avec une fermeté digne d'éloge surtout dans l'actuel climat._

_Soyez cependant rassurés, ni Edna, ni Timothy n'ont été capturés par les adeptes masqués de Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom. Sauvés par les Aurors, vous direz – vous ? Absolument pas !_

_Quand on demande à Alastor Maugrey, directeur du bureau des Aurors, où ses hommes et lui-même se trouvaient au moment des faits, il refuse de répondre, menaçant simplement de nous jeter un sort. Il faut dire que lui-même et ses subordonnés se sont fait supplanter par une illustre inconnue, qui, non contente de sauver la femme du Ministre et son fils a également chassé en quelques coups de baguettes les Mangemorts avant de disparaître au nez et à la barbe d'Alastor Maugrey en personne. _

_De cette mystérieuse personne, nous ne savons pas grand-chose. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agirait d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont l'existence n'a encore jamais été prouvé à ce jour. La sorcière a agi masquée (ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler la méthode des Mangemorts), désirant selon toute vraisemblance garder l'anonymat._

_"Elle est très gentille, a lâché Timothy Michum avant d'être tenu au silence. Elle m'a parlé de Poudlard". Nous pouvons donc en déduire que la sorcière a fait ses études en Angleterre. Les commerçants ayant bénéficié de l'aide providentielle de l'énigmatique sauveuse la remercient unanimement pour son intervention. C'est déjà mieux que le Ministre qui n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer à ce propos. Espérons que l'ingratitude de ce dernier envers la femme qui a sauvé sa famille d'un sort atroce n'empêchera pas notre héroïne du jour de continuer son action contre les Mangemorts !_

Plus de la moitié de l'article parle de moi. Si on m'avait dit que je serais un jour dans la Gazette autrement que dans la rubrique nécrologique, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et ce ne sont que des éloges, même si on s'appesantit un peu trop sur le fait que je sois restée anonyme. Je pense que mettre ce masque fait parti des idées brillantes que j'ai eu. Je n'en ai pas souvent, alors je les relève avec le plus grand soin.

Et ils précisent bien dans l'article que j'ai tout fait MIEUX que Maugrey et qu'il n'a pas réussi à me capturer. Ha ! Douce vengeance. Je jubile. C'est malsain, mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	6. Sainte Mangouste

_Salut **Maia 30 **! Il y a des nouvelles des Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre ! _

_Oui, **Faenlgiec**, Maugrey s'est fait supplanté par son élève. Mais c'était (en partie) un coup de chance. Crystall se trouvait au bon endroit au bon moment. Elle n'arrive cependant pas encore à la cheville de Maugrey ! Il lui reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre !_

_Merci **La Plume de Sucre** :)_

_Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut **Marrie09**, on retrouve les Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre et donc aussi Sirius :) Même si c'est peut -être pas de la façon dont tout le monde s'y attendait !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour Maladies et Blessures Magiques <strong>

_Samedi 2 Septembre 1978 : cabanon dans le jardin de Greg_

Je viens de me faire virer de mon boulot. D'accord, Monsieur Twain ne m'a jamais promis de me prendre au-delà des grandes vacances. Ma présence était bien pratique. Je n'ai aucune formation, donc il pouvait me payer moins cher et ma présence lui permettait à lui et à son autre employée de prendre des vacances à tour de rôle. En gros, je servais de pigeon, mais comme ça m'a permis de gagner un peu d'argent, je ne vais pas protester. Personne d'autre ne voulait de moi alors je fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Pas d'au revoir larmoyant avec Monsieur Twain, juste _"Tiens, voilà ta paye pour le mois. Tu as bien travaillé, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Bonne continuation, au revoir"_. Expéditif et clair à souhait.

Dante m'attendait devant la Ménagerie Magique à midi. Il m'a fait un grand sourire qui ne m'a rien dit qui vaille et m'a proposé de manger avec lui une dernière fois ce midi puisque je ne travaillerais plus sur le chemin de Traverse. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de demander comment il avait su que c'était mon dernier jour aujourd'hui. Franchement, ce mec me dépasse complètement.

Il a dit qu'aujourd'hui il m'inviterait à midi. Étonnée, je n'ai toutefois pas protesté. On n'épargne jamais assez ses gallions. On ne s'est pas installé à notre table habituelle qui nous donne une bonne vue sur le Chemin de Traverse et nous permet de tout commenter pendant qu'on mange. On en était au dessert quand il a jeté devant moi le journal d'hier ouvert sur la page où on parle de moi.

Je lui ai adressé un regard étonné et il s'est accoudé sur la table, son menton dans sa main, juste pour souligner son sourire. Le même sourire qu'un chat pourrait avoir quand il a repéré une proie particulièrement stupide qu'il sait qu'il va pouvoir gober sans problème.

- Je sais que c'est toi la "mystérieuse sorcière masquée".

Je me suis étouffée avec ce que j'étais en train d'avaler et il m'a fallu 5 bonnes minutes et un sort d'un sorcier deux tables plus loin (qui en avant marre de m'entendre tousser) pour que je retrouve mon souffle et que je lui demande :

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente. Je sais que c'est toi et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Qu'as –tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Sa question m'a complètement fait oublier le fait que je devais nier son assertion, peu importe à quel point elle est vrai et à quel point il est sûr de lui.

- Pour ma défense ? ai – je répété stupidement.

- Oui ! Ce sont des mangemorts, des assassins en puissance à la solde de Tu – Sais – Qui ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ta tête pour que tu ailles les combattre ?

Il avait l'air furieux. J'en suis restée abasourdie dans un premier temps. Puis, il a réussi à me mettre en colère moi aussi. D'abord, il n'a absolument aucune légitimité pour dire ça. Ensuite, il n'a aucun droit d'être en colère. Et enfin, il me parlait comme si j'étais une gamine de 6 ans qui avait fait une grosse bêtise.

- Ta gueule, ai –je sifflé en retour si bas que personne d'autre ne l'a entendu. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons, je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude, ni de ton inquiétude, ni de quoi que se soit venant de toi. Pour qui te prends –tu ? Crois –tu que tu sais mieux que moi ce que c'est gens sont capables de faire ? Crois – tu que tu as ne serait – ce que le droit de penser à ce que je dois où ne dois pas faire ? Non ! Alors va te faire foutre !

J'ai fait tomber ma chaise sous la violence avec laquelle je me suis levée, j'ai posé de quoi payer mon repas sur la table et je me suis barrée avant que je ne cède à mon envie de dégainer ma baguette pour lui lancer un sort. Je l'ai planté là et j'ai transplané avant même d'avoir quitté la terrasse histoire de me changer les idées avant de revenir travailler mes dernières heures.

Maintenant que je suis un peu plus calme, je me dis que j'y suis peut être un peu allée fort. Ça fait deux mois qu'on se voit presque quotidiennement, je peux comprendre qu'il s'inquiète. Mais pas admettre qu'il me parle comme ça. Pas question. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir remis les choses au clair. C'est juste dommage que ça se termine comme ça parce que je l'aimais bien.

Mes potions avancent lentement mais sûrement. Je suis impatiente d'arriver au bout. Je ne ferais cependant pas l'erreur des débutants : je ne me précipiterais pas. C'est le meilleur moyen de foutre en l'air tout mon travail.

_Dimanche 3 Septembre 1978 : Poudlard_

La bibliothèque n'est pas encore envahie par les élèves. Forcément, ils n'ont pas encore eu cours vu que le premier septembre était un vendredi. Ils sont arrivés juste pour le week – end, ce qui est toujours génial.

Il y a quand même quelques élèves, des Serdaigles exclusivement, qui parcourent les rayonnages en se demandant par quel bout commencer.

C'est vraiment étrange de ne plus être là en tant qu'élève. Pour peu, j'oublierais presque que j'ai fini mes études l'année passée. J'ai l'impression d'être passée de l'autre côté d'une barrière dont j'ignorais l'existence jusque là.

_Lundi 4 Septembre 1978 : maison des Londubat_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai parcouru le chemin de Traverse pour essayer de trouver un boulot et j'ai perdu ma journée. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire si je ne trouve pas de travail ? Ça va être catastrophique.

Maugrey n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il louperait l'une des réunions de l'Ordre. Mais il a bonne raison : Sirius m'a dit qu'il est allé chasser du mangemort suite à des informations fortes intéressantes. D'ailleurs, mon cher Patmol boude parce qu'il n'a pas été autorisé à l'accompagner. Apparemment, il est trop nul pour le moment.

Moi, je comprends très bien. Sirius (ni James d'ailleurs) n'est pas encore capable de passer l'examen pour entrer à l'école des Aurors. Ils ne sont tout simplement pas prêts. Leur impatience va leur causer des problèmes. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais je le sens.

J'ai rendu à Remus le livre qu'il m'avait passé sur les loups – garous. Il avait raison, ça a été très instructif. Le témoignage du loup – garou qui a servi à écrire le bouquin est extrêmement précis.

_*Chez Greg*_

Le premier sujet qui a été abordé durant la réunion d'aujourd'hui, ça a été moi. Enfin, pas vraiment moi puisque personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait de moi avant que je le leur apprenne. Ils n'auraient jamais deviné que c'était moi qui avait sauvé la femme du Ministre et leur fils. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Maugrey quand il l'apprendra. Dommage qu'il ait choisi juste cette réunion pour être absent.

J'ai eu le droit à des félicitations, ce qui m'arrive assez rarement pour que je l'apprécie. Dumby avait l'air content que l'entraînement imposé par Maugrey ait porté ses fruits aussi rapidement. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que nous sommes réellement en difficulté autant du point de vu du nombre de sorciers opérationnels que du point de vue logistique.

Mais je crois que ceux que ça a le plus impressionné, ce sont les Maraudeurs et Lily. Forcément, j'étais la première de notre petit groupe de nouveau membre de l'Ordre à combattre des Mangemorts (toute seule en plus, ce qui rendait "l'exploit" plus impressionnant selon leur point de vue, je pense).

J'ai demandé à la fin de la réunion s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait me donner un travail. Vu a quel point je suis désespérée, je suis prête à tout accepter comme boulot. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit si difficile de trouver un travail. Bon d'accord, je ne suis au chômage que depuis une journée si on ne compte pas le week – end, ce qui n'est pas un drame en soit.

Le problème, c'est que la persévérance c'est pas mon truc et que je crains fortement de baisser les bras d'ici quelques jours. Il faut que j'arrive à trouver quelque chose pendant que je suis encore motivée.

_Jeudi 7 Septembre 1978 : cabanon dans le jardin de Greg_

Mes potions avancent bien. Le polynectar sera prêt le mois prochain. Il faut que je trouve de quoi le conditionner. Le laisser à l'air libre, c'est risquer qu'il s'altère dans la semaine. Et ça n'est jamais une bonne idée de laisser une potion s'altérer, surtout que ça ne se remarque pas forcément.

Je me demande si je n'ai pas foiré mon Veritaserum. Il n'a pas la couleur jaune exacte d'une jonquille qu'il devrait avoir à ce moment là. Ma potion est jaune, mais un peu terne…

_*Chambre de Greg*_

Je suis devant les exemplaires de la Gazette, et je viens de remarquer un truc que personne n'a sans doute remarqué à moins d'éplucher également les journaux parut depuis les trois dernières années. Ça n'a pas une grande importance, mais on sent au fil des articles la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Les pages se sont peu à peu remplies de meurtres, de disparitions, d'arrestations… C'est extrêmement décourageant.

Et je ne trouve toujours rien à propos du mangemort que je cherche sans relâche. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais existé avant le jour où il a assassiné Greg.

_Lundi 18 Septembre 1978 : Chez Greg_

Ça y est ! J'ai eu un coup de chance phénoménal, et j'ai trouvé un boulot ! Bon, un boulot qui ne va pas être éternel, il s'agit juste d'un remplacement. Le coursier qui distribuait la Gazette du Sorcier à tous les marchands du chemin de Traverse (ça coûte moins cher que les hiboux postaux) est alité pour cause d'éclabouille. J'ai entendu ses collègues s'en plaindre quand je suis passée devant la rédaction de la Gazette tout à l'heure et j'ai saisi ma chance. Une bonne chose de faite ! Je commence demain matin à 5h. Je suis soulagée.

_Mardi 19 Septembre 1978 : chez Gregory_

Mon travail ne dure pas très longtemps, en réalité. Quand je suis arrivée à 5 heures dans la boutique, j'ai d'abord trié les journaux avec d'autres personnes. Il faut bien savoir combien il faut d'exemplaires pour le chemin de Traverse, combien pour Londres et ce genre de chose tout aussi mortellement ennuyante.

On m'a donné une liste d'adresse que je devais livrer le plus rapidement possible. Vu que je ne connaissais pas le trajet et les maisons/ boutiques à livrer, ça m'a pris un peu de temps. Mais j'ai accompli ma tâche comme il le fallait. J'ai l'impression que ça va être un peu rébarbatif à la longue.

Quand je suis ressortie dans la rue, je suis tombée nez à nez avec Dante. Je ne lui en veux plus vraiment. Je ne suis pas assez immature pour garder rancune à propos d'une chose aussi insignifiante que notre dispute du début de mois. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager. Je suis restée impassible à attendre une réaction de sa part. Des excuses surtout, à vrai dire, puisque j'avais raison sur toute la ligne.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt, a t –il finalement souri.

- Je ne me suis pas intentionnellement placée sur ta route, ai –je répliqué sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve face à Dante, j'ai des réactions bizarres. Je ne souris pas spontanément comme ça aux gens dont je ne suis pas très proche d'habitude. Ni avec ceux avec qui je suis fâchée. Crackmol mon cul, ouais ! Il y a autre chose chez lui, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

- Tu es toujours fâchée ? s'est –il finalement enquis après un instant de silence gêné.

- Non.

- Alors viens avec moi jusqu'à la boutique, on discutera là bas.

J'ai haussé les épaules avant de lui emboîter le pas. Malgré tout, j'aime bien Dante, ça m'aurait vraiment fait chier qu'on reste en bisbille. Il m'a servi une tasse de café une fois qu'on s'est installé dans l'arrière boutique.

- Il n'y a pas de sucre. Je le bois toujours noir et Arlem déteste ça.

- Pas grave, je vais en chercher.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, mon café avait pris un goût à peu près potable. Dante ne doit pas vraiment savoir se servir d'une cafetière. Je me suis mise à aimer cette boisson depuis que je vis chez Richard et Elisabeth. On se retrouve tous les trois une fois par jour autours d'une tasse de café qu'on boit en parlant de tout et de rien.

Aucun des deux parents de Greg n'aime le thé, notre boisson nationale. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'avis sur le café. Ce petit rituel café semble exister depuis toujours dans leur famille, mais je n'ai jamais osé demandé d'où il venait. Sans doute à cause de la façon dont Richard et Elisabeth se regardent quand on parle de cette pause. Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce souvenir là.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit, a finalement attaqué Dante. J'ai le droit d'être inquiet à ce sujet.

- Oui, mais pas de me dire ce que je dois faire.

- C'est suicidaire ce que tu fais. A notre époque, s'opposer à Tu – Sais – Qui, c'est comme creuser sa tombe, s'acheter un cercueil et s'enterrer soi - même.

- Je m'opposerai à Voldemort, parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, il aurait déjà gagné et tu serais mort.

Dante a tressailli une première fois en entendant le nom de Voldemort, une deuxième fois au ton dur de ma voix, une troisième fois quand j'ai énoncé la vérité toute nue quant à son statut : les crackmols n'ont pas plus de place que les moldus dans l'idéologie mangemort.

- Certes. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi…

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Il a baissé le regard sur ma manche gauche que j'avais relevé pour qu'il voit le tatouage qu'il m'avait lui même fait il y a quelques temps. Il l'a longuement contemplé avant de lever ses yeux verts.

- Ce jour là te hante, a t –il finalement lâché.

- Il me hantera toute ma vie, ai –je rétorqué. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré ne jamais me trouver sur cette chaise en train de dire ça. Je voudrais que Greg soit encore là. Mais, c'est impossible. Alors je pense vraiment ce que je lui ai dit.

Je suis contente qu'on ne soit plus fâchés.

_*Poudlard* _

Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de mes journées avec le travail que j'ai en ce moment, je peux profiter de mes après-midis de libre pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Je ne me doutais pas qu'après Dante, se serait Fernand que je reverrais aujourd'hui. Je suis tombée sur lui au détour d'un rayonnage de sortilège.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que jamais et son insigne de Préfet – en – Chef rutilante était épinglée sur sa poitrine. Il a paru aussi déconcerté que moi de notre rencontre fortuite, mais a finalement souri.

On est sorti dans les couloirs pour discuter. Madame Pince nous regardait déjà de travers, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis ta sortie de Poudlard ? s'est –il enquit une fois que nous avons pu nous exprimer en toute liberté.

- Pas grand-chose… J'ai travaillé à la Ménagerie Magique cet été et je remplace actuellement un livreur de journaux à la Gazette.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir poursuivi tes études ? Tu n'as pas réussi tes ASPICs ?

- Si, je pourrais même sans doute décrocher une bourse pour pallier à mon budget plutôt serré. Mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je veux faire. Alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à réfléchir. J'ai mieux à faire.

- Mieux à faire ? Qu'y a t –il de plus important que ce que tu vas faire le reste de ta vie ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir faire la même chose durant toute ma vie, Fernand, ai –je soupiré. Et toi ? Tu sais déjà dans quelle voie tu vas t'engager une fois tes ASPICs en poche ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de les réussir.

- Oh arrête ! Le jour où un Serdaigle loupera un seul examen n'est pas encore arrivé. Alors ?

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir entrer à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Ce serait formidable.

- Je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver.

A la vérité, je n'ai jamais été tentée par une quelconque carrière ministérielle ou politique alors je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cette Confédération peut bien faire. Sans doute un truc bien barbant. Mais j'ai préféré taire mon ignorance. La lueur dans ses yeux m'a dit qu'il était prêt à se lancer dans un discours passionné et enamouré sur le sujet, ce que je ne souhaitais absolument pas.

On a fini par repartir chacun de notre côté puisque nous avions tous les deux pas mal de boulot. J'ai réussi à dénicher un traité de sortilège poussiéreux sur la magie des éléments. Je l'ai quelque peu laissée de côté après les cours basiques qu'on avait eu sur le sujet, mais ça reste une magie extraordinaire.

_Vendredi 22 Septembre 1978 : Sainte Mangouste_

Qu'est ce que fais là ? J'attends dans le hall qu'on me donne l'autorisation d'aller voir James et Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai eu aucune information si ça n'est qu'un patronus est arrivé il y a une bonne heure chez les parents de Greg durant le dîné pour m'annoncer que mes deux amis étaient grièvement blessés et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour les veiller.

J'ai immédiatement transplané, mais il est interdit à quiconque d'autre que les Guérisseurs de les voir. Ça doit être vraiment grave. Même la sorcière d'accueil qui est généralement aussi froide qu'une porte d'Azkaban avait l'air désolée en m'annonçant que j'allais devoir patienter.

Sirius est parti à la recherche de ceux qui leur ont fait ça. Seul, sans demander l'avis de personne. C'est suicidaire. Remus est parti à sa poursuite avec Maugrey. Je me sens partagée entre l'envie d'aller le chercher et le devoir d'attendre des nouvelles de James et Lily.

En tout cas, je suis inquiète. Et j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre eux meure. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre de mes amis disparaisse. Ne rien pouvoir faire sinon attendre est insupportable. Ne pas savoir est pire encore. Oui, l'incertitude est encore pire que l'attente.

Pour m'occuper, je regarde les gens qui défilent. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire sortir les membres de l'Ordre de l'esprit. J'espère que je vais bientôt pouvoir monter voir James et Lily. Je ne sais même pas dans quel service ils ont été envoyés.

_*Ste Mangouste, plus tard*_

3 heures d'attente dans le hall et toujours aucune nouvelles.

Où est Peter ? Il est trop pleutre pour être allé avec Sirius. Il n'est membre de l'Ordre que pour faire comme ses amis. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne lui confierait une mission. Alors que fait –il ? Pourquoi n'est –il pas ici à attendre avec moi ? Il a pourtant dû être mis au courant.

Les parents de Lily en tant que moldus ne peuvent pas venir, ça je le comprends. Les parents de James sont à l'étranger pour leur travail en ce moment. Mais ils devraient rentrer en apprenant que leur fils est en mauvais état.

_*Ste Mangouste, encore plus tard*_

Un Guérisseur est descendu me voir. Il a amené avec lui un gamin. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Il porte des traces de brûlure, mais rien de bien grave. Je suis plus inquiète pour son état mental. Ses yeux bleus sont vides de tout. Il est encore vivant, mais semble complètement absent.

- Pourquoi vous me l'amenez ? ai –je demandé au Guérisseur quand il l'a assis à côté de moi.

- Vous êtes une amie de James Potter et Lily Evans, non ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, comment vont –ils ? Je n'ai absolument aucune nouvelles.

- Ils ne sont pas encore ressortis de la salle d'intervention, je ne peux pas vous donner de pronostics. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. C'est en sauvant cet enfant des mangemorts qu'ils se sont retrouvés ici. Il n'y a personne pour s'en occuper, actuellement, alors je vous le laisse.

- Que lui est – il arrivé pour qu'il soit… absent ?

- Il a sans doute vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va falloir l'envoyer dans notre clinique de psychomagie au plus tôt.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée avec la garde de ce gamin. Pas qu'il soit embêtant, on dirait un légume. Mais cette histoire ne me plaît pas du tout. Ça pue les ennuis.

Pauvre garçon. J'ai essayé de le faire réagir, mais sans succès. Si je n'étais pas aussi anxieuse par rapport à James et Lily, je serais immédiatement allée l'emmener dans cette clinique.

_Samedi 23 Septembre 1978 : Ste Mangouste dans le hall_

Il est deux heures du matin. J'ai enfin pu voir James et Lily. Ils sont dans une chambre au 4ème étage et on dirait des momies. Ils sont recouverts de bandages et enduit d'un onguent malodorant qui empeste dans toute la pièce.

Quand je suis arrivée dans leur chambre, ils étaient tous les deux conscients mais grimaçaient comme des gargouilles. Le Guérisseur m'a dit qu'il devait leur faire avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve le plus tôt possible. En gros, on avait pas beaucoup de temps pour parler.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Comme si un géant venait de me prendre pour un paillasson, a déclaré James d'une voix rauque qui n'était pas du tout la sienne.

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, c'est de ta faute tout ça, a déclaré Lily qui paraissait quand même en meilleur état que lui.

- Je t'avais dit de rester en arrière. Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner là dedans. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée.

- Il est beaucoup trop tard pour ne pas m'entraîner là dedans comme tu dis. Et pas question de te laisser affronter tout seul le danger. Je sais me défendre.

- Oui, j'ai vu, a tenté de ricaner James avant de gémir de douleur. C'était magnifique.

- Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, oui où non ? me suis –je énervée.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils racontaient et j'étais arrivée à bout de ma patience. Quand ils ont reporté leur attention sur moi, leurs expressions étaient redevenues sombres.

- C'était Tu – Sais – Qui, a directement annoncé James. Il était là bas. Lily a été formidable. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu s'échapper et emmener le garçon.

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés face à Voldemort ?

Ils ont réussi à échapper à Voldemort ! Tu te rends compte Journal ? C'est un véritable exploit, un miracle ! Ils ont dû avoir une chance de malade. Savoir qu'ils s'en sont tirés ne m'a pas empêchée d'être soudainement inquiète.

- Tu vas rire, mais c'était un hasard. Lily est moi on était partis pour aller au restaurant quand on a vu la marque des Ténèbres flotter au dessus d'une maison. Un mangemort trop zélé l'a fait apparaître alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine action. On a rien pu faire pour les parents. Mais on a foutu à sacré bordel.

- Ne t'avise pas de trouver ça drôle, ai –je menacé James en le pointant du doigt. J'étais morte de trouille.

- Je savais que tu étais capable de t'inquiéter pour les autres !

- Sirius est parti à la poursuite de Voldemort pour te venger ! lui ai – je craché au visage. Espèce de crétin inconscient ! Si tu n'étais pas déjà à moitié mort, je t'égorgerais sur le champ !

- Sirius a quoi ? a t –il répété, sa voix montant dangereusement vers les aiguës.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise sombre idiot !

J'aurais bien continué à l'incendier. Comment pouvait –il oser plaisanter devant une situation pareille ? Mais une Guérisseuse est intervenue pour me mettre à la porte. Apparemment, engueuler les patients n'est pas toléré. Pourtant James mériterait qu'on lui remonte sacrément les bretelles. Enfin, ils vont tous les deux s'en sortir et Maugrey aura certainement rattrapé Sirius. C'est l'essentiel

Je vais déposer le gamin à la clinique de psychomagie, aller voir les parents de Lily et aller me coucher. Je suis crevée. En fait, vu que je travaille à 5 heures demain matin, il est probable que je ne puisse pas dormir du tout.

_*Chez Greg*_

Quelle journée. Après mon départ de Ste Mangouste, j'ai transplané dans la clinique de Psychomagie située en périphérie de Londres. Il y a souvent des "accidents" là bas puisque tous les sorciers dérangés des alentours s'y donnent rendez vous. Alors mieux valait ne pas être en plein centre ville moldu comme l'hôpital. C'est là qu'Anna aurait travaillé si elle n'avait pas été tuée en mars dernier.

On se sent assez mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces sorciers avec des problèmes mentaux. Et c'est à mon avis d'un tout autre niveau que pour les moldus qui sont dans le même état. Je dois avouer que j'ai ressenti une certaine culpabilité en laissant le gamin qu'ont sauvé James et Lily au soin d'une psy à l'air fatigué. Mais je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps là bas, et j'avais des choses à faire.

Il était tôt dans la matinée quand j'ai sonné chez les parents de Lily. Je n'étais jamais allé chez elle, mais je connaissais son adresse. Si la lumière n'avait pas été allumée, signalant que ses parents étaient déjà réveillés, j'aurais passé mon chemin. Mais ils devaient savoir qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à leur fille et attendaient avec anxiété des nouvelles.

Ils ont littéralement sauté sur la porte quand j'ai sonné. Ils avaient l'air de déterrés. Je crois que la cape que je portais m'a trahie comme étant une sorcière. J'étais assise dans leur salon avant même de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et ils me pressaient de question.

- Elle va s'en sortir, ai –je dit en élevant la voix pour qu'ils se taisent. Les Guérisseurs l'ont sauvée. Elle devra certainement rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, mais je vous promets que ça va aller.

Ils ont voulu que je leur donne des précisions, mais comme je me posais moi-même ces questions là, je n'avais aucune réponse à leur donner. J'ai promis de revenir les voir quand j'en saurais plus. C'était certainement la seule chose qui me permettrait de m'échapper de chez eux. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être moldu et de savoir que quoi qu'ils puissent faire, ces parents ne pourront jamais protéger leur fille des dangers qui la guettent. Moi, même si je me suis déjà trouvée dans une situation similaire à la leur, je ne suis pas aussi impuissante qu'eux.

Quand je suis finalement rentrée chez Richard et Elisabeth, celle – ci somnolait sur le canapé. Elle m'attendait visiblement. J'ai fait le plus doucement possible, mais Scoubi m'a sauté dessus quand j'ai transplané. Maudit chien. Du coup, elle s'est réveillée. Elle était inquiète parce que j'étais inquiète. Elle se soucie de mes amis alors qu'elle ne les a jamais rencontrés et que je ne lui en ais jamais parlé. Cette femme ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

On est allée se coucher chacune dans sa chambre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Je n'avais toujours eu aucune nouvelle de Sirius ou de Remus et Maugrey qui sont partis à sa poursuite. Je guettais les éventuels hiboux où patronus qui auraient pu m'apporter de plus amples informations. Un "_tous sains et saufs_" aurait suffi. Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

_Dimanche 24 septembre 1978 : chemin de Traverse_

J'ai essayé de contacter l'Ordre, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Sirius, Remus et Maugrey ont simplement disparu de la circulation. Là, j'arrive à relativiser, mais quand je suis allée voir après le travail ce qu'il était advenu du gamin que j'avais laissé chez les fous, j'étais dans un état assez épouvantable.

Ça devait se voir puisqu'on m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si j'allais bien. Et comme j'ai tendance à être agressive quand je suis inquiète, j'ai réagi suffisamment vivement pour que plus personne ne vienne me faire chier avec ça. Ou pour les convaincre que j'avais vraiment un problème, à voir.

D'ici une heure, je dois aller récupérer le garçon. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire. Quand j'aurais son nom, je pourrais peut être aller au Ministère et demander s'il a de la famille encore vivante quelque part. Et si ça n'est pas le cas… ben je serais dans la merde. Je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser à la rue. Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ce genre de chose tombe, hein ?

_*Ministère de la magie*_

Le gamin s'appelle Maxime MacAdam. C'est un sang-mêlé qui n'a plus aucune famille ni sorcière ni moldue. Enfin, pas exactement. Il a une tante éloignée en écosse du côté de son père moldu. Mais le Code du Secret Magique interdit de dévoiler la magie aux moldus qui ne sont pas parents au moins au deuxième degrés avec le sorcier ou qui ne se marient pas avec ledit sorcier. Donc, ce gamin n'a nulle part où aller.

Quand j'ai dit au sorcier du Bureau de Recensement des Sorciers que c'était totalement anormal de priver un gamin d'une famille alors qu'il en a une, je me suis limite fait jeter dehors. J'ai bien eu envie d'y retourner et de transformer sa moustache ridicule en deux défenses où un truc encore pire. Mais ça ne m'aurait rien apporté. Je suis allée m'asseoir dans le hall avec Maxime pour réfléchir. Il s'est mis en tête que les statues de la fontaine qui trône à l'entrée du Ministère a bougé quand on est passé à côté tout à l'heure.

Les psychomages ont fait des merveilles avec lui. On dirait qu'il ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a vécu il y a deux jours. Et peut être est – ce le cas. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que ces sorciers lui ont fait. Mais il n'a plus l'air affecté par la mort de ses parents. On dirait un petit garçon comme les autres. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire de lui.

Il ne pose aucune question quant à ses parents, ce qui me paraît vraiment curieux. Ça me perturbe, mais je ne vais pas lui demander ni insister. Je ne peux pas me le permettre si ça risque de le faire redevenir un légume.

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ce gamin ? Je ne peux pas le confier à quelqu'un, mais je ne peux pas non plus le garder avec moi… Si j'attrape le guérisseur qui m'a refilé cette corvée, je lui arrache les oreilles. Et toi Journal, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider !

_*Ste Mangouste*_

Je suis dans la chambre de James et Lily. Maxime parle avec eux, et je crois qu'il arrive à leur faire oublier combien ils souffrent du contrecoup de leur rencontre avec Voldemort. Lily aura un enfant tôt, j'en suis sûre. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle fixe ce gamin.

_*Ste Mangouste, plus tard*_

Je suis dans la chambre de Sirius. Ce crétin est en train de dormir profondément pour permettre à la potion qu'il a avalé de faire son effet. Il n'est pas aussi amoché que Lily et James, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Remus, il a subi suffisamment de doloris pour qu'on puisse craindre des séquelles mentales.

Remus est entré dans la chambre de Lily et James quand j'étais en train d'écrire un peu plus tôt. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et poussiéreux, mais il était globalement indemne. Je n'ai pas encore entendu tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite de Sirius avec Maugrey. Je me suis précipitée ici dès que j'ai su où Sirius se trouvait.

Mon dieu ! Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il soit vivant. Qu'ils soient tous vivants !

_*Ste Mangouste, cantine*_

Je suis descendue ici pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez Elisabeth et Richard tant que Sirius ne se sera pas réveiller. Je leur ai envoyé un hibou pour les tenir au courant et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Ça n'est pas bien qu'une femme enceinte se fasse du souci.

_*Ste Mangouste*_

De retour dans la chambre de Sirius. Avec un poids en moins sur les épaules toutefois. Tout à l'heure, en passant dans le hall, j'ai été abordée par Kathie. Tu sais, la Poufsouffle qui veut devenir Guérisseuse. On a un peu bavardé et quand je lui ai parlé de ma situation, à savoir mes amis et mon petit ami dans un sale état et Maxime MacAdam dont je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle est soudainement devenue grave.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de combien de jeunes sorciers se retrouvent dans la même situation. On en voit fréquemment ici, surtout d'origine moldue ou de sang mêlé. Les premiers ont du mal à retrouver de la famille à cause de cette stupide loi sur le degré de parenté, et pour les seconds, personne ne veut s'occuper d'un moitié quelque chose. Ni la partie moldue de leur famille et encore moins la partie sorcière. La plupart du temps, en général. On les envoie dans des orphelinats moldus, mais ils causent beaucoup de problèmes et menacent notre secret. Tu comprends, on ne peut pas leur jeter un sortilège d'amnésie : leur cerveau est encore en développement alors un sort de cet ampleur risquerait d'en perturber les fonctions.

- N'y a t –il pas d'orphelinat sorcier ?

- Avant que Tu – Sais – Qui n'arrive, les orphelins sorciers étaient plutôt rares. Comme tu le sais, il y a peu de maladies ou de blessure que la magie ne permet pas de soigner… Alors non. Mais…

- Mais ? ai –je demandé avec espoir.

- Mais, je suis en train d'en ouvrir un.

Ça ne te paraît pas complètement dément, Journal ? Kathie à mon âge, elle n'a pas fini ses études, et elle n'a jamais été très sûre d'elle et soudainement, elle est sur le point d'ouvrir un orphelinat ?

Les paroles que Zilphya Gryphem m'a un jour dites dans le bureau de Dumbledore me sont alors revenues en tête : "_Sachez qu'il ressortira de cet événement plus de choses positives que si j'avais sauvé les quelques vies perdues samedi. Prenez votre amie Kathie Holmes par exemple : dans les prochaines années, elle va devenir la Guérisseuse la plus renommée de notre pays et sa réputation va même s'étendre au-delà de nos frontières. Elle sera la fondatrices de nombreuses infrastructures qui aideront notre société à évoluer. Si elle n'avait pas vécu cette attaque des Mangemorts, elle serait restée une guérisseuse sans avenir à cause de son manque de confiance en elle._ "

Bon, d'accord, je suis allée te feuilleter, Journal, pour trouver les phrases exactes. Mais Zilphya avait raison. Qu'elle soit maudite. Elle avait raison. Je ne vois pas du tout Kathie s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Du coup, elle a emmené Maxime avec elle.

Je me demande vraiment ce que les psychomages lui ont fait. D'ordinaire, un gamin ne suit pas une inconnue juste parce qu'elle le lui demande et lui tend la main. Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir ce petit ingrat. Et il ne paraît toujours pas se rappeler qu'il avait des parents avant aujourd'hui. Ça n'est pas un comportement normal, si ?

Et Kathie qui veut ouvrir un orphelinat. Ça continue à me stupéfier et ça ne va pas cesser de si tôt. Depuis quand est –elle aussi sûre d'elle ? Certes, elle était notre Préfète à Poufsouffle et elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais elle avait quand même un petit côté timide et renfermé qui l'empêchait de se lancer dans des projets tels que celui –ci.

…

J'aurais dû lui proposer mon aide. La prochaine fois que je la croise, je le ferais.

_*Chez les parents de Greg*_

Sirius s'est réveillé il y a un peu plus de deux heures maintenant. J'ai vraiment été soulagée quand les guérisseurs ont annoncé qu'il n'aura aucune séquelles. Il est sans doute trop crétin pour faire un syndrome post – traumatique.

Une fois les guérisseurs partis, il m'a raconté ce dont il se souvenait. Il avait cherché Voldemort ? Il l'avait manqué. En revanche, il a eu le droit à un tête à tête avec sa cousine, Bellatrix, qui avait apparemment besoin d'un cobaye pour s'entraîner au doloris.

Et là, j'ai vraiment fait preuve d'une retenue extrême. Je ne lui ai pas dit que le fait de se lancer à la poursuite de Voldemort et de ceux qui ont blessés James et Lily était d'une débilité sans borne et qu'il devait avoir oublié son cerveau sur sa table de chevet ce matin là pour avoir seulement envisagé une telle option. J'ai aussi évité de lui balancer des phrases comme "_tu te crois intelligent, mais en réalité, tu as encore moins de QI qu'un troll_".

Ceux qui savent combien le QI d'un troll est insignifiant pourraient trouver ma comparaison exagérée, mais je la trouve très pertinente au contraire.

Mais je me suis abstenue, ce qui est vraiment extraordinaire de ma part, tu en conviendras Journal. D'abord parce qu'il était blessé, ensuite parce que je connais les Griffondor : orgueil, loyauté, courage. Il aurait vraiment mal pris tout ce que je pensais.

Je lui ai exposé la situation d'une voix calme en disant que ça n'était pas raisonnable et que mort il ne servirait plus à grand-chose dans l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas dit trois phrases que Monsieur est monté sur ses grands hippogriffes et s'est horriblement vexé. S'il s'attendait à ce que je l'approuve, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. C'est qu'il ne m'a pas bien regardé.

Alors je l'ai envoyé se faire voir. Et moi, je me suis fait sortir par les guérisseurs pour la deuxième fois en deux jours parce qu'il ne faut pas hausser le ton dans un hôpital. Du coup, je suis rentrée chez Elisabeth et Richard avant d'aller évacuer ma colère en courant.

Elisabeth commence vraiment à avoir le ventre bien rond. Ça n'est pas la première grossesse à laquelle j'assiste, sachant que j'ai un petit frère et une petite sœur, mais celle – ci a toute mon attention. Elle m'émeut plus aussi. Pas besoin de dire pourquoi.

_Mardi 26 Septembre 1978 : cabanon dans le jardin_

J'ai raccompagné Lily chez ses parents aujourd'hui. Je l'ai laissée entre de bonne mains. Ceux de James sont revenus de l'étranger et s'occupent de leur fils. D'ici une semaine, ils n'auront plus aucunes traces de leur confrontation avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

Ils ne l'ont pas dit mais, James et elle, ces deux suicidaires, sont tout a fait partant pour remettre ça une deuxième fois si nécessaire. Et soyons fous, pourquoi pas une troisième fois, hein ! Si je pouvais faire sortir ces idées de leurs têtes en les secourant, je le ferais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lily soit aussi tête brûlée. Elle n'est plus vraiment comme quand on était à l'école.

Quand je suis allée chercher Lily, je ne suis pas allée voir Sirius. Elle n'a pas osé me demander ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle ait remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Je suis fâchée contre lui. Je m'inquiète, et il m'engueule alors que c'est lui qui s'est comporté comme un idiot. Oui, je suis en train de bouder comme une gamine mais non je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !

_Mercredi 27 Septembre_ 1978 : _cabanon dans le jardin des Lewis_

Je crois que finalement, je n'ai pas encore foiré mon Véritasérum. Il est devenu aussi jaune qu'une jonquille. Il faudrait que je songe à un cobaye pour le tester. Felix felicis avance lentement. Lundi prochain, je vais aller cueillir des Symphitum à minuit, c'est la nouvelle lune. Je vais devoir les traiter pendant trois semaines avant de les ajouter à Felix.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... <em>


	7. On ne s'y attendait pas !

_Merci pour vos commentaires **Faenlgiec**, **Marrie09** et **Bridgess13 **!:)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>On ne s'y attendait pas ! <strong>

_Jeudi 28 Septembre : Dans ma chambre chez Greg_

J'ai accompagné Remus jusqu'à son école aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds à Brocéliande, la deuxième cité Universitaire de Sorcellerie mondiale. Ce sont les USA qui ont la plus réputée. C'est bien plus impressionnant que Poudlard et il y a bien plus de monde...

Remus a besoin d'étudier trois ans avant de devenir professeur. Je crois qu'il veut se spécialiser en défense contre les forces du mal. Il a un don pour l'enseignement. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il avait toujours fait travailler Peter à Poudlard pour s'en rendre compte… Par contre, si qui que se soit découvre sa nature de loup – garou, il peut oublier son rêve. Personne ne lui confiera l'éducation de gamins, même si ces derniers ne risquent rien tant que la pleine lune ne pointe pas le bout de son méchant nez.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étudiants dans son école, peut – être une cinquantaine. Il s'est fait plein d'amis, normal, mais la personne dont il est le plus proche est Hélène Gibert, une grande blonde à l'air malicieux. Mais Merlin, qu'elle est absorbée dans son travail. Elle nous a accordé deux minutes de son temps avant de filer voir un professeur de son Académie avant que les cours ne commencent.

- Elle m'a l'air bien cette fille, ai –je commenté alors qu'elle nous adressait un geste d'au revoir, et un sourire à Remus.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, m'a t –il confirmé.

- Et elle est plutôt jolie.

Remus m'a lancé un regard de travers.

- Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Tu ne veux pas tenter un… rapprochement ?

- Crystall… J'ai l'impression d'entendre James. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de connaître la passion du grand amour ?

- Venant de toi, je trouve ça assez ironique. Tu vis peut –être une relation passionnée avec Sirius en ce moment même ?

- J'ai une relation stable, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Stable au point de l'engueuler devant tout le service des Guérisseurs de Ste – Mangouste ?

- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation ! me suis –je exclamée parce que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je ne suis peut –être pas le meilleur des exemples, mais regarde Lily et James ! Tu n'as pas envie de vivre la même chose !?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Mais bien sûr que si tu peux !

- Non, pas avec ma condition, a t –il tristement souri.

Il a déposé un bisou sur ma joue avant de s'en aller. Là, je me suis fâchée. Remus est un imbécile fini ! Comme si être loup – garou l'empêchait d'aimer et d'être aimé ! Je l'ai pointé du doigt et je lui ai crié des paroles que j'espère prophétiques :

- Tu verras crétin ! Un jour, il y aura une fille qui tombera amoureuse de toi et qui ne lâchera pas l'affaire, quoi qu'il puisse arriver ! Ce jour là, tu seras bien emmerdé et tu penseras à moi !

Je suis sûre qu'il a ricané avant de disparaître de ma vue. Il ne m'a pas cru. Il verra !

Deux mains se sont alors posées sur mes hanches et une voix que j'ai immédiatement reconnue a chuchoté à mon oreille :

- Et toi, est ce que tu es amoureuse au point de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, même si je me conduis comme un crétin ?

- Sirius ? ai –je glapi.

Oui, j'ai glapi comme un idiote effrayée. J'ai honte de moi, vraiment. Mais il m'a fait peur cet idiot et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il soit là. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, même s'il était sorti trop tôt de l'hôpital, si je peux dire ce que j'en pense. Il portait des vêtements moldus : une chemise, un jeans et une veste en cuir. Ça lui allait vraiment bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ai –je demandé plus sérieusement.

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Remus t'a prévenu, je suppose ?

- Oui, viens, allons ailleurs.

- Non. Pas tant que tu ne t'es pas excusé.

- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que je m'excuse ici, a t –il affirmé avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Oh si. Te voir faire des excuses devant tout le monde, ça me plairait beaucoup.

- Non, vu les excuses que j'ai prévu de te faire, tu n'as vraiment pas envie qu'on ait un public.

Interloquée, j'allais lui demander ce qu'il entendait pas là quand il s'est avancé et m'a attrapé le bras avant de transplaner. Je n'avais pas intérêt à résister sinon j'aurais fini désartibulée. Ayant déjà vu des gens dans cet état, je peux te dire Journal, que je ne tiens pas à en faire l'expérience.

On s'est retrouvé dans une rue moldue, derrière un bosquet à l'abri des regards. Il m'a tirée par le bras et m'a fait entrer dans une maison avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'insurger. Il a plus de force qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Je ne l'avais jamais noté parce qu'il n'en avait jamais fait usage sur moi. Ni sur personne d'autre, que je sache. Il préfère jouer de sa baguette.

- Où sommes nous ? ai – je demandé, méfiante.

- Chez moi.

- Pardon ?

- Mon oncle Alphar est mort le mois dernier. Il m'a légué tout ce qu'il possédait et les avocats des Black ont essayé d'empêcher cet héritage sans succès. J'ai reçu les clefs ce matin, avant de quitter Ste – Mangouste.

- Tu vas venir habiter ici ?

- Je crois que les Potter ne seront pas mécontents que ma tente quitte leur pelouse. Le père de James voulait faire un potager là où je me suis installé.

J'allais poser d'autres questions quand je me suis rappelée que j'étais toujours fâchée contre lui, puisqu'il ne m'avait pas fait d'excuses. J'ai croisé les bras et je n'ai plus rien dit.

- Ah, oui, mes excuses, a sourit Sirius comme s'il avait oublié.

Et je suis sûre et certaine qu'il n'avait rien oublié du tout. Pas vu la façon dont nous avons occupé toute la fin de notre matinée. J'en suis encore complètement stupéfaite. Ça n'était pas prévu dans mes plans. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il s'est approché de moi aussi près que mes bras croisés lui permettaient. Je n'ai pas bougé, totalement stoïque. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Sirius est un gamin, il faut rester ferme avec lui si on veut quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, a t –il finalement déclaré après un petit moment de suspens.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

- Tu ne dois pas être désolé pour ça ! me suis –je énervée. Tu dois t'excuser et dire _" Je me suis conduit comme un crétin en abandonnant deux de mes meilleurs amis alors qu'ils étaient blessés pour aller traquer un assassin alors que ça ne servait à rien. Et je ne le referais plus jamais" _! Voilà ce que tu dois me dire.

Il a répété mot pour mot ce que j'ai dit et ce qui m'a énervée encore plus, ça a été l'étincelle amusée qui dansait dans ses yeux gris. Il n'en pensait pas un traître mot et me voir m'échauffer n'avait absolument rien de comique. Il s'est soudainement penché pour m'embrasser et il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rappeler que j'étais censé être fâchée et donc me dégager.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

- Quoi de mieux qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller ? a t –il rétorqué en retour avec ce petit sourire séducteur.

- N'importe quoi ! ai –je rétorqué après que mon cœur, ce maudit traître, ait fait une embardée.

Je me suis détournée, pour éviter de voir sur son visage qu'il savait pertinemment que je n'en pensais rien. Pour faire bonne mesure, je suis allée visiter le reste de la maison. C'est une grande et belle maison, même si elle est un peu encombrée. Son oncle n'était pas pauvre. La famille Black n'est pas pauvre de toute façon.

Mais je peux te dire, Journal, que les différentes pièces qui composent la maison ont été loin, très loin de m'intéresser la première fois que je les ai visitées. J'avais trop conscience de Sirius qui me suivait comme mon ombre. Non, en fait, il me traquait. Sans doute sa partie animagus.

Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot, mais je sentais sa "présence" faute de meilleur mot. Je ne sais pas comment il peut faire ça : faire passer le message "_je veux te faire l'amour de la façon la plus torride qui soit_" alors que je ne le regardais pas, et qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de me suivre.

Très franchement, je ne savais comment me comporter. Une partie de moi me hurlait "_mais qu'est ce que tu attends imbécile finie _?" et l'autre essayait encore de faire remarquer que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Jusque là, je ne m'étais pas impliquée plus que ça dans cette relation. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Coucher ensemble, c'était un cap, presque aussi important pour moi que si on m'avait passé la bague au doigt. C'est peut –être parce que cette fois, c'est lui LE bon. Je ne sais pas.

Toujours est –il que je sentais mes poils se hérisser au fur et à mesure de mon exploration. C'était assez excitant malgré tout. J'ai fini par monter à l'étage, et il a continué à me suivre. Je me suis figée dans l'encadrement de la première pièce que j'ai ouverte. Une chambre. J'en étais encore à hésiter quand Sirius s'est planté derrière moi. Il a posé ses mains sur le chambranle de la porte. Il était suffisamment proche pour que je sente sa chaleur et son souffle sur mes cheveux, mais il ne me touchait toujours pas.

Il ne m'aurait pas forcée, et je ne l'aurais pas laissé me forcer, mais il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus. Il me barrait la sortie de la chambre. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, tellement fort que Sirius devait également l'entendre dans le silence écrasant de la maison protégée par des sorts anti – bruits.

- Crystall, a t –il chuchoté. S'il te plaît. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Il parlait avec une prudence extrême, d'une voix douce et enjôleuse, comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'un mot de travers risquait de gâcher l'ambiance. Et là, je me suis simplement dit que j'étais une idiote. Ni lui ni moi n'en étions à notre première fois, nous sommes deux adultes consentants et bordel, j'en avais envie.

J'ai avancé dans la pièce, et je suis allée m'asseoir sur le lit. Puis, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il était resté sur le seuil, l'air de se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. Je me suis demandée si j'étais froide à ce point avec lui et mon entourage. J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir fait d'énormes progrès de ce côté-là.

- Tu viens ? lui ai –je demandé.

Sirius ne s'est pas fait prier. La porte claquait à peine qu'il m'avait déjà plaquée au lit. Je ne vais pas décrire ce qu'il s'est passé. Sérieusement, ça me gêne déjà suffisamment. Je ne suis pas particulièrement prude, et ça n'était pas ma première expérience mais merde quoi. C'était Sirius Black.

_Samedi 30 Septembre 1978 : chez Sirius_

Sirius a mobilisé toute le monde pour commencer son installation dans la maison de son oncle, devenue très récemment la sienne. Il a l'air plutôt pressé d'emménager. A 6 (les Maraudeurs, Lily et moi), on avance lentement mais sûrement, commentant ce qu'on trouve durant notre ménage.

L'oncle de Sirius était un collectionneur. Il gardait des choses inutiles comme des dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue au goût improbable ( franchement, bouse de dragon et salive de gnome ? Il les conservait dans des petites boites étiquetée. Et ça veut dire qu'il les a goûtée puis recrachées ? Berk !) où des œuvres d'artistes comme Michel – Ange. Je les ai reconnues au premier coup d'œil, celle – là. Elle étaient posées dans un coin entre deux tables.

Les Sang – Pur peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont aussi féru d'art moldu que les moldus eux – même. D'où le fait que je m'y connaisse. J'ai eu une éducation classique, ne l'oublions pas.

Sirius s'en balance comme de son premier sort et a proposé qu'on les foute à la poubelle. Je lui ai tiré les oreilles et je les ai embarquées. Je vais rapidement devenir riche en vendant des choses pareilles. Non, ça n'est pas du vol, Sirius a dit que je pouvais bien récupérer tout ce que je voulais. Lui, il veut seulement garder les meubles, le linge de maison et la vaisselle. C'est un idiot.

Le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble n'a pas changé grand-chose à notre relation. A part qu'il arrive plus facilement à me faire rougir (pour ma défense, il balance des allusions devant tout le monde… Comment je suis censée réagir ? Dans le doute, je l'ignore ou je me mets en colère) et qu'il est pressé de remettre ça. Bon, d'accord, moi aussi, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Personne ne semble avoir remarqué de changement, sauf Lily qui a profité du fait qu'on s'occupe ensemble d'une salle de bain (Sérieusement, qui va planquer des cartes postales sous le carrelage ? Alphar était certainement un peu taré) et que les garçons se trouvent dans le garage (encombré de choses informes et inutiles sois dit – en passant) pour aborder le sujet :

- Dis Crystall ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Sirius et toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

Avec Greg, j'aurais abordé le sujet sans complexes. Mais avec Lily je me sens un peu plus réservée. Surtout à ce propos. C'est pas comme si on avait déjà eu ce genre de discussion.

- Vous paraissez tous les deux plus… détendus. Comme si vous êtiez enfin à l'aise dans votre relation.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, ai –je tempéré. Mais oui, tu as bien deviné.

- Est-ce que vous… vous… enfin tu sais quoi, a t –elle bafouillé en rougissant.

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Lily aussi gênée et faire preuve d'une telle timidité. Ça se voit qu'elle n'a jamais franchi le pas. Je crois même que James est son premier copain. Pas que ça soit mal, hein. C'est juste que je me suis sentie suprêmement satisfaite d'en savoir plus qu'elle sur une chose au moins. Oui, c'est terriblement mesquin et complètement stupide, mais bon. On se satisfait comme on peut.

- Oui, Lily, on a couché ensemble.

- Oh… Et… Ça fait quoi ?

Là, j'avoue que je me suis figée. Je ne me voyais pas du tout parler de ça. C'est mon expérience, ça ne regarde que moi. Et Sirius aussi maintenant. Et de toute façon, j'imagine que le ressenti doit différer suivant les personnes.

- Tu n'as qu'à en parler avec James si tu veux savoir ce que ça fait, ai – je rétorqué un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- James ne veut pas en parler.

Et brutalement, sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle s'est laissée tomber sur le bord de la baignoire et elle a éclaté en sanglot. Inutile de dire que je suis restée un moment les bras ballants comme une idiote pendant qu'elle pleurait. Puis, je suis allée fermer la porte et je me suis agenouillée devant elle.

- Lily calme toi. Et parle moi. Je ne comprends pas.

- Et si James ne m'aimait pas ?

J'ai cligné des yeux, le temps de comprendre qu'elle venait bien de dire ce que j'avais entendu. Ces mots sortant de la bouche de Lily Evans à propos de James Potter n'avaient aucun sens. On est d'accord, non, Journal ?

- Sérieusement Lily, s'il n'était pas amoureux de toi, il ne t'aurait pas poursuivie pendant 7 ans jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui. Surtout vu la façon dont tu le traitais.

- Et si c'était ça le problème ? Maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il veut arrêter et passer à autre chose.

- James n'est pas comme ça. Et il te regarde encore avec ses yeux de cocker enamouré. Ce que je trouve pathétique, sans vouloir te vexer. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait bien te faire douter de son amour pour toi.

- Il n'est pas comme Sirius avec toi…

- Merlin merci, ai –je rétorqué un tantinet ironique parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je ne crois pas que le monde résisterait à deux Sirius.

- Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. James et moi, on sort beaucoup, on s'entend à merveille, et tout serait parfait s'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir éviter à tout prix tout rapprochement physique avec moi.

- Euh… tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Il passe la moitié de son temps à te toucher.

- En public oui ! Mais dès qu'on est seul il se dérobe à chaque fois.

Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru que Lily se plaindrait que James ne veuille pas coucher avec elle et soit beaucoup trop réservé. L'inverse, oui, mais ça non. J'ai dû avoir l'air aussi étonnée que je l'étais parce qu'elle a lâché une exclamation dédaigneuse :

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre.

- Et tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

- Bien sûr ! s'est – elle exclamée en se levant brusquement. Mais il évite délibérément la question ! Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je lui dit que je le sais, mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Et si c'est moi ce qui ne va pas ? C'est sûr qu'il ne me le dira jamais.

- C'est un Gryffondor, s'il y avait quelque chose qui le dérange, il ne se serait contenté de te l'exposer sans aucune finesse. Ça, c'est bien son style. Tu as pensé à parler avec Sirius ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec lui. Ça ne le regarde pas et si James lui en a parlé, il ne me le répétera pas.

- A Remus alors ? ai – je suggéré parce que je ne trouvais pas du tout qualifiée pour ce genre de chose.

Lily m'a lancé un regard incendiaire et je n'ai pas plus insisté. Je me suis redressée en soupirant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle semblait aussi énervée qu'elle était malheureuse deux minutes plus tôt.

J'ai fini par tourner les talons et dévaler les escaliers avant d'entrer dans le garage. Les 4 garçons étaient regroupés autours d'une moto rouillée comme une secte et se sont tous tournés vers moi quand je suis entrée.

- Crystall, tu…, a commencé Sirius en s'approchant de moi.

Je lui suis passée devant sans le regarder et James a légèrement reculé quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était ma cible. Je n'ai pas aimé voir Lily aussi abattue, elle qui semble toujours être de bonne humeur. Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime. Et le seul moyen de régler l'affaire, c'était de prendre James entre quatre yeux et de l'obliger à cracher le morceau de gré ou de force.

Je lui ai attrapé l'oreille et je l'ai tordue avant de tirer dessus pour qu'il me suive, plié en deux.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, et si L'UN DE VOUS s'avise de nous suivre, je le pends avec ses boyaux.

- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Ouille ! Ne tire pas plus ! Crystall ! Aïe aïe aïe !

Il m'a suivie sans broncher, tenant vraisemblablement trop à son oreille. Alors qu'on quittait le garage, je crois avoir entendu Peter dire "_elle fait peur ta copine_" et Sirius répondre "_ouais_". Je l'ai noté dans un coin de ma tête, pour m'en resservir à l'occasion.

J'ai lâché James qu'une fois qu'on a été dans le jardin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'est redressé en se massant l'oreille.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? m'a t –il demandé mécontent.

- Arrête de faire du mal à Lily.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait moi ! Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? s'est –il insurgé à présent en colère.

- Tu sors avec elle, et tu refuses tout rapprochement physique en lui cachant la raison de ce refus. Elle n'est pas conne et ça la fait souffrir espèce de crétin !

James est resté muet. Et comme ça n'arrive que trop rarement, j'ai d'autant plus profité du fait d'avoir réussi lui clouer le bec.

- Elle t'en a parlé ? a t –il finalement demandé.

- Non, c'est un doxy qui passait pas là que me l'a dit ! Bien sûr que c'est elle, crétin ! Alors dépêche toi d'aller vider ton sac.

- C'est que… Lily est née moldue, elle ne comprendra peut –être pas…

- Allons bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? Elle n'est pas stupide tu sais.

- Je… comme toi et Sirius, je suis issue d'un vieille famille de sorcier.

- Et ? ai –je demandé en plissant les yeux, menaçante.

- Et, je veux attendre d'être marié avant tout "_rapprochement physique_", comme tu le dis si bien.

Interloquée, je l'ai regardé pendant deux secondes. Je me suis demandée s'il plaisantait. Puis je l'ai frappé.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'incompréhensible là dedans, hein ? Je vais te massacrer !

Bon, j'avais une forte envie de le faire, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais mis mes paroles en action au final. Il manquerait sans doute trop à Lily. Pourtant, James a dû voir la lueur meurtrière dans mes yeux. Il a détalé en appelant Sirius à l'aide. Bien entendu, ça m'a encore plus donné envie de le frapper.

J'espère qu'il va vraiment parler avec Lily. Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit juste pour ça. Franchement ?

_Mercredi 4 octobre 1978 : dans mon labo de potion_

Me revoilà sans emploi. Le mec que je remplaçais est revenu de son éclabouille fulgurante. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Mais ça m'emmerde.

Avec seulement mes ASPICs en poche et aucune formation, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'opportunités.

A quoi sert Poudlard si on ne peut rien faire avec les diplômes qu'on a en sortant de l'école ? A l'occasion, j'en discuterais avec Dumbledore.

J'ai commencé à travailler avec la baguette de Gregory. J'ai presque l'impression de faire un sacrilège en l'utilisant. Elle n'est pas aussi bien dans ma main que ma propre baguette, mais je ne sens pas de résistance quand je l'emploie. Elle est un peu moins puissante que celle en plume de phénix que je possède. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas défaut.

Ollivanders a dit que les baguettes avec des crins de licorne et plus particulièrement celle en noisetier comme celle –ci refusent de commettre des actes avilissants. Mais si ça n'est pas pour la vengeance, pourquoi n'aurait –elle pas commencé à dépérir ?

Ollivanders peut dire ce qu'il veut, je suis certaine que cette baguette veut venger son sorcier. Comme moi.

_Samedi 7 octobre 1978 : Poudlard_

Comme écrit plus haut, je suis à Poudlard, à la bibliothèque. Je viens de faire la leçon à deux troisième année qui parlaient de la différence entre le napel et le tue – loup.

Premier cours de première année : il n'y aucune différence entre les deux. C'est la même plante qui porte plusieurs noms ! J'avais vraiment envie de leur faire bouffer leur devoir de potion. C'est Fernand qui leur a sauvé la mise. En tant que préfet en chef, il a l'air de penser que sauver les élèves des hystériques comme moi est dans ses attributions.

- Comment se porte le club ? lui ai –je demandé quand il s'est installé en face de moi.

- Bien. Mais maintenant qu'Aaron et toi êtes partis, on est vraiment très peu. Quand Andreas et moi nous quitterons l'école, le club devra fermer à moins qu'il y ait de nouveaux membres. Ce qui m'étonnerait.

- Les sorciers sont des paresseux, ai –je renchéri.

Je suis restée un instant silencieuse, puis j'ai osé lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je l'avais vu.

- Comment va mon frère ?

- Il travaille comme tout bon Serdaigle qui se respecte. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Tu peux garder un œil sur lui, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu t'en fais pour rien, vraiment.

En voyant mon regard insistant, Fernand a finalement cédé. Mais il avait vraiment l'air de croire que je faisais une montagne de rien du tout.

Quand j'étais encore scolarisée, je gardais toujours un œil sur lui, mais maintenant ça n'est plus possible.

Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit. C'est le seul membre de ma famille qui ne m'a pas tourné le dos. Il est encore plus précieux que les autres.

_Mercredi 11 octobre 1978 : chez Sirius_

On a fini de tout déménager. Ça a pris moins de temps que ce que je pensais, vu la quantité de choses que son oncle a accumulé.

James et Lily étaient là. C'était la première fois qu'on se revoyait depuis que j'avais engueulé James. Et visiblement ça a porté ses fruits. Lily a l'air d'aller mieux. Tant mieux.

On va manger tous ensemble pour fêter cette victoire sur la crasse et les collections parfois douteuses de son oncle Alphar. Et c'est une fête bien méritée. Au final, à part les meubles, les seules choses qu'on a pas jeté, ce sont les peintures (que je compte bien revendre), et une moto rouillée de moldu que Sirius observe avec tellement d'amour que je vais finir par en être jalouse. Je ne savais pas jusque là qu'il vouait un véritable culte à ces machines moldues. Et je devais bien être la seule.

_*Dans la chambre de Greg*_

Je crois que je suis relativement choquée. Non, même complètement, en fait. Quand Lily, James, Remus et Peter sont partis, j'ai aidé Sirius à terminer de ranger. Il avait dit que ça pouvait très bien attendre le lendemain, mais quelque chose me disait que si la vaisselle restait dans le lavabo ce soir, je l'y retrouverais encore à ma prochaine visite.

Non, Sirius Black n'a pas fait la vaisselle comme les moldus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Chez Elisabeth et Richard, qui veulent conserver leur mode de vie malgré tout ce que je pourrais simplifier avec ma baguette, je fais la vaisselle normalement. Mais là, je lui ai plutôt appris quelques sorts de ménagères simples et biens pratiques. Je les ai trouvés dans un livre de Poudlard au fil de mes recherches. Connaître ce genre de chose ne peut faire de mal à personne.

Il a fallu qu'il casse la moitié de la vaisselle avant de comprendre comment ça marchait. Et c'est méchant, mais j'étais extrêmement satisfaite de le voir galérer sur des sorts que je maîtrise à la perfection. Chacun son tour !

- Crystall ? a t –il dit une fois que les assiettes se nettoyaient toute seule.

- Hum ?

Comme il ne poursuivait pas, j'ai fini par tourner la tête vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir beaucoup trop intensément pour son bien. Intriguée j'ai demandé :

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Sirius n'a jamais été timide. Mais pour le coup, il paraissait vraiment embarrassé par ce qu'il voulait me dire. Curieuse, je n'ai toutefois pas insisté, me contentant de le fixer le temps qu'il se décide. C'est un Griffondor, il n'allait pas faire machine arrière maintenant qu'il m'avait interpellée. Il a finit par se décider :

- Je sais que tu vis chez les parents de Gregory. Mais tu pourrais venir t'installer ici. Avec moi... Si tu veux.

Là, je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallu quelque secondes pour que le sens de ses paroles arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau. D'abord, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça. Pour tout dire, l'idée d'habiter avec lui ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. C'est terrifiant, non ? Ensuite, je n'aurais jamais cru que lui penserait à ça. Je le voyais plutôt heureux d'habiter seul et d'être enfin libre.

Ça m'a fait réaliser que de nous deux, il était certainement celui qui prenait notre relation le plus à cœur. Et qu'il était certainement le plus amoureux et le plus mûr dans l'histoire.

- Ça n'est qu'une proposition, a t –il grommelé devant mon absence de réaction.

- Tu viens de me prendre pas surprise Sirius, laisse moi au moins réaliser.

- Tu es vraiment naïve quand tu t'y mets, a t –il répondu.

- Quoi ? ai –je grondé, menaçante.

- Tu crois que l'unique raison pour laquelle j'étais pressé d'emménager ici, c'est de déserter définitivement le jardin des Potter ?

Là, il m'a de nouveau fallu deux secondes pour comprendre le sous entendu. Qui était qu'il l'avait fait pour que je puisse venir vivre avec lui. Je m'en suis stupidement sentie heureuse.

- Tu l'as fait pour moi ? ai –je quand même demandé pour être sûre.

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais, hein ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi… Que tu allais profiter de ta nouvelle liberté d'homme indépendant ?

- Pourquoi le fait que tu emménages changerait –il ma liberté et mon indépendance ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais je l'ai sagement refermée et j'ai gardé pour moi mon avis. Pour moi, l'amour est quelque chose qui est contraignant. Dites ce que voulez, mais on aime pas sans avoir l'obligation de faire des concessions que se soient sur des points insignifiants ou essentiels de votre vie.

Est –ce que ma relation avec Sirius est contraignante ? Je ne le sais pas très bien. On fait chacun ce qui nous chante, dans des limites décentes bien sûr. On se dispute aussi, mais un couple qui ne se dispute pas ne peut pas avoir de vrai relation.

J'ai dû avoir l'air un peu perdue, parce qu'il s'est radouci.

- Je n'aurais jamais proposé ça si l'idée m'avait dérangé. Je sais que tu n'es pas très douée quand il s'agit de relationnel, mais est ce que tu peux au moins comprendre que je t'aime ?

Vive les Griffondors et leur manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Plus direct que ça, tu meurs. D'accord, je ne suis pas douée comme il l'a si bien dit, mais il n'a pas besoin de le préciser comme ça.

Mais je ne me suis pas attardée sur ce détail, vu que la fin de la phrase a occulté tout le reste. C'est bête, mais il ne m'avait jamais dit comme ça de but en blanc "je t'aime". Malgré moi, je l'attendais, mais je ne l'ai jamais exigé. Dans ma vie, la seule personne a qui j'ai été capable de dire spontanément que je l'aimais, c'est Greg. Et il restera sans doute le seul. Je ne peux pas le demander aux autres.

Je trouve ça tellement effrayant de se dévoiler comme ça, de dire aussi clairement ce qu'on ressent. Oui, ça me fout une trouille de tous les diables. Je préférerais aller affronter Voldemort, c'est dire. Est – ce que je suis dérangée ?

- Pourquoi ? ai –je murmuré.

Ouais, LA question qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser. "Je t'aime" "Mais pourquoi ?". Ou comment transformer une déclaration en un flop mémorable. Crystall Entwhistle remporte la palme. Mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser que j'avais déjà parlé.

- Il faut vraiment une raison ?

- Je ne suis pas la femme idéale…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme idéale. Même si ta manie de toujours vouloir être au dessus quand on est au lit est agaçante.

- Que… Va te faire foutre Black !

Bon visiblement, les introspections amoureuses, ça n'était pas non plus son truc. Tant mieux. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à rendre l'atmosphère moins pesante de ma propre initiative.

- Mais je ne demande que ça. Je tenterais bien le canapé cette fois.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour la table.

Sirius a ouvert des yeux ronds et je lui ai renvoyé un grand sourire ironique. Il n'a pas l'habitude que je réponde à ses remarques grivoises. Généralement, je laisse couler en soupirant, au lieu de rentrer dans son manège.

- Quant à ta proposition, ai –je repris avant qu'il ne réplique, on en reparlera plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais rester chez Gregory.

Je suis juste complètement terrorisée par l'idée, mais à part ça tout va bien. Il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ou alors, a t -il fait en sorte de me faire croire qu'il n'a rien remarqué...

- D'accord, a t –il simplement accepté. Alors, on teste cette table ?

Je ne verrais plus jamais son salon de la même manière maintenant... Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais proposer.

_Samedi 14 octobre 1978 : Poudlard_

Je suis tombée tout à fait par hasard dans la Réserve sur un livre traitant de l'utilisation concomitante de deux baguettes. Il est signé Ollivanders et je parie que le descendant de l'auteur de ce livre ignore totalement que Poudlard le possède. Et je ne vais certainement pas vendre la mèche.

Ollivanders ne m'aurait jamais autorisé à le lire, alors que là j'ai pu l'emprunter. J'avais un peu commencé dans mon coin à travailler avec deux baguettes. Mais je n'ai pas eu de résultats convaincants jusque là. J'espère que ça va changer maintenant !

_Mardi 17 octobre 1978 : chez Sirius_

Réunion de l'Ordre ici ce soir. James, Lily, Sirius et moi avons passé la journée à préparer leur venue. Nous avons dû faire preuve de beaucoup de talent pour entourer la maison de suffisamment de sort de protection. Si j'étais un Mangemort et que je savais où se réunissaient tous mes ennemis, je ferais une chose très simple : je ferais exploser la maison. Du coup, j'ai fait en sorte que ce genre de chose ne soit pas possible, ainsi que le déclenchement de toute sorte d'incendie, l'empoisonnement de l'air et j'en passe.

James m'a dit que j'étais en train de devenir aussi parano que Maugrey. Je l'ai pris comme l'insulte que c'était censé être, et ça m'a donné une occasion de me défouler. Mais d'un autre côté, la paranoïa est la seule chose qui a maintenu cet auror de malheur vivant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors ça ne doit pas être aussi négatif que ça.

Remus est arrivé en début d'après midi, l'air totalement démoli. La pleine lune, c'était la nuit dernière. Le pauvre était dans un sale état. Il avait des ecchymoses partout, et le bout des doigts en sang, les ongles fendus et à moitié arrachés. Si j'ai le droit de faire des suppositions, je pense que sous sa forme lupine, il a dû gratter sa cage toute la nuit. Il a voulu se rendre utile, mais chaque mouvement avait l'air douloureux.

J'ai donc décidé de faire un saut dans mon labo de potion. Comme le polynectar et Felix Félicis sont des potions nécessitant un long temps de préparation, j'ai eu tout le loisir de faire un stock impressionnant de toute sorte d'autre chose. Notamment des onguents, des potions, des lotions de soin en tout genre

Je suis revenue et je suis allée m'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec Remus. Là, j'ai pu voir toute l'étendue des dégâts. Il a tiqué quand je lui ai ordonné de se déshabiller (c'était nécessaire pour le soigner), mais il s'est exécuté après que j'ai menacé de le dévêtir magiquement, ce qui n'est pas toujours agréable.

Il ressemblait à un dalmatien. La métaphore canine aurait pu être drôle si son état ne m'avait pas inquiétée. La bête en lui ne supportait visiblement pas très bien d'être de retour dans la cage qui l'avait accueillie dans ses jeunes années.

- La bête a l'air plus déchaînée que d'ordinaire depuis que tu ne te transformes plus à Poudlard, ai –je finalement osé lui faire remarquer.

J'appliquais mon onguent sur son dos le plus délicatement possible. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de frémir à chaque fois que mes doigts touchaient sa peau.

- Quand j'étais à Poudlard, a t –il soufflé. Sirius, James et Peter venaient me rejoindre pendant mes transformations. Sous leur forme d'animagi, ils ne risquaient absolument rien. Ça… ça m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont devenus animagi ? me suis –je étonnée.

Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à la raison qui les avait poussé à devenir des animagi. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était parce qu'ils aiment enfreindre la loi (ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux à mon avis), et que cela les conforte dans leur sentiment d'être des génies. J'ai honte de l'écrire, mais le fait qu'il y ait une raison altruiste, logique et désintéressée derrière ça m'a vraiment surprise.

- Oui. Je craignais qu'ils me rejettent quand ils ont appris la vérité, mais au lieu de ça, ils sont devenus des animagi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je leur en suis reconnaissant.

- Mais maintenant qu'ils ne passent plus la pleine lune avec toi, c'est comme avant, non ?

- Si. Ne leur dit rien. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent obligés de venir même maintenant. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Remus, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont avoir besoin de moi pour le deviner ? Tu n'as jamais semblé aussi démolit qu'aujourd'hui après une transformation.

Il est resté silencieux et je suis allée me placer devant lui pour pouvoir soigner son visage maintenant que j'en avais fini avec son dos. Il s'était lui-même occupé de la partie avant de son corps. Tant mieux, parce que ça m'aurait mise mal à l'aise de le faire. Pas que je répugne à le toucher. Mais vis-à-vis de Sirius, je me serais vraiment sentie mal. J'étais quand même enfermée dans une salle de bain avec un homme quasiment nu. La situation pouvait rapidement prêter à confusion.

Remus a soudainement rouvert les yeux et les a posé sur moi. Ses yeux gris comme la lune.

- Crystall, la cage a presque cédé sous la fureur de la bête, a t –il soufflé.

Je me suis figée, mes doigts sur sa joue. Il a fait comme si de rien était et a continué encore plus bas :

- Quand je suis revenu à moi, ce matin, les barreaux étaient pliés. Deux heures de plus, et j'aurais été libre.

Je ne sais pas très bien si c'est de la peur ou de l'inquiétude qui a déferlé en moi quand il me l'a dit. Sans doute un peu des deux. Qu'aurait fait un loup – garou fou – furieux, blessé et qu'on avait privé de chaire fraîche depuis plus d'une décennie ? Un massacre, une boucherie, un carnage. Remus, dans cet état là, aurait pu faire de son village un village fantôme.

J'ai lu attentivement le livre qu'il m'a prêté "_Un mois dans la vie d'un loup – garou_". Et c'est sans doute le livre le plus instructif qu'on peut trouver sur le sujet. J'ai rapidement compris pourquoi il n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès. Je soupçonne Mischka Renjoyeu d'être lui-même le loup – garou dont il raconte le calvaire. Le tout est écrit à la première personne, et le ressenti vous prend à la gorge. L'auteur a du talent, mais n'a jamais rien écrit d'autre. Sans doute parce que son secret a été découvert et qu'il a définitivement été mis au banc de la sorciété. Mais je m'égare.

Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ressent Remus. On ne comprend pas tant qu'on a pas vécu la même chose, ce que je préférerai éviter. Mais je peux m'en faire une idée, grâce à ce livre. Comment aurais – je réagi si j'avais risqué de me réveiller un matin, dans une rue jonchée des cadavres de mes voisins et que je n'avais trouvé dans ma maison que les restes à moitié bouffé de mes parents ? Je serais allée me jeter en pâture à un dragon avec joie. Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà pensé à ça.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à te métamorphoser dans ta cave, Remus, lui ai –je finalement répondu tout aussi bas qu'il m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Personne ne pouvait nous entendre, et ceux qui l'auraient pu connaissaient son secret. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas pu parler à voix haute. Ça ne s'explique pas.

- Je sais.

- Retourne à Poudlard. C'est Dumbledore qui a préparé la Cabane Hurlante. Tu y seras en sécurité.

- J'ai suffisamment ennuyé Dumbledore avec ça. Je ne peux pas.

- Ne sois pas stupide Remus. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

- Si… Il y en a deux autres.

Interloquée, je l'ai regard tandis qu'il me fixait, attendant que je comprenne à quoi il faisait allusion. Et j'ai compris. Oh ça oui !

Première solution : se suicider. Simple, radical, et définitif. Autant dire que dès que l'idée m'est venue en tête, j'ai manqué de me jeter moi – même à sa gorge pour lui hurler dessus. Mais la deuxième solution m'a assez choquée pour que je m'en abstienne.

Sa deuxième solution, c'était d'aller vivre dans une colonie de loup – garou. C'est ce que font la plupart des gens (sorcier ou moldu) quand ça leur arrive. Pour la plupart, ils n'ont pas le choix. Plus de famille, plus de travail, plus de maison… C'est le dernier refuge de tous ces pauvres gens qui en finissent par haïr les non lycanthropes.

Mais Remus a toujours vécu parmi les sorciers et ça n'a jamais posé de problème. Pas pour moi, pas pour ses parents, pas pour ses autres amis au courant de son secret, pas pour ses amis qui ne connaissaient pas la vérité, pas pour les profs qui l'ont toujours traité comme un élève normal. Qu'il envisage de se retirer dans une de ces colonies m'a glacée d'effroi. Il ne veut pas, mais il le fera si jamais il juge que la situation devient trop incontrôlable.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré de toute mes forces, sans tenir compte du gémissement de douleur que ça lui a tiré. J'en avais rien à faire que ça lui fasse mal. Bon Dieu, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il fasse l'une ou l'autre de ces choses. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un à qui je tiens aussi fort.

- Tu es en train de m'étouffer, m'a finalement fait remarquer Remus.

- Je m'en fou.

- Peut –être, mais pas moi.

- Au moins, comme ça tu ne feras pas de conneries. Tu es un crétin. Tu le sais ça ? Un véritable crétin. Je vais trouver une solution.

- Si c'était possible, ça aurait déjà été trouvé. Ne perds pas de temps avec ça.

Je me suis vivement écartée et je lui ai donné une grande claque sur l'épaule, là où il avait les ecchymoses les plus marquées. Cette fois, il a carrément crié de douleur. Je lui ai ensuite enfoncé mon doigt dans le ventre, menaçante, en lui criant :

- Écoute moi bien imbécile de loup, ça n'est PAS une perte de temps. Et si j'avais j'entends encore une seule fois ces imbécillités sortant de ta bouche ou si j'ai le moindre doute quant au fait que tu y songerais seulement, je te rouerais tellement de coup que la transformation te paraîtra une partie de plaisir ! Si je dis que je trouverais une solution, je la trouverais et tu as intérêt à m'attendre ! Crétin !

Bon, en réalité, j'ai été beaucoup moins polie que ça, mais en substance, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a regardé stupidement et je l'ai à nouveau frappé pour qu'il hoche la tête, et me fasse signe par là qu'il était d'accord et qu'il m'avait entendu.

Puis, je suis sortie comme un ouragan de la salle de bain et j'ai fondu sur Sirius dès que je l'ai vu. Je crois que lui, James, Peter et Lily ont cru que j'allais le tuer ou un truc dans le genre. C'est la seule raison que expliquerait la mine paniquée qu'a eu Sirius en me voyant s'approcher de lui. Est – ce que je suis vraiment aussi effrayante que ça ?

Mais je voulais juste un câlin. Là, j'en avais vraiment extrêmement besoin. Je crois bien que personne n'a vraiment compris. Aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de bain.

J'ai bien l'intention de trouver une solution au problème de Remus. J'en fait le serment. Quitte à ce que ça me prenne toute une vie, je trouverais.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... <em>


	8. Combattre

_Salut **Faenlgiec **! Pour ce qui est de la potion Tue – Loup, Remus dit dans HP et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban que c'est une découverte récente alors ils ne sont pas prêts de pouvoir l'utiliser en 1978... _

_Quant à la cage... Celle que Remus a failli défoncer est une cage en composite d'argent construite par les gobelin (cf chapitre 4), qui sont à mon sens les meilleurs artisans au monde et sont considérés comme tel dans ma fic. On le voit avec l'épée de Godric Griffondor qui traverse les âges sans aucun dommage, malgré tout ce qui a pu lui arriver...  
><em>

_Donc une nouvelle cage ne réglerait malheureusement pas le problème. Aucune cage ne serait plus résistante que celle que Remus avait déjà, d'autant plus qu'elle était étudiée pour ne pas lui donner une grande liberté de mouvement afin d'éviter que la Bête puisse déployer toute sa force... Ça aurait été bien plus simple pourtant, c'est vrai ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Combattre<strong>

_Mardi 17 octobre 1978 : chez Sirius_

La réunion de l'Ordre vient de se terminer. Une décision importante a été prise aujourd'hui. Mais il vaut mieux que je commence par le début pour que ce que j'écris ait un sens.

Donc, après que j'ai soigné (et accessoirement engueulé) Remus, on a tous terminé de préparer la maison pour la Réunion. Lily a tenu à faire des gâteaux, et je l'ai aidé. J'aime bien faire la cuisine. Ça ressemble aux potions, sauf que les plats ne risquent pas de nous exploser à la tête et que les ingrédients sont moins dégueulasses.

Bref, sur le coup des 21heures, les membres de l'Ordre ont commencé à arriver. Le code pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien ce qu'ils prétendaient être était tout aussi stupide que d'ordinaire. "_Vous voulez des cookies ? Non, merci, je préférerais une tasse de thé_". Sérieusement, c'est vraiment con, d'autant plus que personne ne proposerait spontanément des cookies (en plus, on en avait pas) à un inconnu sonnant à sa porte. Et quelle personne saine d'esprit préférerait une tasse de thé à de bons cookies, hein ? Bref.

La maison s'est rapidement remplie et on s'est installé autours de l'énorme table dans le séjour. J'étais assise juste en face de Sirius et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'on a fait sur cette table la dernière fois. Merlin que c'était gênant ! Heureusement que je suis une bonne occlumante. Ça m'a aidé à garder contenance, tandis que Sirius me fixait, l'air vaguement moqueur. Crétin de cabot.

Dumbledore était placé en tête de table avec à sa droite Maugrey et à sa gauche Franck et Alice Londubat qui se sont mariés il y a deux semaines et qui ont repoussé leur lune de miel jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne menace plus le pays. On a besoin de tous les aurors en ce moment même. Je crois que l'Ordre au complet était là ce soir.

Caradoc Dearborne a perdu un œil lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Bellatrix Lestrange, et a encore du mal à se déplacer sans se cogner et à attraper les objets. Perdre un œil pose des problèmes avec la perception des distances. Autant dire qu'il ne va pas être très utile durant les prochains temps.

Edgard Bones était également là, mais seulement physiquement. Son esprit semblait vagabonder dans un monde auquel nous ne pourrions jamais accéder. Apparemment, tout ce qu'il fait de ses journées, c'est s'occuper de ses plantes. C'est déjà un progrès par rapport à l'apathie complète dans laquelle il se trouvait encore il y a peu.

J'ai aussi reconnu Mondingus Fletcher, l'imbécile à qui j'ai acheté mon chaudron de kethril. Il fumait une pipe malodorante et s'est emparé d'une bouteille dans le bar. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est parti avec. Au prix qu'elle a coûté, c'est vraiment gonflé de sa part... Mais Sirius a l'air de s'en moquer, et comme c'est chez lui, ça ne me concerne pas. Ses yeux injectés de sang nous observaient avec fébrilité, comme s'il avait peur et avait été forcé à venir. Je dirais que c'était lui le plus inquiet d'entre nous, avec Peter qui n'est qu'un trouillard. Bon, d'accord, je ne suis peut –être pas la mieux placée pour dire ça …

Et, à ma grande horreur, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est pointé, que je connaissais et avec qui ma première et unique rencontre n'avait pas été très concluante : Silas Selwyn. Il est arrivé, accompagné Dumby avec McGo. Je l'ai fixé comme si un basilic s'était soudainement invité à notre réunion.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Crystall, m'a t –il dit en guise de salut.

- Pour vous, ce sera Miss Entwhistle, Monsieur Selwyn.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il fait là. Il n'a pas la tête d'un membre de l'Ordre, mais plutôt d'un Mangemort. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore croit qu'il est de notre côté, mais moi je n'y crois pas. Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'observer, pour essayer de déceler chez lui quelque chose qui le trahirait comme étant un ennemi, mais rien. Il a même fait quelques remarques intéressantes. De quoi me faire grincer des dents.

- Nous avons besoin de combattant à plein temps, a déclaré Dumby à la fin de la réunion. Y a t –il des volontaires ?

- Moi, a souri James. Je ne suis pas inscrit à Brocéliande, je peux bien remettre mon entrée chez les Aurors à plus tard. Un peu d'expérience ne me fera pas de mal.

- Moi aussi, a ajouté Sirius. Il y a des choses plus importantes que de trouver un travail. Et James et moi sommes suffisamment riches pour pouvoir vivre sur les réserves de notre coffre à Gringotts dans les prochains temps.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça sans moi, est intervenue Lily. Ma carrière Ministérielle peut attendre. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à aller bosser là bas si les Mangemorts l'ont infiltré.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, a soupiré Remus. Il va bien falloir quelqu'un pour vous modérer.

Je suis restée silencieuse et les regards des Maraudeurs et de Lily se sont tournés vers moi. Visiblement, ils attendaient que je les imite. Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait pareil avec Peter. Je me suis redressée sur ma chaise et j'ai dit :

- Je n'ai actuellement aucun travail. Mais je vis au crochet des parents de mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas leur demander de subvenir à tous mes besoins. Si je deviens combattante à temps complet, je vais rapidement me retrouver avec un coffre de Gringotts totalement vide.

- Si ça n'est qu'un problème de salaire, je peux vous en verser un, a tranquillement annoncé Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas, moi aussi je serais combattante à temps complet.

Je n'allais pas insister quand même ! Et ça m'évitera de chercher en vain un autre travail. Ça, c'était parfais. Du moins, ça le semble. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça implique exactement. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai accepté aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas aussi tête brûlée que les autres, je pense qui si j'avais su tout ce que ça impliquait de devenir combattant actif pour l'Ordre, je n'aurais jamais accepté…

La réunion s'est terminée sur cette décision. A part nous 5, personnes ne s'est désigné volontaire. Les autres devaient conserver leur travail et à ce titre ne possédaient que peu de temps libre. Peter s'est recroquevillé, pour ne pas qu'on le lui propose, mais qu'il n'ait crainte : on ne veut pas d'incompétent avec nous. Maugrey nous a rejoint et nous a observé de ses petits yeux calculateurs de fou paranoïaque.

- Vous devenez notre fer de lance, a t –il grogné. Tachez d'en être digne. Si vous flanchez, on va avoir encore plus de problèmes qu'on en a déjà.

Vu son ton, je n'ai pu que supposer qu'il s'était déjà fait à l'idée que nous allions poser plus de problèmes que nous n'en résoudrions. Étant donné que j'ai déjà été une fois meilleure que lui quand j'ai sauvé la femme du ministre et son fils, je trouve ça vraiment gonflé de sa part. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !

Une fois que tout le monde a quitté les lieux et qu'il ne restait que les Maradeurs, Lily et moi, James m'a demandé :

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre ce mec, Selwyn ? On aurait dit que tu avais envie de le trucider.

- Ce n'est pas à ce point là, ai – je protesté. Selwyn est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est un ancien Serpentard, et je ne l'aime.

Personne n'a répliqué, même si Lily a quand même fait remarquer qu'on était plus à Poudlard et que ça ne servait plus à rien de tenir des raisonnements comme "C'est un Serpentard, alors il n'est pas fréquentable". Je suis d'accord. Mais est ce que je suis la seule à trouver que quelque chose cloche chez ce sorcier ? Les Maraudeurs et Lily, eux, n'ont pas cette impression. Peut –être que la paranoïa commence à me rendre doucement aussi folle de Maugrey ?

_*Dans la chambre de Greg*_

Elisabeth et Richard n'étaient pas encore couchés quand je suis rentrée. Je leur ai un peu parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la réunion. Pas grand-chose, juste de quoi les tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique.

- Ça va te mettre en danger, d'être combattante à temps plein pour l'Ordre du Phénix, a fait remarqué Elisabeth avec inquiétude.

- Je serais prudente, ai –je tempéré. Je ne suis pas une tête brûlée. On a besoin de moi.

- Promets nous d'être prudente, m'a dit Richard. Nous ne voudrions pas te perdre toi aussi…

J'ai promis. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je dois vivre, et je dois faire quelque chose contre les Mangemorts. Je ne resterais pas inactive. Il va juste falloir que je travaille encore plus dure.

_Jeudi 19 Octobre 1978 : cabanon transformé en labo de potion_

Hé bien, ça n'a par traîné ! Je ne pensais pas que je serais amenée aussi vite à voir ce que ça fait d'être combattant actif pour l'Ordre. J'étais en plein repas avec Elisabeth quand un patronus est soudainement entré en traversant la porte. Scoubi qui somnolait dans un coin s'est enfuit ventre à terre, mais Dragon s'est contenté de fixé le phénix lumineux qui a pris forme. Je crois que la mère de Gregory a manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

La voix de Dumbledore a retenti dans la pièce, me donnant une adresse et me demandant de me presser. Je dois dire que j'ai perdu un précieux temps en me précipitant dans la chambre de Greg pour récupérer ma baguette. Je ne la porte jamais quand je suis à la maison. Dorénavant, je vais devoir changer cette habitude. Cette fois, ça n'a pas été dramatique, mais ça aurait pu. J'ai fait apparaître mon masque, je l'ai mis et j'ai transplané.

Franchement, j'aurais préféré savoir à l'avance ce que j'allais affronter. Je pense que Dumby était trop pressé pour me le communiquer, mais ça aurait quand même été bien que je sache que je me trouverais nez à nez avec des géants. Parce que, naturellement, j'ai atterri juste devant l'un d'entre eux. J'ai dû courir entre ses jambes pour ne pas me faire écrabouiller. J'ai essayé de prendre du recul pour voir l'ensemble de la scène.

Mes entraînements avec Maugrey ont porté leur fruit : je n'ai pas paniqué et j'ai regardé froidement la situation. Bon, d'accord, j'ai un peu paniqué, mais j'ai réussi à repousser cette émotion parasite. C'est un progrès.

Ils étaient trois : deux adultes, un mâle et une femelle, et un plus petit, sans doute leur gosse. Cette petite famille de géant prenait du plaisir en faisant un carnage. Je suis pour les activités en famille, mais pas dans ce genre là. Lily et James étaient déjà là.

Nous nous trouvions au bord d'une falaise quelque part dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Pas de moldus ou de village à l'horizon. On pouvait suivre le parcours des géants en se fiant aux traces gigantesques laissées dans le sol rendu meuble par les pluies des derniers jours, aux arbres terrassés et j'en passe.

Lily et James étaient aux prises avec les deux adultes qui protégeaient visiblement leur progéniture. Je me suis donc dirigé vers le gamin. Bon, ses jambes avaient ma taille et il aurait facilement pu m'écrabouiller du plat de la main, mais comparé aux deux autres monstres, il était plutôt petit. Il ne devait pas être très âgé. Mais ça n'empêchait pas sa peau d'être déjà assez coriace pour que le sortilège que je lui ai envoyé ricoche.

J'ai alors essayé un expulso. Le sort a éclaté au contact de sa peau, mais ça a quand même fait effet, l'obligeant à reculer d'un ou deux pas. Bon, ça n'était pas aussi impressionnant que le vol plané que ça provoque en général, mais en considérant qu'il faisait une tonne c'était concluant. Il y avait une falaise non loin.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je ne sais pas comment neutraliser un géant. Alors si je voulais les arrêter, je devais le tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Vraiment pas. Je ne pouvais pas aller demander à quelqu'un et laisser James et Lily en difficulté, puisque Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se pointer. Et je ne sais pas à qui j'aurais pu demander de toute façon.

Alors j'ai lentement poussé le gamin géant vers la falaise, tout en esquivant ses tentatives maladroites de m'attraper. Il imitait certainement ses parents. Il m'a fallu 5 bonnes minutes pour arriver à le mettre dos au vide. Il a alors commencé à brailler quand il a vu le dénivelé. Il a essayé de me passer sur le corps, mais je l'ai à nouveau repoussé en arrière.

Et là, il a fait un truc complètement décontenançant : il s'est mis à pleurer. De gros sanglots de détresse. Qui n'ont pas tardé à rameuter ses deux parents. Je l'ai su sans avoir besoin de me retourner : la terre tremblait sous l'impact conjugué de leur deux courses. Je n'ai pas attendu, j'ai poussé leur enfant dans le vide. Il est tombé avec un grand couinement.

Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie. Ses parents étaient à un pas de moi et ne paraissaient pas vouloir s'arrêter alors que le vide était juste dans mon dos. J'ai transplané de justesse pour ne pas me faire écraser. Ces deux idiots se sont précipités la tête la première dans le vide en tendant les bras pour essayer de rattraper leur gamin. L'esprit de sacrifice et l'amour filiale, je dis pas. Mais pour l'intelligence on repassera.

James, Lily et moi, on s'est approché du bord de la falaise. En bas, les deux corps des adultes étaient visibles, et flottaient dans une eau rendue rouge par leur sang. Pas de trace de leur gamin. Il a sans doute été emporté par les flots, vu qu'il était moins lourd que les autres et que l'eau tapait quand même relativement fort sur la falaise. On peut dire qu'on a commencé notre nouveau travail en beauté. Des géants ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas et j'ai encore des frissons quand j'y repense.

Lily et James se sont étreints avant de me forcer à rejoindre leur séance câlin. J'ai protesté, mais ces deux imb… Mais ils m'ont forcée. Je ne le leur dirais jamais, mais je crois que c'était exactement ce dont jamais besoin à ce moment là.

Je n'avais pas été blessé, mais eux si. Rien de bien grave puisque je les ai arrangé en trois coups de baguette.

Je n'ai appris qu'un peu plus tard que la raison pour laquelle Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas venus nous aider, c'était qu'ils étaient eux même en train d'intervenir ailleurs. C'est une raison valable. Mais que se passera t –il si on a plus d'urgence que de personnel ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je crois que j'ai négligé une grande partie de l'apprentissage de la magie. Les géants ne sont pas les seules créatures magiques au service de Voldemort. Il y a aussi les détraqueurs, les loups – garous et les vampires.

Pour les détraqueurs, savoir produire un patronus est suffisant pour se protéger, même contre une armée. Pour les trois autres, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Comme je l'ai déjà écrit plus haut, les sorts rebondissent sur les géants. Mais je sais qu'il existe des moyens spécifiques de les immobiliser. Ça ne serait pas luxe que j'apprenne comment faire. Je n'aurais pas toujours une falaise à porté de main…

Les loups – garous, eux, sont déjà assez dangereux sans pratiquer en plus la magie sous leur forme lupine. Mais si c'était aussi facile que ça de se débarrasser d'eux, il n'y aurait pas autant de sorcier attaqués… Il doit y avoir autre chose. Je me demande si Remus sait quelque chose ?

Pour les vampires, c'est encore moins réjouissant. Parce qu'eux, en plus d'être insensibles à notre magie ordinaire, possèdent une magie propre et qui, elle, à des effets sur les humains. Ça n'est pas pour rien que les vampires sont des prédateurs pour les Hommes. Ça, je sais qu'il y a des cours qui en traitent dans l'option Magie Non Humaine qui est donnée à Brocéliande, la cité universitaire sorcière de Grande – Bretagne. C'est logique. Les membres du BIAV (Brigade d'Investigation des Affaires Vampiriques) doivent bien avoir appris ce qu'ils savent à quelque part.

Je crois que la plupart des cours sont ouvert aux auditeurs extérieurs. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas m'incruster. Ce qui coûte cher à Brocéliande, ça n'est pas les cours, mais l'inscription pour passer les examens permettant d'obtenir les diplômes. Je vais demander à Remus, vu qu'il y passe une bonne partie de son temps.

_Samedi 21 octobre 1978 : chez Remus_

Au départ, j'étais juste venue pour lui poser deux-trois questions à propos de Brocéliande (dont il m'a donné un plan) et des loups – garous. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ignore pourquoi les sorciers semblent aussi peu capables d'échapper à un loup – garou malgré leurs baguettes. Pour les moldus, je dis pas. Mais les sorciers ? Ça a autant paru l'intéresser que moi.

J'ai fait la connaissance de son père. Un grand homme brun à l'apparence solide. Il ne semble pas aussi ébranlé que sa femme quant à la nature de son fils. Sans doute parce qu'il est lui-même sorcier et que ça lui permet de… pas de comprendre, mais de mieux réaliser. Je ne sais pas. Il m'a proposé de rester dîner et malgré les signaux que m'envoyait Remus pour que je refuse, j'ai accepté.

Pas parce que j'ai l'esprit de contradiction (bon, d'aaaccord, un peu quand même), mais parce que son père semblait totalement fou de joie de voir que son fils avait des amis. Je ne crois pas que les Maraudeurs soient déjà passés chez lui. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il invite souvent des gens. C'est comme s'il pensait que le fait qu'il se couvre de poils une fois pas mois l'obligeait à garder une certaine distance.

On est aussi descendu dans la cave et j'ai vu l'état de sa cage. Et je comprends encore mieux qu'avant son inquiétude. La Bête en lui s'est vraiment acharnée. Les barreaux bien droits à ma dernière visite sont courbés, gardant la forme de la chose énorme qui a tenté de les briser toute une nuit.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionnée en voyant la force que peut déployer un loup – garou. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution puisqu'il ne veut ni laisser les Maraudeurs venir l'aider, ni retourner se transformer dans la Cabane Hurlante et qu'il refuse d'en parler à quiconque d'autre.

D'ailleurs, je ne saisi pas pourquoi c'est avec moi qu'il en discute. C'est vrai quoi. Je suis celle qui connaît son secret depuis le moins de temps (excepté Lily, quoique, elle est suffisamment intelligente et dépourvue de préjugés pour l'avoir su depuis des années sans jamais rien en laisser paraître) et je suis moins douée que Sirius ou James pour la magie.

_*Dans le lit de Greg*_

J'ai finalement compris pourquoi Remus ne voulait pas que je reste manger avec eux. Son père (et sans doute aussi sa mère) pensaient qu'on sortait ensemble. Remus l'avait compris bien avant moi, et je ne m'en suis personnellement rendue compte que quand il leur a mis les points sur les i, leur disant que je suis la copine de son meilleur ami et qu'il n'y a entre nous qu'une amitié platonique. Les deux adultes ont été déçus, ça se voyait.

Il dit vrai, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer… Bizarre que j'écrive ça aussi aisément alors qu'à la même période l'an passé, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de ça. Bref. Ça serait stupide de le nier, parce que vu la réaction que j'ai eu quand il a émis l'idée d'aller vivre dans une colonie de loups – garous ou de mettre fin à ses jours, il n'y a pas de doute. Et puis, nier ses faiblesses, c'est prendre le risque qu'on s'en serve contre nous. Je n'ai plus le luxe de me voiler la face.

Si seulement Remus se trouvait quelqu'un. Une sorcière, ou une moldue, peu importe du temps qu'elle l'accepte comme il est, qu'elle ne fait pas ça par pitié et qu'ils sont heureux.

… Mon dieu, je commence à ressembler à James qui a tendance à vouloir caser tout son entourage depuis qu'il est tombé fou amoureux de Lily. Faut que j'arrête. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de glisser une ou deux allusions à l'occasion. Peut –être que si je le lui répète assez de fois, il va finir par comprendre ! L'espoir fait vivre.

_Mercredi 25 octobre 1978 : orphelinat de Kathie _

Elle m'a contactée par hibou pour que je vienne voir l'endroit. Pas de pendaison de crémaillère ici. Le bâtiment est grand et entouré d'un mur d'enceinte qui cache le jardin et le reste à la vue des moldues. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Si elle a pu l'acheter avec ses maigres économies, c'est parce que l'endroit tombe en ruine. Elle y vit avec deux gamins, Maxime celui que je lui ai confié et un bébé de 3 mois tout au plus dont j'ai oublié de demander le nom et qui est étrangement calme.

Franchement, sans la magie, cet endroit serait juste bon à être rasé et reconstruit. Mais elle n'a pas l'argent pour ça et compte bien retaper tout toute seule. Avec un soupir, je lui ai promis que je viendrais lui filer un coup de main.

Son initiative est bonne, et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de surveiller mes potions (au fait, le polynectar est en flacon et je l'ai entreposé au frais pour qu'il se conserve mieux, il ne me reste plus que Felix sur le feu) et attendre les patronus de Dumby. Faut bien que je m'occupe.

Kathie m'a presque remerciée à genoux. Entre ses cours et les gamins, je n'ose imaginer le travail monstre qu'elle a. Heureusement, elle est intelligente et travailleuse. Elle réussira, j'en suis certaine. Et Zilphya l'a prédit.

En attendant, elle ne m'a pas fait venir pour taper la discut', même si elle en avait besoin. Je ne crois pas qu'elle arrivera une jour à rester près de moi sans repenser à la terreur viscérale qu'elle a ressenti quand elle m'a confondue avec ma sœur. En fait, je pense qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui demander de l'aide.

Gregory et Anna étaient les deux personnes dont elle était le plus proche, et ils sont tous les deux morts en mars dernier. Tobias est parti étudier à Salem d'après ce que j'ai compris, Charles est un égoïste fini, Gilderoy un incapable (j'espère que cet imbécile s'est étouffé avec sa vantardise mal placée), Billy n'a pas répondu à sa demande et elle n'a jamais vraiment été amie avec les autres élèves de notre année, même s'ils s'entendaient bien. Bref, il ne reste que moi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en plaindre. Son projet lui tient à cœur, et il est utile.

Elle savait (sans doute parce que Greg lui en avait parlé), que j'avais apposé des protections contre les Mangemorts autours de la maison dans laquelle je vis actuellement. Et elle voulait que je fasse de même autours de l'orphelinat. Si les Mangemorts ont assassiné les parents des gamins qu'elle récupère, il y a fort à parier qu'ils finissent par terminer leur boulot un jour où ils s'ennuient.

Il m'a bien fallu une demi – journée pour tout finir. Le terrain est assez grand pour que m'obliger de jeter plusieurs fois le même sort afin d'en couvrir toute la surface. Je suis relativement satisfaite de mon travail. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas graver des sceaux dans les murs pour que la protection soit aussi durable que celle de Poudlard… Mais pour ça, il me faut des feuilles d'argent, et autant dire que ni elle ni moi n'avons les moyens d'en acheter une. Même en mettant notre argent en commun, on a pas de quoi en acheter ne serait – ce qu'une moitié.

Voilà aujourd'hui c'était ma journée de bonne action.

_Jeudi 26 octobre 1978 : Brocéliande_

Quand j'ai discuté avec Remus de mon idée de venir suivre des cours ici en auditeur libre, il l'a trouvée excellente. Et il a déploré que James et Sirius se croient trop bon pour m'imiter. Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé, mais apparemment notre loup – garou nationale les connaît suffisamment pour savoir quelle va être leur réaction. En revanche, je parie que Lily va m'imiter en dehors de ses heures de cours normales. Vu qu'elle est déjà sur la cité universitaire, elle n'a plus qu'à changer de bâtiment pour venir me rejoindre.

Comme convenu lorsque je suis passée chez lui en début de semaine, on s'est retrouvé devant l'EESSE (École d'Enseignement Supérieur des Sciences Éducatives) où il prend ses cours, vu que c'est le seul endroit que je sais retrouver dans le labyrinthe des rues. Et comme il n'avait pas cours ce matin, il avait le temps de me faire visiter le coin.

Il y a beaucoup d'étudiant qui vivent en collocation ici. Remus doit être un des rares à rentrer chez lui, mais disons qu'il a des raisons plus qu'excellente pour ça. Faut dire que s'il disparaissait tous les mois à la pleine lune, ses colocataires devineraient encore plus vite que les Maraudeurs ce qui lui arrive… Et ça pourrait vraiment tourner au vinaigre.

En tout cas, on s'est bel et bien retrouvé devant l'EESSE et il m'a fait faire le tour du propriétaire. On a mangé avec Hélène, son amie que j'ai brièvement croisé une fois. Elle était apparemment enchantée de me rencontrer et ne semblait pas se rappeler qu'on s'était déjà vu une fois.

Elle voudrait devenir préceptrice. Sachant que les enfants de Sang – Pur en ont tous un, ou presque, et que leur parents sont très exigeants, il n'y a plus beaucoup de jeune qui se lancent dans cette aventure. Trop peu d'emploi à la clef.

Mais elle semble sûre d'elle. Tant mieux. Ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas elle-même de Sang- Pur (sinon elle ne serait pas aussi enthousiaste) et je n'ai pas voulu la décourager en lui disant que généralement les Sang – Pur n'engagent jamais de Nés – moldus pour enseigner à leur enfant… Qui suis –je pour briser son rêve?

Puis on s'est séparé. Hélène et Remus sont repartis vers leur école en plaisantant et je me suis aiguillée vers le CECM (Centre d'Étude des Créatures Magiques). J'ai consulté sur le tableaux d'affichage les cours qui se tiendraient durant l'après midi (comme ils sont en auditeurs libres et qu'il arrive parfois que des sorciers viennent de loin pour y assister, il y a dans le hall de chaque école de Brocéliande un grand tableau d'affichage avec un plan du bâtiment et les horaires des différents cours de la semaine).

Actuellement, je suis dans une toute petite salle. On est à peine 5 à attendre le prof de l'option Lycanthropie. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'on soit si peu. Je trouve juste ça dommage. Si les gens prenaient la peine de s'intéresser un peu plus au loups – garous, ils en auraient peut –être moins peur et cela éviterait sans doute pas mal d'attaques… Après, je dis ça je dis rien.

Le mec assit à ma droite deux chaises plus loin me regarde bizarrement. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un écrire cet idiot ? Je lui accorde 5 minutes. S'il n'a pas arrêté après, je lui ferais part de ma façon de penser.

Ah, ça ne sera pas la peine. Le prof vient d'entrer. Voyons ce que ça va donner.

_*Amphithéâtre*_

Oh mon dieu. Le cours a été super intéressant. Parce que le prof était lui-même un loup – garou. Bon, je n'en suis pas certaine à 100%, juste à 99%. Il a le même air fatigué que Remus. Quand il parlait, j'arrivais à deviner dans ses paroles un soupçon d'émotion. Il a décrit une attaque, et ça se sentait que c'était du vécu.

Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'année et ma partie cynique n'a pu s'empêcher de noter ses affaires élimées par le temps. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'argent. Et je parierais que cette option (qui compte à peine 3 heures) est le seul travail qu'il a trouvé ces derniers temps. Ah, ça m'énerve de voir ça !

Je suis actuellement au CEIMOD (Centre d'Enseignement Intensif de Magie Offensive et Défensive) et j'ai réussi à me trouver une place tout au fond de l'amphi comble de métamorphose humaine avancée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le sujet arriverait à rassembler autant de monde alors qu'à Poudlard, cette matière ne passionne pas les foules d'ordinaire.

Vu mon niveau de métamorphose, je dois bien admettre que je vais avoir du mal à suivre. Mais je veux voir ce que ça donne. La métamorphose, malgré sa difficulté à entrer dans ma petite tête, est un sujet passionnant…

_Vendredi 27 octobre 1978 : labo de potion _

Je suis en train de surveiller Felix qui bouillonne. Il faut que la potion reste 17minutes à 140°C et hors de question d'en perdre la moindre goutte. Il a fallu que j'installe d'un dispositif réfrigérant au dessus et il commence à siffler de façon inquiétante. Il faut qu'il tienne encore un quart d'heure. Si j'ai une urgence maintenant, je m'arrache les cheveux.

Elisabeth était fatiguée aujourd'hui. Sa grossesse arrive à son terme, alors je suppose que ça doit être normale. Chez les sorciers, les Guérisseurs ont toute sorte d'astuce pour éviter les désagréments de la grossesse comme les nausées. Je doute que ça soit aussi efficace chez les moldus. Je lui ai dit de s'allonger et j'ai terminé la vaisselle. Si mes parents m'avaient vue dans la mousse jusqu'au coudes, ils s'en seraient étranglés d'indignation.

Ce matin, Richard nous a dit qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir une semaine pour son travail. Je ne sais pas dans quoi il travail exactement, mais ce genre de déplacement à l'air d'être régulier puisque Elisabeth s'est contentée de lui demander où il allait.

Demain, je retourne à Poudlard. Je veux parler à Dumbledore de l'orphelinat qu'est en train de créer Kathie. Je suis sûre qu'il a de l'argent à gaspiller pour m'acheter ces feuilles d'argent dont j'ai besoin. Plus j'y réfléchi et plus je suis intimement convaincue que je dois faire ça. Ne va pas me demander pourquoi, Journal. C'est juste une intuition.

A nous deux Felix !

_Samedi 28 octobre 1978 : en attendant devant le bureau de Dumby_

C'est pas possible ça. A chaque fois que je viens voir le Directeur dans son bureau, je suis bonne pour poireauter une demi – heure. Je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès ce vieux barbu glucosé. Il a intérêt à me proposer un bonbon pour se faire pardonner. Et si ça se trouve, c'est Zilphya qui l'avertit de mes venues et lui demande me faire attendre alors que je déteste ça ! Je suis sûre que c'est un complot entre ces deux sadiques diaboliques !

… Heureusement que je suis la seule à pouvoir lire ce que j'écris.

Quand j'ai marché dans les couloirs jusqu'ici, j'ai été percutée par l'un des élèves. Un Serdaigle de 1ère année extrêmement pressé pour un samedi matin. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. C'était le fils du Ministre dont j'ai fait la connaissance fortuite il y a quelques temps. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il ait fini chez Serdaigle. Je l'ai observé un instant avant de dire :

- Tu devrais regarder tu vas quand tu cours comme ça gamin.

- Je suis désolé… Et je ne suis pas "gamin" !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son exclamation et j'ai poursuivi ma route sans lui faire remarquer que si, il n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin, même s'il est le fils du ministre.

Bon… Est-ce que je vais frapper à la porte du bureau ou est ce que je prends encore sur moi pour attendre 5 minutes ? Je ne sais pas avec qui il peut être dans ce bureau, et je m'en voudrais d'interrompre une rencontre importante…

_*Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard*_

Quand je pense que j'ai poireauté aussi longtemps parce que Dumby était avec McGo et Selwyn, et pour parler de l'Ordre en plus, j'ai envie de casser quelque chose. Mais si je fais ça, mes chances de me faire bannir de la bibliothèque sont proches de 100% même si je ne suis plus une élève.

Enfin, je suppose que l'essentiel, c'est d'avoir finalement pu parler avec le Directeur. Je lui ai exposé le projet de Kathie, et ce dont j'avais besoin, en disant qu'on pourrait donner son nom à l'orphelinat. Ça n'est pas bête comme idée. Si le Ministère voit qu'il soutient Kathie, elle aura peut –être un peu plus de crédit et d'aide…

Mais il a refusé, tout en me promettant de me faire livrer à l'orphelinat mes 4 feuilles d'argent et l'encre nécessaire. Comme c'est ce que je suis venue demander, tu peux bien imaginer Journal que ça a réussi à faire passer ma mauvaise humeur.

- J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un ait eu le courage de prendre ce parti plus tôt, a déclaré Dumbledore alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre congé.

- Pourquoi ? me suis –je enquise.

- Le Ministère se crée lui-même ses ennemis depuis ses débuts. Pas intentionnellement, mais il y contribue. Voldemort ne fait pas pas exception. Si, lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il avait été retiré de l'orphelinat moldu qui était son foyer et qu'il avait été accueilli dans un établissement ou ses aptitudes étaient acceptées et reconnues et où on ne le craignait pas, sans doute n'aurait –il jamais tourné ainsi.

- Voldemort a grandi dans un orphelinat ? me suis –je étonnée.

- Oh oui… Croyez moi, Miss Entwhistle, l'initiative de Miss Holmes est sans doute la meilleure qui a été prise depuis des décennies. Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

Je suis partie sur cette révélation stupéfiante. Voldemort est orphelin… Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je le voyais plutôt comme un gamin Sang – Pur chouchouté à tout instant de sa vie par des parents complètement béats. Ça m'oblige à revoir l'image que je me faisais de lui.

Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le haïr et de vouloir qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances. Être orphelin n'est pas une excuse pour quoi que ce soit. Être élevé dans le milieu moldu non plus. Il n'est pas le seul sorcier à s'être retrouvé dans un orphelinat moldu ou a avoir été élevé parmi eux, et aucun n'est jusque là devenu un malade mental. Dieu merci !

Alors oui, peut –être qu'être élevé parmi les sorciers aurait changé la donne… mais je n'en suis pas aussi persuadée que semble l'être Dumby. Il y a sans nul doute autre chose qui l'a conduit à être comme ça.

Bientôt on va devoir avoir pitié de ce pauvre Voldychou. Je rêve. Il avait le choix de ce qu'il voulait devenir, comme tout le monde. Ne suis –je pas la preuve vivant qu'on peut choisir un chemin tout a fait différent de ce qui semble être tracé à notre naissance ? Je n'aime pas l'idée d'une destinée tracée.

_Dimanche 29 octobre 1978 : chez Sirius_

Margareth, la grand-mère de Gregory, est venue passer la journée avec Elisabeth et Richard. Son ressentiment à mon égard n'a pas semblé se calmer depuis notre dernière rencontre. Alors je me suis éclipsée dès que la politesse me le permettait. Je les laisse en famille.

Quand j'ai débarqué chez Sirius, totalement à l'improviste, j'ai vraiment failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Il se trouvait dans le garage, et je l'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un. Ou plutôt dire des mots doux à quelqu'un. Autant dire que mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et que j'ai débarqué dans le garage ouvert sur la rue, comme une furie, prête à l'écarteler avec la fille qui était là. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que lui et une vieille moto rouillée. Ce con parlait à cette fichue moto comme s'il voulait la mettre dans son lit.

Ça m'a coupé en plein élan et j'ai hésité un moment entre l'incendier quand même pour m'avoir rendue jalouse d'une putain de machine moldue ou rire. J'ai opté pour la seconde option. Je me trouvais ridicule moi – même. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais une demeurée. Il aurait bien voulu comprendre la blague, mais je n'ai pas cédé devant son insistance. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce truc ? lui ai –je demandé une fois calmée.

- Ce n'est pas un "truc", barbare ! C'est une Harley-Davidson !

- Ah.

Réponse laconique, s'il en est. Je ne voyais pas ce que ça changeait au fait qu'il n'y avait là rien de plus d'une vieille moto en ruine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce… ta moto ? ai –je redemandé.

- Je vais la remettre en état et rajouter deux ou trois fonctions annexes.

- Comme ? ai –je demandé soupçonneuse.

- Je vais la faire voler.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Entre le balai et ça maintenant, je commence à croire que tu préfères vivre dans les airs que les deux pieds au sol. Si jamais tu décides d'aller habiter dans un arbre, c'est fini entre nous.

- On a pas tous ton problème avec le vol, s'est –il contenté de répliquer avec un sourire sans relever ma remarque.

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec le vol. J'ai un problème avec les balais.

Quoique, entre nous Journal, je n'aimerais pas non plus monter dans un avion moldu. Ces gros machins métalliques sont une insulte à la nature. Je ne comprends pas comment ça peut voler. Et je n'ai pas confiance à ce point là en leur technologie. Je préférerais encore l'insécurité d'un balai. Je n'ai pas le vertige, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux les deux pieds au sol. Et en ce moment, nous risquons bien assez la mort et l'hospitalisation en combattant les Mangemorts, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

- Ah, ce qui veut dire que tu me laisseras t'emmener faire un tour avec cette moto quand j'en aurais fini avec elle ? a déduit Sirius.

- Tu veux que je prenne le risque de poser mes fesses sur un engin moldu délabré modifié par un sorcier qui n'a jamais fait ça de sa vie et qui ne saura pas si ça marche avant de s'être craché ou pas ? ai –je demandée abasourdie.

- C'est un peu dramatisé, mais je crois que l'idée principale y est.

- Tu es fou ?

- Pas plus que d'ordinaire.

- Je refuse.

- Donc, tu as un problème avec l'idée de voler.

- Non.

- Alors accepte.

- Je veux mon avocat, ai –je gémi.

Ça l'a fait sourire et j'ai décidé d'aller m'installer dans le salon avant qu'il n'arrive à me faire changer d'avis. J'admets sans complexe qu'il est plus intelligent et plus doué que moi. Alors autant que ça me serve à quelque chose : me replier quand je sais qu'il trouvera un moyen de me faire changer d'avis.

_*Chez Sirius, plus tard*_

Ma visite surprise ici m'a au moins permis d'apprendre quelque chose. Pas que ça m'ait étonnée, mais Sirius est vraiment un piètre cuisinier. Pour preuve, je veux qu'il n'y a rien dans son frigo (bizarre qu'il y en ai un dans une maison sorcier, idem pour l'éclecticité…) qu'un morceau de pizza livré la veille et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu (je ne comprends pas POURQUOI il fait ça a du Whisky Pur Feu. Le mettre au frigo, quelle idée !). Au moins, il en est suffisamment conscient pour ne pas essayer de m'empoisonner avec une tentative ratée de cuisine.

Vu qu'il m'a emmenée au resto à défaut de pouvoir cuisiner, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Mais si j'emménage un jour avec lui, il est hors de question qu'on se nourrisse comme ça. Maintenant que je sais cuisiner, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma nouvelle science.

Je me demande quand Margareth sera partie… Dans le doute, je ne reparaîtrais qu'après le dîné. Oui, mon attitude est lâche, mais cette femme me fait peur et elle me déteste. Je nous soulage toutes les deux en disparaissant de la circulation.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	9. Un heureux événement

_Avant tout, j'aimerais vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2015 ! ^^_

_Hello **Antig0ne **! Je ne révélerais rien à propos de la relation entre Sirius et Crystall. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Il va falloir attendre ;) Mais une chose est sûre : ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver XD Par contre, oui, Zilphya va revenir ! J'adore ce perso et je l'ai réutilisé dans cette fic une nouvelle fois alors qu'on était plus censé la revoir initialement. _

_Pour ce qui est des illusions, **Faenlgiec**, il n'y en a pas tout de suite au programme ! C'est une magie beaucoup trop complexe pour mes personnages à l'heure actuelle. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'utiliser sur les géants mais c'est une bonne idée ;)_

_Vu le titre du chapitre, tu sais que ton vœu est exaucé **Marrie09** ! Je voulais absolument introduire le concept d'orphelinat parce que je trouve que ça manque cruellement dans les bouquins et que c'est illogique qu'il n'y en ait pas... Et, au fond, Crystall est (trop) gentille : elle ne pouvait pas ne pas aider Kathie ! Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Crystall cf ci - dessus : je serais muette comme une carpe._

_Bonne lecture ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Un heureux événement<strong>

_Lundi 30 octobre 1978 : chez les parents de Gregory_

Bon dieu, j'ai cru que je ne reverrai jamais l'aube, ni cette maison. Juste avant le dîné d'hier, les Maraudeurs et moi avons été appelés à intervenir pour l'Ordre. On a été envoyé dans un petit village d'Écosse. 300 habitants moldus tout au plus. Et près de 20 Mangemorts. Autant dire qu'avec tous les membres de l'Ordre réunit, on aurait été à peine plus nombreux. Mais à 5, notre tentative était plus que ridicule.

Pourtant, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, parce que sinon je crains qu'il ne serait plus rien resté de ce village ce matin. Sirius et moi avons immédiatement transplané. Et on s'est retrouvé au milieu de l'enfer.

Les maisons brûlaient, des débris et quelques cadavres jonchaient le sol. Il y avait des hurlements, des craquements, des lumières bizarres partout. Sirius a voulu se jeter dans le tas, ce crétin. Je l'ai tiré à l'abri et je l'ai bâillonné pour qu'il m'écoute :

- Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là. Pas encore. Profitons de l'avantage que nous donne la discrétion. On est 2, on ne sait pas où sont James, Lily et Remus.

Il a lentement hoché la tête et on s'est séparé. Ça aurait sans doute été plus sage de rester ensemble, mais il valait mieux qu'un seul d'entre nous se fasse repérer que deux ensemble. Qu'un sorcier isolé des alentours s'aventure ici était probable. Que plusieurs le fassent ensemble, ce serait sans doute plus suspect pour les Mangemorts. Bon, je dois avouer que comme j'avais enfilé mon masque, je serais fichée dès qu'on me repérerait. Je me suis désillusionnée (je me suis beaucoup entraînée pour y arriver) et j'ai longé les murs.

Bien sûr, on s'est fait repérer. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Je ne pourrais pas décrire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai lancé des sorts de tous les côtés, j'ai esquivé, je me suis protégée, j'ai fait écrouler une maison.

Et j'ai utilisée deux baguettes simultanément. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'y suis arrivée, mais je l'ai fait. Il faut savoir que ça fait maintenant un bon moment que je cogite et que je travaille sur le sujet. C'est presque naturellement que ma main gauche a attrapé la baguette de Gregory. Et, je ne sais pas, ça n'est peut –être qu'une impression venant de l'adrénaline, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était contente de pouvoir enfin agir.

Je me suis sentie incroyablement vivante pendant ce combat. Comme si pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais là ou il fallait au moment ou il le fallait. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est enfin sur la bonne voie ?

Bien entendu, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu mal aussi. Je me suis blessée, j'étais épuisée, j'étais inquiète. Mais je n'aurais échangé ma place avec personne au monde. Suis –je en train de devenir suicidaire ?

Et puis, il y a eu ce Mangemort. Ce grand Mangemort, qui, il me semble n'avait qu'un demi masque. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'identifier clairement. Alors je ne suis pas certaine que c'était lui. Enfin, il serait plus exacte de préciser que la partie logique de mon esprit n'en est pas certaine. La partie instinctive, elle, me crie que j'ai à nouveau croisé le meurtrier de Greg. C'est sans doute pour cela que je l'ai attaqué immédiatement. Mais il a disparu avant que j'ai fini de lancer mes sorts.

J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de changer, et pas en bien. Avant, quand je combattais, j'étais toujours froide et détachée. Je regardais la situation de loin, comme si ça n'était pas moi qui agissait.

Mais là, au milieu de ce carnage, je me sentais intensément présente. Je n'étais pas froidement détachée. J'étais là, et j'étais heureuse. Je sentais le feu dans mes veines, j'avais envie de combattre, envie de toujours avoir un nouvel adversaire.

Peut –être que j'avais envie de me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de le faire. Que j'ai grandi.

Non, je me voile la face. Je n'ai pas grandi. Je n'ai même pas progressé. En me jetant comme ça dans la bataille, j'étais plus proche de la bête qu'autre chose. J'ai aimé me monter plus puissante, plus forte, plus maligne, plus _brutale_ que les Mangemorts. Est – ce que c'est mal ? Suis – je en train de devenir comme eux alors que je les combats ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Quand finalement, il n'y a plus eu d'adversaire, je me suis arrêtée, haletante mes deux baguettes pointées au sol et j'ai regardé autours de moi. Un peu comme si je me réveillais. Sauf que j'avais été là tout du long, et que c'était juste la partie humaine logique de mon cerveau qui revenait à la charge.

Il y a eu un bruit derrière moi et, j'ai honte, j'ai failli ensorceler Lily qui m'avait vue en parcourant les rues. Elle s'est figée quand je l'ai pointée du bout de ma baguette. Je l'ai rapidement baissée, mais l'intention avait été là.

- Tu vas bien ? m'a t –elle demandé.

Elle-même n'était pas dans le meilleur état qui soit. Elle avait des ecchymoses, ses vêtements étaient tachés et déchirés, sa lèvre fendue, de la suie et de la poussière la recouvraient presque intégralement.

J'ai pris le temps de considérer sa question. Ma cheville droite me lançait, et je me souviens vaguement d'avoir trébuché, les doigts crispés sur mes baguettes étaient meurtris, et chacun de mes nerfs me tiraillaient, conséquence de mon manque d'entraînement à diviser mon flux magique en deux. Une ou deux coupures sur les bras. J'étais fatiguée aussi. Mais globalement, je me sentais certainement mieux qu'elle.

- Oui. Oui, ça va, lui ai –je dit.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Crystall, tu es presque entièrement recouverte de sang.

Mon ventre c'est noué. Soyons clair, je n'ai fait aucune faveur aux Mangemorts et j'ai fait couler leur sang sans remord (après tout, ils ne se sont pas gênés pour me rendre la pareille). C'était logique que je sois recouverte de sang. Mais c'était autre chose qu'on me le dise. C'était écœurant. Comme l'adrénaline retombait, je me souciais à présent de ce détail qui était insignifiant auparavant.

Je l'ai accompagnée pour voir les autres. James et Sirius étaient les plus amochés. Comme les deux bons griffondor courageux et inconscients qu'ils sont, ils n'ont pas crachés sur la prise de risque. Les cons. Remus regardait autours de nous avec inquiétude. J'ai aussi noté que Maugrey et Marlène McKinnon étaient aussi présents, venus en renfort. Je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'auror, maintenant que j'y pense.

- Nous allons faire venir une brigade d'Oubliator et autres sorciers nécessaires pour réparer ces dégâts, a grogné Maugrey en marquant un temps d'arrêt devant mon masque. Vous devriez déguerpir.

On ne s'est pas fait prier. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand je suis rentrée chez Elisabeth et Richard, mais pas assez pour qu'ils soient couchés. Et Margareth était encore là. Je n'étais plus vraiment en mesure de m'en soucier.

Une fois débarrassée du sang coagulé qui me collait à la peau, j'ai pu voir l'énorme ecchymose qui s'étalait sur ma pommette. J'ai dû emprunter des fringues à Sirius, les miennes étant foutues. Les coupures sur mes bras venaient visiblement de Maléfices parce que j'ai été incapable de les refermer. Ma cheville continuait à gonfler. Bref, je n'avais pas fière allure en rentrant.

J'ai cru qu'Elisabeth allait faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant boitiller vers ma chambre, en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer (sans grand succès, vu la discrétion de Scoubi…). Je leur ai brièvement expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je crois avoir vu dans le regard de Margareth quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vague lueur d'étonnement. Un étonnement teinté de respect. Mais bon, je suis tellement crevée que j'ai sans doute inventé ce que je voulais voir…

Je commence à réaliser pleinement la mission suicidaire dans laquelle Dumbledore nous a jeté la tête la première. Ça aurait pu vraiment tourner très mal. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles ont a réussi à s'en sortir alors qu'on était aussi peu nombreux, c'est parce que Maugrey est venu et qu'il compte au moins pour 5 et que les Mangemorts avaient l'air d'être des débutants. Comme s'ils venaient là pour "se faire la main". Il y en a un ou deux qui ont hésité à me lancer un sort. Tant pis pour eux.

Si Voldemort éduque ses bébés Mangemorts comme ça, pas étonnant qu'ils deviennent rapidement des assassins en puissance. Qu'est ce que les membres de l'Ordre et leurs principes bien carrés peuvent faire contre ça ?

Je suis crevée, faut que je dorme avant de divaguer et de me lancer dans un roman tragique. J'y verrais sans doute plus clair plus tard…

_Mardi 31 octobre 1978 : chez les parents de Greg_

Je suis complètement guérie, sauf si on compte que les blessures de mes bras ont du mal à cicatriser. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment vu que ces blessures viennent d'un Maléfice. Le seul problème que cela me pose, c'est que je ne peux rien mettre dessus. Je suis obligée d'avoir des manches courtes alors qu'il ne fait pas vraiment chaud.

Il y a un article dans la Gazette à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit du 29 au 30. Il n'est pas très long, sans doute parce que le Ministère fait de la rétention d'information. Il dit que les Mangemorts ont tenté de raser un village en tuant et torturant tous les moldus qui y vivaient. Maugrey a dit quelques mots aux journalistes.

Et à ma grande surprise, il a indiqué que j'étais présente pour l'aider. Enfin, il n'a pas dit Crystall Entwhistle, il a dit que la sorcière masquée qui a sauvé la femme et le fils du Ministre était déjà sur place à son arrivée et que selon toute vraisemblance, j'étais une alliée. Il ne peut pas avouer ouvertement qu'il sait qui se cache derrière le masque. Pas sans avouer qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre, ce qui risquerait de lui faire perdre son poste avantageux.

Le Ministère n'apprécie pas tellement l'Ordre du Phénix, alors que selon moi, on lui rend un fier service. Il n'aime pas qu'une entité indépendante soit plus efficace que lui pour contrer les Mangemorts, sans compter qu'il n'a aucune preuve réelle et définitive de notre existence. Pour le moment, on est qu'une rumeur, même si la présomption est plutôt forte.

Du coup, à la fin de l'article, on se pose à nouveau des questions sur mon homonyme masqué. J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle à lire. Ils ne se doutent absolument pas que je suis une jeune sorcière à peine sortie de Poudlard, sans autre diplôme que mes ASPICs…

Ah, Richard nous a annoncé ce soir qu'il partirait lundi prochain pour son travail.

Je crois que c'est le Halloween le plus ennuyant que j'ai passé depuis les 7 dernières années. J'ai découvert la tradition moldue du porte à porte pour demander des bonbons. C'est vraiment hilarant de voir ces gamins déguisés en sorciers, fantômes, zombies, vampires et j'en passe… A mon avis, les moldus trouveraient cette tradition beaucoup moins attrayante s'ils savaient que tout cela est des plus réel…

_Mercredi 1er novembre 1978 : à l'orphelinat_

Je ne sais pas comment Dumby a fait, mais il a obtenu en un temps record mes 4 feuilles d'argent et mon encre. Et la qualité en est excellente. Il doit avoir des contacts un peu partout, je pense. Au final, c'est tant mieux. Je vais me mettre immédiatement au travail.

J'ai un peu étudié le sujet l'autre jour à Poudlard. Il y a un livre de la réserve qui explique comment sont enchevêtrées les protections de Poudlard et comment elles ont pu perdurer depuis sa fondation. Je vais m'en inspirer.

Je vais placer mes 4 sceaux sur les murs d'enceinte aux 4 points cardinaux. Il en aurait fallu plus si je n'avais pas eu du matériel de bonne qualité. Mais là, je pense que ça suffira. Une fois que j'aurais terminée, je renforcerais magiquement le mur et poserait une protection particulière pour que le temps n'altère pas les gravures. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je me demande si en modifiant un peu le processus, je ne serais pas capable de graver le cœur de la pierre au lieu de la surface… Ça réglerait quelques problèmes.

Hum… Peut –être que je vais faire un saut dans la Réserve avant de me lancer finalement.

_*Réserve de Poudlard*_

Je ne trouve pas l'information nécessaire. Il va falloir que je change encore de bibliothèque. Je vais aller voir au CEIMOD à Brocéliande. Elle n'est pas aussi vaste et est plus centrée sur les sujets abordés dans cette école, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Espérons que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Sinon, j'ai une dernière option dans ma poche, mais rien ne me dit que ça marchera… Oui, Journal, je pense bien à demander si je peux accéder à celle de la Citadelle. Je n'aime peut –être pas le fantôme qui en est le Gardien, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour négliger cette piste.

Croisons les doigts pour que j'arrive à trouver ce que je cherche à Brocéliande !

_*Brocéliande*_

Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Et j'ai du mérite, sans me vanter. Ça tient en 5 lignes dans un ouvrage si vieux que j'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber en poussière dès que je le touche. C'est un sujet extrêmement pointu, et peu de gens étudient cet aspect de la magie, vu que les incantations nécessaires pour la réalisation de ces sceaux sont un art quasiment disparu…

Bref, il est trop tard maintenant pour que je retourne m'occuper de ça. Hors de question de m'y mettre alors qu'il fait noir et qu'il est tellement facile de se tromper. Ça attendra demain.

_Jeudi 2 novembre 1978 : orphelinat_

Ça y est, c'est fini. Ça m'a pris toute la matinée et pourtant, j'étais au front à 7heures. J'ai essayé de lancer des sorts sur la maison depuis l'extérieur de l'enceinte, et ils ont tous été arrêtés. J'ai ajouté quelques sorts repousses moldus à ceux qu'avait déjà mis en place Kathie. Et je suis relativement satisfaite de mon œuvre. Pour quelqu'un qui a aussi peu d'expérience que moi, c'est vraiment bien.

Je n'ai eu besoin que de deux feuilles d'argent. Elles étaient de tellement bonne qualité que j'ai pu réutiliser chacune une fois. Du coup, il m'en reste encore deux, soit encore 4 sceaux. Il va falloir que je les conserve précieusement.

Il y a un nouvel enfant à l'orphelinat. Une petite fille de 4 ans qui s'appelle Melinda. Elle reste confinée dans un coin de la cuisine, près du poêle à bois, en serrant contre elle un lapin en peluche dont une des oreilles a été entièrement cramée. Elle a de grands yeux bruns emplis de terreur.

Elle m'a regardée comme si j'allais brutalement me changer en monstre pour la bouffer. Bon, elle regardait aussi Kathie comme ça. Elle semblait même effrayée par le bébé (nommé Marc). Maxime était sagement assis à table en train de dessiner et ne semblait plus prêter attention à personne.

- Que lui est – il arrivé ? ai –je demandé à Kathie.

- Son père travaillait pour le compte de Gringott et a refusé de coopérer avec Tu – Sais – Qui. Les Mangemorts ont fait une descente chez lui et l'ont tué. Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en soient pris à elle, mais elle a été traumatisée par la vue du cadavre de son père.

- Ne pourrais –tu pas la confier à des psychomages pour qu'ils l'arrangent comme Maxime ?

- Crystall, ce genre de manipulation sur un esprit aussi jeune que le leur ne doit pas devenir une habitude. Maxime était un cas de force majeure. Dans la mesure ou Melinda n'est pas à l'état de légume, ils jugent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir.

- Et ils pensent qu'elle deviendra une adulte saine d'esprit avec des images pareilles dans le crâne à son âge ?

- Je ne peux rien faire. La loi est la loi. Personne ne l'enfreindra pour ça.

Ouais, ben la loi j'aimerais bien la foutre dans le cul de ceux qui l'ont faite ! Je suis sûre que si c'était leurs enfants qui se retrouvaient comme ça, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la changer cette maudite loi.

_Vendredi 3 Novembre 1978 : Brocéliande, bibliothèque du Centre d'Étude des Créatures Magiques_

Je me demande quoi faire pour empêcher Remus de sortir de sa cage lorsqu'il est transformé. Il m'a dit que son père a dépensé une fortune pour la faire remettre en état. Il n'y avait pas trop le choix en même temps… La sécurité passe avant tout.

Leur cave est tellement bardée de sort que je ne sais pas s'il serait prudent que j'ajoute quoi que se soit.

Mais comme solution à long terme, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… J'ai consulté les maigres archives concernant les essais fait pour empêcher la transformation. Ça n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès. On a essayé d'isoler les loups – garous de l'extérieur en les enfermant dans une pièce constamment illuminée, sans fenêtre, sans horaire fixe pour les repas, les besoins ou la toilette. Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du jour ou de la nuit, ni d'à quel moment de la semaine ils se trouvaient. Mais quand la pleine lune est montée dans le ciel, ils l'ont immédiatement su. Ils se sont quand même transformés. Ça a été un échec.

Une sorcier a tenté d'empêcher la transformation par des sorts de métamorphoses très poussés et très douloureux, sur un patient non consentant. Il s'est fait bouffer dès que la bête est apparu. Pas étonnant. Les loup – garou sont extrêmement résistants aux sorts. C'est comme avec les géants.

On ne peut pas les stupéfixer, les pétrifier, les réduire, les métamorphoser, les endormir ou faire quoi que se soit. On peut juste les repousser avec des sorts d'expulsion sous réserve qu'ils soient assez puissants. En gros, mieux vaut ne jamais les croiser. Parce que s'enfuir n'est pas une option non plus. Les loups – garou sont très agiles et plus rapides que les vrais loups. Et bien plus gros aussi. C'est pour ça que les sorciers sont aussi touchés que les moldus par le phénomène...

Non, les sorts ne sont pas envisageables. Je me demande en revanche si une potion quelconque ne pourrait pas, je ne sais pas moi… Le faire dormir ? Le blesser ? Il faut savoir que les potions sont beaucoup plus concentrées en magie qu'un simple sort. Et la magie y est plus consistante, plus stable (sous réserve qu'elles soient bien réalisées, bien sûr). Personne n'a semble t –il essayé jusqu'ici. Pas dans les essais répertoriés que j'ai consulté en tout cas.

Cependant pour faire ça, il faudrait d'abord que j'ai un cobaye, histoire de savoir si ce que je fais marche. Et le seul loup – garou que je connaisse c'est Remus. C'est pour lui que je le fais. Mais je me vois mal l'utiliser pour confirmer ou infirmer mes théories. C'est mon ami, je ne peux pas faire ça. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à faire une potion suffisamment puissante pour l'endormir sans le tuer…

_Samedi 5 Novembre 1978 : labo de potion_

J'ai dit que je ne testerais pas mes potions sur Remus. Mais je suis quand même en train d'essayer de concocter une potion susceptible de fonctionner. D'abord, parce que ça peut toujours être utile. Puis parce que je m'ennuie un peu. Depuis que je n'ai plus de travail ou que je n'ai plus besoin d'en chercher, il faut juste que j'attende d'avoir le droit à un peu d'action. Je ne vais pas réclamer plus d'actions des Mangemorts, loin de là, mais je m'ennuie quand même. Il faut bien que je m'occupe. Et j'aime bien faire des potions maintenant que je peux décider ce que je veux travailler et sans Slugh sur le dos. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lily l'aimait tellement…

_Lundi 6 Novembre 1978 : chez Gregory_

Richard vient de partir pour son voyage d'affaire. Il va aux US. J'aimerais bien aussi m'y rendre une fois, voir Salem et visiter les lieux de tourisme sorciers. On en entend pas mal parler dans certains magazines. La sorciété Japonaise aussi a l'air intéressante, mais elle est sans doute beaucoup trop rigide pour que je puisse m'y plaire.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. C'est sans doute les derniers jours de soleil. Je vais accompagner Elisabeth aux courses tout à l'heure. C'est la première fois que je vais me rendre dans un magasin moldu et que je vais monter dans un bus moldu. Il va falloir que je n'ai pas trop l'air étonnée en voyant comment ça se passe. Bon, je suppose que le bus ressemble un peu au Magicobus… mais je n'espère pas. Ça n'est pas prudent de faire monter une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux dans une machine qui secoue autant… Mais comme elle n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter, je suppose que ça doit aller.

_*De retour à la Maison*_

Je suis revenue entière de mon excursion. Le bus est beaucoup plus agréable du côté moldu, ça ne fait aucun doute.

J'ai fait la connaissance avec les rayons frais, les caddies, les caisses moldues. C'est vraiment bizarre. Mais ingénieux. Comme j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Les moldus sont extrêmement ingénieux. Les sorciers sont des paresseux qui se complaisent de leur magie. C'est à cause de la magie que notre société avance si lentement et est encore si archaïque. Pourquoi changer quand on est satisfait de ce que l'on a ? Les moldus veulent toujours plus, alors ils y travaillent.

Ça ne ferait pas de mal aux sorciers de prendre exemple sur ces gens sans magie qu'ils dénigrent le plus souvent. Sinon, on va rapidement se faire dépasser. Où sont passés les génies comme Nicolas Flamel ou Merlin ? Où sont les Innovateurs comme les Fondateurs de Poudlard ? Eux aussi on les prenait pour des allumés quand ils ont fondé cette école ! Et le résultat ? Poudlard est devenue la référence mondiale des collèges de sorcellerie et toutes les autres Académies ont poussées à sa suite ! Il faut que ça change !

Voilà, c'était mon coup de gueule de la journée. Mais ça fait du bien !

_Mardi 7 Novembre 1978 : chez les parents de Greg_

Maugrey a enfin trouvé le moment de nous faire un bref débriefing sur ce qu'il s'est passé le 30 Octobre dernier. Du coup, tous les combattants actifs se sont retrouvés chez Sirius. Le vieux parano est plutôt avare de compliment. Il n'a pas une seule fois exprimé sa satisfaction, alors que ça aurait été un minimum. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il fonde en larmes devant nos exploits (ça serait encore plus flippant) mais il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu d'enthousiasme !

Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si on avait pas été là, hein ? Et où étaient ses aurors quand on avait besoin d'eux ? En plus d'être parano, c'est un ingrat. Pas que je fasse ça pour être remercier, mais quand même.

Bref, je pourrais disserter toute la journée sur tous les reproches à faire à Maugrey.

Remus était là, et semblait anxieux. La pleine lune est dans une semaine jour pour jour… Je dois avouer que j'ai sans doute porté plus d'attention à son état (ou à ce que j'en percevais) qu'aux paroles de Maugrey. Et il a dû le noter. Quand Sirius est allé raccompagner Maugrey et que Lily et James commentaient ce qu'ils avaient entendu, il s'est approché de moi.

- Que se passe t –il ?

- Pourquoi se passerait –il quelque chose ? ai –je rétorqué.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me fixer.

- Ah, ça… Tu as peut –être une coupe bizarre.

Il a posé la main sur ses cheveux pour vérifier, puis l'a laissée retomber avant de me fixer plus intensément que d'ordinaire.

- Tu as travaillé sur ta promesse de l'autre jour ? a t –il ensuite demandé avec beaucoup trop de perspicacité.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'accord ?

- J'ai dit que c'était une perte de temps. Mais tu n'écoutes pas plus que James et Sirius ce que je dis… Comme tu essaies d'esquiver une réponse directe, j'en déduis que oui. Et vu la façon dont tu m'as regardé, je pense que tu as trouvé quelque chose.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment formuler ma réponse pour chasser ses soupçons. Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de Sirius qui a proposé de fêter notre premier débriefing autours d'un verre m'a fourni la diversion souhaitée. Et comme on ne pouvait pas parler de ça au milieu du Chaudron Baveur, j'étais tranquille. Mais je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas laisser tomber, quoi qu'il ait pensé de mon idée initiale.

_Mercredi 8 Novembre 1978 : hôpital moldu_

Par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin ! Quelle journée ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrais un truc aussi fou quand je me suis levée ce matin !

Ça y est, Elisabeth a accouché ! Gregory a un petit frère qui s'appelle Jonathan ! Vu qu'il est presque minuit, je ne devrais plus être là, mais avec un sort de désillusion, les moldus ne me voient plus (s'ils le voulaient, ils le pourraient, mais comme ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent…). Je me suis assise dans un coin sombre près de la nursery.

Commençons par le commencement. Les premières contractions sont arrivées peu après midi. Là, je dois avouer, et j'en ai honte, que j'ai vraiment paniquée à fond. Je suis restée tétanisée sans savoir quoi faire alors que ça n'est pas le premier accouchement auquel j'ai affaire. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Et Richard est loin ! Il n'y avait que moi.

Heureusement qu'Elisabeth a pris les choses en main. Parce qu'une fois sortie de l'immobilité j'étais prête à courir dans tous les sens en criant, paniquée. J'ai fini par foncer vers l'étage pour aller chercher le sac de naissance qu'elle avait préparé depuis mi – octobre. Et je nous ai fait transplaner devant l'hôpital où je me trouve actuellement.

Normalement, transplaner avec un moldu est une tâche quasiment impossible. Mais là, je n'ai eu aucun problème. Jonathan avait déjà assez de magie en lui après un mois de développement pour que les sorts de Poudlard ne détectent plus Elisabeth comme moldue, alors transplaner après 9 mois…

Elle a heureusement été immédiatement prise en charge. On l'a installée dans une chambre. On m'a demandé si j'étais de sa famille.

J'ai répondu non en même temps qu'elle criait que si. Les guérisseurs moldus se sont regardés, l'air de se demander qui croire, et Elisabeth que j'avais toujours connue douce, posée et gentille est devenue un monstre. Sérieusement. Elle a hurlé sur les guérisseurs et sur moi jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit d'accord avec elle : je suis de sa famille, et je ne quitterais pas son chevet tant qu'elle n'aura pas accouché. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire de toute façon. Quant à l'autre point, je n'avais vraiment pas les tripes pour l'affronter à ce moment là.

Parfois, les accouchements, même chez les sorciers, finissent mal. J'avais tellement peur que ça lui arrive aussi. Et que le bébé y reste. Zilphya m'a fait une promesse, mais comment aurait –elle pu m'indiquer comment éviter une mort en couche ? Mais tout le monde va bien.

Ça a été long. Il a fallu attendre presque tout l'après midi avant que l'accouchement ne commence réellement et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour soulager sa douleur. Je crois qu'elle m'a presque cassé la main tellement elle la serrait. Mais au final, l'accouchement en lui même a été réglé en 5 minutes. C'est passé comme une lettre à la poste si j'ose dire.

Elisabeth pleurait et j'étais pas loin de faire pareil. Un bébé, je suis désolée de te le dire Journal, je trouve ça pas franchement mignon quand ça vient de naître. Après quelques semaines oui, mais pas juste à la naissance. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi émerveillée devant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Est alors venue la question du nom.

Richard et Elisabeth n'avaient pas voulu savoir à l'avance le sexe de l'enfant, ils préféraient la surprise comme ils l'avaient fait pour Gregory. Et s'ils avaient un peu discuté du prénom, je savais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord, préférant se fier à leur ressenti lors de la naissance. Ça les regarde.

Sauf que là, il n'y avait pas Richard. Elisabeth était toute seule et quand il a été question de donner le prénom de l'enfant, elle a paru sincèrement déboussolée, comme si elle était incapable de se décider seule. Elle a levé un regard perdu vers moi. Le même regard que Gregory me lançait parfois. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle et j'ai posé mon premier regard sur le visage fripé du garçon.

- Quels noms avais – tu retenu pour un garçon avec Richard ? lui ai –je demandé.

Elisabeth m'a lancé un regard douloureux et j'ai compris, je ne sais trop comment, ce à quoi elle pensait. J'ai secoué la tête :

- Ne fais pas ça à cet enfant. Porter le nom de son frère disparu est un cadeau empoisonné. Il ne sera jamais Gregory et ne doit pas mal interpréter un pareil choix. Cela ne serait pas bon pour lui.

- Choisi toi son prénom, alors, m'a t –elle ordonnée.

- Quoi ? me suis –je à moitié écriée.

Elle m'a fixé avec tellement d'insistance et d'assurance que j'ai compris qu'elle était sérieuse. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a voulu ça. Chez les sorciers, les personnes choisissant le nom d'un enfant ne sont pas toujours les parents. C'est un grand honneur, et aussi une charge, que de donner ce choix à une tiers personne. Je ne savais pas que les moldus faisaient ça aussi...

- Aide moi à choisir le nom de l'enfant, a t –elle répété.

- Mais… c'est ton privilège, lui ai –je rappelé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... a t -elle gémi soudainement moins sûre d'elle.

Franchement, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à une telle responsabilité. J'y étais encore moins préparée qu'à assister Elisabeth pendant son accouchement. J'ai caressé la minuscule joue du bébé et j'ai réfléchi. Puis, finalement, j'ai dit :

- Que penses -tu de Jonathan ?

Je ne connais pas beaucoup de prénoms moldus. Et c'était celui – ci que je préférais. Je ne pouvais pas proposer un prénom sorcier pour un enfant Né – moldu. Il fallait lui épargner ça (parce que les prénoms sorciers, sont, je l'accorde, extrêmement bizarres et lourds à porter. Y'a qu'à voir le mien).

Voilà donc comment a été décidé son prénom. Quand ils ont emporté Jonathan loin d'Elisabeth, j'ai manqué de sauter à la gorge des guérisseurs moldus. Chez les sorciers, le bébé ne quitte pas la pièce où il est né avant des jours et jamais sans l'un de ses parents en état de le défendre. Il y a eu trop souvent des cas d'enfants kidnappés où échangés. Et les Sang – Pur sont paranoïaques.

J'ai donc naturellement accompagné Jonathan, la main sur ma baguette juste au cas où. Je ne laisserais personne l'enlever. J'ai regardé les guérisseurs moldus faire tout leur contrôle et tout allait bien. Quand ils ont eu fini, ils me l'ont tendu. J'ai un moment hésité, puis je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

Il est si petit, si fragile. Je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire de mal. Il ne connaîtra jamais le même sort que son frère, il ne souffrira jamais comme ça a parfois été le cas pour Gregory. Je ne peux pas promettre de le tenir loin de tous les dangers et de tout le mal. Mais je peux promettre que je ferais mon possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un monde avec Voldemort. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse vite fait bien fait de ce meurtrier.

Je sais que c'est vraiment hors propos. Mais en regardant Jonathan, ma plus forte pensée a été : il faut exterminer Voldemort.

On est retourné ensemble dans la chambre d'Elisabeth et je lui ai donné son fils avant d'aller m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour la regarder sourire. Elle était crevée mais resplendissait. Un guérisseur est arrivé un peu plus tard avec un biberon. Je me suis assise sur le lit et j'ai aidé Elisabeth à le lui donner.

La dernière fois que j'ai assisté à une telle scène c'est à la naissance de ma petite sœur Aileen.

Pendant qu'il buvait, Jonathan a ouvert les yeux. Oh, pas grand-chose. Mais assez pour que je constate qu'il a hérité du regard de Richard. Et de Gregory. Je crois que c'est ça qui a été la goutte de trop après cette après – midi stressante. Je me suis mise à pleurer comme une idiote.

J'étais à la fois si incroyablement heureuse et si profondément triste que je ne saurais pas dire si c'était des larmes de joie ou d'amertume. C'était si injuste que je sois là où Gregory aurait dû se tenir. Et pourtant, j'étais si égoïstement contente d'être là, moi et personne d'autre.

Quand j'ai tourné la tête vers Elisabeth, j'ai constaté qu'elle s'était elle aussi mise à pleurer. Génial, je suis décidément capable de toutes les ignominies quand je m'y mets. Elle a pris ma main, l'a serrée et m'a simplement dit "_Merci_".

Mais pourquoi diable ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui mériterait des remerciements ?

Les Guérisseurs ont finalement emmené Jonathan à la nursery pour la nuit. Il faut qu'Elisabeth se repose et j'ai été sommée de partir. Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison. Les animaux ont de quoi survivre jusqu'à demain, alors je n'avais aucune raison de rentrer. Et me voilà à attendre demain tout en surveillant Jonathan de loin, dans le couloir devant la nursery.

Ah, si, dès que j'ai eu un instant de libre, je suis allée appeler Richard. Personne n'avait songé à le prévenir avant moi. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais un téléphone (autrement que pour répondre à Lily). J'ai cru avoir mal composé le numéro un moment, mais j'ai reconnu sa voix quand il a décroché. Je crois qu'il a fondu en larme dès qu'il a su. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de rentrer plus tôt. Il ne verra pas son fils avant samedi.

C'est cruel ce qui lui arrive. Il avait besoin tout autant qu'Elisabeth d'assister à cette naissance. Surtout après la perte endurée avec la mort de Gregory. Il m'a dit avant de raccrocher qu'il était content que j'ai été là. Ça, je peux comprendre. Au moins, cela a évité à Elisabeth d'accoucher seule.

Demain, dès l'aube, je vais me rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter un cadeau de naissance à Jonathan. De toute façon, les visites ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de 9 heures. Ça me laisse un moment pour trouver. Elisabeth est une lève tôt, alors je partirais dès qu'elle sera réveillée, que Jonathan sera dans sa chambre et que je l'aurais saluée (sans me faire attraper par les guérisseurs moldus, bien sûr).

_Jeudi 9 Octobre 1978 : retour à la maison avec tout le monde_

On a appelé un taxi pour le retour. Impossible de transplaner avec tout ce monde. Normalement, Elisabeth aurait dû rester à la maternité encore 3 jours. Mais ça n'est pas possible. Alors, comme elle et Jonathan vont bien (et que nous avons été aidé par un petit sort de confusion bien placé), ils ont pu renter. Une guérisseuse passera tous les jours à la maison.

Ça n'est pas possible qu'ils restent à l'hôpital parce que les manifestations magiques autours de Jonathan sont réapparues. Le sort qui les empêchait quand il était dans le ventre d'Elisabeth s'est rompu quand il est né. Je l'ai remarqué cette nuit. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, quelques étincelles par ci par là, mais moins les moldues en voient, mieux c'est.

Dans son lit, Jonathan à la peluche que je lui ai acheté. Pas très originale, mais elle a une fonction qui m'a paru indispensable : avec l'anneau magique (que j'ai passé à mon doigt) et la peluche près de lui, je suis avertie dès qu'il y a un problème. Et je peux localiser la peluche grâce à la magie qui la relie à l'anneau. Non, je ne suis pas parano.

J'ai croisé Dante sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai l'impression que je tombe toujours sur lui dès que je m'y aventure. Il m'a salué avant de me dévisager.

- Il y a un problème ? lui ai –je demandé.

- Tu sembles plus heureuse que tu l'as jamais été depuis qu'on se connaît, m'a t –il dit sans détour. Et pourtant, l'ombre qui ne te quitte jamais est plus oppressante que d'ordinaire.

Je l'ai déjà dit, et je le redis, ce mec me fou les jetons. C'est terrifiant de tout deviner comme ça. Je me demande s'il est vraiment 100% crackmol…

- En mars dernier, j'ai perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, lui ai –je expliqué. Et hier, son petit frère est né.

Je ne peux absolument pas m'empêcher de lui dire des choses que je ne lâcherais pas volontairement dans une conversation ordinaire. J'ai fini par m'y faire, même si c'est suprêmement agaçant. Mais je n'ai pas précisé que j'avais emménagé chez ses parents et que j'étais vraisemblablement devenue un membre à part entière de la famille.

Il m'a renvoyé un énorme sourire et j'ai constaté qu'une de ses incisives a été cassée depuis notre dernière rencontre. J'ai haussé un sourcil et ça l'a fait rire.

- J'ai trébuché et je me suis cogné au comptoir de la boutique, m'a t –il avoué.

- Tu aurais pu te la faire recoller par magie, lui ai –je fais remarqué.

- Je trouve que ça me donne un genre comme ça.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé, mais je suis quasi certaine qu'il a hésité une seconde avant de me répondre. Si je semble parler plus librement que d'ordinaire en sa présence, j'ai l'impression que lui est entouré d'un certain mystère… Un comble pour un crackmol.

_*Chaudron Baveur*_

Elisabeth et Jonathan sont en sécurité à la maison, la guérisseuse est passée et Margareth est présente. Alors je me suis autorisée à quitter la maison pour aller fêter cette naissance avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. Le Chaudron Baveur est beaucoup trop morbide pour ça, mais le seul autre endroit qui me venait en tête, c'est les Trois Balais à Pré – au – Lard. Et l'ironie de fêter la naissance de Jonathan là où est mort Gregory est bien trop grande pour moi. C'est hors de question. Je ne suis pas retournée là – bas depuis ma dernière sortie de 7ème année. Et je préférerais éviter si possible.

Je dois passer les félicitations de tout le monde à Elisabeth. Je crois qu'ils ont tous remarqué à quel point cette naissance me touche. Et, dieu merci, personne n'a osé faire de commentaire.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Peter. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Je ne m'intéresse pas suffisamment à lui pour lui avoir posé la question, mais ça m'interpelle quand même.

Pour l'Ordre la question ne se pose pas : il ne fait rien. Il occupe une place, mange les biscuits aux réunions, bois le thé, mais c'est tout. Il est inutile. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste… Ou pourquoi Dumby ou Maugrey n'a pas encore entrepris de le virer.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_Mais pas la semaine prochaine ! Je ne rentrerais de vacances que dimanche soir. Si je rentre pas trop tard, je posterais dimanche, sinon ce sera samedi dans deux semaines ! _


	10. Cobaye

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué la semaine dernière XD_

_Avec Crystall comme protectrice, Jonathan est à l'abri, ne t'inquiète pas **Antig0ne **! J'aimerais bien voir l'état de la première personne qui osera s'en prendre à lui ! _

_Oui, Peter va devenir le Gardien du Secret des Potter **Faenlgiec**... Mais à cette époque, il est encore loin de l'être puisque la Prophétie n'a pas encore été faite ! Et vu le peu qui est dit à ce sujet dans les livres, c'est vraiment une question que je me pose personnellement. _

_Salut **Marrie09 **! Pourquoi un garçon ? En fait, j'ai pas un instant pensé que ce serait une fille. Je voulais un petit frère qui ressemble beaucoup à Gregory (parce que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords), mais sans en être une copie conforme puisqu'il ne vivra pas la même vie qu'à eu son frère aîné. Une fille ne collait absolument pas avec la représentation que je me suis faite. _

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire évoluer Crystall sans que ça paraisse invraisemblable. C'est assez compliqué à faire, de mon point de vue... Mais je suis contente que ça marche au moins un peu ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cobaye<strong>

_Vendredi 10 Novembre 1978 : chez Remus_

Je ne peux pas dire que je sois là de mon plein gré cette fois – ci. Remus m'a menacée pour dire vrai. Il disait que si ça n'était pas moi qui me déplaçait, se serait lui qui viendrait me trouver chez les parents de Greg. Je ne veux pas que quiconque connaisse l'emplacement de la maison de la famille de Greg. Remus est bon occlumen, mais rien ne m'assure qu'il l'est suffisamment pour résister à quelqu'un comme Voldemort. Alors je me suis déplacée. Il savait bien que je réagirais comme ça.

- La pleine lune est dans 4 jours, m'a t –il dit dès que j'ai été assise dans sa chambre. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as trouvé.

- Tu disais que je perdais mon temps.

- Mais si tu as trouvé quelque chose, tu ne l'as pas perdu.

Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, comme un loup en cage sans mauvais jeu de mot. Je savais que ça l'inquiétait, et c'était compréhensible.

- Tu devrais en parler avec James, Sirius et Peter, lui ai –je dis. Ils pourraient encore t'aider.

- Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Nous sommes à présent des combattants actifs pour l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas les monopoliser. Sinon, il ne restera plus que Lily et toi et ça ne suffira pas. 5 c'est déjà trop peu alors deux…

- Rien ne dit qu'il va y avoir du grabuge à la pleine lune. Et d'autres peuvent aussi intervenir...

- Mais rien ne dit qu'il n'y en aura pas. N'insiste pas, je suis sûr de mon choix.

- Et Poudlard ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à ça. Dumbledore a déjà pris assez de risque pour moi au cours de ces 7 dernières années.

- Remus…

- Non Crystall. On a déjà discuté des seules alternatives que je voyais, alors soit tu me dis ce que tu as trouvé, soit…

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

Je n'avais jamais vu Remus autant sur les nerfs. D'ordinaire, il ne s'inquiète pas autant de sa condition, et il ne se montre pas aussi agressif.

- Ce que j'ai trouvé ne va pas te plaire, lui ai –je annoncé en avant propos.

- Absolument rien dans ma situation ne me plaît.

J'ai soupiré et je me suis lancée, il ne restait pas d'autres solutions.

- J'ai suivi une option sur les loups – garou à Brocéliande… Et j'ai appris pourquoi tellement de sorciers se faisaient mordre malgré qu'ils aient leur baguette.

- Et ?

- Les loups – garou sous forme animale sont quasiment insensibles à tout type de sort. Il faut que ce soit physique comme un sort d'expulsion ou des cordes. Encore que je ne suis pas persuadée que des cordes retiennent longtemps quelque chose d'autre puissant.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que si j'ai bien analysé les sorts qui bardent ta cave, ils seront tous inutiles si jamais tu en finis avec cette cage.

Je l'ai nettement vu tressaillir. Ça, il ne le savait pas. Peu de monde le sait. Je me suis alors rendue compte que les loups – garous eux même ne s'intéressent pas non plus de près à leur cas. Ils ne se renseignent pas sur le monstre qui dort en eux. Parce qu'ils en ont peur, parce qu'ils pensent mieux savoir que les autres, parce qu'ils sont dans le déni… je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais ils ne le font pas. Pourtant, vu qu'ils ne se rappellent rien de leurs transformations, ça ne serait sans doute pas du luxe.

Remus s'est laissé tomber au sol et s'est pris la tête entre les mains. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Du coup, la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour lui redonner un peu d'espoir, c'est de lui révéler tout jusqu'au bout malgré mes réticences.

- Tu m'as dit il y a un mois que si un remède quelconque existait, il aurait déjà été trouvé, ai –je poursuivi. En fait, en consultant de vieilles archives, j'ai découvert que seulement très peu d'études ont été menées. Du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier. Bon, celles moldues n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt : elles se basent le plus souvent sur des exorcismes, des bains d'eau bénite ou une thérapie à l'argent. Et l'argent ne fait pas grand-chose aux loups – garous.

- Et chez les sorciers ?

Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Mais il m'écoutait au moins. C'était l'essentiel.

- Hé bien, il y en a un qui avait comme hypothèse que c'était la vue de la pleine lune associée dans l'esprit humain à la transformation qui provoquait la métamorphose. Il a isolé des loups – garous pour qu'ils n'aient plus aucune idée de quand serait la pleine lune, mais tu te doutes bien que ça n'a pas marché.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un calendrier pour savoir quand elle approche. Je le sens. Le Monstre le sent.

- Il y a aussi quelqu'un qui a tenté des modifications sur l'humain grâce à des métamorphoses et des sorts. Ça a semblé donner un résultat concluant jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse dévorer par ses patients. Ce sont les deux seuls essais répertoriés de thérapie chez les sorciers.

- Des échecs lamentables.

- Oui… Mais… je pense qu'ils n'ont pas essayé la chose la plus évidente.

- Quoi ?

- Les loups – garous métamorphosés sont insensibles aux sorts, alors c'est inutile de tenter quoi que se soit du même genre. Je crois que la seule solution, c'est une potion. Mais je ne sais pas si les potions ont un effet ni quel genre il faut envisager.

Il s'est redressé et m'a fixé avec toute la détermination du monde dans le regard.

- Alors essaie sur moi.

Je ne me suis vraiment pas sentie étonnée quand il a dit ça. D'abord parce que j'avais envisagé de faire pareil avant de repousser l'idée, ensuite parce qu'il est lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement.

- Tu es mon ami, je ne peux pas t'utiliser comme un rat de laboratoire.

- Non, quand je suis transformé je ne suis pas ton ami. Je ne suis même pas une de tes connaissances. Je ne reconnaîtrais pas ma mère. Tu dois te sortir ça de la tête. Du coup, tu peux oublier tes scrupules.

- Remus. J'ai concocté une potion est censée endormir n'importe quelle créature. Mais je ne sais absolument pas si ça ne va pas t'endormir si profondément que ça te tuerait.

- Je m'en moque. Crystall, je suis prêt à me jeter d'une falaise si ça peut m'aider à me contrôler !

J'ai fermé les yeux. Il y avait tellement de désespoir et de véhémence dans ses paroles ! Il avait désespérément besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour continuer à avancer et je lui avais donné ce quelque chose. Je n'avais plus le droit de me défiler maintenant. Ça défie mes principes, mais je dois le faire. Et ça n'était pas moi la plus mal lotie dans l'histoire. Il fallait toute de même que je précise une dernière chose avant de céder :

- Tu as conscience que si on fait ça, je vais devoir rester enfermée dans cette cave avec toi, te voir te métamorphoser et voir la Bête.

Quand je l'ai à nouveau regardé, il fixait le mur derrière moi, aussi expressif qu'une porte en bois. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait réalisé cette partie là de la situation avant que je n'en parle.

- D'accord, a t –il finalement lâché. D'accord. Mais à deux conditions.

- A savoir ?

- Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit... Que tu vois que je vais m'échapper... Je veux que tu essaies de m'en empêcher de toutes les façons que tu pourras imaginer, même si tu dois me faire écrouler la maison sur la tête. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je veux que tu transplanes avec ma mère loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes plus de risques que nécessaire.

N'est ce pas admirable de penser aux autres avant de penser à soi ? Sans doute, mais ça m'a agacée.

- Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu ferais bien de te faire du souci pour ta propre santé. Être cobaye, même si tu te dévoues si courageusement, Griffondor, ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !

- Pour changer ma nature, je suis prêt à tout ! C'est mon combat, comme retrouver l'assassin de Gregory est le tien. Ça n'est pas la même finalité, mais c'est la même chose !

Je suis restée quelque peu tétanisée devant la comparaison. Puis j'ai réfléchi, avant de répondre un truc stupide comme j'en ai l'apanage. Qu'est ce que je vais faire pour retrouver l'assassin de Gregory ? Tout ce qui est nécessaire. Je ne sais pas si les deux situations sont similaires, mais s'il possède ne serait – ce que la moitié de ma détermination, je peux comprendre. Alors j'ai simplement accepté. D'ici à mardi prochain, je vais devoir dresser une liste de tout ce que je dois essayer et faire pendant qu'il sera transformé.

Ne te fie pas aux apparences, Journal. Je suis peut –être déterminée, mais je suis aussi terrifiée de me retrouver face à son alter – ego poilu, même enfermé dans une cage.

_Samedi 11 Novembre 1978 : laboratoire de potion_

Je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de ce que je vais tenter de faire avec Remus. Très franchement, je suis sûre que ça n'est pas une bonne idée, mais bon… Dumby aussi a été assez sceptique, mais il n'a pas protesté. Sans doute sait –il la situation dans laquelle se trouve Remus. Il a toujours l'air de tout savoir et moi je garde toujours mes barrières d'occlumencie levée en sa présence. Je suis certaine que la raison pour laquelle il est toujours si bien informé, c'est parce qu'il use si subtilement de la légimencie que personne ne s'en rend compte.

S'il fait ça, ça n'est pas tellement différent de ce que fait Voldemort de mon point de vue… Bref. Je l'ai juste averti, parce que si quelque chose tourne mal il faut bien que quelqu'un soit au courant et que Remus ne veut pas impliquer James, Sirius et Peter. Et comme ça, Dumby saura qu'il faut éviter de m'envoyer en mission les soirs de pleine lune si ça n'est pas absolument nécessaire.

D'ici à mardi, jour de pleine lune, il faut que je prépare un maximum de potion pour les tester. Mais je ne peux pas en choisir trop d'un coup. Ce serait vraiment idiot que deux potions agissent en concert. Je ne saurais pas ce qui est dû à quoi. Il faudra que je laisse au moins une heure entre deux potions et les nuits sont courtes… Je vais déjà commencer par préparer des échantillons moins puissants de la potion de sommeil que j'ai concocté. Je garderais la plus puissante en dernier recours.

_*Chambre de Jonathan*_

Je pourrais le regarder dormir toute ma vie. A chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à tout le mal que la vie pourrait lui faire. Parce que la vie, c'est dur. Je veux lui éviter un maximum d'épreuve. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : je ne pourrais pas toutes les écarter.

Il me donne envie de faire encore plus pour éradiquer Voldemort. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un monde sorcier, ou même moldue, qui vit sous la crainte de ce mage noir.

_Dimanche 12 Novembre 1978 : laboratoire de potion_

Richard est rentré ce matin. Il ne pouvait pas revenir plus tôt. Il a éclaté en sanglot dès qu'il a vu Jonathan. Je pense qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent entre eux. J'ai beau habiter chez eux, je ne suis pas de la famille. Alors je suis venue là où j'ai toujours du travail. La pleine lune est dans deux jours.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve curieux que personne n'ai jamais essayé une potion pour stopper la transformation d'un loup – garou. Les sorciers ne sont pas cons et depuis que ce virus existe, quelqu'un avant moi a bien dû y songer. Je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligente, ni particulièrement perspicace et certainement pas la seule potionniste de talent.

Oui, je suis certaine que d'autres y ont songé et que certains se sont suffisamment penchés sur la question pour essayer. Les archives ne se trouvent juste pas là où j'ai cherché. Mais je me demande où elles se trouvent alors ?

La première réponse qui me vient en tête, c'est le Ministère. Soit au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, soit au Département des Mystères, soit dans les Archives (dont l'existence est hypothétique). Ou alors, les journaux de laboratoire sont chez des antiquaires qui ne doivent pas les exposer dans leurs vitrines (à cause du thème qui n'intéresse personne).

Que les sorciers et leur hermétisme soient maudits. Il faut que je trouve ce qui a été fait sur le sujet. Ça va me faire perdre du temps, mais moins que si je pars dans toute les directions. Et je suis en train de me dire que le prof qui donnait des cours sur les loups – garous à Brocéliande pourrait peut –être m'aider à ce propos… Sauf que je ne sais pas où le trouver.

Bon, en tout cas, je ne m'y mets pas avant mercredi prochain. J'y réfléchirais après mes résultats de la nuit de mardi à mercredi.

_Mardi 14 Novembre 1978 : avant de partir chez Remus_

J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Oui, j'ai peur à ce point là. Je n'ai jamais été courageuse de toute façon. Et me retrouver nez à nez avec un loup – garou déchaîné, même enfermé, me fiche la frousse. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires. Je vais passer dire bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de m'en aller. Je n'ai pas informé Elisabeth et Richard de ce que j'allais faire. Ils ne me demandent jamais de compte de toute façon, ce qui est assez bien. Je n'aurais pas aimé leur mentir, surtout à ce sujet.

Si je suis aussi angoissée, je me demande bien dans quel état Remus doit se trouver… Surtout après sa dernière transformation où il a failli défoncer sa cage…

Allez, c'est parti !

_*Dans la cave de Remus*_

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ai pas averti ses parents de ce qui allait exactement se passer en bas. Ils n'étaient pas très d'accord. Enfin, surtout son père. Sa mère avait juste l'air aussi terrifiée que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue juste avant la pleine lune. Mais ils ont dû céder devant la volonté de leur fils et il n'a pas hésité à leur dire des choses qui font mal pour se faire comprendre. Même si ça n'était que la vérité toute nue.

Actuellement, je suis assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Remus est recroquevillé dans sa cage. Il est un peu plus de 17h. A cette période de l'année, la nuit arrive plus tôt. Avec l'hiver et les nuits les plus longues de l'année, les transformations durent plus longtemps qu'en été. C'est cynique, mais c'est presque une aubaine pour moi de commencer mes recherches à cette époque …

Tout est silencieux. Je n'entends même pas ses parents s'affairer dans la maison, sans doute parce qu'un sort empêche le bruit d'entrer comme de sortir de la cave. Tant mieux.

_*Toujours chez Remus*_

- Crystall…

Quand Remus m'a appelée il y a quelques heures, il avait une voix déformée, éraillée et grondante, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tour. J'ai reporté son attention sur lui.

Je me rappelle très nettement de la façon dont j'ai découvert son secret il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Il m'a sauté dessus, alors qu'il commençait à se transformer. Heureusement que seules les morsures de loup – garou peuvent contaminer, sinon j'aurais aussi viré poilu dès la pleine lune suivante… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'alors.

Des iris qui paraissent beaucoup trop grandes pour ses yeux humains, avec une couleur mordorée irisée d'orange. Si ça n'annonçait pas une transformation imminente, je pourrais dire que c'est une couleur vraiment magnifique.

- N'oublie pas ce que tu as promis, a t –il poursuivi quand il a vu que je l'écoutais.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de confirmer que je n'avais pas oublié. Lâche comme je suis, il ne devrait pas douter que je m'enfuie au moindre problème. Mais la transformation a commencé. Il s'est mis à convulser et a crier. Pas étonnant, vu que la transformation est douloureuse. Je ne savais cependant pas pourquoi c'était si douloureux jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si je m'en doutais instinctivement. Ses os se sont brisés, ses muscles se sont déchirés dans chaque partie de son corps tandis qu'il grandissait, grossissait et se couvrait de poils.

Les loups – garous ne ressemblent pas vraiment à des loups, si on excepte leurs faciès allongés et leurs gueules pourvues de dents aiguisées. Ils sont plus grands que les humains, bien plus massifs et leurs membres semblent immenses. Leurs pattes avant ressemblent à des mains humaines, mais sont bien plus redoutables avec leurs griffes.

Et ils ne sont pas du tout asexué comme on les représente dans les manuels scolaires. Logique, puisque l'une des principales choses qu'ils font quand ils se regroupent, c'est copuler. Mais c'est euh… autre chose de le voir de ses propres yeux. Et c'est carrément gênant de me dire qu'il s'agit de Remus.

Même si il n'avait plus rien de lui. Ça n'était plus qu'un monstre énorme et noir comme les enfers, tout droit sorti des cauchemars de centaines de générations d'enfants. Il lui a fallu quelques instants pour se remettre de la transformation douloureuse. Quand il a cessé de haleter, il a commencé à se redresser. Il était tellement énorme qu'il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir correctement dans la cage que je savais exprès sous dimensionnée pour limiter ses mouvements.

Il a ensuite tourné sa tête énorme vers moi et ses yeux ne m'ont plus lâchée. Je suis restée un moment figée comme un lapin repéré par un renard. On pouvait voir dans son regard et sa posture qu'il était affamé et que j'étais alléchante. Il ne restait absolument rien de Remus. C'était juste le Monstre qui vivait en lui le reste du mois.

Quand je me suis levée ses yeux ont suivi mon mouvement. Je suis descendue des escaliers avec mon coffret contenant mes potions. Il était si terriblement immobile, malgré ses muscles tendus, qu'il ressemblait à une statue. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, suivant le moindre de mes tressautements. Je me suis approchée prudemment, pas à pas. J'avais prévu de lui lancer les potions dessus et j'étais donc obligée de m'approcher vu que je suis peu douée pour ça.

Il est arrivé un moment où il a dû me juger assez proche, parce qu'il s'est brutalement détendu. Sa cage a fait un bond en avant et il a lancé sa patte avant pour essayer de m'attraper. Je me suis jetée en arrière juste à temps. Ses griffes m'ont effleuré le bout du nez. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il arrive à faire bouger sa cage malgré les chaînes qui la maintiennent près du mur. Un pas de plus, et j'étais morte. Je suis vraiment passée près. Trop près.

Avec ma baguette, j'ai tracée une ligne au sol pour marquer l'endroit que je ne devais pas dépasser. Quand il a compris qu'il venait de foirer sa seule chance de se mettre un peu de viande humaine sous la dent, le loup garou jusque là si calme s'est déchaîné. Ses grognements et hurlements se sont répercutés dans la cave, l'écho dans la pièce vide donnant l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas un mais dix d'entre eux qui se déchaînaient. Par réflexe, j'ai envoyé un silencio, sans aucun effet, bien entendu.

Il s'est jeté autant qu'il le pouvait sur les barreaux qui le maintenaient, tendant en vain ses pattes avant vers moi et presque avec désespoir. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui tendait la main dans un geste de supplique. Quand il a commencé à se mordre lui-même, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de commencer mes essais de potions.

Les potions sont normalement faites pour être avalées, mais je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à cette façon de procéder. Tu me vois essayer de faire avaler quoi que se soit à un monstre pareil ? A part finir moi dans son estomac, ça n'aurait rien donné.

Il est possible qu'une potion soit trans-cutanée, c'est-à-dire qu'elle traverse la peau pour agir. Mais on peut aussi les injecter ou utiliser les voies aériennes. L'effet serait trop lent à agir en trans-cutané, faire une injection quand on ne sait pas quel genre d'aiguille utiliser est hors de question. Et il se trouve que de nombreuses potions destinées à faire dormir sont facilement adaptables pour les inhalations. De fait, j'avais juste besoin de jeter la potion près du loup – garou pour qu'elle pénètre dans son organisme. Je me suis jetée un sortilège de têtenbulle pour ne pas m'endormir moi aussi.

J'avais l'intention d'aller crescendo dans la puissance, mais j'ai vite remarqué que les moins puissantes (suffisamment fortes pour assommer durablement un humain toutefois), ne servaient à rien.

L'avant dernière a rapidement fait effet. Remus, ou plutôt le monstre en Remus, s'est calmé, il a baillé, me mettant au première loge pour observer sa dentition impressionnante et la taille de la gueule. Un coup de dent mal placé et il tuait quelqu'un. Ou lui arrachait un morceau. Il a secoué la tête pour chasser l'étourdissement. J'ai un moment espéré que ça allait l'endormir, mais il s'est rapidement remis de cette légère somnolence.

Il ne me restait alors plus que la dernière potion, bien plus puissante que celle qui l'avait légèrement assommé précédemment. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps pour concocter une palette de concentration plus fournie. J'ai un moment hésité à en user, mais il a commencé à ronger les barreaux de la cage et ses griffes labouraient le sol en pierre comme s'il avait s'agit de beurre.

J'ai ajouté à cette potion un colorant. Il faut savoir qu'elle endormirait à mort un humain. Une mort douce, mais une mort quand même. J'ai ajouté un colorant pour suivre l'expansion du nuage de potion mortel et savoir quand je pouvais enlever mon sort de têtenbulle. Plus d'un potionniste est mort à cause d'une de ses créations et je ne veux pas mourir.

Dès que le monstre en a inspiré deux bouffées, il s'est écroulé dans sa cage. Et il n'a plus bougé. Là, je crois que j'ai ressenti un grand moment de panique. De là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas voir son flanc bouger, il ne faisait plus de bruit et aucun de ses muscles ne bougeait. J'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que je l'avais tué. Il faut aussi savoir que pour cette potion, j'ai suivi pour une petite partie de la conception, la recette du filtre de Mort – Vivant.

J'ai failli me précipiter pour voir, mais je me suis retenue. D'abord, je ne savais pas combien de temps cette potion agirait sur un monstre de cette taille et aussi magique. S'il se réveillait aussi soudainement qu'il s'était endormi (même si je ne savais pas encore qu'il était juste profondément endormi), je me ferais bouffer sans avoir le temps de penser à me casser. Et ensuite, je ne pouvais pas exclure le fait qu'il simule l'endormissement pour m'attirer, après avoir compris avec la dernière potion ce que je cherchais à faire. C'est très intelligent un loup – garou.

Alors à distance, j'ai utilisé un sort pour le déplacer. Tant qu'il s'agit d'une sort physique, ça marche apparemment assez bien sur un loup – garou. Je l'ai mis sur le dos et j'ai pu constater que son thorax se soulevait. J'étais vraiment soulagée. Je ne m'imaginais pas sortir de la cave et annoncer à tout le monde que j'avais tué Remus pour une expérience.

Ça fait une bonne heure maintenant qu'il roupille et ça n'est pas parce qu'il dort qu'il est moins impressionnant. Il prend toute la place dans la cage. J'aimerais bien lui prélever un peu de sang et de salive, mais comme je ne sais pas combien de temps ma potion va agir, je ne veux pas l'approcher.

Je me demande si la magie rouge à quelque chose à voir avec ces transformations… Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, juste ce que Zilphya a daigné m'enseigner. Quant à la salive, si je mettais au point une potion capable d'en neutraliser l'agent pathogène, ça serait déjà un grand pas en avant.

En réalité, la morsure n'est pas nécessaire à une contamination. Le facteur déterminant, c'est la salive, qui est généralement mise au contact du sang par une morsure, d'où la croyance populaire. Mais si on blessait quelqu'un avec un couteau et qu'on mettait de la salive de loup – garou en contact avec le sang, il serait tout aussi contaminé…

Je vais devoir veiller toute la nuit pour voir la durée de ma potion. Je pense qu'il se réveillera en douceur, alors je veux savoir au bout de combien de temps il commence à revenir à lui-même et à partir de quand il est parfaitement réveillé. Que ça tienne une heure est déjà impressionnant.

_*Dans la cave, chez Remus*_

OK, là je commence quand même à m'inquiéter. Il est 6h30 du matin, et la potion agit toujours. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas plongé dans le coma involontairement. Ou qu'il n'est pas suffisamment profondément endormi pour que je ne puisse plus le réveiller moi-même. Si je dois l'emmener à Ste – Mangouste, ça va être horrible.

La pleine lune ne devrait pas tarder à disparaître. Il va bientôt redevenir humain. Alors, je pourrais m'approcher pour l'examiner.

_*Chambre de Remus*_

Il continue à dormir. Mais il semble aller bien. C'est déjà ça. Si à la fin de la journée, il est toujours dans cet état là, je vais quand même devoir l'emmener à Ste – Mangouste toutefois.

Il est redevenu humain il y a une heure. La transformation inverse doit aussi être douloureuse, mais ça ne l'a pas fait broncher cette fois. Je me suis précipitée pour ouvrir sa cage. Il était nu, puisque ses habits se sont déchirés quand il est devenu un loup, mais franchement, c'était la dernière chose qui me préoccupait. J'ai toutefois noué un tissu autour de sa taille comme un pagne pour préserver sa dignité et son intimité. J'ai pris son pouls et vérifié grâce à quelques sorts qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avant de soigner de mieux que je le pouvais les morsures qu'il s'était infligé et les bleus qui parsemaient son corps.

Je l'ai ensuite ramené jusque dans son lit sous le regard de ses parents qui paraissaient quand même inquiets et avaient les traits tirés, sans doute parce qu'ils n'ont pas plus dormi que moi cette nuit. A leur place en tout cas, je serais incapable de fermer l'œil avec un monstre pareil caché dans ma cave.

Je l'ai attaché à son lit. Il existe une chance minime pour que sa personnalité de bête n'ai pas disparue malgré la transformation. C'est l'une des éventualités les plus graves après l'essai de cette potion que j'ai inventé moi-même, je tiens à le rappeler. S'il se réveille avec la personnalité du monstre, il pourrait faire des dégâts même sous forme humaine. Et je répugnerais à l'ensorceler, je dois l'avouer. Prudence étant mère de Sûreté, je préfère encore l'attacher. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Pour la prochaine fois, je vais devoir essayer de trouver une potion pour neutraliser celle que j'ai utilisé. Je n'avais pas prévu jusque là. J'aurais peut –être dû.

_Mercredi 15 Novembre 1978 : chez Remus_

Ça y est, il est réveillé. Il est quand même 14 heures. Mais je suis soulagée. Bon, je me doutais que ça n'allait pas tarder quand il a recommencé à bouger dans son sommeil aux alentours de 13 heures alors qu'avant il était aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. Il lui a quand même fallu une heure supplémentaire pour ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux gris et non plus dorés. Il a cligné des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de se rendre compte qu'il était attaché.

Je me suis approchée de lui et je l'ai un moment observé, pour voir s'il allait m'attaquer ou pas, mais non.

- Comment t'appelles –tu ? me suis –je enquise.

- Remus John Lupin, a t –il répondu sans vraiment comprendre où je voulais en venir, ça se voyait dans son regard.

- Quel jour somme-nous ?

- Mercredi 15 Novembre 1978.

- Est – ce que tu as envie de me bouffer ?

- Je ne doute pas que tu serais délicieuse, mais je préférerais des tartines avec un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Idiot.

Je l'ai détaché et je suis sortie pour le laisser le temps qu'il se prépare. Je suis allée prévenir ses parents que tout allait bien et m'occuper de ses tartines et de son jus de citrouille.

J'attends qu'il descende pour l'interroger plus en profondeur.

_*Chez les parents de Gregory et Jonathan*_

Quand Remus est redescendu, il a paru étonné. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais encore là ou parce que son petit déjeuné n'attendait que son bon vouloir. Ça n'est pas mon genre de préparer les petits-déjeuné des autres, mais vu que j'aurais pu le tuer cette nuit, j'ai estimé qu'il le méritait. Faut dire qu'il doit quand même vachement me faire confiance…

- Est-ce que tu ressens quoi que se soit de différent par rapport à hier ? ai –je demandé.

- Mis à part le fait que je suis à nouveau totalement lucide et que j'ai mal partout non.

- Pas d'étourdissement, de troubles visuels ou de grosse fatigue ?

- Non, je me sens plus reposé que je ne l'ai jamais été après une transformation.

- Quand tu étais endormi, est ce que tu as fait des rêves, des cauchemars ou autre chose dans le genre ?

- Non.

- Et la bête, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé ? Elle se tient aussi tranquille que d'habitude après la pleine lune ?

- Non, tout est pareil. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais tué quand tu t'es écroulé, ai – je répliqué.

- J'en déduis que les potions marchent mieux que les sorts sur les loups – garous ?

- Si la potion à la puissance de cent filtres de Mort – Vivant, oui, ça fonctionne. Mais à long terme, je crains que ça finisse par te tuer. Ça n'est pas une solution satisfaisante. Je vais chercher des archives plus anciennes que celles que j'ai déjà trouvé. C'est impossible que personne n'ai pensé à soigner la lycanthropie par des potions. A la prochaine pleine lune, il va falloir que je prélève ton sang et ta salive. Si j'arrive à neutraliser l'agent responsable de la transmission du virus, ça sera déjà un progrès significatif. En attendant, il va falloir que je refasse de ma potion de sommeil, j'en donnerais à tes parents. Et aussi que je concocte un antidote histoire que tu ne restes pas une demi-journée dans les vapes une fois humain.

J'ai continué à parler un petit moment de mes projets à ce propos avant de constater qu'il me fixait avec un petit sourire, à présent qu'il avait terminé son petit déjeuné.

- Quoi ? lui ai –je finalement demandé.

- Tu m'étonnes, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas envie d'un autre tête à tête avec le Monstre.

- J'en ai besoin pour poursuivre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu veuilles poursuivre.

J'ai réfléchi un instant à cette phrase et j'ai deviné ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il pensait qu'après avoir vu une fois sa métamorphose, je m'enfuirais en courant comme n'importe quelle idiote. Que je ne voudrais plus lui parler et que je le fuirais comme la peste, totalement terrifiée.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Remus. Ce que j'ai vu ne change rien au fait que tu sois mon ami et que j'ai bien l'intention de trouver une solution à ton problème de fourrure.

Je crois l'avoir vu imperceptiblement se décrisper à ces mots. Franchement, il me prend pour une imbécile ou quoi ? Après l'avoir côtoyé pendant plus d'un an, je sais très bien qu'il est inoffensif en dehors des nuits de pleine lune.

- Comment était le Monstre ? m'a t –il demandé après un moment d'hésitation.

- Sirius, James et Peter ont déjà dû te dire à quoi tu ressemblais à la pleine lune.

- Tu sais bien comment ils sont. Ils font toujours semblant d'être plus braves qu'ils ne le sont. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient été complètement honnêtes avec moi. Ni mes parents d'ailleurs.

- Et tu penses que je suis plus honnête qu'eux ?

- Tu es une Poufsouffle, sans doute la maison la plus honnête de Poudlard. Mais en dehors de ta Maison, oui, je crois que tu n'es pas du genre à me mentir. Pas à moins d'avoir une raison valable.

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord… Je n'aime pas mentir quand je peux l'éviter, parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Je suis du genre à arracher le pansement d'un coup : ça fait mal sur le coup, mais la pilule passe toujours mieux que si on passe par des centaines de circonvolutions. J'imagine que Remus a bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il en est exactement.

- Tu es impressionnant. Au moins deux mètres de haut. Un sacré allié si tu étais capable de te contrôler lorsque tu es transformé. Mais en l'état des choses, tu es juste totalement terrifiant. Le genre de monstre qui hante les cauchemars de tous les gamins du monde. Et tu n'avais qu'une seule envie : me bouffer.

Il s'est renfrogné à mes paroles, même si je savais qu'il s'attendait à ces mots. En réalité il sait très bien comment il est une fois transformé. Pour être totalement honnête, j'ai tout de même ajouté :

- Mais la bête m'a aussi paru désespérée.

- Comment un monstre pourrait –il être désespéré ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Tu voulais savoir, alors autant que tu saches tout.

- Merci. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

- Remus, ça ne change rien à ce que tu es le reste du temps.

Je suis partie peu après. J'avais vraiment envie de rentrer chez les parents de Gregory et de voir Jonathan.

_Samedi 18 Novembre 1978 : labo de potion _

Je suis passée au Ministère de la Magie aujourd'hui pour déclarer Jonathan Lewis comme sorcier sous ma tutelle. Il faut savoir que les parents des sorciers Nés – Moldus sont considérés comme inaptes à juger les actions de leurs enfants, à leur donner un enseignement suffisant quant à leur vraie nature et à assumer leur erreurs. En gros, si un né – moldu mineur pose problème, le Ministère statue sur son sort sans tenir compte de ses parents, même s'ils sont capables de lui donner la meilleure défense au monde.

Les moldus sont tout simplement écartés quelles que soient les circonstances. J'en ai parlé avec Elisabeth et Richard, qui, bien sûr, n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils n'avaient aucune autorité quant au sort de leur enfant du point de vue des instances politiques et judiciaires sorcières. Je leur ai proposé de me déclarer comme tutrice.

Comme ça, si jamais Jonathan à un problème on sera obligé de passer par moi. Et accessoirement s'il commet un crime qui nécessite une peine de prison, c'est sur moi que ça retombera tant qu'il sera mineur. Ses parents n'auraient pas pu faire ça, puisqu'ils sont moldus. Bref. Je suis donc passée au Ministère aujourd'hui. Ça s'est mieux passé que ma dernière visite dans leurs locaux, même si ces idiots de bureaucrates m'énervent profondément.

_Mardi 21 Novembre 1978 : Chemin de Traverse_

J'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir que Dumby a tenu parole et me verse un salaire pour mon travail en tant que membre actif de l'Ordre. Je pensais que je devrais chercher la moindre petite mornille et m'en tenir à des achats rudimentaires pour mes potions. Mais au final, je suis suffisamment riche pour pouvoir acheter tout ce que je veux et en avoir encore en réserve pour une prochaine fois. Oui, Dumby est généreux à ce point là.

J'ai croisé Dante que j'ai failli ne pas reconnaître. Il avait la tête rasée et un tatouage que je n'avais jamais remarqué (peut –être un nouveau) sur le crane.

- Qu'as –tu fais à tes cheveux ? me suis –je horrifiée.

- Ma nièce m'a enduit les cheveux de chewing-gum. Le plus simple, c'était de me les raser. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en débarrasser sinon.

On a un peu discuté. Tout se passe bien pour lui, la routine quoi. Je lui ai parlé de Jonathan, des cours que je prends à Brocéliande, mais je me suis arrêtée là. Je suis certaine qu'il sait plus de chose que je ne voudrais qu'il le sache. Comment fait –il pour toujours être aussi bien informé ? Je l'ignore. Et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

_Vendredi 24 Novembre 1978 : chez Sirius_

Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue pour la première fois à un cours pratique de CEIMOD et je suis tombée par chance sur l'entraînement des futurs aurors. Bon, je me suis installée dans les tribunes de l'arène. Il faut savoir que si Brocéliande accepte tout le monde lors des cours théoriques, ceux de pratiques sont réservés à ceux qui ont payé les frais d'entrée. Certains entraînements sont ouverts au public, mais ça s'arrête là. Normalement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais compris que ça ne me servirait à rien de regarder les futurs aurors se faire démolir par leurs instructeurs. Je suis déjà bien plus avancée qu'eux et Maugrey est un professeur bien plus impitoyable que ceux –ci. Je suis quand même restée. Ça me faisait perdre un peu de temps, mais j'ai estimé avoir le droit à un petit moment de divertissement.

Je me suis sans doute trop détendue, parce qu'au milieu d'une contre-attaque maladroite, inconsciente et irréfléchie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Le genre de ricanement ouvertement moqueur que je n'aurais jamais plus pensé entendre de ma bouche. C'est le genre de rire qui collerait parfaitement chez Queenie qui se croit mieux que tout le monde. Faut croire que je recommence à devenir arrogante…

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me remettre du choc que l'instructeur général, celui qui s'était contenté jusque là de se promener, de placer quelques remarques cinglantes et de prendre des notes m'a interpellée.

- Toi ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?

J'ai regardé autours de moi pour m'assurer que j'étais bien visée, même si le doigt qu'il avait pointé dans ma direction ne laissait que peu de doute sur le sujet.

- Oui, c'est bien de toi que je parle. Tu te crois meilleure qu'eux ? Alors descends de là et vient nous donner un exemple.

- Je ne suis pas inscrite à Brocéliande, je ne suis qu'une spectatrice, lui ai –je répondu.

- J'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Descends.

Le ton était tellement péremptoire que je me suis levée pour le rejoindre dans l'arène. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour regarder. L'instructeur général était plus impressionnant de près que de loin. Dans les 1m80, des cheveux noirs coupés ras et des yeux d'un gris métallique qui semblent capables de vous transpercer. Une petite cinquantaine d'année je dirais. J'étais sur mes gardes, mais je n'avais pas peur. Comparé aux mangemorts, cet homme n'était rien. Et moi, contrairement à ses petits protégés, j'ai déjà été sur le terrain. Je ne serais pas aussi facile à mater qu'il le pensait.

Je me suis plantée devant lui et j'ai rivé mes yeux aux siens tout en dressant mes boucliers d'occlumencie. S'il croyait que j'allais baisser le regard, il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je l'ai laissé me toiser en lui offrant mon expression la plus neutre.

- Et maintenant ? ai - je demandé. Je suis là.

- Maintenant, tu vas te battre en duel. Contre moi.

Un murmure a parcouru la foule. Sans doute devait –il être craint. Mais vu que je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'avais en face de moi, ça ne m'a pas plus ému que ça. J'ai haussé les épaules pour lui montrer que peu m'importait contre qui j'étais censée me battre. Ça l'a un instant décontenancé avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne lance :

- Je suis l'Instructeur Général David Wood !

- Grand bien t'en fasse. Bon, on le fait ce duel ? C'est pas que je sois pressée, mais j'ai la légère impression qu'on est en train de perturber le cours.

David Wood n'a pas du tout aimé ma remarque. Il a sèchement dégainé sa baguette et tandis qu'on mettait de la distance entre nous, il la frappait sur sa cuisse comme il l'aurait fait avec une cravache. Je l'avais peut –être provoqué, mais je n'allais pas le prendre à la légère. C'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de la première attaque. J'ai repoussé son sort d'un geste négligeant de la baguette.

A vrai dire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait de duel dans les règles de l'art. Avec Maugrey, il fallait s'adapter au terrain, se cacher, le dénicher, tendre des embuscades et ce genre de choses. Quant aux Mangemorts, avec eux aucune règle de duel n'est valable. J'ai trouvé mon duel avec cet Instructeur extrêmement restrictif. Mais aussi extrêmement facile. Je dois admettre en toute modestie que je l'ai complètement ridiculisé face à ces élèves qui semblaient le craindre. 10 minutes après le début, j'avais sa baguette en main.

Je me suis cassée de l'arène en lui lançant qu'il ferait bien de revoir ses bases avant de faire le malin. Je suis fière de moi, ça se voit non ? Après tout, quelqu'un qui se targue d'être l'Instructeur Général est censé avoir un certain niveau et je n'ai pas rencontré de difficultés face à lui.

Je me suis ensuite rendue chez Sirius. J'avais envie de le voir et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Attendre les messages de Dumby pour avoir un peu d'action est ennuyeux. Comme Sirius n'arrête pas de me répéter que chez lui, c'est chez moi, j'ai directement transplané dans l'entrée de la maison.

Il n'était pas seul, mais avec une femme que je sais maintenant être sa cousine Andromeda Tonks. Il m'a déjà parlé d'elle : elle s'est mariée avec un Né – moldu et a été jetée de la famille Black, tout comme Sirius. Mais au début, quand j'ai entendu qu'il était seul avec une femme, ça ne m'a pas plu.

J'aurais pu débouler dans la pièce et faire une scène, mais je ne suis pas une Griffondor. Alors je me suis adossée au mur du couloir et j'ai écouté la conversation en décidant d'agir suivant ce que j'entendrais. Ça n'est pas mon genre d'espionner les gens, mais je me dis que c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Je suis tellement contente que ce soit toi et non Walburga qui ait hérité de la maison, disait Andromeda quand je suis arrivée.

- Notre Oncle Alphard détestait ma mère et elle le lui rendait bien. Et il savait que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je dois dire que je suis content d'avoir enfin un toit. Même si cette maison est un peu grande pour moi tout seul.

A ce stade de la conversation, j'avais compris que je m'étais, une fois de plus, fait des idées. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de croire qu'il me trompe à chaque fois que je l'entends parler à une femme… ou à une moto. Pour ma défense, je dirais que je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je suis en couple depuis bientôt 6 mois avec Sirius Black et que tout fonctionne à merveille. De mon point de vue toutefois. J'allais les avertir de ma présence mais la phrase suivante m'a "obligée" à m'abstenir.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à ta copine –Crystall, c'est ça ? –de s'installer ici avec toi ?

- C'est déjà fait, mais elle préfère rester où elle est pour le moment.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais enfin une petite amie sérieuse, a gloussé Andromeda. Surtout la sœur de ton ex – fiancée.

- Je n'avais rien prémédité, s'est défendu Sirius.

- Je m'en doute, mais tu disais encore à notre dernière rencontre que tu refusais de t'encombrer d'une dinde.

- Crystall n'a rien à voir avec ces filles !

- Oui, je sais. Elle est formidable, elle aime piétiner ton ego et te crier dessus quand elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle a mauvais caractère et tu adores ça. Tu devrais te relire quand tu m'écris, j'ai presque pitié de toi. Cette fille va te tuer et toi, pauvre imbécile, tu vas la laisser faire le sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'empourprer. J'ignorais que Sirius parlait de moi à quelqu'un de sa famille que je ne connaissais pas. Ou qu'il parlait de moi avec quelqu'un tout court. C'était assez gênant. J'allais partir quand une fillette de 5 ans a déboulé dans le couloir où j'étais adossée. Elle s'est figée quand elle m'a vue, m'a prudemment contournée avant de se jeter dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux personnes que j'espionnais.

- Nymphadora, où étais –tu passée ? s'est immédiatement exclamée Andromeda.

- Maman ! Il y a une madame dans le couloir !

Avant que je ne revienne de ma stupéfaction de m'être fait découvrir en plein espionnage par une gamine à peine sortie du berceau et que je me prépare à transplaner, Sirius s'était levé et avait passé sa tête dans le couloir. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est me frapper le front comme si c'était possible de faire sortir la stupidité de ma tête par ce simple geste. Une fois découverte, je n'avais plus de raison de m'enfuir.

- Salut Sirius, ai – je soupiré.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit contrarié. Après tout, à sa place je l'aurais été. Mais il s'est contenté de m'embrasser.

- Tu aurais dû entrer, m'a-t-il simplement dit.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester quand je me suis rendue compte que tu avais des invités… Mais…

- Mais comme on parlait de toi, tu n'as pas pu résister.

- C'est à peu près ça, ai –je admis en rougissant de honte.

Oui, je me sentais vraiment honteuse. Si je n'avais pas été découverte, j'aurais sans doute aussi ressenti de la culpabilité : ça ne se fait pas d'espionner les gens comme ça. Mais c'est encore pire de se faire prendre la main dans le sac...

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne parfois.

Je lui ai envoyé un regard noir. Je déteste qu'on dise ça. Ça me donne l'impression de redevenir une gamine. Je me suis toutefois retenue de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante.

Du coup, j'ai été présentée à Andromeda anciennement Black qui porte aujourd'hui le nom de Tonks. Elle est très sympa, mais je suis incapable de me sentir à l'aise en face d'elle… Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à Bellatrix Black, logique puisqu'il s'agit de sa sœur aînée. Ça n'est pas de sa faute, mais je n'y peux rien. Je crois qu'elle a deviné mon malaise et sa raison, mais elle n'a fait aucune remarque.

Sa fille Nymphadora est étonnante. C'est une métamorphomage et elle est déjà extrêmement douée pour son âge. Elle est plutôt courageuse aussi, puisqu'une fois qu'on lui a dit que j'étais une amie, elle m'a bombardée de question sans plus s'inquiéter. Les enfants sont tellement candides… Par contre, qu'est ce qu'elle est maladroite !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	11. Bienvenue en 1979

_La métamorphagie offre effectivement des possibilités extraordinaires **Faenlgiec ! ** Pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu que je l'aborde plus sérieusement dans cette histoire. C'est un don à mon avis trop rare pour être rencontré plus d'une fois dans une vie et encore... _

_Personnellement, je pense que oui, un loup – garou métamorphomage peut utiliser cette capacité sous forme de loup puisque c'est une chose intimement liée à son organisme : son corps change d'apparence, mais ça reste toujours le même corps avant et après transformation. Peut -être que ça peut même faciliter la transformation (dans le sens de la rendre moins douloureuse) puisque le corps d'un métamorphomage est modulable à loisir. _

_Mais je pense que sous sa forme de loup, la bête n'en a pas franchement l'utilité (à part peut -être pour moduler la couleur de son pelage afin de mieux se cacher pendant la chasse), et que donc il ne l'utiliserait pas. _

_En fait, **Marrie09**, ce n'est pas Rogue qui a inventé la potion Tue – Loup mais par Damoclès Belby (cf Le prince de Sang – Mêlé, chapitre « Le Club Slugh' »). Je ne crois pas que Rogue ait un jour voulu inventer une potion qui pourrait soulager Remus (qui a failli le tuer par mégarde, quand même), même s'il en a certainement les capacités... _

_Au départ les aventures de Crystall étaient censées combler le vide laissé par les bouquins : on ne sait pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs et des années qui ont suivi leur sortie de Poudlard jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily. Mais j'ai fini par modifier un élément majeur dans l'histoire et du coup je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais modifier d'autre. Donc, la réponse à ta question est : je ne sais pas encore (oui, tout ça pour te dire ça =.="). _

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenue en 1979<strong>

_Lundi 27 Novembre 1978 : Brocéliande_

J'ai beau chercher dans toutes les bibliothèques de cette maudite cité universitaire, je ne trouve rien qui traite des loups – garous que je n'ai pas déjà lu. Il n'y a rien à Poudlard non plus. Je ne peux pas aller au Département des Mystères, puisqu'on ne peut pas y entrer à moins de travailler là bas ou d'avoir une excellent raison de le faire. Les Archives ne sont qu'un mythe… La seule idée qui me vient encore en tête, c'est la bibliothèque de la Citadelle, mais j'ai la forte impression que Zilphya ne me laissera plus jamais entrer chez elle.

_Jeudi 30 Novembre 1978 : chez Gregory_

Je reviens tout juste de Brocéliande, où il semblerait que mon petit coup d'éclat de vendredi dernier ne soit pas passé inaperçu. Un groupe d'élève de 1ère année du CEIMOD m'a abordée alors que j'attendais dans un couloir le début du cours théorique de magie rouge avec une dizaine d'autres élèves.

Ils m'ont félicitée, ce qui est normal, mais je les ai remballé quand ils m'ont demandé de les aider à s'améliorer. Tous étaient avec moi à Poudlard et aucun ne m'avait vraiment adressé la parole avant ce jour. Je n'ai que faire des profiteurs. D'ailleurs, ils ne m'ont même pas reconnue jusqu'à ce que je leur dise qui j'étais.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai soudainement décidée de prendre des cours de magie rouge, Journal ? D'abord parce que Zilphya m'a laissée entendre que je pourrais y être douée, ensuite parce que si je veux étudier le sang de Remus, il va bien falloir que je me renseigne sur la façon de le faire.

Je crois que les moldus possèdent toutes sortes de machines pour le faire, mais ça n'est pas vraiment mon domaine. Je m'en tiens à savoir comment fonctionnent la télévision, le téléphone et les plaques de cuisson. C'est déjà bien pour une Sang – Pure comme moi.

Mais vu ce que j'ai entendu lors de ce premier cours, je ne crois pas que cela me convienne… Le prof parlait toujours de l'association avec la magie blanche et la magie noire, mais pas de la magie rouge pure et dure. La prochaine fois, je vais essayer de lui demander si c'est possible d'étudier la magie rouge dans son essence. S'il me dit non, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose…

_Dimanche 3 Décembre 1978 : chez Gregory_

J'ai fait une rencontre pour le moins perturbante tout à l'heure. Enfin, "rencontre", n'est pas vraiment le terme exact puisque je connaissais déjà l'homme qui a transplané presque sous mon nez alors que je faisais mon footing matinal quotidien. Regulus Black.

Ça me fait légèrement flipper, dans la mesure où c'est un mangemort, que c'est moi qu'il cherchait et qu'il savait ou me trouver. Si les mangemorts sont au courant que j'habite chez les parents de Gregory, plus personne n'est en sécurité chez eux. J'aurais dû lui poser la question.

Pour en revenir à Regulus, il n'était pas comme je me souvenais. Il avait l'air émacié, il était plus pâle que la mort et c'était la panique que je voyais dans ses yeux noirs. Il était aussi plutôt débraillé maintenant que j'y repense. Il a tourné plusieurs fois sur lui-même quand il est apparu devant moi. Il n'a pas sorti sa baguette alors que je ne m'en suis pas privée. Il s'est fébrilement approché de moi, aussi près qu'il le pouvait avec ma baguette qui s'enfonçait dans son torse. De près, il faisait encore plus peur. Avec ses cernes et ses yeux rouges, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours.

- Crystall, a t –il chuchoté alors qu'il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours. Crystall. Il l'a fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait.

Autant te dire, Journal, que je suis toujours perplexe à l'heure actuelle quant à ce que Voldemort a pu faire. Parce que je n'ai pas compris un traître mot au reste de sa tirade.

- Kreattur a vu le médaillon. Il est immortel ! Il s'est mutilé ! La magie noire…

Regulus s'est volatilisé aussi soudainement qu'il est arrivé. Et deux secondes plus tard, ce sont deux mangemorts masqués qui sont apparus à sa suite. Je ne suis toujours pas persuadée que le frère de Sirius ne m'a pas utilisée pour le débarrasser de ses poursuivants. De bons sorciers puisque j'ai relativement peiné à les faire fuir. Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'auraient attaqué d'eux même. La politique de Voldemort veut que les sorciers soient épargnés après tout. Mais vu que moi, je leur ai volé dans les plumes, ils n'ont pas trop eu le choix.

Bon, ce soir, il y a réunion de l'Ordre chez les Potter. Je parlerais de ma rencontre avec Regulus à ce moment là. J'informerais peut –être juste Sirius avant, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop choqué quand j'en parlerais.

Je me demande si quelqu'un va comprendre quelque chose à ce charabia.

_*Chez Sirius*_

La réunion vient juste de prendre fin. Autant dire qu'il n'y a rien eu de nouveau. Pourtant, je suis persuadée que ce vieux schnock de Dumby a compris quelque chose à ce que m'a dit Regulus. Ça m'énerve qu'il veuille garder tout les secrets pour lui ! Nous, on a rien le droit de lui cacher, mais lui ne s'en prive pas ! Comme si avoir un siècle de plus l'autorisait à comploter dans son coin en bouffant des bonbons au citron.

Je suis actuellement assise dans le salon de Sirius un verre de je ne sais quel alcool moldu entre les mains. C'est pas mauvais et c'est heureusement bien moins fort que du Whisky Pur Feu. Je n'ai jamais pu boire de ce truc. Mon seul et unique essai a suffi à me faire comprendre que ça n'était pas pour moi.

Outre moi et Sirius, il y a le reste des Maraudeurs et les frères Prewett. Gideon et Fabian sont bien plus sympas qu'ils n'y paraissent au premier abord. Ils nous ont parlé de leur petite sœur Molly et de l'enfer que ses 5 enfants lui font vivre. Faut être fous pour en avoir autant. J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser. A propos de gamin, je devrais aller voir comment Kathie s'en sort et si elle a de nouveaux pensionnaires. Si elle commence à accueillir activement des orphelins, elle va vite être débordée. Il lui faudrait de l'aide, mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire ça... Pas moi en tout cas !

_Jeudi 7 décembre 1978 : chez Greg_

Je viens de lire la Gazette. Je vais partir d'ici 5 minutes, le temps qu'Elisabeth sorte de la salle de bain et que je puisse la prévenir que je m'en vais. Il y avait le nom de Regulus Black parmi la liste toujours bien fournie des portés disparus. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise. Vu notre dernière rencontre, c'était évident qu'il avait trempé dans une affaires plutôt louche (encore plus que celles des mangemorts d'ordinaire). Et je me demande même s'il n'avait pas commencé à comprendre que Voldemort est un fou psychopathe. Bref, dans son cas, "porté disparu" signifie juste "mort".

Après tout, il fuyait des mangemorts qui avaient l'air d'avoir des intentions belliqueuses à son égard… Bon, j'y vais.

_*Chez Sirius*_

Je l'ai trouvé assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, silencieux et le regard dans le vague. La Gazette était posée sur la table basse. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire. Quoi qu'il veuille faire croire aux autres, je sais qu'il tenait quand même à son petit frère.

_Samedi 9 décembre 1978 : Poudlard_

J'ai profité du fait que j'étais ici pour discuter un peu potion avec Slugh. La pleine lune est dans moins d'une semaine et j'ai vraiment du mal à mettre au point un antidote à la potion de sommeil que je compte à nouveau utiliser sur Remus. Il m'a donné quelques pistes intéressantes… Comme quoi ce gros morse est capable d'autre chose que de donner des petites fêtes de favoriser ses chouchous ! Je vais d'ailleurs rentrer immédiatement et m'y mettre.

_Jeudi 14 décembre 1978 : dans la cave chez Remus_

Le loup – garou dort profondément, j'ai pu faire les prélèvements nécessaires. J'ai aussi essayé quelques nouvelles potions sur lui, sans aucun effet. J'espère que mon antidote va fonctionner, j'ai quand même travaillé près d'une semaine dessus.

Je vais devoir étudier avec prudence ces échantillons. Ce sont des substances dangereuses. Mais comme je suis persuadée que tant que je n'aurais pas une vision d'ensemble du problème je serais incapable de le résoudre, il faut quand même que je prenne le risque.

Noël approche… Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais il faut bien que je fasse passer le temps jusqu'à demain matin... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire comme cadeau. Je suis nulle pour ça.

_Vendredi 15 décembre 1978 : Brocéliande_

Je suis crevée. Forcément, après avoir passé la nuit debout. J'ai du mal à suivre le cours de magie rouge. Mais comme je suis tout au fond de la salle et que le prof semble être myope comme une taupe, il ne devrait pas le remarquer.

_*Chez Jonathan et Gregory*_

Je garde Jonathan pendant qu'Elisabeth va faire les courses. Je crois qu'elle a aussi besoin de sortir un peu. Comme Jonathan continue à provoquer des réactions magiques impromptues à tout bout de champ, elle ne peut même pas l'emmener promener tranquillement. Ils restent le plus souvent enfermés à la maison. Il a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, ça devrait rapidement se calmer. Il est temps que ça se calme.

Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression de revoir Gregory. Ils ont exactement les mêmes yeux. Et ça fait mal. Je n'y peux rien.

Tout à l'heure, avant de repartir de Brocéliande, j'ai été abordée par David Wood. Tu te rappelles de lui ? Mais si, l'Instructeur Général à qui j'ai mis la raclée de sa vie il y a quelques temps. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite non plus, à vrai dire. Il m'a demandée si je comptais m'inscrire dans leur école pour les aurors. Ça m'a surprise. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Interloquée, j'ai compris qu'il me proposait d'y entrer sans passer l'examen normalement obligatoire. Sirius et James n'ont pas eu le droit à une telle faveur eux.

Mais j'ai refusé. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un léger un problème avec l'autorité et que je n'ai pas de respect pour le Ministère de la Magie. La carrière d'auror ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, même quand je voulais encore travailler pour le Ministère. Et courir après les méchants, ça n'est pas mon but dans la vie. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit ça. Je me suis contentée de hausser les épaules. Il avait l'air vraiment abasourdi que je refuse d'emblée, sans même y réfléchir. Certains pourraient me dire que ça m'aiderait à apprendre à me défendre contre les mangemorts.

Je ne suis pas d'accord. D'abord parce que j'entrerais alors en première année, et que j'ai largement dépassé ce niveau, ils n'arriveraient qu'à me faire stagner, voir régresser. Et ensuite parce que je suis déjà sur le terrain et qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur entraînement que celui – là.

Ah, Jonathan se réveil, et je crois qu'il a faim.

_Lundi 18 décembre 1978 : chemin de Traverse_

La neige s'est mise à tomber ce matin, et la température n'a pas l'air de cesser de baisser, même si on est en milieu de journée. Je suis venue acheter des croquettes pour chats. Dragon n'aime pas celles moldues et je soupçonne le fabriquant sorcier d'incorporer dans ses croquettes une substance exprès pour que les gens soient obligés d'acheter les siennes puisque leurs animaux refusent les autres. Surtout que c'est moins cher du côté moldu…

Ces derniers temps, me rendre à Gringotts n'est plus une corvée. J'ai le plaisir de voir mon coffre se remplir lentement, mais sûrement. Je n'ai pas encore vendu les tableaux et autres objets de valeur que l'oncle de Sirius avait amassé et dont Sirius voulait se débarrasser. Je les garde pour les vendre en cas de coup dur. Pour le moment, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, surtout que j'ai peu de frais vu que j'habite encore chez Elisabeth et Richard.

J'ai croisé Dante quand je suis arrivée et comme ça faisait quelques temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, il a réussi à me convaincre sans trop de problème de l'accompagner sur un bout du chemin. C'était son premier jour de vacance, la boutique étant fermée jusqu'aux 8 janvier, et il venait pour essayer de trouver ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Comment se porte le petit Jonathan ? m'a t - il demandé.

- Bien, les manifestations de magie sont en train de cesser doucement autours de lui. Il était temps, Richard et Elisabeth n'en pouvaient plus.

- Et que font –ils dans la vie ces braves moldus ?

- Richard travail dans l'aviation et Elisabeth dans une maison d'édition.

Avec sa grossesse houleuse et maintenant son nouveau né et puisque son poste le lui permet, elle travaille à la maison.

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de poser les questions ? me suis – je ensuite enquise. C'est toujours toi qui demande et moi qui répond.

- Je t'en prie, questionne moi, a t –il rigolé.

- Parle moi de ta famille.

- Que dire ? Je suis un enfant adopté. Les White m'ont recueilli alors que je n'avais pas une semaine.

- Les adoptions sont très rares chez les sorciers. Surtout quand…

Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase. J'allais dire, surtout quand il s'agit d'un crackmol. C'est cruel, mais vrai. Qu'une famille de sorcier adopte un crackmol, c'était comme si soudainement les Malefoy avaient adopté un moldu. Inconcevable.

- …Surtout quand on sait que je suis un crackmol, a t -il achevé à ma place avant de poursuivre devant mon air contrit : Ça n'est pas grave. Je te l'ai déjà dit : ma mère adore les moldus et elle aime pouponner. Quand elle a appris que ma sœur était enceinte, elle était presque plus contente qu'elle. Monroe est membre du BIAV (_nda :Brigade d'Investigation des Affaires Vampiriques_), elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de son bébé, alors c'est notre mère qui s'en charge. Mon frère est le garde du corps des Bizarr Sister.

- Ce groupe est génial ! me suis –je immédiatement enthousiasmée. S'il ne devient pas célèbre dans le monde entier d'ici quelques années, c'est que le monde n'a plus aucun espoir question musique.

- Oh, à ta place je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça. Vu comme leur carrière est lancée, ils auront conquis le monde d'ici deux ans !

On a encore échangé quelques banalités affligeantes avant de se séparer.

_Mardi 19 décembre 1978 : chez Elisabeth et Richard_

Elisabeth et moi avons décoré ensemble la maison pour Noël cette après midi. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Quand j'étais plus petite, les elfes de maison s'en chargeaient. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais le faire d'un coup de baguette magique, mais elle a refusé. Une tradition ne peut par être exécutée avec de la magie.

Pour tout dire, je n'étais pas enchantée de décorer toute la maison à la façon moldue, mais au final c'était assez amusant. Je peux comprendre que les enfants aiment décorer un sapin de Noël. Jonathan gazouillait à côté de nous, l'air ravi alors qu'il n'a qu'un mois et qu'il est donc bien trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que se soit.

_Jeudi 21 décembre 1978 : dans la chambre de Greg_

La mère de Richard, Margareth, vient de les inviter à fêter Noël chez elle. Il n'y a pas besoin de préciser qu'elle ne veut pas que je vienne. Après tout, c'est la période de l'année où on se retrouve en famille et je ne ferais jamais partie de celle des Lewis, malgré mon désir. Sans compter que c'est leur premier Noël sans Gregory, et que je ne ferais que le leur rappeler plus douloureusement.

Est-ce que ça me dérange d'être écartée alors que j'avais envie moi aussi de passer un Noël entourée ? Bien sûr ! Mais je comprends. Sirius va fêter chez les Potter. Je serais donc toute seule. J'en serais presque à espérer que les Mangemorts fassent un peu de grabuge, histoire d'être occupée ce soir là. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, je les trouve bien calmes ces derniers temps… J'ai la vague impression que l'année 1979 va commencer en fanfare.

_Dimanche 24 décembre 1978 : chemin de Traverse_

J'ai envoyé mes derniers cadeaux par la poste il y a quelques minutes et je me suis dit que je pourrais très bien m'installer au Chaudron Baveur pour la soirée. Tous les paumés seuls chez eux pour Noël s'y sont vraisemblablement donnés rendez vous. Y'a des gens louches, mais aussi d'autres qui ne peuvent être que des Sang – Purs avec leur air hautain. J'attends qu'on m'apporte mon repas. Je me suis installée à l'étage et j'ai un vue imprenable sur les jeux de bavboules, d'échecs et de batailles explosives que les habitués ont emmenés pour faire passer le temps. D'ailleurs, le sorcier avec la choucroute sur la tête triche honteusement. Je vais attendre que les autres s'en rendent compte. Il ne va pas aimer le retour de flamme à mon avis.

_*De retour chez les Lewis*_

Personne n'est encore rentré, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. Finalement, ma soirée n'a pas été aussi pourrie que ça. J'étais en train de me demander quel genre de viande le barman m'avait servi quand quelqu'un s'est attablé avec moi. J'allais envoyer une remarque bien sentie à l'importun quand j'ai reconnu Dante. Bon d'accord, ma phrase d'accueil n'était pas des plus aimable non plus.

- Pourquoi faut – il que je te croise à chaque fois que je viens sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Sympa, moi aussi je suis content de te voir Crystall.

- C'est une question pertinente, me suis –je défendue.

Il s'est installé en face de moi sans répondre. Je suppose qu'il ne le savait pas plus que moi ou alors qu'il le savait mais qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire.

- Alors, que fais –tu ici en cette soirée de fête ? s'est – il enquis en piquant mon bout de pain.

- La même chose que les autres : je ne voulais pas rester seule à Noël. Comme je n'ai plus de famille, c'était ma seule option. Et toi ?

- Ma sœur est d'astreinte au ministère cette année, mon frère est en tourné et mes parents sont allés voir le concert des Bizar Sister en Irlande puisque c'est l'un de leur cadeau.

- Et toi tu n'y a pas eu le droit ? Sympa le frangin.

- Il n'y peut rien. Ça n'aurait pas été possible pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai trouvé ça curieux. Surtout qu'il avait l'air d'adorer ce groupe la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé. Il a penché la tête sur le côté et m'a souri en répondant :

- Je ne vais pas te le dire. Tu trouveras bien toute seule.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste !

- Parce que ça m'amuse et que je ne me vois pas te livrer une information comme celle là sans que tu ne l'ais méritée.

- Ça sous entend que c'est une information tout à fait possible à trouver et pas truc totalement délirant.

- Je ne dirais pas ça.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas vite aller te trouver une autre table.

- Je te manquerais trop.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard et je l'ai ignoré jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé mon assiette. Finalement, ma curiosité l'a emportée et je lui ai demandé :

- Ça un rapport avec le fait que tu sois crackmol ?

- Si tu continues à être aussi perspicace, mon secret sera éventé avant la fin de la soirée.

- Si j'avais assez d'argent, je te ferais boire jusqu'à ce que tu ne te rendes plus compte de rien et je te ferais cracher le morceau. Mais après, je me sentirais coupable de devoir t'abandonner ivre mort et sans défense ici…

- Dois –je en remercier ta conscience ?

- Tu devrais me remercier moi tout court.

Va savoir pourquoi ça l'a fait rire. Il s'est ensuite penché sur la table en me faisant signe de l'imiter. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait parler d'un truc que les autres ne devaient pas entendre. Mais cet idiot m'a demandé si je n'avais pas une soudaine envie de me faire à nouveau tatouer. Là, j'ai dû me retenir de le frapper. Ça ne le regarde pas d'ailleurs. Et si j'en avais envie, je n'aurais pas besoin d'y être incitée.

- La boutique est sur le point de faire faillite c'est ça ? lui ai – je lancé, ironique.

- Non, elle se porte très bien. J'avais juste envie de te tatouer à nouveau.

- Sadique.

- On s'amuse comme on peut.

Et ça a continué comme ça toute la soirée. Au final, c'était amusant et je ne me suis pas ennuyée. J'ai même réussi à oublier que c'était Noël. Mais merde, qu'est ce que c'était fatiguant ! J'en dis toujours trop quand je suis avec lui, alors je devais faire deux fois plus attention que d'ordinaire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il arrive à faire ça.

_Jeudi 28 décembre 1978 : chez Sirius _

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et moi sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui parce que Sirius a décidé qu'il allait fêter nouvel an en grande pompe chez lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il compte inviter la quasi totalité de notre promo de Poudlard. Serpentard mis à part bien sûr.

- On doit se répartir les tâches, est intervenue Lily pour calmer Sirius et James qui faisaient les débiles. Vous, vous occupez des décorations et des invitations. Crystall et moi, on s'occupe de la nourriture et des boissons. Pas de discussions ! Il est hors question de vous laisser les boissons à charge bande d'ivrogne.

Les Maraudeurs se sont bien entendu indignés. Mais ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, Lily et moi on porte la culotte dans notre petit groupe. L'idée de cette soirée est sympa, mais je crains qu'ils n'oublient tous un léger détail : si jamais il y a une urgence Mangemort, on va devoir mettre tout le monde dehors. Bref…

_*Chez Sirius, plus tard*_

Finalement, ils ont quand même eu besoin de moi pour la liste des invités. Les Grands Maraudeurs n'ont jamais pris la peine de retenir le nom des pauvres Poufsouffles durant leurs années à Poudlard. Je crois qu'ils ont tous senti combien leur attitude à notre propos m'a tapée sur les nerfs.

_Jeudi 29 décembre 1978 : chez Sirius_

La lettre de Billy est revenue avec le hibou. Ça ne signifie en général qu'une chose : la personne est morte. Ou alors tellement bien cachée que le hibou est incapable de le retrouver. Mais la seconde option n'était pas envisageable. Billy n'a jamais été assez doué en magie pour faire ça. Sirius voulait m'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle en personne.

Mais après avoir examiné la lettre et y avoir vu une trace de pouce noirâtre et à moitié effacée, je doute que Billy soit mort. Il a simplement dû chasser le hibou sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas à vrai dire. Je vais aller le voir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, depuis début juillet quand on a quitté Poudlard en fait, autant profiter de l'occasion.

_*Chez Sirius, plus tard*_

Je reviens tout juste de chez Billy. Il n'y était pas, mais mon déplacement n'a pas été inutile pour autant. J'ai appris qu'il avait disparu à la fin de l'été et n'a plus jamais donné signe de vie.

Il était midi quand j'ai sonné chez lui : il a fallu que je fasse un saut par Poudlard pour avoir son adresse. C'est son père qui m'a ouvert et quelque chose dans ma tenue, pourtant moldue, ou mon attitude a dû me trahir parce que son visage s'est assombri.

- Je ne veux plus de sorcier dans ma maison, m'a t –il dit en refermant la porte.

- Attendez, je ne veux pas entrer. Je veux savoir où est Billy.

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce monstre a estropié sa sœur et a disparu il y a un mois .

- Attendez, ai –je répété. Qu'entendez vous par "estropier" ? Billy ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

C'est vrai quoi. Il était même trop gentil pour engueuler son équipe de Quidditch et je devais le faire à sa place. Alors, là ça me paraissait totalement aberrant.

- Je ne sais pas, a avoué son père.

- Vous savez, si c'est magique, je peux peut –être arranger les choses pour votre fille.

Il a hésité et j'ai enfin vu la fragilité derrière son hostilité. Quand il disait ne pas savoir, c'était que vraiment, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait depuis le retour de Billy en juillet dernier. Et je me suis demandée s'il leur avait parlé de l'attaque de mars dernier à Pré – au – Lard. En tout cas, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ici, et je voulais savoir quoi.

- Je vous promet de ne pas faire usage de magie sans votre autorisation. Mais j'aimerais voir votre fille. Si elle est là. Je pense vraiment que ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il a fini par me rouvrir sa porte et je suis entrée pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Je vais chercher Amélie, m'a t –il dit ensuite. S'il vous plaît, ne réagissez pas quand vous la verrez.

Je me suis demandée ce que ça signifiait. Amélie est une gamine de 7 ans avec des cheveux cuivrés qui cachait la moitié droite de son visage. Mais elle avait l'air renfermée et terrifiée.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, lui ai –je dit. Montre moi ce qu'il y a.

- Vas - y ma chérie, l'a encouragé son père.

Elle a alors repoussé doucement le rideau de cheveux qui cachait la partie droite de son visage. Et là, j'ai vraiment dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tressaillir, blanchir ou détourner les yeux. Elle était brûlée au troisième degrés du front au menton et sa peau était à vif, sanglante, noirâtre. C'était vraiment terrible. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Billy puisse être à l'origine de ça. Et je ne voyais pas quel genre de sort aurait pu provoquer un truc pareil.

- Comment est – ce arrivé ? ai –je demandé doucement

- C'est un peu flou, m'a dit son père. Il s'est soudainement énervé et de la magie a fusé de lui comme quand il était petit. Ça a cassé un carreau, mit le feu au canapé, fait sauter les plombs et touché Amélie. Au départ, c'était juste une petite plaie sur sa joue. Mais ça s'étend.

J'ai levé prudemment une main et elle a eu un mouvement de recul. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'était aussi douloureux au touché ou si c'était parce que je suis une sorcière.

- Je ne vais pas toucher, je vais juste regarder si ça dégage de la chaleur.

J'ai approché ma main doucement et effectivement. Sa peau était incandescente. Et ça m'a rappelé ce que j'ai fait aux Mangemorts en mars dernier avec mon incantation. C'était comme si sa peau brûlait petit à petit, cellule par cellule, se propageant de proche en proche. C'était atroce. Et surtout très mortel.

- Je crois que je peux arranger les choses, ai –je finalement dit lentement.

Je ne connais aucun sort capable de soigner un truc pareil. Si encore ça avait été fait par un sort, j'aurais pu chercher un contre sort. Mais Billy a fait ça avec sa magie sans baguette, la même magie instinctive qu'ont les enfants sorciers avant d'entrer à Poudlard, donc il n'y a pas de contre-sort ou de traitement défini.

Mais voilà, moi j'ai une connaissance et un don pour les incantations. Certes, c'est lent comme méthode, certes c'est complexe. Mais avec, on peut faire presque n'importe quoi si on maîtrise le vocabulaire de rune qui va avec. On est pas limité par les sorts. Et donc, j'avais espoir d'arriver, si ce n'est à guérir, au moins à améliorer la situation. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça...

- Ça va me prendre des heures à te soigner Amélie, et ça ne sera pas agréable. Mais je vais essayer d'améliorer les choses. C'est promis.

Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir teintée d'une amertume qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir chez une enfant aussi jeune, comme si elle croyait que je n'allais pas réussir. Mais je suppose que le calvaire qu'elle doit endurer à tout instant avec cette chose qui lui dévore le visage peu à peu l'a fait grandir plus vite.

Je dois y retourner d'ici une petite heure, le temps pour moi de me préparer. Ils voulaient aussi essayer de contacter la mère de Billy pour qu'elle soit présente et donne son avis sur la question.

J'espère qu'ils ne décideront pas de refuser mon aide quand je retournerais là bas. Au pire, je ferais valoir le fait que, sans moi, la petite Amélie ne vivra sans doute pas assez longtemps pour fêter son prochain anniversaire. Et de toute façon, quel avenir a t – elle avec ça ?

_*Chez Jonathan et Gregory*_

Je l'ai fait. J'en suis fière. Mais complètement crevée. J'ai juste envie de me coucher, mais il faut que je mange quelque chose avant si je ne veux pas pioncer pendant 48h d'affilé.

Quand je suis retournée chez Billy, la mère était revenue du travail. Toute la famille m'a regardée avec anxiété tandis que je faisais allonger la gamine sur le canapé. J'ai sorti de ma poche une feuille avec la phrase runique (qui prenait presque 10 lignes, histoire d'être sûre que je ne laissais rien au hasard) que j'allais utiliser pour l'incantation.

Je dois quand même avouer que ça a été plus facile que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Il m'a fallu un bon moment pour comprendre pourquoi. Amélie m'aidait avec sa magie. Cette magie qui, vraisemblablement, était à l'origine de sa résistance aussi longue à la magie de Billy. Mais elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour arriver à se soigner seule.

Je crois que les deux adultes ignoraient que leur fille était aussi une sorcière jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils ont eu une drôle d'expression quand ils l'ont su.

Avant de partir, je leur ai dit que la magie, ça n'était pas seulement une source de danger. C'était aussi un moyen d'accomplir des choses extraordinaires et magnifiques.

C'est comme tout, ça dépend de la façon dont on choisit de l'utiliser.

_Dimanche 31 décembre 1978 : chez Sirius_

Beaucoup plus de monde que je ne le pensais a répondu à l'invitation de Sirius. On est près de 30, ce qui est sincèrement étonnant. Y'a même un Serpentard dans le lot, mais si tout le monde l'a regardé de travers, personne n'a fait de crise.

Enfin, si, Sirius n'a pas apprécié qu'un d'entre eux entre chez lui, mais je l'ai choppé avant qu'il n'aille lui faire sa fête. Le Serpentard en question n'a jamais été aussi vindicatif que certains autres et il sort avec une Griffondor qui a d'ailleurs eu l'audace de l'emmener avec elle sans prévenir qui que se soit. C'est un peu de sa faute aussi…

Et puis, ça en devient ridicule cette conception de Maison. On est plus à Poudlard. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas que des Serpentards et on a suffisamment d'ennemis sans s'en faire d'autre à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit.

En revanche, je crois que je vais m'en faire une nouvelle d'ici 30 secondes. Si elle fait un pas de plus vers Sirius, on va avoir un cadavre sur les bras.

_*Salle de bain*_

Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ces filles ? Parce que Sirius les a invitées, elles pensent qu'elle peuvent lui sauter dessus ? Mais je crois que j'ai été suffisamment clair cette fois. Comprends par là que je me suis plantée à côté de mon petit ami et que j'ai crié assez fort : _"il est à moi et je pends la première qui s'approche par ses boyaux"_. Faut pas déconner quand même.

J'ai aussi engueulé Sirius dans la foulée. Pourquoi est – ce qu'il se laissait faire comme ça aussi ? Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il est trop gentil pour leur faire de la peine de la sorte parce que là, je vais commencer à devenir méchante. Il n'est pas comme ça.

Bien, maintenant que je suis à peu près calme, je vais y retourner.

_Lundi 1er Janvier 1979 : chez Sirius _

J'ai un mal de crâne abominable. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé hier soir. Heureusement que j'ai planqué des potions contre la gueule de bois dans un placard.

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai eu la surprise de me trouver dans un lit en compagnie de Sirius, ce qui est normal, et de Remus, ce qui l'est moins. J'ai un moment paniqué avant de soulever le drap et de remarquer qu'aucun de nous n'avait perdu ses sous – vêtements. Et je pense que mon corps le saurait si je m'étais tapé les deux Maraudeurs cette nuit. Pas que Remus soit désagréable à regarder, mais...

Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça.

Bref, quand je suis sortie de la chambre, je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre pourquoi Remus a squatté avec moi et Sirius : il y avait même des gens endormis sur le tapis dans le couloir. Je crois que tout le monde est resté là. Et la maison est dans un de ces états… Va falloir mettre tout le monde à contribution avant qu'ils ne filent comme des voleurs.

Je me suis glissée dans la cuisine et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Hélène, l'amie de Remus que j'ai croisé deux ou trois fois à Brocéliande. Elle était coiffée de façon impeccable, on aurait jamais dit qu'elle avait passé une soirée de nouvel an avec toutes les autres épaves qui dorment dans la maison. Quoique, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment passé la soirée ici… Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir croisée avant ce moment là. En même temps, je ne suis pas non plus certaine de me rappeler tout ce que j'ai fait hier soir...

- Le café est dans le placard sur ta gauche, lui ai –je indiqué en supposant que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Merci.

Elle a proposé de me préparer une tasse, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai préféré avaler cul sec ma potion et c'est plus efficace que n'importe quoi pour réveiller quelqu'un. Ça a un goût absolument immonde.

On s'est regardée dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge et ne dise :

- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Après, rien ne garantissait que je lui donnerais une réponse. Mais ça, je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Tu sembles très proche de Remus… Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

- C'est drôle, mais avant notre 7ème année, je ne lui avais jamais parlé. C'est très facile de devenir ami avec lui.

- Ah bon ? s'est – elle étonnée. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt difficile…

J'aurais presque pu me taper la tête contre le mur comme un Elfe de Maison. Pourquoi est ce que ça avait été aussi facile ? Parce que j'avais appris et accepté son Secret. Mais sans le hasard, je serais peut –être toujours dans l'ignorance.

- C'est quelqu'un de très secret, a t –elle poursuivit sans se rendre compte que je me mordais les doigts.

- Il est plutôt réservé : il a l'habitude que ses zouaves de potes prennent tout l'environnement autours de lui.

- Tu parles de ton copain de cette façon ou je rêve ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi je ne parlerais pas de lui comme ça.

Ça a paru l'amuser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Sirius a tout d'un zouave bruyant qui monopolise tout son environnement quand il entre dans une pièce. Hélène s'est raclée la gorge avant de demander plus timidement.

- Pour en revenir à Remus… tu sais s'il a une petite amie ?

J'ai failli recracher le jus de fruit que j'étais en train de boire. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une question du genre. J'ai manqué de m'étouffer et elle a été obligée de me taper dans le dos pour je me remette. Pas besoin de dire qu'elle a compris que sa question m'avait pour le moins surprise.

- Ça ne me regarde pas… a t –elle marmonné pendant que je reprenais ma respiration.

- Non, c'est rien. Et non, Remus est célibataire en ce moment.

- Ah.

L'information a paru la réjouir. Et ça m'a fait sourire.

- Si tu es persévérante, tu finiras bien par y arriver.

Sirius a débarqué à ce moment là sans avoir préalablement pris la peine de s'habiller. Le matin, il est du genre à se prendre le mur de sa chambre et à maugréer pour savoir pourquoi il a changé de place durant la nuit. Mais de là à ce qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte du nombre de personne présente dans la maison (et du fait que Remus dormait avec lui), et qu'il n'ai pas pris la peine de s'habiller, il y avait une marge.

- Celui – ci est à moi, chérie, ai –je lancé à Hélène qui le fixait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Elle a au moins eu la bonne idée de paraître gênée. Mais même si elle a détourné le regard, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Merlin, pourquoi a t –il fallu qu'il soit beau hein ? Je serais mille fois plus rassurée si je n'avais pas à garder un œil sur toutes ses fréquentations féminine. Je me suis raclée la gorge suffisamment fort pour qu'il tourne la tête vers moi.

- Ah, tu es là, m'a t –il dit en guise de bonjour.

- Sirius, tu n'as pas remarqué que tous les invités de ta fête ont dormi sur place ?

- Vu que j'ai failli me tuer trois fois à cause d'eux pour arriver jusqu'ici, si, pourquoi ?

- Oh, et as – tu oublié que toute la portion féminine de tes invités a voulu sortir avec toi ces 7 dernières années ?

- Non, mais…

- Bien. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller.

Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon ordre. Il a pris un air buté.

- Plus tard. Pour le moment je veux un café. Où il est d'ailleurs ?

- Sirius, ça n'était pas une suggestion.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère Crys.

- Je suis ta petite amie.

- Ouais, on le saura.

Je crois qu'il devient méchant quand il a la gueule de bois. Il n'allait cependant pas avoir le dernier mot. Je me suis levée d'un bond, repoussant ma chaise assez violemment pour la faire grincer sur le carrelage et le faire grimacer.

- Très bien, en ce cas…

J'ai commencé à me déshabiller sous le regard stupéfait de Sirius et Hélène.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? m'a t –il dit alors que je laissais tomber mon pull.

- La même chose que toi.

Il m'a empêchée de déboutonner mon jeans en s'emparant de mes poignets. Je l'ai fixé droit dans les yeux, le défiant ouvertement.

- Quoi ça te plaît pas que je sois à moitié à poil devant les autres ? lui ai –je lancé.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ça me plairait !

- Et pourquoi je devrais admettre que toi tu le fasses alors ?

La colère a fait place à l'incrédulité dans son regard. Puis il m'a agrippée plus fort et m'a légèrement secouée :

- Pourquoi tu es aussi compliquée comme fille, hein ? Tu pouvais pas simplement dire que tu voulais pas que les autres me voient comme ça ?

- C'est le bon sens même !

- La prochaine fois, je choisirais une copine moins jalouse.

- La prochaine fois ? ai –je relevé. Y'aura pas de prochaine fois sale cabot !

- Mais tu ne nies pas être jalouse.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, ai –je rétorqué avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde.

Honnêtement, quelle femme, sachant que son petit ami est au cœur des fantasmes de toute une génération d'écolière de Poudlard qui ont a peu près tout tenté pour l'avoir ne serait pas jalouse ? Celles qui viennent de penser "moi" peuvent aller se faire foutre, elles mentent.

Je crois qu'Hélène a dû penser que nous étions tous les deux timbrés. Et elle n'est sans doute pas très loin de la vérité. En écrivant la scène, j'ai moi-même pensé qu'on était cinglé pour dire vrai. Sirius est capable de me faire réagir de façon vraiment débile.

_*De retour chez Gregory*_

Ça fait bizarre de penser qu'il s'agit là du premier nouvel an sans Gregory. La nouvelle année est censée être un moment de bonheur et de partage, mais avec le poids de sa mort sur la conscience, c'est impossible. Je suppose que ça ira de mieux en mieux au fil des années, mais son absence sera toujours dans ma mémoire, et dans celle de ses parents.

Il me manque.

_Mercredi 10 Janvier 1979 : dans mon labo de potion_

Ça va bientôt faire 6 mois que je travaille sur Felix. Pour le moment, tout se passe bien. Mais la partie la plus compliquée ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Je trouve que les Mangemorts se tiennent extraordinairement tranquilles ces derniers temps. C'est louche.

Le début de l'année fait partie de ces moments où les sorciers se rassemblent en nombre, tout comme les moldus. Ce serait le moment idéal pour lancer une attaque de grande envergure et faire des ravages… Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau dérangé de Tu – Sais – Qui…

Dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune de nouveau. Il faut que je rassemble mes idées et que je termine la potion pour endormir Remus. J'ai toujours les échantillons de sang que j'ai prélevé sur lui, mais comme je suis toujours aussi à la masse en magie rouge, je n'ai pas encore pu l'étudier. Je vais déjà commencer par voir si l'arrivée de la pleine lune modifie quoi que se soit sur ces prélèvements.

L'option de magie rouge à Brocéliande ne sert par à grand chose. Les élèves y sont en tout petit comité. C'est une matière qui ne fait plus l'objet d'un grand engouement en Grande – Bretagne. Et du coup l'enseignement en pâti.

_Samedi 13 Janvier 1979 : chez Remus_

Ça y est le monstre dort comme un loir. Il est presque mignon quand il est roulé en boule comme ça. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais inverser la transformation une fois qu'elle a eu lieu ou le rendre moins dangereux… Les loups – garous sont bien trop résistants à la magie. Et j'ai l'impression stupide qu'il met de plus en plus de temps à s'endormir profondément avec ma potion. Est-ce que ces bêtes là sont capables de développer une certaine résistance aux potions ?

Je pense que je n'ai pas pris le problème dans le bon sens. Au lieu d'essayer d'agir sur le loup – garou transformé, je devais plutôt essayer de donner des potions quand Remus est sous forme humaine. Déjà, il est plus réceptif, ensuite il sera plus facile de la lui administrer et enfin, il pourra mieux me donner son ressenti que la Bête…

Est-ce que tout ceux qui ont travaillé sur le sujet se sont trompés de voie en prenant le problème à l'envers…? Et j'aimerais bien savoir quelle est l'origine de la lycanthropie. Ce serait plus facile de trouver un remède si on savait comment c'est arrivé la première fois. Mais c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne saura jamais malheureusement …

_Dimanche 14 Janvier 1979 : chez Remus _

Je suis en train de faire un test. Je n'ai pas donné la potion de réveil à Remus. Je veux voir si son organisme de loup – garou, quand il était transformé, a effectivement métabolisé plus rapidement la potion. Le test est simple : s'il se réveil plus tôt que la dernière fois, ça voudra dire qu'effectivement, ma potion devient de moins en moins efficace.

La dernière fois, il s'est réveillé aux alentours de 14h.

_*De retour chez Gregory et Jonathan*_

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Remus s'est réveillé à 12h aujourd'hui. Ça signifie donc que son métabolisme de loup – garou a commencé à s'adapter à ma potion. Et c'est mauvais. Je devais avoir l'air inquiète quand il s'est réveillé parce que la première chose qu'il a demandé c'est si j'allais bien.

Je lui ai expliqué le problème et ça lui a encore moins plu qu'à moi. Je suis sûre que l'idée que la seule potion qui semble marcher sur lui sous sa forme de bête soit de moins en moins efficace au fur et à mesure du temps jusqu'à ne plus l'être du tout le terrifie, même s'il ne veut rien dire. C'est vrai, que se passera t –il une fois qu'elle n'agira plus ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en faire une plus puissante encore : je risquerais vraiment de le tuer cette fois.

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, je pense que j'ai pris le problème dans le mauvais sens. Ça ne sert à rien de travailler sur sa forme de bête. Il faut que je trouve une potion qui empêche la transformation. Ou, du moins, qui est capable de lui permettre de rester lucide pendant et après sa transformation. Ça réglerait pas mal de problèmes, je pense.

Du coup, la barre augmente d'un cran quant à la difficulté de la tâche. Agir sur le corps avec une potion, c'est plus simple que d'essayer d'atteindre l'esprit. Pour l'esprit, on passe plutôt par des sorts d'ordinaires. Mais ça a déjà été essayé. Non, il faut que je reste sur mon idée de potion.

Je déteste dire ça, mais les chances que j'arrive à trouver quelque chose avant la fin de ma vie sont minces. Je n'ai pas suivi de cursus de chercheur à Brocéliande ni d'option avancée en potion. Je me contente d'utiliser ce que j'ai appris à Pourdlard et mon instinct. C'est trop mince comme base. Il va falloir que je prenne des cours sur le sujet. Encore un truc en plus à rajouter à ma liste de tâche. Elle commence à devenir trop longue pour une seule personne.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


End file.
